Haunted By The Uchihas
by deadly-chronicles
Summary: Fallen into a comatose state during the war, the last thing Hyuuga Hinata expects when she wakes up from her coma was to have three Uchiha ghosts haunting her and they are all requesting the same thing: Take care of Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Fallen into a comatose state during the war, the last thing Hyuuga Hinata expects when she wakes up was to have three Uchiha ghosts haunting her and they're all requesting the same thing: take care of Uchiha Sasuke.

**A/N:** Hey, this is my first time writing a Naruto Fanfiction. All this while, I've only been writing KHR fanfics so I thought of venturing into Naruto fanfics. Since I was somewhat drawn to SasuHina, I decided to write something on this pairing. As this is my first time venturing into Naruto fanfic, I do hope you'll forgive me if there are errors. I'm really nervous and I have no idea if I should even continue this fic.

Note that this fic takes place right after the Shinobi War. I'm making their ages around 18/19

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Haunted By The Uchihas**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Many had always told her that death was unappealing. Many said that death would only bring about temporary peace and after a while, it would be just emptiness. Many of those times though, she had refused to believe it. She had always believed that death would grant you the passage to the next world, freeing you from the burdens of the real world, but she was proven wrong as now she understood why many were afraid to die because death gave them _nothing._

She didn't know how long she had been floating in this white realm. She wasn't even sure if she was really dead or_ how long_ she had been dead, but what she was sure was that she couldn't feel anything. She felt empty. There was no pain, no peace either but just pure emptiness. She couldn't really remember what happened or how she got here, but she vaguely recalled that she was fighting in the Fourth Shinobi War. She vaguely recalled the final battle they had with Uchiha Madara and then there was an explosion. She remembered jumping in front of someone to protect him, who that someone was she couldn't really remember, but the next thing she recalled was impending darkness and when she woke up, she was here floating in this white realm.

So she was really dead then huh? So she died while trying to protect someone, a person she couldn't even remember. Confused by the current state, Hinata sighed. If she was really dead, why couldn't she cross over? In the next life, she would be able to see her mother again, even her uncle, and she would be able to tell them how much she missed them, hugged them, see their smiles and perhaps finally be at peace but no, she was currently stuck here in this white realm, this lonely realm where she felt _nothing._

Then she began to wonder. Did anyone miss her? Did anyone cry for her? Most importantly, what about the clan? Did they mourn for her or celebrate the fact that their useless heiress is now gone? How about Naruto-kun? Did he even think about her confession? Was he even planning in answering her, or just leave her be?

Hinata was beginning to feel frustrated. Why can't she go to the afterlife? She didn't even care if she goes to hell as long as she gets away from this place. She couldn't feel anything here and it was driving her insane. So why? Why can't she just freaking cross over?

"_Because there's something you need to do."_ She heard a voice or_ voices_ actually.

"What?" Hinata murmured clearly confused. It was the first time she heard voices in this realm, but she didn't have a chance to hear a response because suddenly there was this strong pain.

A surging pain, a strong force that was pulling her out and she felt like screaming in agony. All of a sudden, she felt pain in every part of her body and the white realm she was in slowly began to disappear, replacing by darkness. The pain became unbearable and the next thing she knew, she felt that she was gasping for air and she heard her name being called.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Hinata forced herself to open her eyes, taking in her new surroundings. Lights blinded her sight but she soon grew accustomed to it as her vision began to clear. Her body still aches, her breathing uneven and her head hurts so much.

"Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata!"

She tilted her head to see the one who had been calling her. The voice was familiar, female but strong and mighty. "T-Tsunade-sama?" Hinata managed to choke out.

She saw a wave of relief in Tsunade's expression as if she thought that she was gone. She felt Tsunade grabbing her hand and Hinata blinked in confusion at the actions of the Fifth Hokage. "Thank goodness. We thought you're going to die." Tsunade spoke softly. "You've been in a coma for _months_ and suddenly just now your vitals drop. We thought you were not going to make it. I won't forgive myself if you die and that_ bastard_ lives, so thank kami-sama. Thank you."

Hinata blinked again trying to absorb what was being said. She was definitely confused but she managed to choke out a few words. "I-I'm alive?"

Tsunade smiled. "Yes."

Hinata blinked again and looked around her new surroundings. She realized that she was in the hospital. The curtains were drawn allowing the natural breeze and sunlight in, fresh flowers were on the table besides her bed and Hinata was sure it meant she had have visitors. She smiled at the thought when she suddenly heard voices.

"_Do you think she can see us?" _

Hinata blinked in confusion. She was damn sure that Tsunade was currently the only one with her right now so why did she hear voices? Looking around, she tensed up when she saw three figures at the side, two males; the stern one around her father's age while the other who looked strangely like the only surviving Uchiha was slightly older than her. The last one was a woman around her mother's age if she was still alive. They looked alike, as though they were a family. She tensed up once again as all of them were staring at her intently and she shifted uncomfortably due to their intense gaze.

"W-Who are they?" Hinata unknowingly blurted.

"Sorry?" Tsunade looked at her in confusion.

"Those three people by the window." Hinata pointed towards the three figures.

Tsunade stared at the direction she was pointing at incredulously before looking back at the petite and timid girl on the bed. Her expression softened. "Hinata, I think you're still tired after being in a coma for so long. There's no one there. There's no one else in this room except for you and me."

Hinata's eyes widened. "B-But-" She stuttered, staring back at the three figures. They were_ there_. She could see them _clearly_ but Tsunade couldn't. _Why?_ She continued staring at them and they returned the gesture and her eyes widened more when the woman walked _through_ the table and stood besides her bed.

"Kami-sama! Fugaku, Itachi, I think she can see us!" The woman exclaimed and leaned closer to her.

Hinata froze. This woman just walked through a table, _a freaking table_. She closed her eyes wondering if this was just her imagination but when she opened them again, they were still there and the woman was leaning even closer to her now with a smile on her face_. _

"Hello!" The woman spoke. "I'm Uchiha Mikoto, and the two brooding men there are my husband Uchiha Fugaku and eldest son Uchiha Itachi! Nice to meet you, Hyuuga!"

"U-Uchiha?" Hinata paled. From what she remembered, there's only one Uchiha left- the brooding enigma named Uchiha Sasuke. She knew the rest of the Uchihas were very much _dead_ due to the massacre so why the hell was three Uchihas standing in front of her and one of them walked through a freaking table? Unless these three are…

"Mother, I think you're scaring her." Itachi commented noticing that the Hyuuga's face was getting paler every second.

"What? No way. I'm sure I don't look scary. We're ghosts but I don't think we're sc-" Mikoto argued but was cut off by a loud thud. She turned around and saw that the Hyuuga was already unconscious again on her bed as Tsunade quickly tried to figure out what was wrong.

"We must have scared her." Fugaku commented dryly.

Scared her they did all right, because right after realizing that those three were ghosts, Hyuuga Hinata did the one thing she always did.

She fainted.

**xXXxXXxXXx**

She couldn't describe the immense relief she felt when she found out she was finally being discharged today. According to Tsunade, she had been in a coma for _three long months_ and they were starting to lose hope. Tsunade also told her how her teammates, Kiba and Shino, made it a point to visit her everyday and speak to her about random things hoping that she would wake up. Her cousin, Neji, also visited her daily but he didn't talk much and just watch over her silently. Therefore, when she finally regained consciousness after three long months, she wasn't surprised that the first three to barge into her hospital room the next day were these very three guys whom she had considered as brothers.

Oh how she missed hearing their voices and feeling their warm embraces when Kiba practically yelled her name and hugged her as though she just came back from the dead while Neji glared daggers at him and Shino just stood silently in the corner. Her other friends visited her as well but not as often as these three. Tsunade didn't allow her to go home immediately though due to her sudden fainting when she woke up from her coma,_ no thanks_ to the three Uchihas spirit she saw; therefore Tsunade forced her to stay in the hospital for another three weeks.

Three weeks were a torture, but thank goodness for her, three weeks passed in a breeze thanks to Kiba's continuous babblings. Regarding the three Uchihas spirits she saw, she never once mentioned it to anyone for she knew they would probably think she was crazy. Also, she never did saw them again after the first encounter thus she believed that it had been her imagination all along. She was after all had just lingered in a world between life and death before she woke up, hence it wouldn't be a surprise if her mind dysfunction for a while and caused her to see things. Whatever it was, she was definitely glad she didn't see them again or else she was sure that she would question her very own sanity.

"Hinata-sama."

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the voice she was so familiar with. Turning to face him, she smiled. "Neji-niisan."

Neji returned her smile with a small smile of his own as he gently grabbed her right hand. "I'm here to bring you back home. Let's go."

Hinata nodded as Neji led her out of the hospital and she was glad to finally be outside after so long. As she had been stuck in a hospital for a long period, the fresh air almost seems foreign to her, but oh she was glad all right to finally feel the sun light radiating as well as the natural breeze. It actually made her thankful that she woke up from her coma. As the two Hyuugas walked silently, Hinata observed the village. While things looked relatively similar, she noticed that the reconstruction has led to some subtle differences.

Neji didn't let go of her hand at all as they walked home, not that she really minds. She knew her elder cousin cares a lot about her and is rather protective, but he is terrible in expressing himself with words so this was one of his way to show her that he cares. The journey home was relatively quiet but both didn't mind since both weren't much of a talker. While some may find silence suffocating, people like them appreciates it.

"We're here." Neji told her as they stood outside the Hyuuga manor. Honestly, she didn't know what to feel right now. While this was indeed her home, it hurt to know that no one here bothered to visit her when she was hospitalized except for Neji, Ko and Hanabi. Well, her father visited her once according to Tsunade which was quite surprising, but other than that, no one else came. She wouldn't be surprised if some of them actually wished for her to remain in a coma. After all, many were not fond of a timid and shy heiress, let alone weak.

Hinata sighed and reluctantly dragged herself inside. Once inside, they were greeted by the maids and after Hinata politely replied to every single one of them, Neji walked her all the way to her room in which she murmured a genuine thank you before she entered the comfort of her room.

Seeing her room, she didn't feel like she has missed three months at all. Everything remained the same and nothing was out of place much to her contentment. Happily humming, she then sat on the bed she missed, enjoying the comfort the bed was giving her.

"_Welcome back."_ She heard.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile before she immediately froze. She knew she was alone in her room so…

Hesitantly, she turned her head to the right where the voice came from. Her eyes widened in fear and she literally fell off her bed with a shriek, bumping her head onto the floor in the process and all because she saw the three Uchihas in her room.

Correction: Three _dead_ Uchihas in her room.

"Hinata-sama! Are you all right?" Neji barged into her room the moment he heard her shrieks. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Neji walking through the dead Uchihas. She realized he couldn't see them. _Only she could._

"Hinata-sama?" Neji called out, worried by his cousin horrified expression.

"I-I'm all right." Hinata stammered somewhat dazed.

Neji gazed at her incredulously, but she didn't look like she was going to tell him anything. He sighed and extended his hand to pull her up. With a smile, she accepted it.

"T-Thank you." She blushed slightly and Neji merely nodded.

"Will you be all right on your own here? I've to go on a mission soon but you worry me too much." Neji asked her again, still concern.

"I'll be fine." She smiled and even though he was reluctant, he had no choice but to leave her room since he had a mission to go too.

Once her cousin had left leaving her alone in her room, Hinata looked down and rubbed her eyes mumbling to herself that this was just her imagination. After five minutes, she finally found the courage to look up again and immediately staggered back till she was against the wall as the three Uchihas were still there_ staring at her._

"My, my, did we scare you again my dear?" Uchiha Mikoto murmured with a worried look. "You fainted when you first saw us so we thought we'll give you space and greet you once you return home instead."

"H-How? W-Why-? W-Wh-?" Hinata blurted. Her breathing was ragged and it almost seemed like she had forgotten to breath. Perhaps she had because she was hyperventilating.

"She's hyperventilating." Uchiha Itachi commented impassively.

"Oh dear! Calm down dear. We're not here to hurt you!" Uchiha Mikoto said trying to calm the poor girl.

"Hn. I know this is a bad idea." Fugaku murmured dryly.

Hinata tried to breathe as she stared at the three Uchihas with fear. "A-Am I d-dead?"

"No. _But we are._" Itachi replied. "And please don't faint again."

She didn't faint, but she did collapse to the ground, sitting down now but her eyes were still on the three. "W-Why? How?"

"Hyuuga Hinata right?" Mikoto asked. Hinata nodded and the woman smiled before chuckling. "My, my Hinata-chan, you've grown up into a fine lady!"

Hinata immediately blushed.

"You probably can't remember me. I think you were just four years old when you first saw me." Mikoto chuckled.

"Oh." Hinata dumbly replied. She struggled to find the right words. "U-Umm, why are you three here? I-I mean you three are…"

"We can't cross over." Fugaku told her. She flinched slightly because his voice was stern and demanding, just like her father.

"W-Why?" She cursed herself for stuttering, but at least she still managed to speak. In normal situations, she would've fainted already.

"It seems that the three of us still have regrets." Itachi explained.

"What regrets?"

She noticed that the expressions of the three Uchihas turned grim before all of them responded at the same time. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"U-Umm…"

Mikoto sighed. "You see, Sasuke has been in the darkness for so long. Even now with Madara defeated and the war is over, he is still in pain. It seems that we can't move on until Sasuke finds some sort of happiness."

"U-Umm, I'm sorry if I sound rude," Hinata hesitated, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you're the_ only_ one who can see us!" Mikoto exclaimed. "Please Hinata-chan, we don't know who else to go too since only you can see us. Will you help us?"

All of this seemed so unreal. It was hard for her to even believe that three ghosts were in front of her and now they were asking her for help because no one else could see them except for her. To say that she was confused was an understatement. Yet again, she wasn't one to reject those who asked for help especially when they asked her nicely even though they scared the shit out of her. _They're ghosts after all._

Hinata gathered some courage before speaking again. "W-What do you want me to do?"

"Easy." Fugaku said. "Save Sasuke."

"Save?" Hinata titled her head in confusion. "But, he's already been saved. I mean, he's in Konoha right now. N-Naruto-kun brought him back." Hinata told them vaguely remembering Kiba telling her that the Uchiha Sasuke had been brought back to Konoha after the war and had been staying here for three months, against his will of course.

"We know that. My little brother is indeed here. What we meant was, for you to take care of him." Itachi explained. "You know, make my little brother happy."

Hearing the request, she immediately turned bright red. "I- can't!"

"Why not?" Fugaku asked clearly annoyed.

"I-I never speak to him before!_ Not even once_. How could I possibly make him happy? Wouldn't it better to ask someone who is comfortable with him? L-Like Naruto-kun or Sakura-san?"

"We would if they could see us." Fugaku spat. "But the problem is Hyuuga,_ only you can see us._"

"Father is right. We flew around Konoha but no one was able to see us, except you." Itachi said.

Hinata was stunned by those words. Why only she could see them? She was not even close to any Uchihas before so why? What was going on? Heck, she was currently more than confused.

"Please Hinata-chan, you're only hope for now. We can't move on till Sasuke finds happiness. Please help him." Mikoto pleaded bowing repeatedly. "You can always try to befriend him or something. Just help us please._ Help him._"

Seeing Uchiha Mikoto pleading to her like that, Hinata didn't have the heart to say no. She could tell that their intentions were pure, they just wanted the last Uchiha to find happiness and until he did, they wouldn't be able to move on, but how could she do it? She_ never ever_ talked to Sasuke before. Well, they were right, she could just try befriending him, but would he even allow her? The last thing she remembered, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't really a social person,_ let alone friendly._

"Please Hinata-chan. It's okay if you fail, at least try? At least try to get to know my son?" Mikoto pleaded again.

Yes, she definitely could not reject this woman. She looked so broken. _They_ looked so broken. Against her better judgement, she agreed.

"O-Okay. I-I'll try my best." She answered and she felt glad to see the small smiles on their faces. They seemed at eased as though a huge burden had been lifted from their shoulders just by her agreeing to help them.

However when reality hit her hard again, making her realized that she now need to befriend and get to know the cold, hostile, violent and temperamental _Uchiha Sasuke_, Hyuuga Hinata wondered what in the world has she just dragged herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edited 16/9/ 2012**  
_

_Anonymous reviews acknowledgement:_

_Shizuka: Yes, I write Sasuhina as well, for now. First time though. Thank you! :)_

_Hikari: Thank you, love you too xD_

_anon: Thanks anon! Really appreciate it! :)_

_Zero: Thanks!  
_

_merryday: Heh thank you! :)_

_nameless: aww thanks! Hope you'll enjoy it :)_

**_A/N: _**Omg, I don't know what to say. 19 reviews? And god knows how many favorites and alerts. Thank you so much! You don't know how thankful I am to you guys right now. It's my first Naruto fan fic, so I thought it wouldn't receive much hits. So thank you so much. I love you all. Here goes chapter two. 12 pages is Microsoft Word. Hope it's enough for now :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 2**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

If one was to ask what living was like, many would probably answer that to live and being alive was a _blessing,_ thus one should treasure it. However, this was not the case for him as to Uchiha Sasuke, it was a curse. To him, being alive was currently a dread. He couldn't give a damn about his life right now. Hell, he shouldn't even be here. After years of seeking revenge and wanting to avenge his clan, he couldn't believe that in the end he failed to achieve his last goal: to destroy the village and to make things worse, he was forced to return to the village he wanted to destroy, the village which he still despised.

Frankly speaking, he rather died than to stay in this wretched village he rather had nothing to do with. In the first place, he _nearly_ died, but _someone_ just _had_ to save him. He remembered during the final battle where Naruto had knocked him so hard that he was rendered immobile before joining the rest of the ninjas as they had their final battle with Madara. While Naruto and the rest fought Madara, Sasuke could only watch and he wished that someone would end his life there and then and his wish_ nearly_ come true. As the ninjas overwhelmed Madara who somewhat knew that it would be his end, Madara decided to aim his final blow at Sasuke, clearly intending that if he was going to die, he was going to drag the last Uchiha with him.

Sasuke recalled how excited he was, knowing that his end was near. He waited in anticipation for the blow to hit him and end his life but to his anger, it never came. Why? Because someone jumped in front of him and took the hit instead. Someone_ protected_ him. He didn't know who, he didn't get a chance to see who because all of a sudden, there was an explosion and everything went black after that. When he regained consciousness, Sasuke realized his worst nightmare had came true. He was in Konoha hospital with his Sharingan sealed. He knew there and then there was no escape. He was now trapped in the village.

He seriously resented the person that saved him. Why did he or she jumped in front of him and protected him anyway? He had no idea who the person was, but he heard that the person who protected him entered a comatose state and even after he regained consciousness which was a few weeks after the war ended, the person was still insentient. Honestly, he didn't give a damn. He didn't even bother to find out who his 'saviour' was and gave a silent '_you deserve it_' to that mysterious saviour because he or she saved his freaking life when he_ didn't_ want to be saved.

He couldn't give a damn if the person ended up dying anyway. It was because of that said person he was tied down to this village against his will. He had been stuck here for three months, but he still felt no affinity towards this place and he was not planning too, never ever.

"TEME!" A certain hyperactive blonde broke his chains of thoughts as a loud banging was heard coming from his door. "You bastard, open up!"

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as the banging grew louder, but despite that he refused to get up and open the door. The last thing he needed was Naruto to disturb his peace in his own sanctuary, though he knew it was impossible because in three, two, one, Naruto would …

"TEME!" The future Hokage barged in completely unremorseful that his door was now in pieces.

This strangely was the norm. Sasuke being an asshole would lock himself inside his house refusing to go out at all and Naruto trying to be the good friend would come every single day to _coax_ him into going out. Of course nothing ever went as plan because Sasuke still being an asshole would refuse to open the door and Naruto being Naruto would just break it open. Once inside, the blonde would yell at him, they would argue, gave a few punches here and there and then Naruto would go back, call a contractor to fix his door and the cycle would repeat the next day.

In other words, his door had been destroyed repeatedly for 3 months straight. He didn't really care though because since Naruto was the one that destroyed it, he would be the one paying for him, so he didn't really give a damn.

"OEI TEME. STOP IGNORING ME!" Naruto yelled trying to get his attention.

"What?" Sasuke snapped in annoyance glaring at the jumpy blonde.

"How long are you going to stay like this?" Naruto asked his expression serious now. "You can't lock yourself in here forever! You'll just die here one day!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Well, for your information, that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do and I rather die here than walk around the village."

"Teme, you're making this hard you know. We're all trying to help."

"I don't want help. I don't need help. Just leave me alone already."

Naruto sighed. "I can't. Look at you. Your house is a mess. You're barely eating any proper food and you refuse to go out. This is unhealthy, teme."

"Good, then I'll die faster."

Naruto was appalled. To think that _she_ had nearly died saving this bastard who wasn't even appreciating his own life. No he couldn't give up. They finally brought Sasuke back home; he couldn't just give up now. Glaring at the former avenger, Naruto punched him. "You bastard! At this rate, I might just have to assign you a caretaker!"

"Wow, that's a_ good_ idea." Sasuke mumbled sarcastically returning the punch.

Well, it was sarcastic. Sasuke was very sure that his tone was sarcastic, but unfortunately for him, Naruto being Naruto could never sense his sarcasm so he actually believed that Sasuke thought it was a good idea and seeing the foxy grin plastered on his friend's face, Sasuke knew that Naruto would definitely follow the idea because he was freaking serious.

_Shit._

Punching his fists into the air, Naruto beamed in excitement. "Watch me teme! I'm going to find the greatest caretaker for you!" He exclaimed and straightaway bolted out of his house.

Sasuke stood still. Oh great, _just great_. Now Naruto was going to find him a caretaker, a caretaker he didn't even want. Well, he could just ignore this and hope that Naruto would forget about this, but knowing Naruto, he definitely wouldn't. Heck, he would probably even search the entire village to find him the perfect caretaker.

So great, just great. However yet again, he could just let Naruto worked his ass off to find him a caretaker, and then he would be an asshole and push that person away or better, just drives the caretaker insane. Yup, he would _definitely_ do that.

Because Uchiha Sasuke was an asshole like that.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

If this was an official mission, then Hyuuga Hinata was currently failing miserably. Why? The reason being was because she couldn't even_ find_ her target. It wasn't that she wasn't trying hard enough. In fact she was actually putting her heart and soul into it. With three ghosts trailing behind her, Hyuuga Hinata actually roamed around the _entire_ Konoha _not once_, but god knows how many times in hoping to bump into a certain Uchina. Heck, she even used her Byakugan in case Uchiha Sasuke was hiding in a remote area no one knew off, but she found nothing as though Uchiha Sasuke had masked all of his chakra not wanting to be found.

Since roaming around the village clearly didn't work, Hinata decided to ask around. Of course that didn't help either. The villagers gave her a weird look while her friends' answers were anything but helpful.

Shikamaru's answer was obviously lazy. "Sasuke? Who knows where he is. Troublesome." He yawned and went back to sleep.

"Uchiha Sasuke? I haven't seen him around, at least not in all the eateries I went too." Chouji told her as he munched some chips as always.

"Sasuke-san?" Lee eyed her as he punched a tree. "Haven't seen him! He's probably somewhere doing something youthful!"

When she asked Tenten if she had seen Sasuke around, the weapon specialist literally stumbled resulting in the kunai she had thrown to glide to the opposite direction from what she had aimed. It nearly hit a guard, but that's not the point. The point was, Tenten looked at her as though she was_ insane._ Hinata didn't blame her though. The last thing people had expected was to have the shy Hyuuga asking for the scary Uchiha.

Obiviously Tenten didn't have answers. She thought of asking her teammates, but went against it knowing that they were protective of her. She thought of asking Neji as well, but again she didn't, knowing that Neji was even_ more_ protective of her. Knowing those three, they wouldn't even answer her question. They would probably just chase after the Uchiha demanding him why their shy Hinata was looking for him. Well, Shino would do it discreetly using his bugs, but Neji and Kiba would definitely voice their unhappiness openly and that's definitely not good. The last thing she needs was to have a fight between three protective males and a ticking time bomb aka Uchiha Sasuke.

Therefore, Hinata reluctantly made her way towards a certain female blonde who always knew the current happenings in Konoha. She didn't care if gossips spread after this about her looking for the Uchiha. She just really needed help right now. She could not forget the look of Ino's face when she asked her about Sasuke, the way her eyes widened and her jaw opened wide, it was_ priceless._

"Sasuke-kun? I heard he refused to go out of his house." Ino told her still in a state of shock before her lips twitched into a sly grin. "So Hinata, you've finally become his fangirl eh?"

She didn't answer. She merely ran away with her face flushed and hence here she was now sitting on the bench feeling completely miserable. Not only couldn't she find Uchiha Sasuke, now some are beginning to think that she is a fangirl. She was frustrated, no, she was _more_ than frustrated. Here she was running around town endlessly hoping to bump into him only to realize that the said male was refusing to go out of his house. Easily put, Hyuuga Hinata was at loss of what to do. How in the world was she going to try to befriend someone who refused to go out of his own house?

"You can try befriending my little brother by visiting him at his house." Itachi answered her silent question.

"No, that's not a good ide- Wait did you just read my mind?" She asked staring at the ghost in front of her.

"Why isn't it a good idea?" Itachi asked impassively. "And yes I did. We can read your mind, in case you're wondering."

Her eyes widened in horror at the revelation. Great, not only was she stuck with three ghosts; she was stuck with three ghosts that could read her mind. She firmly believed that her privacy was now no longer in existent. She was already having troubles sleeping because of the feeling of having three ghosts watching her. She couldn't even dress up in peace without feeling self conscious, fearing that the three ghosts might take a peek, and now she found out that they could read her mind? Hyuuga Hinata began to wish that maybe this was all just a dream, maybe she was still in a coma and her mind was playing tricks on her or _maybe_ she was really just insane.

"So, why isn't it a good idea?" Itachi repeated himself. "And do not worry. We did not peek while you dressed yourself. At least, father and I didn't, but mother did."

"Hey, I just wanted to see how well Hinata-chan developed, that's all." Uchiha Mikoto pouted defending herself. "And she's really well-developed all right. Oh my, Itachi, she has all the_ right_ curves. You should've seen it!" Mikoto giggled to herself.

"I believe that's highly inappropriate, mother." Itachi calmly answered.

_I'm not hearing this conversation. I'm not hearing this conversation. I'm not hearing this conversation; s_he kept on telling herself that with her face extremely flushed. It was awkward to have someone complimenting her figure in front of two males, even if all of them were ghosts. She cursed herself for being trapped in an awkward conversation which she had no idea how to escape and she wished someone would just change the topic already since she was currently unable to speak due to embarrassment. Of course, her wishes were answered in the form of Uchiha Itachi.

"You still haven't answered my question." Itachi murmured with his arms crossed and his eyes gazing intently on her which immediately made her feel small. Even as a ghost, Uchiha Itachi's gaze was intense.

With her blush slowly fading, Hinata recalled what Itachi had asked and sighed. "L-Like I've said once, I d-don't know him. It'll be weird to suddenly visit his house when I don't e-even know h-him."

Itachi sighed. "So you're going to give up?"

Hinata looked down sadly. Truth is, she really didn't want to fail them, she sincerely wanted to help them, but it seemed impossible for her to befriend Sasuke. She was the wrong choice for this. She wished there was another way other than making Uchiha Sasuke happy to help these three souls moved on, but there wasn't. It's either befriending Sasuke, tries to make him happy or do nothing at all. She rather not say it, but giving up is an option. After all, how could she, the shy and timid wallflower be friends with one of the coldest person in the world?

"W-Well…" She stammered.

"If you even think of giving up," Fugaku cut her off rudely, "I'll make sure I drag you to the Underworld with me."

Now that was a threat and Hinata was completely stunned. Fugaku sounded so stern like her father that she knew he wasn't joking _at all_. Suddenly, befriending Uchiha Sasuke seemed like a better choice than being dragged to the underworld. You've to admit it; being dragged to the underworld by three angry ghosts didn't seem appealing one bit.

So, she still needed to try to be friends with Sasuke, but she had no idea how to start or where to begin. She wished there was something that could connect her with the Uchiha or someone that could help bring her close to him. Once again her wish was answered and this time it was in the form of the one and only Naruto-kun and Sakura-san.

Her eyes sparkled with joy when she caught the sight of those two. Of course! Who else could help her with her current predicament other than her target's former teammates? Feeling slightly happy that she had found a chance in befriending the former avenger, the little confidence she had gained fell drastically when she wondered how she was going to ask Naruto and Sakura. She knew they would definitely ask her questions and her intentions in wanting to be friends with him. After all, everyone knew that she never talked to Sasuke before, heck she never even had eyes on him before, so why now?

So what was she going to tell them? Tell them the truth that three Uchiha ghosts were currently haunting her and couldn't move on until Sasuke found happiness? Or better still, tell them the truth and hope that they would take over her and bring happiness to Sasuke? Who was she kidding? Of course she couldn't tell them the truth! Who would believe in such story? Irritated, Hinata began to pull her hair in frustration, too caught up in her current dilemma that she didn't realize the two figures in front of her.

"Hinata? Hello? Hinata?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Hinata hesitantly looked up and her face turned bright red seeing Naruto in front of her, his face very close to hers. "N-Naruto-kun!"

The future Hokage grinned at her before his expression turned to one of worry. "Anyway, are you okay? You look rather troubled just now."

Still blushing, she poked her two fingers together in nervousness. "I-I'm fine. I was just thinking about some t-things."

Naruto stared at her incredulously while the pink haired medic besides him finally spoke. "Hinata-chan, we still have yet to thank you properly." Sakura said smiling at her warmly.

Hinata blinked continuously in confusion. "T-Thank me? F-For what?"

"You don't remember?" Sakura asked, her eyes widened a fraction grabbing the shy girl's hands. "You help saved Sasuke-kun!"

"H-Huh?"

"Yea, Hinata! You were so awesome back then!" Naruto added on. "Madara was like 'If I'm going to die, I'm taking the last Uchiha with me' before giving his final attack and then you jumped in front of Sasuke and took the hit. You protected him!"

Hinata nearly fell off the bench she was on. "I d-did?"

"Yes! It's sad that you ended up in a coma for three months," Naruto mumbled sadly before looking at her again with sincere eyes. "Why did you protect him?"

Why? She had no idea. There was a reason, but she couldn't remember. "A-Ahh, I can't really remember why. The things that happen on that day is still hazy... I can't remember them well." She explained.

"I see..." Naruto murmured before smiling at her again. "But it is thanks to you that Sasuke is alive in Konoha right now. If you didn't protect him, he could have died…so thank you so much Hinata."

So the guy she had protected back then was Sasuke. She hadn't expected that at all. She looked up once again and saw the thankful eyes of both Naruto and Sakura causing her to immediately blush. "U-Umm. U-Umm, you're welcome."

She felt warm hands on hers and realized that Sakura was still holding her hands. "We're really thankful of what you did Hinata-chan. Now, if only Sasuke-kun could appreciate his life more." She sighed.

"W-What do you mean?"

"That bastard refuses to leave his house! He locks himself in every day and it's getting unhealthy! At this rate he could just die inside his house!" Naruto scoffed.

"O-Oh dear." Hinata gasped. Sasuke must not die inside his own house. The three Uchiha spirits won't be able to move on like that!

"Man, I'm even looking for a caretaker right now to keep an eye on him and help take care of him since Sakura-chan and I can't be by his side forever. I ask Tsunade-baachan and she agrees! Now the problem is to find a good caretaker…" Naruto continued to ramble on.

Hinata's eyes shimmered with hope when she heard about finding a caretaker. This was her chance! This was her chance in getting to know Uchiha Sasuke and if she let go of this chance, she doubted she would've any more chances; therefore she needed to grab it.

Hence, a little bit too excitedly, she grabbed Naruto's hands much to his surprise and looked at him expectantly. "N-Naruto-kun, you're looking for a caretaker for Uchiha-san?"

The blonde nodded, still surprised by her sudden boldness. "Yea, we are."

"C-Can I do it?" She blushed as she asked.

"What? You want to be Sasuke's caretaker?" Naruto asked and the Hyuuga nodded.

"SERIOUSLY?" Naruto yelled.

"Hinata-chan, are you sure about this? You don't mind helping Sasuke-kun? He's not really a guy that's… easy to be with." Sakura told her fearing for the safety of the timid girl in front of her.

Hinata shook her head shyly. "I want to help Uchiha-san. I w-want to help him achieve some sort of happiness. A-At least, I want to t-try." She mumbled timidly. _I need to try, for the sake of the three Uchiha spirits. I must help them move on._

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at her in bewilderment before Naruto broke the silence. "Then what're we waiting for? Let's asks for the old hag permission right now!"

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Are you sure about this, Hinata?" Tsunade asked her sternly. "Uchiha Sasuke isn't really an easy person to handle. If you accept this mission, be prepared to be drained, _both_ mentally and physically. I rather not want you to face pressure so soon since you just recently recovered, but dealing with the Uchiha, pressure is definitely something you'll face."

Hinata was starting to have doubts, but she finally found a chance to get to know him, she can't just back away now. "W-Well…"

Tsunade didn't let her complete her sentence as the Hokage added on. "You should also know that by agreeing to this mission, you'll be stuck with Uchiha Sasuke until his probation ends. You'll keep an eye on him, guard him when necessary and if he is assigned on a mission, you'll accompany him. Due to this, I'll not put you in any other missions since he will be your responsibility. In other words, you'll be seeing him a lot than any other people in this village. You'll have to tolerate his rudeness, his anger and most of all, him being an asshole. All until his probation ends. Do you still want this, Hinata?"

"H-How long is his probation?"

"Who knows? It depends on how well he behaves. Well, I can't tell you exactly how long, but I can tell the minimum length of his probation," Tsunade said.

"A-And that is?"

"Minimum is one year; therefore it could be longer."

Her pale eyes widened. "O-One year?!"

"Yes, Hinata. If you accept this mission, you'll be stuck with Uchiha Sasuke for one year, or perhaps _more_. So, do you still want this Hinata?" Tsunade eyed her carefully.

She badly wanted to think about it, she really wanted to weigh her options right now. Would she be able to handle Uchiha Sasuke for a year, or worse, maybe even more? She wasn't exactly confident with herself and she was having doubts.

Then she felt the stares on her. Hesitantly, she turned towards the source and saw the three Uchiha ghosts staring at her intently. They were staring, but she could see that their eyes were _pleading_, pleading to her to accept because she was their only hope. Then she remembered her promise to them, her agreeing to help them move on and from their eyes, she knew they wanted to move on. It pained them to be stuck here and it pained them _more_ knowing that the reason they were stuck here because the last Uchiha, their beloved Sasuke was bearing grudges and still lived in darkness; that their beloved Sasuke was struggling to find his own happiness. It pained them _greatly._

Just by looking at them, at their eyes, Hyuuga Hinata knew her answer. She had agreed to help them and she wasn't going to take back her words, because that's her ninja way. With her new found resolve, she answered.

"I'll accept this mission."

Tsunade beamed at her confidence and her expression turned gentle. "I trust you'll be able to handle this Hinata. You're shy and timid, many might say you're weak but I believe you're not. I believed that that you've a hidden strength that many ninjas do not have. You're gentle and kind, but you know when to be firm. You're also patient and forgiving and perhaps someone like _you_ is what Uchiha Sasuke needs to stop being an asshole."

With a smile, Tsunade stamped the scroll and Hinata knew there's no turning back.

"Hyuuga Hinata, as of now, you're officially Uchiha Sasuke caretaker."

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He couldn't believe it, Naruto actually found him a caretaker. He actually searched for a caretaker. As expected of Naruto to never go back to his words. The blonde had practically barge into his house at 6am in the morning to tell him the 'good' news with Sakura apologizing behind repeatedly for disturbing him at an ungodly hour. They told him the caretaker would be coming today. They didn't tell him who it was and he couldn't be bothered to ask. Knowing that they had disturbed him at the wrong time, Sakura quickly dragged Naruto out, not before the blonde yelling at him to be nice the new caretaker.

After that, Sasuke couldn't sleep again. He remembered Naruto telling him to be nice to the caretaker and Sasuke smirked._ Me, nice?_ Like hell he would. He was already planning to make the caretaker's life miserable. He was going to make that person wished that he or she shouldn't even been born. Oh yes he will.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door, something which startled him. Sakura's knock wasn't soft, Kakashi's knock was way louder and Naruto didn't even bother to knock anymore and just barge in ever since Sasuke stopped opening the door for him. He never had any visitors except for those three, so this could only mean that the person currently knocking was his new caretaker.

Frowning, he got up and opened the door with an irritated scowl on his face. He saw the person flinched, a petite female wearing an oversize jacket and baggy pants making him wonder what she was hiding behind those oversize clothes. She was standing _very_ nervously and his eyes trailed up and saw her nervous yet flushed face. It was only when he saw those pale eyes that he could tell who she was.

A Hyuuga.

With her midnight blue hair, her flushed face and her extreme nervousness, he distinctly remembered her as the weird girl who stalked Naruto. Her first name was somewhere in the back of his mind, but he couldn't be bothered to search for it and he couldn't be bothered to ask her for her name either. The only thing he did was to stare at her intently with a scowl on his face and by the way she flinched, he could tell that she was afraid. Good, he _wanted_ her to be afraid. He would love to see this timid woman run away from him in fear and never coming back. He wanted to _break_ her.

"Hyuuga, are you my caretaker?" He asked in a cold malicious voice.

She flinched again before nodding. "Y-Yes I am. It's n-nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." She politely greeted.

Sasuke grimaced. "Screw you." He growled and slammed his door shut right in front of her face.

Well, she wasn't_ really_ expecting a nice welcoming. She wasn't even expecting any welcoming, but slamming his door shut right in front of her face? That's just downright _rude._ However yet again, this was_ Uchiha Sasuke._ Now she understood what Tsunade meant with him being an asshole. With a sigh, she contemplated to whether knock again or just walk away and leave him be.

Oh she was so tempted to just walk away and leave this guy alone just like he wanted, she really might have done that if not for the three ghosts standing behind her.

"Well, since my son doesn't have proper manners, you can save precious time by not knocking and just break his door open." Fugaku suggested.

"Or if you want to be civil, my little brother hides his spare key inside that potted plant." Itachi told her pointing towards a certain plant. "You can use your Byakugan to check it out if you don't believe me."

She didn't even bother to activate her Byakugan. She knew Itachi wouldn't lie so she merely squatted down and gently rummaged the potted plant until she found the spare key. She stared at the silver key before looking at the door and then staring at the key again.

"You can do it, Hinata-chan!" Mikoto encouraged.

With yet another sigh, Hinata took the key, unlocked the door and slowly entered the house.

The moment she stepped in, Hyuuga Hinata was sure she would meet her doom, but at that moment she didn't care. She was pretty sure Sasuke could just kill her when he sensed her presence but she didn't give a shit anymore. She made a promise and she was going to fulfil it no matter how much of an asshole Uchiha Sasuke was.

Whatever it was, she was damn sure that this would be one_ hellish_ long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ah, thank you so much for all of your reviews! I really wanted to reply to all of them, but I had not much time these few days, so I couldn't. But I did read all of your reviews and I really appreciate them so much. They are the reason as to why I am forcing myself to update. Your reviews are my motivation so thank you so much!

I'll try to reply to all of your reviews as soon as I can!

Anyway, here goes Chapter 3. I am not trying to rush Sasuke and Hinata's relationship so forgive me if it's mundane. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**_Chapter 3_**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

The Hyuuga manor had always been a cold and quiet place. Hyuugas were after all distant, arrogant and usually downright cold and he had to admit that sometimes even he was like that. There was not one tinge of warmness that could be felt and he wondered how in the world did the Hyuugas survived with such a cold and distant atmosphere every single day. Even he, the genius Hyuuga Neji, barely tolerated such coldness, but somehow he managed to live through it and it was all thanks to her presence in the household- her being the ex-heiress as well as his precious cousin; Hyuuga Hinata.

Most people knew that Hinata wasn't like any other Hyuugas. While other Hyuugas were cold, egoistical, confident and even ruthless, Hinata was anything but all that. She was timid, shy and what many considered weak. Easily put, she did not possess any skills and characteristics that all the other Hyuugas had, causing her to be an outcast in her own clan.

However, Neji knew better. While it was true that she didn't have the qualities of most Hyuugas, she possessed qualities that all the other Hyuugas_ didn't_ have. Unlike most Hyuugas, Hinata was kind, gentle and she always put others before herself. While most Hyuugas were cold, she was warm. Her chakra was calming and soft which made her presence overall soothing and it was because of her relaxing presence was why Neji was able to tolerate being in the Hyuuga manor.

His younger cousin's presence relaxed him which was why every time he returned from a mission, he actually looked forward to being greeted by her gentle and warm smiles. Especially now after finally returning back home after a two-week long mission, Hyuuga Neji was actually looking forward to see his shy cousin again; except that this time, Hinata wasn't at the manor to greet him.

He didn't think much about it at first so he just decided to change and take the nap he so much deserves. However when lunch arrived and he noticed that Hinata wasn't there to join them, he became worried. Part of him told him that perhaps she was on a mission, but his rational self reminded him that Hinata had just recovered, hence it was very unlikely for Tsunade to send her to a mission. When lunch was about to end and Hinata still hadn't join them, he decided to ask his other cousin who was sitting in front of him seemingly bored to death as she ate.

"Hanabi-sama, do you have any idea where Hinata-sama is right now? She didn't join us for lunch," Neji asked the current heiress.

Hanabi looked up and meet his gaze blankly though Neji did notice that she looked worried, "Ah, you haven't heard?"

Now he was confused. "Heard what?"

Hanabi sighed. "Aneki has been assigned as Uchiha Sasuke's caretaker. She has been taking care of him for two weeks now."

Hanabi thought that Neji's expression was priceless, his stoic demeanour completely forgotten as he stared at her in disbelief. _"Excuse me?_" He managed to say in a calm tone, but Hanabi knew that Neji was anything but calm right now.

It really amused her greatly how the usually stoic Neji always somehow displayed an immense amount of emotions whenever her elder sister was involved. She had always suspected that Neji had a sister complex when it comes to Hinata, but she didn't expect the sister complex to be_ huge_. With a small smirk, Hanabi repeated herself just for the sake of infuriating him further.

"I'm saying that she has been assigned as Uchiha Sasuke's caretaker, which means she have been spending a _great deal_ lots of time-" Hanabi repeated herself but she didn't even have a chance to complete her sentence because just right after she mentioned Sasuke's name, her older cousin was no longer sitting in front of her.

As with a speed as fast as lightning, just by hearing Uchiha Sasuke's name, Hyuuga Neji straightaway bolted out of the manor.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Uchiha Itachi couldn't decide whether the timid Hyuuga they had requested to help his little brother was stubborn or brave; or perhaps both. He didn't know whether to applaud her for being brave, refusing to give up despite his little brother's attempts to kill her, or chide her for being stubborn by not giving up and nearly got herself killed.

"You know Hinata-chan, you're only his caretaker for two weeks, but you've already sustained more injuries than ninjas with normal missions," Itachi observed the pink haired medic as she treated the Hyuuga, "Perhaps we should stop this. You don't owe us anything. You don't have to help Sasuke-kun. We can always-"

"I want to do this, Sakura-san." Hinata cut her off. "After all, the attempts to kill were only last week and Uchiha-san hasn't done anything to harm me this week. _Not yet_." She chuckled.

"Why? Why are you trying to so hard to help Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned. She had been wondering. Why was the shy and timid Hinata willing to go all the way to help someone she never even talked to before? Why was she trying so hard? While she was thankful to her for saving his life, she couldn't help but to wonder why she was doing this. "Why are you doing this, Hinata-chan? Are you trying to achieve something?"

"I'm not trying to achieve anything." Hinata explained. "I've just… I made a promise."

"To who?"

Hinata didn't answer. Hearing her mentioning about the promise, Uchiha Itachi couldn't help but to feel guilt in his heart and judging by his mother's worried expression as well as the way his father staggered a little by her words, he knew they felt guilty as well.

After all, it was their fault that she was currently injured. They were the ones that asked for her help. It was because of them that she was stuck with his unstable little brother. It was because she promised_ them_ that she refused to back away despite his little brother's constant attempts to get rid of her.

The Uchihas couldn't deny it. They had miscalculated Sasuke's mental stability when they asked this fragile and timid Hyuuga for help. Itachi knew that Sasuke was still not sane, but he hadn't expected him to be insane enough to attempt to kill Hinata for a week _straight_. Honestly, if it wasn't for him, mother and father, Hinata could've died. It was because of their warnings and their alertness to where Sasuke might attack from was why the Hyuuga was still even breathing right now. The three Uchihas acted as her extra eyes and thanks to that, she was still _alive._

Itachi remembered the first day where Hinata stepped inside Sasuke's apartment using the spare key, Sasuke had kicked her out of the house_ literally._ She came back a few hours later wrapped in some bandages of course to make lunch for his little brother and his little brother actually sneaked up to her and tried to slash her with a kunai. Thank goodness he had seen him sneaking up, thus he had managed to warn the Hyuuga and she was able to efficiently avoid the attack.

When Tsunade mentioned that his little brother was an asshole, she really meant it because it didn't stop there. Ever since the first day, it had been a week of constant tortures and attempt killings. His little brother seemed vehement in wanting to get rid of her. Sasuke could appear out of nowhere and throw a few punches here and there or worst still, attacked her using his sword. He tried using Chidori, and heck, he even tried to cast a genjutsu on her. For that one whole week, Uchiha Sasuke practically tried so many ways in an attempt to scare her till she ran away, or maybe to even kill her. However for that one whole week, Hinata never once faltered and she used it as a platform to test her vigilance.

Thankfully for them though, after the week ended, Sasuke just stopped his attempts to get rid of her and just locked himself inside his own room, but that didn't stop Hinata or any of them from staying alert. Uchiha Sasuke was full of surprises after all. Yet, what surprised Itachi more was that despite all his little brother's attempts in trying to get rid of her, Hyuuga Hinata kept on returning _again and again_, making breakfasts, lunches and dinners for his little brother and even clean his apartment. Itachi was an observant man. After all the attempts in killing, Itachi could tell that she was somewhat fearful of Sasuke, but despite her fear, she never ran away. Even though it was also obvious that Sasuke didn't want her as a caretaker, never once did she gave up, hence making Uchiha Itachi wondered if she was just brave or plain stubborn; or perhaps both.

"Ah! I should go now to prepare lunch for Uchiha-san!" Hinata chirped. "Thank you for your help, Sakura-san."

Itachi saw how the pink haired medic looked at the Hyuuga with worry before sighing. "Hinata-chan, if it's too much for you, you can always back away…"

Hinata didn't say anything; she merely gave her a polite bow and a gentle smile before making her way towards Sasuke's apartment. As she walked in silence with three ghosts grimly following her behind, Uchiha Itachi decided to let his thoughts be heard.

"Why?" He asked.

The Hyuuga stopped and looked at him with confused eyes. Her pale white eyes met with his dark and intense once. Heaving out a sigh, he continued. "Why did you keep on trying? My little brother tried to kill you but you didn't run away. You kept on coming back. Why? Why tried so hard for my little brother, one whom you are not even close with?"

Silence surrounded them before her lips curved into a small smile. "It's because I've made a promise, Uchiha-san. I've made a promise to help you three move on. I've made promise to help your little brother and I'm not going to go back to my word, because that's my way of ninja."

She then paused and looked at the clear sky before she continued. "Besides, if I give up, you think I'll be happy knowing that the three of you're still trapped in this world? It'll be selfish of me to run away just because I'm afraid when the fact is the three of you are suffering even more. It must be painful to know that the reason you can't move on is because a love one is suffering, that's why… as long as I've the means too, I want to help."

He was genuinely surprised that she didn't even stutter once as she spoke to him. At that moment, Uchiha Itachi finally understood. She was _both_ brave and stubborn. This Hyuuga may appear timid, shy and weak; the complete opposite of his little brother, but she has an unspoken quality that many do not have: Placing others before herself. The happiness of others was her own and she wouldn't stop till she helped them gain it.

Hyuuga Hinata may seemed like a fragile and weak girl, but Itachi couldn't care less as this timid woman had earned his upmost respect, and to Uchiha Itachi, perhaps her gentle nature could be that _one_ thing that his little brother really needs.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

His new caretaker could actually be the death of him.

Uchiha Sasuke had to admit that he had underestimated her. With her fragile looks plus her timid and soft nature, he had thought that she'd be hell easy to get rid off, but he was so damn wrong because that timid little creature was stubborn as hell.

He remembered the first day she came where he had slammed the door right at her face, she actually had the cheek to enter his house again with his freaking _spare key._ He was so pissed that he literally kicked her out of his house. He had obviously expected her not to return, but no, as a few hours later, she actually came back and made lunch for him as though he hadn't injured her at all. Ever since then, he vowed to make her life miserable and thus began his attempts to get rid of her.

He used kunai, his sword and even Chidori and attacked her from _everywhere_, but she always somehow managed to evade his attacks. It made him wonder whether this weak-looking Hyuuga could actually read his mind and knew where he was striking from, because really, the way she avoided all his attacks, it was as though she had eyes everywhere.

Sasuke was a prideful man. He firmly believed that he was still as skilful and agile as when he was still an avenger, thus if there was nothing wrong with his skills, it could only mean that the Hyuuga could indeed see through his attacks, but how? Hence began the series of random attacks on her, one reason was to analyze if she could really see through his attacks and another reason was because he was an asshole and he wanted to make her life miserable.

One whole week was filled with his attempts to kill her while she tried hard to stay alive. Honestly, he thought that by making her life miserable with all the attempts killing, she'd give up and run away in fear, but hell she didn't. No matter how scary or violent he was, she kept on coming back again and again. After one week and he still couldn't figure out why she could see through his moves while she displayed no signs of quitting, Uchiha Sasuke actually _gave up._

Her stubbornness tired him greatly to the point that he just decided to stop trying to kill her and just locked himself in his own room. He figured that if force couldn't get rid of her, then perhaps he being stubborn would. After all, there's nothing much she could do if he refused to go out of his own room, right?

Unfortunately for him, he was wrong because it didn't stop her at all.

While he locked himself inside his room, the Hyuuga actually fulfilled her duties perfectly. She cleaned up his house and even cooked meals for him on time. Whenever she was done cooking, she would knock on his door softly where he made no attempts to open it. Knowing that he wouldn't bother to open his door, she would just leave the tray of food outside his room. At first, he decided to be an asshole and refused to eat any of her cooking. However, after a while the smell of her cooking became too much for even him to resist because they smelled good and heck, they even tasted so good. It also didn't help much that she seemed to cook all his favourite dishes. He wondered if she was actually a fangirl, but at that moment he couldn't care anymore because her dishes were simply _outstanding._

However, he still decided to behave like an asshole and refused to leave his room wanting to make her deliver the food right outside his room. Hence began the week where he stayed lock up inside his own room while she cook and clear the house for him. They never once interacted because he didn't bother to go out while she never once forced him to go out. _Well, at least she was not forceful like some girls._

Also, even though he stayed in his room most of the times she was in the house, he couldn't help but notice something weird about the Hyuuga and that was the fact that _she always talked to herself._

He was very well aware that the only people in this apartment was her and him, but he always seemed to hear that she was talking to someone when there was no one else here except for him. She wasn't definitely talking to him, so who was she talking too?

At first, he thought he was just imagining it, but as days passed and he still heard her talking on her own, curiosity got the better of him and he decided to check it out. Stealthily, he made his way towards the kitchen making sure that she didn't notice his presence. Once there, the scene didn't surprise him one bit. Just as he had expected, the Hyuuga was indeed talking to herself.

"Soup… Onigiri?" Hinata pondered to herself. "Hmmm… Or perhaps rice?"

"What about Tomato Soup?" Mikoto suggested.

"But I've already made tomato soup for lunch…" She mumbled. "Ah, maybe I should try Onigiri."

"Aww Hinata-chan, just make anything! I'm sure he'll eat it. He ate everything you've made so far even though he locks himself in his room." Mikoto said.

"A-Ah, but still… I should try and make something nice…"

Mikoto giggled. "Aww, Hinata-chan. You're fussing over his food and it's so adorable! You're just like a wife and I definitely approve of you to be my daughter-in law! Right Fugaku?"

"Hn." Fugaku murmured.

"W-Wife?" Hinata blushed. "D-Daughter in-law?"

"Mother, if you embarrassed her any further, she might faint." Itachi reminded them.

Sasuke observed silently as the girl continued to talk to herself before she suddenly turned bright red and started to wobble. He wasn't dumb, he was very sure that the Hyuuga was about to faint and that was definitely something he could not afford. He absolutely didn't want an unconscious Hyuuga in his house, thus he decided to make his presence known.

"Hyuuga." His cold voice echoed throughout. The Hyuuga immediately snapped out of her wobbly spells and almost instantaneously, she was already on a defensive stance. _Interesting,_ he had thought.

"U-Uchiha-san." She greeted wide eyed, obviously surprised by who it was. "W-What're you doing here?"

"It's_ my_ house." He growled.

"Oh." She dumbly replied.

Silence surrounded them and Hinata mentally cursed herself for not being a conversationalist. Here was Uchiha Sasuke finally out of his room after one week and she had no idea how to keep the conversation going.

"Does… t-tomato soup sounds nice for lunch?" She asked trying to start a conversation. When he didn't answer, she sighed and continued, "If you don't want it, I can make something else-"

"It's fine." He cut her off.

She smiled slightly. "I'll serve you a bowl right now."

Humming a soft tune, she happily scooped some soup into a bowl before nervously serving the soup to Sasuke who was currently glaring at her. She wondered if he would just take the bowl and locked himself in his room again, but to her relieve, he didn't. He actually sat down at the dining table even though far away from her, but without a doubt, it's better than nothing. At least he was outside; she'd definitely have a better chance talking to him when he's not locked in his room.

"U-Umm, how is it?" She decided to ask.

He didn't answer and continue sipping his soup. Again, Hinata sighed at the thought of getting him to have a conversation with her. It seemed_ impossible,_ given the fact that both of them were…_ socially awkward_. Negative thoughts filled her mind, thoughts such as she was not suitable for this job and that the last Uchiha would be better off with someone more sociable as a caretaker. The thoughts continued to consume her that she was unaware that he had spoken.

"Hyuuga!" He snapped, irritated that she had ignored him the first time.

"S-Sorry! M-My mind was elsewhere!" She apologized repeatedly. "W-What w-were you s-saying U-Uchiha-san?"

"Who were you talking too?"

"E-Eh?"

"You were talking to someone just now, though there's no one there." He deadpanned.

Her face immediately paled. "U-Umm, u-umm, it w-was my i-imaginary friend?"

His face remained impassive, but she could tell that he didn't believe her at all. Who would believe such excuse in the first place? Nevertheless, the way he was looking at her; his obsidian eyes were staring deep into her pales ones as though he wanted to _devour_ her. She did say that she wanted a conversation, but definitely _not this._ She was absolutely not ready to be interrogated by the Uchiha. She wondered if there was ways to escape his questioning glare and thank goodness once again, her wish was answered, this time in the form of the loud knocking from the door.

"I-I'll go get it." She stood up immediately wanting to escape his glare. She headed towards the door to open it and her eyes widened at the unexpected visitor.

"Neji-niisan?" She blinked.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji bolted right in and grabbed the petite female, looking at her with worry.

"Neji-niisan, what're you doing here?"

"I've heard about your new mission and I'm worried about your safety, Hinata-sama." Neji told her.

Hinata smiled slightly. "Do not worry. I'm fine."

Neji gave her an incredulous look before shooting a warning glare towards the Uchiha. "If you dare hurt Hinata-sama, I'll make sure you won't stay alive."

"You should've come one week _earlier,_" Sasuke provoked with a smirk.

"Why you-" Neji was about to lunge at him, but was stopped by Hinata who placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm fine Neji-niisan. Do not worry." Hinata tried to appease him, not wanting a fight to break out between the Uchiha and her cousin. She gave her cousin a pleading look. "Trust me, okay?"

Neji sighed and reluctantly agreed. "All right, Hinata-sama. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you Neji-niisan." She smiled. He returned her smile slightly before glaring at the Uchiha one final time and left. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief before closing the door. She threw an apologetic look to the Uchiha and bowed politely. "I-I'm really sorry about that."

"He seems protective." Sasuke murmured much to her surprise.

Hinata blinked. "E-Eh, yea he is…"

"If I remember correctly, he used to hate you a lot, Hyuuga."

"O-Oh." She fidgeted nervously. "People can change, Uchiha-san."

She was surprised when he was suddenly in front of her. When he had moved, she had no idea, but now he was in front of her, their faces barely inches apart and she gasped as he roughly gripped the back of her head. His hand roughly clutched her hair as he forced her to look at him. She winced in pain, but his expression held no remorse and sympathy.

"Do you think I can change, Hyuuga?" He coldly asked.

She tried to even out her breathing and accidentally looked away from his gaze. Bad idea as the moment her eyes left his, his grip on her hair tightened forcing her to look at him again. "I-I t-think you can, U-Uchiha-san."

"What makes you so sure?"

She gulped before speaking again. "Everyone c-can change, U-Uchiha-san. The only ones t-that is stopping u-us from changing is o-ourselves."

He frowned slightly at her statement before his lips curved into a small smirk, noticing that she was shuddering under his clutches. "You're afraid of me, Hyuuga."

She tensed slightly at his obvious statement. His rough grip on her hair still hadn't loosened. "I-I'll admit that I am, U-Uchiha-san, b-but that doesn't mean I should run away from y-you."

"What if I want you to run away? What if I continue to make your life miserable like last week?" He asked her coldly, his other free hand roughly clutching her slender small neck now. One snap and he could easily kill her. _You'll definitely run away, Hyuuga. Like the weak little girl you are._

She choked finding it harder to breathe since he was nearly strangling her. She tried to find her voice, and she finally did not caring that it sounded hoarse. "T-Then, I'll take them all in."

He gave her a questioning look. She decided to explain.

"I-I know y-you're an angry man, U-Uchiha-san. Y-You make others miserable because y-you're angry. Y-You want them to feel your pain. T-That's why, I'll take them all in. A-As your caretaker and a-acquaintance, I-I'll take all y-your anger in…."

His eyes widened a fraction and for once, she could see some emotions in it. It didn't last long though as few seconds later, his expression was blank again before he roughly let go of her causing her to stumble back, nearly falling down in the process. He glared at her one final time before stomping into his room and slammed the door shut, leaving Hinata alone in the kitchen gasping for air.

"Hinata-chan! Are you all right?" Mikoto glided towards her. "I'm so sorry. We're so sorry…."

"If it continues like this, Sasuke can kill her." Fugaku grimaced. "Forget the promise to us, Hyuuga. Treasure your life." Fugaku ordered.

"I refuse." Hinata stubbornly said.

"Hyuuga-san, if you get fatally injured trying to fulfil the promise, we won't be able to forgive ourselves. We're dead, you're_ alive_. Your life is much more important." Itachi told her.

"It's not about the promise anymore." Hinata choked.

The three ghosts looked at her puzzled by her statement. "Hinata-chan?"

"H-He's in pain. H-His eyes… They were in pain." Hinata murmured rubbing her neck. She was sure there was a bruise, but right now she didn't care. Those eyes she saw just now, it made her realized how much of a broken man Uchiha Sasuke was. In those few seconds where she saw emotions in his eyes, she could see the anger, hatred, resentment, pain, but most of all… confusion.

At that moment, it didn't matter if she had promise the three Uchihas or not, because seeing those eyes, with promise or no promise, Uchiha Sasuke needed help and Hyuuga Hinata couldn't just run away… because it wasn't right to leave a broken man alone.

And Uchiha Sasuke was _definitely_ a broken man.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

She had practically offered to be his punching bag. Well, she didn't really exactly say it, but by saying that she would take all his anger in, it was the same as offering to be his punching bag. He was confused. Why was she helping him? Why go all the way to even willingly take his anger in? But most importantly, why didn't he_ kill_ her? He could've just break her neck just now, but he didn't. _Why?_

"_Everyone c-can change, U-Uchiha-san. The only ones t-that is stopping u-us from changing is o-ourselves."_

Ah yes, because of that. Because she believed that everyone could change, even a _bastard_ like him. What a fool for her to believe in the goodness of all, even him. He tried to kill her, but she didn't run away. She could've escaped but she kept on coming back._ What a fool._ She was an utter fool, a complete fool for putting his anger over her own life. She was just a complete _fool._ Forcing his eyes close, he tried to sleep.

"That Hyuuga is definitely a fool," he mused, "but also strange."

_"I-I know y-you're an angry man, U-Uchiha-san. Y-You make others miserable because y-you're angry. Y-You want them to feel your pain. T-That's why, I'll take them all in. A-As your caretaker and a-acquaintance, I-I'll take all y-your anger in…."_

As he recalled her words, Uchiha Sasuke grimaced. The Hyuuga is definitely one strange creature.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edited on 16/9/2012**  
_

_Anonymous acknowledgements:_

_Guest One: Thank you for reviewing all the chapters! I really appreciate it!_

_deadangel: I am glad that you're enjoying this!_

_pinkster: Yes, at least she didn't get killed xD Thank you for your review!_

_Guest Two: Things will pick up in the next few chapters, hopefully xD Thanks for the review!_

_rounmaNoumel: Gahhhh your review made me giggle. xD Thanks for that! xD_

_Hikari: Thank you so much!_

_Shizuka: Glad that you're enjoying it! :)_

**A/N:** Well, thanks to the new review system, all anonymous reviews are known as guests, therefore if you didn't leave a name, I'll refer you as Guest one, Guest Two etc... It can be confusing at times xD Anyway, thanks once again for all of your reviews!

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 4**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was currently feeling completely_ miserable._ Ever since the confrontation with the Uchiha where he nearly choked her to death, Uchiha Sasuke had locked himself in his room once again and never ever went out anymore, not when she was in the house, and it was making her_ depressed._ It wasn't because she was some lovesick girl currently heartbroken because their crush was downright ignoring them. No, it wasn't like that. She was positively sure that she held no romantic interests or feelings towards the Uchiha, thus it was absolutely not that.

Yet, she couldn't stop herself to feel down when the Uchiha chose to lock himself in his room once again because it made her feel useless. She had seen the pain in his eyes and she wanted to help him. She wanted to reach out to him, but it was impossible since he kept staying away. She did her best in making him comfortable even though he locked himself in by making his favourite dishes and cleaned the house regularly to make it feel homely. While part of her wasn't expecting anything by doing those things, part of her wished that one day the Uchiha would just magically go out of his room and thus she would have her chance to get to know him, but of course that never happened, hence, her current depression.

Unbeknownst to her though, the reason Uchiha Sasuke was locking himself up was due to his inner turmoil. He had to admit, ever since the Hyuuga had said that she would take all his anger in, he had been confused. The Hyuuga's presence itself was confusing. She didn't run away when he tried to kill her. He knew that she was afraid of him and with the way her body tensed when he approached her, it was obvious that she feared him, but yet she still didn't run away, and then now she offered to take all his anger in?

To further add on to his confusion and irritation, her presence somehow reminded him of his mother and he _despised_ it. Her gentle nature, the way she provided him with all his favourite dishes in hoping to make him feel better, and the way she cleaned his house to make it more comfortable for him, it sickly reminded him of his mother. Gods, how could someone he barely acknowledged before this reminded him of his dead mother just by the way she acted?

Also in the two weeks she came over to his apartment, she had successfully made it more homely than the three months Naruto and Sakura spent coming over. How was that even possible? Hell, this Hyuuga was definitely strange. It annoyed him greatly that she refused to run away even though he scared her. It annoyed him more that even when he was downright avoiding her by locking himself up, she refused to give up. He very well knew that he couldn't run away forever; therefore since scaring her away didn't work, and avoiding her didn't work either, why not face her head on? After all, she did offered to take all his anger in meaning being his punching bag in Uchiha Sasuke's definition, so why not stop avoiding her, accepted the fact that he's stuck with her and just confront her?

After much thought, with a scowl, Uchiha Sasuke finally got out of his room.

"Hinata-chan, don't be depressed. It doesn't suit you!" Mikoto muttered out cheerfully. "A smile suits you more! Your smile is as bright as the suns, so please don't be depressed."

Hinata sighed dejectedly, shrugging her shoulders downwards. "I'm such a failure…"

"To make you feel better, at least he _did_ talk to you, though he nearly choked you to death." Fugaku told her only to be given a warning glare by Mikoto when Hinata seemed to be even more depressed. "But it is_ still_ progress." He later added on.

"Hyuuga-san. Don't be upset. At least, he ate all the dishes you made. That means _something_, Hyuuga-san." Itachi tried to comfort her.

"But still…" Hinata sighed again, "I want to help him, but I'm going nowhere with this…"

"You're talking to yourself again," the subject of their conversation interrupted her.

"It makes me feel better," she answered before her eyes immediately widened realizing who it was. She abruptly turned around to face him, nearly falling down in the process and stared at the said male, "U-Uchiha-san!"

His face remained blank. "Hyuuga."

"I-Is there anything y-you need?" She asked.

"Let's spar."

"E-Eh?"

"I said," he repeated rather annoyed, "let's spar."

Hinata blinked. "B-But why?"

Sasuke frowned. "Because I want to. And I won't take no for an answer." He coldly warned.

Hinata flinched. Hesitantly, she nodded. "O-Okay." She nervously answered.

The Uchiha smirked.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

To him, sparring was one way to answer his curiosity. He was still curious as to how she managed to avoid all his fatal attacks during his one week attempt to kill her; therefore this sparring session could be a way to find out whether she could indeed read his moves or whether it was just a fluke.

He was excited. It had been a while since he had last sparred, thus he was eager to test his skills again. He had to admit that locking himself in his room wasn't healthy, hence he was thrilled to spar again.

Though the same couldn't be said about his current sparring partner. Just by one look, he could tell that she was nervous or perhaps even terrified. He wasn't surprised. In fact, he enjoyed it, seeing her flinching like a pathetic girl. He did after all tried to kill her for one week straight, thus her reaction was only natural. However, there was no way he was going to be considerate about her feelings right now. She offered to take in his anger and he was simply just taking up her offer.

Well, indeed Hyuuga Hinata was currently nervous, or perhaps even afraid, but she damn had a valid reason for feeling that way. How would you feel if someone who tried to kill you for one whole week suddenly asked to spar with him? It's either he's just plain bored or this would be his new method in trying to kill her. She was really trying to be positive and believed that he's just plain bored. Also, she kept on convincing herself that this was a good thing. Sasuke had been locked in for too long. He needed to get out, he needed the sun and if sparring could help her in getting him out of the house, then she would gladly spar with him even if she got herself badly injured in the process.

"U-Umm, U-Uchiha-san?"

"What?" He snapped.

"How do you want this sparring to work?" She asked and when he gave her a blank look, she decided to explain. "I-I mean, are you allowing weapons and jutsus? Or simply hand to hand?"

"Oh. All out. Weapons, jutsus or whatever. They're all allowed." He smirked. "Ready, Hyuuga?"

She nervously nodded. "Y-Yes."

He didn't even give her a chance to calm herself as the moment she said yes, he had instantaneously disappeared. He then appeared right in front of her again, giving her a punch that sent her flying to the other side before disappearing once more. Wincing, she forced herself up realizing that he was nowhere to be seen. Activating her byakugan, she scanned her surroundings. If she couldn't see him, perhaps she could see his trailing chakra…

Once again, he appeared right in front of her, but this time she managed to detect his chakra on time and clumsily evaded his hit. He vanished once again and she couldn't help but frown. He was fast, extremely fast, and much faster than anyone she had ever faced and to think that he was handicapped since he couldn't activate his Sharingan.

"Hinata-chan! Behind you!" Mikoto yelled. Instantly, Hinata turned around and managed to avoid another that.

"Left!" Fugaku told her. "No, right!"

She spun around trying to avoid both strikes. After that, it became a series of random punches while she avoided all of them, some due to her natural instincts and some thanks to the warnings from the three Uchihas.

However, it didn't change the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was faster than her. At this rate, she wouldn't even have the chance to lay a finger on him. He moved as fast as lightning, or maybe even faster and as helpless as it sounds, the only thing she could do now was to dodge and dodge. She hated it. She had improved throughout the years but sparring with Uchiha Sasuke made her feel that she was still not up to level, that she was still_ weak._

Meanwhile, Uchiha Sasuke was having the time of his life, well not really of his life, but it was the most interesting thing he had ever done ever since returning to the village. The Hyuuga wasn't really a bad sparring partner. She was alert, her moves were smooth but to him, she was just damn slow. Perhaps it was because he was just too fast, but he couldn't care. Shinobis were supposed to be fast and this Hyuuga must work on her speed. To her credit though, she did managed to evade all his attacks seemingly confirmed his speculation that she could read his moves.

However, he wasn't just going to give in to that speculation just like that. This final strike would ensure whether his speculation was real, or her evasion was all a fluke. Increasing his speed, he jumped up high and disappeared.

Glancing to her right and left, she wondered where he would strike next. She couldn't feel his presence on the ground which means…

_Up above?_ She wondered.

She observed the higher grounds more as she sensed his familiar chakra in the air. However, she was still not sure of his direction. She knew he would strike from above, but that man was extremely fast that he could strike from any direction...

She stayed on alert when she felt his chakra behind her and Itachi's yelling confirmed her senses.

"Hyuuga-san! Above from behind!" He warned her.

Hastily, she spun around and as she had expected, Uchiha Sasuke was above with a kunai at hand preparing to attack her. Evasion was no use now because she wouldn't make it on time, hence by instinct, she whipped out a kunai, used her left hand as defence and when her byakugan detected an opening, she flung her right arm forward. Stunned, Sasuke used his right arm to protect his chest from the strike, only for it to be stabbed by the kunai in the process.

The next few seconds were filled by his shocked expression. Did the Hyuuga just stab his arm? Meanwhile Hinata blinked repeatedly wondering what the hell happened. It was only when she felt his blood dripping onto her hands that she realized what she had done.

Blinking again, her face turned horrified. "I-I'm so sorry!"

However, Uchiha Sasuke didn't really hear her, because in his mind, he could only think of one thing. The Hyuuga could indeed read his moves.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

The Hyuuga actually stabbed him. That timid little creature actually managed to stab him. Heck, he was surprised. Honestly, he hadn't expected her to lay a finger on him at all, thus when she actually stabbed him, he was stunned to the point that he didn't utter a single word. It also confirmed his speculations of her being able to read his moves.

He had no idea what happened after that. He was somewhat shocked that his mind went blank. When he snapped back to reality, he realized that he was no longer outside as he was already in his room with the Hyuuga fussing over his wound.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stab you." She bit her lip and apologized as she bandaged up his wound. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"Hyuuga, stop apologizing and shut up." He snapped, slightly irritated by her apologetic ways. She did shut up, but he could tell that she was still feeling guilty from her eyes. Scratching his head in frustration, he sighed. "Look Hyuuga, it's a sparring session. Those that spar are _bound_ to get injured, so stop blaming yourself. It's annoying."

Her eyes widened a fraction as though shocked that he was trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault. Hell, even he was surprised himself. Did he just try to make her feel better? _Oh god, what the well is wrong with me? Just nearly a month under her care and I'm getting soft?_

Her lips curved into a thin smile as she wrapped his right arm with the final bandages. Her touches were professional; no lingering hands here and there like what some medic fangirls did when they treated him. Hers were strictly professional where her hands touched where she was supposed to only touch and even then, her hands didn't linger long. He appreciated that somehow knowing that there was finally someone who could treat him without him feeling uncomfortable. Well, there's Sakura and even though she didn't shower him with attention ever since he returned, she used to be a fangirl and he being Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but to still feel wary. However, this Hyuuga didn't seem interested in touching him at all. While she treated her wound, he felt that her touches were distant and he liked it that way. _Finally there's someone who isn't trying to molest me._

"You can read my moves." He suddenly said after a few minutes of silent.

"E-Eh?"

"Just now when we sparred, you avoided all my attacks. It seems like you can read my moves. How?" He murmured as he stared intently at her.

She fidgeted nervously. "I-I've sixth sense I guess?" She answered him hoping he would ask no longer. Well, it wasn't really a lie. She _did_ have a sixth sense. She _was_ currently seeing_ three Uchiha ghosts._

Thankfully for her, he didn't pursue the topic further those his expression told her that he still had a hard time believing it. He stayed quiet after that and at that point, she was more than happy to let the silence lingered.

"I-I'm done. Don't move your right arm too much for n-now." She told him looking down on the floor.

"Hn." Was all he said. He didn't even bother to thank her. Heck, he didn't even look at her and chose to stare out of the window instead.

"I-Is there anything specific cravings you want for lunch? I-I can make them for you… as an apology for injuring y-you." She asked, looking up hesitantly to face him.

When he didn't answer and continued to stare out of the window, Hinata heaved out a dejected sigh and quietly made her way out of his room.

"Onigiri." He suddenly said right before she left his room, standing right at his door now. "I want to eat onigiri." He repeated himself, looking straight at her now.

_"With tomatoes fillings…"_ Mikoto whispered to her.

"With tomatoes fillings?" She asked the Uchiha.

His eyes widened slightly before he turned away and stare at the window once again. There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again. "That'll… be nice."

"Then I'll make them for you." She murmured softly with a small smile and bowed politely before she made her way out.

"Hyuuga." He called out right before she could step out of his room. She turned to face him again looking rather confused.

"Y-Yes, U-Uchiha-san?"

This time he was looking straight into her eyes and she swore there was a small smirk on his face. "Next time we spar, I'm not going to hold back."

She had no idea whether to smile because he was now talking to her or felt threatened over the fact that he had been holding back just now. However, knowing that this was progress since he was talking to her, Hyuuga Hinata chose to smile.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to hold back the next time they sparred. When his right arm had healed, he had requested another sparring session and hell, he was_ relentless_. His speed had somehow increased tenfolds, his strength now stronger as his hit was much more painful and he didn't seem to get tired, _ever_. It came to the point where Hinata would spar with him till she was extremely exhausted. He didn't seem to notice this though, or perhaps he did and just didn't care, but whatever it was, sparring with Sasuke every single day was draining her both mentally and physically.

She was surprised that she was even still alive. After driven to complete exhaustion every single day, she honestly thought that she wouldn't be able to wake up anymore, that she would just die in her sleep and then join the three Uchiha ghosts the next day. Obviously, she didn't die, because she was very much alive today, even though she was feeling so dead.

"Hinata-chan!~ Hinata-chan!~ Time to wake up dear~" Mikoto tried to wake her up.

"Mother?" Hinata groggily answered. "Ten more minutes. I'm tired…"

Mikoto looked at the shy kunoichi fondly. She's probably half-conscious to call her mother, but she must have missed her so much to mention her mother. She sighed. She would love to give her ten more minutes, but the knocking was getting louder. Knowing that calling her out wouldn't wake her up, she decided to test something out.

Hinata jolted upwards wide awake when she felt her bed shaking abruptly. She looked around absolutely confused and panicky wondering if there was an earthquake, but when the shaking stopped, she was greeted by the grin of the female Uchiha.

"W-What's that?" Hinata asked, widely awake now.

"Spiritual energy." Mikoto grinned. "You know in horror stories, there's always something about objects flying by themselves. Apparently, they are caused by spiritual energies from ghosts like us. I just used my spiritual energy to wake you up by shaking your bed… vigorously."

Hinata continued to blink. "Oh." She muttered. Honestly, she had no idea what else to say.

"You should've let her sleep more, mother. Hyuuga-san looked worn out." Itachi appeared and glided towards them.

"I would love too!" Mikoto pouted. "But someone has been knocking on your room door, and it's driving me insane!"

"Room door?" Just as she said that, she heard the knockings Mikoto was talking about.

"It's your cousin," Fugaku appeared and told her.

Looking at herself and figured that she was decent enough, Hinata got out of her bed and opened the door. "Neji-niisan?"

"Hinata-sama," Neji bowed, "my apologies for waking you up, but I'm here to tell you that your teammates are here. Should I send them here or do you want to greet them yourself?"

Her eyes widened at the mention of her teammates. It was surprising that they decided to come over, but then again, she hadn't seen them once ever since she became Uchiha Sasuke's caretaker so they must've been worried. Guilt filled her heart as she thought about it. She should've told them in some way so they wouldn't worry about her, but she feared their overprotective reactions thus she decided to delay the news for a while. Before she knew it, it was already one month and now they were at the manor looking for her because obviously they were worried. She was feeling extremely horrible right now, but no point regretting now, she had told herself.

"Can you tell them to wait for a while, Neji-niisan? I'll have to change first. I'll come to greet them once I'm done." She told her elder cousin. He nodded in acknowledgment and left giving her the privacy she needed to change.

She didn't take long to change. Kiba and Shino had waited so long for her and she didn't want to keep them waiting any longer. Once she was done, she headed outside and smiled when she heard the familiar barking of Akamaru.

"Hinata!" Kiba rushed to her and practically crushed her into his embrace.

"K-Kiba-kun!" She blushed. She was slowly getting used to Kiba's physical contact, but it was still embarrassing since he was still a guy and she was just shy.

"It's been a while, Hinata." Shino approached them and told Kiba to let go of her or he might break her bones and so Kiba reluctantly did. "You look tired."

Hinata chuckled. "I haven't had a good rest nowadays." True. Ever since the three ghosts appeared, she couldn't sleep well due to her self-consciousness, and now Uchiha Sasuke was driving her to exhaustion, intentionally or not she didn't know, but whatever it was, she couldn't remember the last time she had a good night rest.

Shino decided not to pursue it further and change the subject. "Where have you been? We didn't see you for one month."

"Yea man! Do you know how worried we were? Man, we freaked out and thought you were hospitalized again or something!" Kiba hollered.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Hinata murmured apologetically. "T-Tsunade-sama assigned me on a mission and it's very…_ time consuming._"

"Mission?" Kiba stared at her confused. "But I thought Tsunade wasn't going to send you to any mission since you just recovered."

"W-Well, it's a mission inside the village so…"

"Mission inside the village? Man, what mission is it?" Kiba blinked and then his eyes gleamed while Shino looked at her with interest as well.

Hinata took a deep breath and poked her two index fingers together out of nervousness. She fidgeted causing Kiba and Shino to look at her with worry wondering what was she anxious about. Taking another deep breath, she finally spoke. "U-Umm, t-taking care of U-Uchiha Sasuke. I-I'm his c-caretaker now. F-For about a month already."

Hinata wondered if Kiba and Shino actually heard her because they simply stared at her blankly as though trying to process what she had just said. She had to activate her byakugan to check if their hearts were still beating because they didn't move at all. In other words, right after breaking the news, Kiba and Shino were like stones.

"U-Umm K-Kiba-kun? S-Shino-kun?" Hinata waved at them but again, they didn't react. She began to worry. Well, her worry didn't last long because it was broken by laughter. Kiba's laughter.

"Man, Hinata! Even in a time like this, you can still crack jokes. I almost believe you man!" Kiba laughed loudly clutching his stomach. Shino on the other hand didn't look amused at all.

Kiba continued laughing, but when he noticed Hinata fidgeting nervously again and her expression panicky, he knew then that she was _serious_. His eyes widened. "NO. FREAKING .WAY."

"I-It's the truth…"

Now Kiba was furious. "SERIOUSLY? OF ALL THE SHINOBIS IN KONOHA, TSUNADE-SAMA SENT _YOU_ TO TAKE CARE OF _THE_ UCHIHA SASUKE? MAN, THAT GUY IS A _PSYCHO._ WHAT WAS THE HOKAGE THINKING?"

"W-Well technically…" Hinata fidgeted again. "I-I was the one that offered."

If Kiba was furious just a few seconds ago, now he was _enraged._ Shino was still silent, but Hinata could sense the killer aura the bug user was emitting. "Hinata! Are. You. Insane?" Kiba screamed at her. "What were you thinking offering to be Sasuke's caretaker? That guy has big issues, man. He will definitely kill you!"

"K-Kiba-kun.."

But Kiba didn't let her speak. He continued on rambling. "Oh Kami, when I first joined team 8, I thought you guys were weird. Then we bonded and you guys had become my precious friends. You know Hinata? One of my dreams was to see you; my precious friend grows up and gets married to a guy. You'll get pregnant and I'll be the godfather of your child! But now that dream can be shattered anytime because you might die being Sasuke's caretaker!" He sniffed and Akamaru whined besides him. Shino was still silent.

"Kiba-kun, it… isn't that bad." Hinata placed her hands gently on his arm and smiled thinly. "Besides, even if I wasn't Uchiha-san's caretaker, I might still die on other missions, so it doesn't really make much difference, right?"

Kiba opened his mouth to argue but realizing that she was right, he shut it again and grimaced. "Hinata. Tell me." Kiba then said with his tone much serious now. "Is he the reason why you look tired right now?"

When Hinata didn't answer, Kiba bolted right up, his expression furious. "That's it. I'm going to kill him right now."

"Wait, Kiba-kun, stop!" Hinata grabbed his arm and pleaded. "You too, Shino-kun!" She requested. Even though the bug user was still silent and unmoving, Hinata could tell that his insects were already halfway towards Uchiha Sasuke's apartment.

"Why are you so set in helping him, Hinata?" Kiba frowned.

"I-I… H-He… He's no different from any of us. I-I think he's just… misunderstood. I-I… I just want him to have a second chance…" She looked down sadly.

When silence loomed over them, she wondered if her teammates would force her to quit. She really didn't want that to happen, but she didn't want to hurt her teammates either. Hinata inwardly sighed. Why was she always like this?

"There's no changing your mind isn't it?" Shino broke the silence. Hinata looked at him and shook her head. "If there's one thing I learn about you Hinata, in all our years together as a team, if you are set on something, you will try your very best to achieve it, even if it costs your own life."

Hinata stayed silent. Shino continued. "I will not stop you from being the Uchiha's caretaker. I believe you have a good reason in wanting to help him and I will not obstruct you."

Hearing this, her eyes shimmered as she looked up and smiled. "Shino-kun."

"However," Shino added, "if I find out that the Uchiha is harming you in any way after this, I will act accordingly, Hinata."

Hinata nodded, a small smile etched on her face. "T-Thank you, Shino-kun." She murmured before looking at Kiba who was patting Akamaru.

"Tch," he grumbled, "not like we have a choice, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked and Hinata smiled at the two. "Sorry Kiba-kun, Akamaru."

"Yea, yea." Kiba grumbled before smiling at her slightly. "You better take care of yourself well Hinata and not let him hurt you, because unlike you, Shino and I aren't really merciful."

That was the only acknowledgment she needed, the only acknowledgement she would ask for. With a bright smile now on her face, she vowed she would do this job well.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Well, she did vowed to do her job well, but when she arrived at Sasuke's apartment, it was another story. One, her exhaustion was finally taking a toll on her and she felt lifeless. Two, even though she knew she was exhausted, she didn't refused when Sasuke requested for another sparring session. She knew this could be suicide on her part and hell it nearly did.

She couldn't really remember what happened. One moment, she was sparring with him when he suddenly vanished as always. The next thing she knew, the three Uchihas were practically screaming at her to watch out and then she felt a hard blow before everything went black.

When she came to, she realized she was in a room, lying on an unfamiliar bed. The room looked familiar though and she remembered entering it once or twice. When it finally hit her, she realized that this was _the_ Uchiha Sasuke's room. Panicking when she realized that she was in a forbidden territory, she tried to get up, but a hand stopped her.

"Do not move, Hyuuga." His cold voice ordered her. She obeyed. Tilting her head slightly, her pale eyes was met with his intense obsidian ones, making her shuddered slightly.

"You didn't tell me that you're exhausted." He spoke, his voice was still cold but yet to her it seemed concern?

"I didn't think it mattered, Uchiha-san." She answered truthfully. "You wanted to spar and I just…"

Sasuke grimaced. He said nothing else. Silence filled the room and Hinata wondered how long she had been unconscious.

"It's five in the evening. You're unconscious for about fours hours." He answered as though reading her mind.

Her eyes widened hearing the time. She tried to get up but he stopped her once again. "I said do not move. Do you not understand?" He growled.

"B-But, it's nearing dinner. I should start preparing."

"Seriously?" He scoffed. "You're worried about dinner when you're practically drained right now? You're _weird,_ Hyuuga."

"But as a caretaker, I'm supposed to cater to your needs…"

"Don't worry about dinner," he snapped, "we can order take-out or something. Just freaking_ rest._ If you move, I'll _kill_ you."

She decided to obey because Sasuke looked really irritated that she had no idea whether he was serious when he said he would kill her. Maybe he would, but she was still somewhat surprised that he was currently concerned over her well-being. Was this some kind of dream world?

"What do you want?" He suddenly asked. She gave him a confused look and Sasuke rubbed his head in irritation. "Dinner. Any preferences?"

Hinata began to believe that perhaps this was some kind of dream world. She stared at him blankly for a good few seconds and when he gave her an annoyed look, she knew it was time to answer. "U-Umm, what do you want? I'll just eat what you get."

She had no idea what she had said wrong because all of a sudden, Uchiha Sasuke was scowling. "Seriously, Hyuuga, I asked you what _you_ want, not what _I_ want. So answer me before I change my mind and let you starve to _death_."

"R-Ramen." She blurted. "I f-feel like eating ramen."

He stared at her before he turned around and suddenly disappeared. Hinata wondered if this Uchiha Sasuke was just some kind of illusion. Well, he was still cold, harsh and rude but he seemed slightly nicer than the normal version despite the harshness, and that couldn't be real right? It had to be some kind of illusion.

However when Uchiha Sasuke returned half an hour later with two packed bowl of ramen from Ichiraku, she then knew that it wasn't an illusion. This was _real_. Uchiha Sasuke was indeed currently 'taking care' of her. Uchiha Sasuke did bought dinner for her. The question was why?

"Do you want it or not?" He asked coldly when she made no attempt to take the bowl of ramen. She flinched before snapping out of her thoughts and took the ramen from him. Opening the bowl, she sniffed in the scent and noticed that Sasuke had made himself comfortable on the floor eating his ramen while she was currently sitting on _his_ bed.

"U-Umm, U-Uchiha-san? Do you want me to get out from your bed?" She asked.

"Just shut up and eat." He snapped and even though it sounded harsh, she couldn't help but smile slightly because that seemed like his way of saying 'It's fine. You can stay on my bed. I don't mind.' Or something around that line.

"T-Thank you." She murmured with a smile.

He didn't answer, but she knew that he had heard as he stopped eating for a while as though taking in her words before continuing. She decided not to ask anything else and started eating her ramen before it got cold. As they ate, no words were said. The pair ate in complete silence, but strangely she didn't mind. Unlike the suffocating silence last time when he locked himself in his room, this silence was _comforting_. She knew both he and her wasn't much of a talker so perhaps it was better this way. She had no idea why he was nice to her, well nice in_ the Uchiha Sasuke's way,_ which means still harsh, but somewhat nice nevertheless.

This might just be a small development, but to her, this small development was a huge progress and she was content with it. At that thought, once again, Hyuuga Hinata smiled. Maybe,_ just maybe_, things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Edited 16/9/2012**  
_

_Anonymous __Acknowledgement_

_Cat: Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you're enjoying it!_

_Guest: Thank you! And I am trying to update fast enough xD_

_Guest Two: Yes they are cute! and I am trying to post faster xD_

_Guest three: Thank you very much!_

_Guest four: Glad that you're enjoying it!  
_

_RoumaNomel: I had fun writing Kiba xD He is just fun to write xD Thank you for reviewing xD_

_Guest Five: Your curiousity is valid but you're right, it won't happen till the later chapters xD_

_Guest Six: Hahaha thank you!: Ciao!_

_Guest Seven: I could imagine them smiling as well_

_Guest Eight: I will try not to put this on hiatus :)_

**A/N:** Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, alerts, and favourites! Since I'm going to be busy for the next few days with medical check-ups and registrations, I decided to post this chapter earlier. So here goes, chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 5**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

They had gotten somewhat closer. Well perhaps to others it seemed like they weren't close as all, but since this was _Uchiha Sasuke_, they were definitely getting somewhat closer as much as Uchiha Sasuke allowed them to be. Two weeks had passed since her sudden blacking out during a sparring session and the Uchiha Sasuke 'taking care of her' incident and ever since then they had gotten a little bit closer, perhaps not as friends yet, but Hinata could confidently say that Uchiha Sasuke had accepted her as a caretaker.

Sasuke no longer locked himself in his room, choosing to meditate in the main hall or just lie down on the couch and rest. They had exchanged a few words or so. When she greeted him politely, he would just reply with his trademark 'hn,' not much, but she didn't mind. It was better than nothing. His attempts to get rid of her had also officially stopped. He no longer tried to hurt her or kill her. He no longer tried to scare her away either. Their sparring sessions were put on hold for a while till she recovered and when she finally did, they did sparred again but he had avoided giving blows that could injure her fatally. In simple terms, Uchiha Sasuke was _nicer._

However, that didn't mean that his personality had changed for the better. Hell no. He was definitely the same old Uchiha Sasuke. Rude, harsh and cold. He still ordered her around at times, demanding her to make a certain dish. When Naruto came over to visit, he would blatantly refuse to let him enter. When she asked him why, he just scowled at her. When he talked to her, his tone was still harsh and rude, but she didn't mind it one bit. They were talking, that was all that matters for now. Even if he was rude or harsh, she didn't care because that was his personality and she didn't expect it to change. At least, he no longer minds her presence. From what she could conclude so far, it seemed to her that Uchiha Sasuke was tolerating her presence in his apartment and just by that, she felt accepted. Just by those small changes in his attitude towards her, Hyuuga Hinata was happy.

"Hinata-chan!~ Stop smiling to yourself. I know that you're happy that our little Sasuke is finally nice to you~" Mikoto giggled and skipped around happily.

Her face turned bright red, but knowing that Sasuke could be nearby, she just smiled shyly and kept quiet. After getting caught 'talking to herself' a few times by Uchiha Sasuke, she struck a deal with the three Uchihas. They could still talk, but she would reply with nods or smiles when Sasuke was nearby. If he wasn't, she would answer. The last thing she needs was to get interrogated by the Uchiha who was finally warming up to her if he caught her talking to herself again.

"Mother, I think the happier one is you. You were squealing loudly when Sasuke took care of her two weeks ago, even though he is still rude." Itachi commented.

"Oh do not shatter a mother's joy with your logic my dear son," Mikoto complained, "My heart is still in bliss that my little Sasuke is finally warming up to someone, furthermore, with a fine young lady." She giggled. "He's so cold but he could be sweet in his own way as well, right Hinata-chan?"

Feeling like it was safe to speak, she decided to answer. "I-I supposed." Hinata chuckled slightly.

"Aww don't be shy~" Mikoto teased before giggling again. "Ah my little Sasuke. I've taught him well.~ Any woman would melt if she was cared by my little Sasuke. I bet you melted too, Hinata-chan!"

"W-Well, not really." Hinata mumbled softly, "I-I'm just thankful."

"SERIOUSLY?" Mikoto pouted.

"Hyuuga-san is a rational woman." Itachi added with a small smirk.

"Itachi!" His mother whined.

"Annoying." Fugaku grumbled.

"Did you say something, _dear_?" Mikoto glared at him.

"N-Nothing at all." Fugaku tried to appease her.

"Good." Mikoto flashed a bright smile before whining once more, something about wondering what his son was lacking that caused Hinata not to swoon. Fugaku breathed a sigh of relief while Itachi could only sigh. Hinata, seeing the antics of the three ghosts, couldn't help but to giggle to herself.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Till now, he still had no idea why in the world he helped her. When she suddenly lost consciousness two weeks ago during their sparring session, he could just ignore her and leave her alone there, but no he didn't. He ended up carrying her to his room and took care of her. Why did he do that? Was it because he was getting soft?_ Maybe_, but Sasuke dismissed that fact by telling himself that even if he was getting soft, he wouldn't bother to help anyone. Was it because she reminded him of her mother then?_ Perhaps_, but again Sasuke dismissed that fact by telling himself that he knew how to differentiate his mother and another woman, thus even if that woman reminded him of his mother, it wasn't a good enough reason to help her because she _wasn't_ his mother.

Then what? Was it because he suddenly recalled his mother's teaching about not to leave a lady alone when she needed help? That seemed like a rational reason, but then again he had been leaving a lot of females alone even when they needed help throughout the years, so what made the Hyuuga different? Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing? _Perhaps,_ but again Sasuke dismissed it as he always thought through things first before he reacts; therefore the_ 'spur of the moment'_ occasions rarely happened.

Which made him realized something. When the Hyuuga fainted, he just reacted. He didn't even stop to think. He didn't even realize what he was doing. He just acted on impulse and helped her which was _scary_. Why did he react like that? _For one week I tried to kill her, and then one month under her care, I helped her on impulse? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Tired of finding a reason, Uchiha Sasuke came to a conclusion that perhaps, there was no reason. Maybe he was just bored in trying to kill, so he decided to help instead. It was a lame reason, even he knew that, and he knew that his reason for helping her was something deeper, something he didn't want to admit yet, something such as he was getting_ comfortable_ with her. He wouldn't admit that, so he shall stick to this reasoning and for once, he was more than happy when his door crashed open once again and a jumpy blonde barge in uninvited, thus disrupting him from his own confusing thoughts.

"TEME!" The loud blonde yelled and attempted to give him a brotherly hug, in which Sasuke quickly moved away, causing the said blonde to hug the air instead and tumble to the ground. "You bastard! Let me give you a brotherly hug for once!" He yelled.

"Not interested." Sasuke answered impassively.

Irritated, Naruto punched him in which he happily returned and the two of them ended up tussling on the floor.

"Naruto-kun? Uchiha-san?" The timid Hyuuga came out from the kitchen, worried over the commotion she had heard. Naruto had been visiting occasionally, making a point to visit his stoic friend whenever he could. While Sasuke didn't really show much emotions, Hinata could tell that he actually didn't mind and perhaps enjoy Naruto's constant visits. She knew he would never say that out loud though. Uchiha Sasuke never admits to such things. She was glad though that Sasuke was beginning to open up to people around him.

She on the other hand was secretly anxious whenever Naruto came over. Although part of her kept saying that Naruto had probably forgotten her confession since he still hadn't answer, part of her was still hopeful that he would just answer her one day, even if it was a rejection.

"Hinata!~ Sasuke is being mean to me." Naruto pouted and Sasuke merely scowled while resisting the urge to punch him again. If Naruto thought that should be cute, then he thought wrong because Sasuke felt like vomiting seeing his pouty expression.

Hinata giggled. "Then you will have to try harder, Naruto-kun. Would you like to join us for lunch?" She asked. "If Uchiha-san doesn't mind." She added when she noticed that his scowl deepened.

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke murmured still frowning.

"I would love to, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Your cooking is like heaven!"

Her face turned bright red before she rushed back towards the kitchen to serve lunch. Naruto made himself comfortable in the dining hall, something which irked the Uchiha more. The last thing he remembered, this was _his_ house so why was everyone making themselves comfortable here_ without_ his permission?

"Oei, teme, have you been treating Hinata well?" Naruto asked with a grin. When Sasuke didn't bother to answer, he started yelling as expected.

"Uchiha-san has been treating me just fine, Naruto-kun," Hinata decided to answer, partly because Naruto was a little bit too loud for her ears to handle, another reason because if Naruto didn't shut up anytime soon, Sasuke looked like he was ready to strike any moment and that wouldn't end too well.

Thankfully, Naruto decided not to pursue the subject any further as his sniffing nose was distracted by lunch. She didn't cook much today, just plain rice with grilled fish, plus miso soup and freshly cut tomatoes as the side dish. When she finally served lunch, the two males wasted no time and started to ravish it. Well, Sasuke was more civil in doing it, choosing to eat slowly and appropriately while Naruto just gobbled everything up. Hinata just sat awkwardly in the far corner and ate her lunch quietly, sometimes stealing glances of Naruto who had already finished his lunch and chose to stare at the Uchiha who was staring back.

With a sigh, Hinata cleared the dishes, took her purse and quietly crept towards the door, not wanting to disturb the two males' glaring contest. She was about to open the door when an unexpected voice, his cold yet calm voice, someone who she didn't expect to notice her going out or not, stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

She froze for a few seconds, stunned that he was actually asking about her whereabouts, before turning to face him. "U-Umm, to the market Uchiha-san. I've run out of supplies for dinner later so I'm going to get some."

Sasuke didn't answer her, or perhaps he was about to but didn't have the chance to since the blonde immediately rudely cut him off. "Wow, you're going grocery shopping, Hinata?" Naruto grinned. "Interesting! We should accompany you!"

"N-No, it's fine really." Hinata protested.

But Naruto didn't listen, or maybe he didn't even hear her weak protests as his attention was already on the Uchiha, yelling at him to go out. "Teme! Let's accompany Hinata to get supplies! It's your dinner as well!"

"No." Sasuke immediately answered.

"Teme! Stop being a bastard!"

"No." He repeated himself.

"You bastard!" Naruto lunged himself forward, pushing the annoyed Uchiha onto the floor and once again they were brawling.

"Don't you understand the meaning of no?" Sasuke growled in irritation.

"Teme! If you don't come with us, I will-"

"You will what?" Sasuke snapped. Seriously, was Naruto threatening him? The Uchiha would never feel threatened, never ever. However, when he saw Naruto's sly grin, he was having second thoughts.

Naruto's grinned wider and slyer. "I will…"

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He had no idea whether to be shocked that he was currently grocery shopping with the Hyuuga and the annoying dobe, or shocked over the fact that Naruto had somehow managed to threaten him. That dobe actually threatened to remove Hinata from her caretaker's duties and then paste numerous of posters all over Konoha, advertising to the fangirls that Uchiha Sasuke currently needed a new caretaker. Naruto said once he did that, Sasuke could expect girls banging on his door every single day demanding him to pick them.

He had no idea if Naruto was serious or not, but the idea of having fangirls chasing him around and demanding to be his caretaker freaked him out. He was content with the Hyuuga so far and he didn't want that to change, thus here he was grumpily walking behind the reluctant Hyuuga and the grinning blonde as they walked through the market. He was well aware of the stares he was receiving. After all, who wouldn't look with curiosity at the sight of_ the_ Uchiha Sasuke walking around the village market? Usually, when he was stared at, he would usually threaten them with his own death glares, but currently he was too irritated to glare at anyone, which was why he allowed them to stare at him as he grumpily continued to follow the two.

Hinata was surprised that Sasuke was actually following them. Now, she was curious as to what exactly Naruto said to him. When those two were brawling on the floor just now back at Sasuke's apartment, she did noticed Naruto's sly grin and then all of the sudden, Uchiha Sasuke turned _pale._ The next thing she knew, the two of them were following her. She was really curious as to what Naruto threatened Sasuke with. When she asked Naruto, he merely grinned at her. She contemplated of asking Sasuke herself, but judging from his scowl and the deadly aura he was emitting, she decided against it because it was obvious that the Uchiha was pissed.

With a sigh, she decided to walk further from the annoyed Uchiha and the clueless blonde and start on her grocery shopping. Lucky for her, with three Uchiha ghosts trailing behind her, shopping for groceries was easier. Mikoto seemed to know what her son likes and dislikes, hence she would always give her pointers as what to buy and what not to buy. At times she wondered how she knew his son favourite things when she wasn't really there to watch him grow up. When she asked her about it once, Mikoto told her that it's a mother's intuition. Satisfied with the answer, she just allowed Mikoto to guide her whenever it comes to Sasuke's needs. Hence, whenever Mikoto pointed towards something she should purchase, Hinata would gladly oblige.

"Hinata, why are you getting a lot of tomatoes?" Naruto asked her,, curious as to why she was picking many fresh tomatoes.

"U-Umm, Uchiha-san likes tomatoes you see…" She answered while putting in more tomatoes into the basket. Naruto looked mildly surprised before looking at Sasuke who had his stoic face on.

"Then the apples?" Naruto asked again.

"A-Apparently, Uchiha-san likes apples as well."

From mildly shocked, now Naruto looked quite stunned as his eyes widened before looking at Sasuke again who now looked rather interested.

"Then, Hinata, why don't you get ingredients to make ramen? I think you should make ramen one day!"

"A-Ah. Apparently, Uchiha-san doesn't really like ramen. He only eats it when someone else feels like eating it." Hinata said and blushed when she remembered that she had asked him for ramen two weeks ago and he actually ate it with her.

Naruto's jaw practically dropped as he heard Hinata's answer. Once again, he looked at the Uchiha and pointed accusingly at him, who now looked somewhat pleased. "You! Teme! How in the world does Hinata knows you so well! I didn't even know you dislike ramen!"

Sasuke seemed slightly amused, but he just shrugged his shoulders in response. Hinata on the other hand after hearing Naruto's yelling, observed the two with worry.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?" She asked with concern only to have Naruto now pointing at her.

"Hinata!~ Don't tell me… the last time when you stalked me, all those while, you were actually secretly stalking Sasuke?" Naruto asked dramatically.

Just by a few seconds, her pale face immediately changed colour, turning bright red now. She had no idea whether to feel petrified that Naruto knew she had been stalking him when they were younger, or feel horrified over the fact that Naruto now thought that she had been stalking Sasuke instead.

"U-Umm… I-I…" She fidgeted nervously. She was feeling rather light-headed now. "W-Well… I-I…"

Naruto gasped. "Hinata, could it be… that you've a secret crush on Sasuke?"

By then, her face was extremely red that it couldn't go any redder despite the fact that she was even more embarrassed now and perhaps even slightly angry. How could Naruto think that she had a crush on Sasuke when she had confessed to him? Had he really forgotten about her confession?

All of a sudden, she was feeling dizzy. She could still hear Naruto's rambling but she had no idea what he was saying because everything was spinning. Sasuke seemed to notice this because almost immediately, he walked towards her and stood in front of her.

"Hyuuga, get a hold of yourself." He murmured, but Hinata only tensed further. Her face was still red and she was wobbly…

Realizing what was about to happen, Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Dobe, shut up. If you continue on rambling she will…" He told Naruto but before he could complete his sentence, he felt something hard hitting his chest and he would have fallen if he didn't instinctively put his arms on her shoulders to stabilize the now unconscious girl. He immediately frowned. "…faint."

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

When she woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar room, yet it felt strangely familiar. The scent was similar to a room she had been in a few months ago and when her head was alert enough, it occurred to her that she was in a hospital. She tried to remember what happened but could only vaguely recall Naruto's loud voice before she felt herself landing on something broad and firm.

"You're awake." The familiar voice she knew so well now alerted her of his presence there. She looked at him in confusion and as expected, his onyx eyes were looking at her intensely. Sensing her puzzlement, he spoke again. "You fainted."

"A-Ah." She managed to mutter out as she immediately recalled what happened. Naruto had said some embarrassing things which caused her to faint. She inwardly sighed to herself for fainting over such small things. She felt pathetic. Not knowing what else to say, she looked around and saw the bags around the Uchiha. Again, she looked at him confused.

"Your groceries." He stated. "Naruto paid for them. As an apology for making you faint."

"O-Oh." She blinked and her lips curved into a small smile. "W-Where's Naruto-kun?"

"Don't know." Sasuke shrugged.

"O-Oh." She fidgeted. "Why are you here then?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke frowned.

She blushed slightly. "A-Ah, you don't have to stay…"

"I don't want to carry all these groceries back on my own." He told her rudely.

"O-Oh." She nervously fidgeted again before silence loomed over them.

"You still like him?" He suddenly asked. Her eyes widened slightly. She didn't answer but her blush allowed him to guess. He frowned. "Then why don't you tell him?"

"I did." Hinata smiled sadly. "He hasn't answered."

"Then forget about him."

She stared at him, appalled. "W-What?"

"It's for your own good." He deadpanned.

"B-But, he could still be undecided… I should at least wait for an answer."

"Suit yourself." He eyed her coldly and grimaced. "But if years later and he still didn't answer you and gets engaged to someone else, don't say I didn't warn you."

She flinched slightly at his harsh tone and looked down sadly. "W-Why are you telling me all this?"

Why? He had no idea. In these two months, she had helped him a lot, cooked for him, cleaned his house and agreed to be his sparring partner even though she knew he could be violent. She had offered to take all his anger in, something which still surprised him even till now, so perhaps it only seemed fair if he returned the favour. Therefore now, he was trying to save her from a potential broken heart, but if she didn't listen to him then he couldn't care less. It wasn't his problem. He did his part. He had warned her.

"Like I said, it's for your own good." He repeated rather coldly.

She didn't say anything. She had no idea what to say honestly, hence she chose to stay silent and so did he. The silence was getting awkward and she was secretly thankful when Sakura entered the room to check up on her. Noticing the tension, Sakura looked at the two wondering what had happened, before she deemed Hinata was fit to go.

Once Hinata was declared fit to leave the hospital, Sasuke quickly carried the entire bag of groceries, leaving none for her to carry and left the room. She was startled since he had said that the only reason he stayed was because he didn't want to carry all the groceries on his own, but now he was carrying _all of them_. She asked him if she could carry some, but he gave her a cold glare and decided not to argue since it was obvious that he was in a foul mood, thus she timidly followed him behind as they walked back towards his apartment.

They didn't interact at all during their journey back. Sasuke stride quickly up front and she anxiously plodded behind. She recalled their last conversation and bit her lip nervously. What if Sasuke was right? What if Naruto-kun didn't try to answer her at all? She shook her head and tried to dismiss all the negative thoughts away. No, Naruto-kun wasn't like that. He would definitely give her an answer, _right?_ For some strange reason, Hinata wasn't sure anymore.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realized that Sasuke had stopped. She nearly walked into his back, but managed to stop on time. She looked up wondering why he stopped. He seemed to be looking at something and with closer observation, Hinata realized that his eyes seem pained.

"Uchiha-san, w-what's wrong?" She asked out of concern.

He didn't answer and continue staring at that one spot. "Nothing." He then said and strolled away.

Curious, Hinata looked towards the direction he was staring at. The gate was closed but somehow it looked like a memorial and judging from his pained expression just now, she was sure it was definitely not 'nothing.' As she tried to catch up to him, Hyuuga Hinata made a mental note to herself to check that place out the very next morning.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

As she had promised herself, in the early morning the next day, Hyuuga Hinata stood outside the metal gate. Strangely, it wasn't locked but the gate did seems old and dusty. Wasting no time, she pushed the gate open and took a step in and her eyes widened at the sight of all the stones.

"This is the Uchiha clan memorial site." Fugaku told her. "In other words, our graves."

Hearing that, Hinata continued walking, passing more gravestones until she found the names she were looking for. Now standing before two graves- Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, as well as a recently built memorial of Uchiha Itachi next to the two graves, Hinata smiled sadly at the state of their resting place. This entire memorial site was old and not taken care off. Weeds were all over their graves and it saddened her that the final resting place of all the Uchihas was a mess.

"It's kind of weird standing in front of your own grave." Mikoto commented before laughing softly which to her sounded force. "It seems they had just built Itachi's memorial beside our graves."

"My body isn't in Konoha. Having a memorial seems good enough." Itachi murmured dryly.

"After all you've done, a memorial is at least something you deserve, son." Fugaku told him.

Itachi let out a small smile before looking at Hinata who had been strangely quiet ever since they got here. Her face was lowered and her eyes hidden from their view.

"Hyuuga-san, are you all right?" Itachi asked worriedly. Hinata slowly looked up, staring at the graves again.

"I'll be right back." She said before she suddenly ran out.

The three Uchiha ghosts looked at each with worry wondering what was wrong with her. However as she had promised, about 15 minutes later, she came back, holding some sort of box. She then squatted down in front of the graves, dusting each of them and using her bare hands, she began plucking some of the excessive weeds. Using a scissors from the box she had brought, she began cutting some of them.

"Hinata-chan…." Mikoto mumbled as the three Uchihas watched the Hyuuga cleaned up their graves. She was so engrossed with her work that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"When you didn't come by this morning, I thought you've finally given up for good," His cold voice startled her from her cleaning, "But knowing you, I figured you're here."

"U-Uchiha-san!" She squeaked in surprise. "H-How did you know I'm here?"

"You're easy to read."

"S-Sorry."

She figured he wouldn't like her to clean up the graves. This was_ his clan's_ memorial site after all. She's a Hyuuga, an _outsider._ Hence, she ended up standing besides him awkwardly as he stared at his parents' gravestones and his brother's memorial. Again, she noticed the pain before his expression turned stoic once more. She wished she could say something, anything that could make him feel better, but she wasn't good with words whilehe was terrible in expressing his emotions.

Seeing his clan's memorial site and his family graves in such a dire state pained him greatly. Did anyone care for this place when he left? Did anyone pay their respects to the dead here? Did anyone even visit this place? Judging from how worn out it looked, the answer could only be no and that upset him. Was his clan really so despised or not significant enough that no one bothered to take care of them even after death?

_Are my parents and my brother not significant enough?_

He was agitated. He was angry. He was hurt.

"W-We can clean up this memorial site." Her soft voice broke his thoughts and he glared at her. "I-I mean if y-you don't mind. Y-You don't have to do it. I-I mean I don't mind doing it by myself, but o-of course only if you allow me too since this place belongs to your c-clan…"

His eyes widened a fraction before it turned impassive once again. After a moment of hesitation, he granted her the permission. "You… can clean up this place."

Since he had given her the permission, she wasted no time. Squatting down again, she began to pluck out the excess weeds once more. Sasuke watched as the Hyuuga started to clean up his parents' grave and his brother's memorial. Why she was willing to do it, he had no idea. This Hyuuga was indeed strange, but perhaps that was what made her different.

After much contemplation on his part, Sasuke decided to squat down and pluck out the weeds as well. She looked mildly surprise but he gave her the 'this is my clan's memorial site so I can do whatever I want such as helping out' look. She gave him a small smile before returning to her work and the pair cleaned up the graves in silence.

Once they were done with Sasuke's family graves and memorial, they started cleaning the graves of the other Uchihas as well and by the time they were finally done, it was already 5 in the evening and their whole body was filled with sweats and dirt, but they didn't mind. It was worth it. The memorial site was clean now like it should have been: _properly cared of._

Well, Sasuke thought it was finally done, but the Hyuuga surprised him once again when she suddenly ran off and returned with _many_ flowers. He gave her an odd look as she placed one flower each on each graves. When she came to his parents' grave and brother's memorial, she placed a bouquet of flowers on each of theirs.

"Since we're here, it's only right for us to pay our respects." She murmured softly before she kneeled down in front of his parents' grave and brother's memorial to give her respect. _I hope you will achieve your peace soon, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san and Itachi-san. I promise I'll take care of your 'home' from now on._

He was surprised but he hid it. He was also confused; confused about _her_, but he hid it as well. Why was she doing all this? Cleaning up the entire memorial site... He was pretty sure that wasn't part of her job description.

Sasuke grimaced. "Hyuuga…"

She looked up to face him and noticed his frustrated expression. "Yes, Uchiha-san?"

"I-I… Just… It's… I don't really say this… I don't really bother too but…" He pulled his hair in frustration. It was so damn hard to say, but in these situations, it was only appropriate, right? After much hesitation and mentally cursing himself, he was finally able to blurt it out and it came out as a whisper. "…Thanks."

Her eyes immediately widened. He was looking away from her now and she could tell that he was embarrassed. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. To hear him say that word was _rare._ She even thought that she was hearing things. Did the Uchiha just…?

"W-What?" She blurted dumbly.

"You heard me the first time around. I'm not going to repeat it." He scoffed.

Indeed, it was rather hard for someone like him to say it, but somehow did anyway, and he said it to _her. _She couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome, Uchiha-san."

"Hn." He said and glanced at his family's graves once more before he was disrupted by a growling sound and he knew exactly what itwas. Slightly amused, he looked at the Hyuuga who was now clutching her stomach while blushing madly.

"_Hungry_, Hyuuga?" He asked nonchalantly but yet it sounded teasing.

"W-Well..."

They did spend their entire morning and afternoon here cleaning this memorial site up, missing lunch in the process, thus he wouldn't be surprised if she was hungry. Even he was hungry, but unlike her, he managed to hide that fact even though like her, he hadn't eaten all day. Staring at the now setting sun, he knew it was nearing dinner and giving another glance at the Hyuuga, he wasn't going to make her prepare dinner. She looked _exhausted._

"Tch." He snorted. "Let's go."

She looked up at him confused. "G-Go where?"

"To eat."

"The two of us?" She blinked.

"What do you think? Is there anyone else here we us?" He frowned.

_Yes, but you can't see them. _"W-Well, no." She nervously said.

"Then yes, the two of us." He snapped in irritation. "So, you're coming or not?"

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked. "But U-Uchiha-san, we're covered with dirt. It's somewhat i-impolite."

"I don't care." He glared at her. "They just have to deal with dirt for a while."

"A-Ah okay." She mumbled. "Then where are we going?"

He shrugged. "You choose. But not ramen." He added with a scowl.

She actually chuckled. "A-Ah, there's this new place recently opened. M-Maybe we can try that?"

"Whatever. I don't care." He growled and increased his pace as he walked out of the memorial site. "Hurry up. I'm hungry."

With a small smile, she caught up to him and shyly walked beside him feeling contented at the way things are progressing now.

Back at the memorial site, the three Uchihas watched as the pair left the memorial site. With now warm smiles on their faces, they trailed behind the two with the same thoughts. Perhaps, with Hinata's help, their little Sasuke can be saved after all.

They just have to believe.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you **astraea.12** for pointing out some errors. Really appreciate it! And thanks all for your reviews! :)

**A/N:** Not really in the best of moods. Sigh. Oh well. Anyway, here goes Chapter 6. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 6**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata really hated it when the feeling of uneasiness suddenly struck her, where she felt that something terrible was going to happen or in other words, a very_ bad_ feeling. She really hated having those feelings. She remembered when she felt uneasy when she was young, she ended up getting kidnapped and because of that, her uncle sacrificed himself to protect the secrets of the Byakugan. When she was slightly older though, she felt the same uneasiness again and the very next day, she found out that her mother had passed away.

Ever since then, Hinata was always afraid whenever a bad feeling appear because it would always come true. The recent uneasiness she had was during Pein's invasion where he nearly finished Naruto off, forcing her to interfere in the battle to help him. She had a series of bad feelings during the fourth Shinobi war, but after she woke up from her coma, she was glad that she no longer felt them again since she knew that it would always be a premonition to something bad. She thought that it had stopped for good until today.

Today was the day where her sister Hanabi was supposed to leave for a mission and she couldn't help but to feel that her current uneasiness was related to Hanabi's departure. Her uneasiness had always involved someone dear to her; her uncle, her mother, Naruto-kun, her comrades and now her little sister. Yes, her sister and she might have some kind of rivalry going on, but that was in the past when the clan kept comparing them, but that didn't mean she didn't care about her. Their relationship might not be the best compared to other siblings, but Hanabi was still her little sister and she as an elder sibling loves her and worries about her _a lot_. Hinata, being her usual self couldn't help but to panic. What if something terrible was going to happen to her sister during the mission? What if someone took her away? What if she was targeted? What if…

"Hanabi, must you really go for this mission?" She asked her little sister who was now packing the necessary items.

"Duh. It's the Hokage's orders." Hanabi answered as a matter of fact before looking up to face her sister and notice her worried expression. Hanabi sighed. "What's up?"

"Nothing…" Hinata murmured softly. "It's just… I'm just worried about you."

Hanabi gave her a curious look. "Aneki, this is not the first time I'm going for a mission. Besides, I am going with Konohamaru. He might be annoying, but he's reliable, just like your precious Naruto-kun." Hanabi teased, trying to make her elder sister feel better, but she noticed that her sister didn't blush one bit. Not knowing what else to do, she approached her elder sister and gave her an embrace, much to Hinata's surprise.

"Look, I don't know why you're worried, but you must've a good reason for being so," Hanabi said still hugging her, "But I'll come back safely, Aneki. I promise."

"Hanabi…"

"Trust me, okay?" Hanabi looked up and smiled.

She was still feeling uneasy but she figured there's nothing much she could do except to trust her little sister. With a small smile, Hinata hugged her back. "Okay… Just take care of yourself, yea?"

"Yea, yea." Hanabi murmured releasing herself from her sister's embrace before grinning at her slyly. "You as well, Aneki. Don't allow Uchiha Sasuke to eat you up."

Hinata gave her a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Oh come, don't act so innocent, Aneki." Hanabi grinned wider. "You're a woman, a_ fine_ one in fact, and he's a man and you two are practically under the same roof most of the time. Sooner or later, he'll jump on you."

Hinata immediately blushed. "Hanabi! U-Uchiha-san isn't like that!"

"Oh really?" Hanabi smirked. "I won't be surprised if he had some kind of wet dream about you already or _soon_. You're_ hot_ after all."

"_Hanabi!_" Hinata exclaimed, her face fully red now in embarrassment.

"You're too shy, Aneki. Come on, those kind of things are normal. I even talk about it with Konohamaru once..."

"_Hanabi!_"

Hanabi laughed. "Gods, aneki, you're too innocent. Fine, fine, I'll stop teasing you. I need to go now anyway." She said before looking at her older sister one more time with a serious expression now. "We… We'll see each other soon?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes we will. Take care Hanabi."

And just like that, her little sister was out of sight. The manor became extremely quiet and she missed her presence already and not to mention that the uneasy feeling had now returned full fledged with vengeance. Glancing at the door where Hanabi had stood at just a few seconds ago, Hyuuga Hinata frowned sadly.

_Come back safely, Hanabi. Please._

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

_Blood._

_The scent was familiar, he could recognize it anywhere. It was blood, filling every brim of his senses. He took a step forward and his legs stepped onto a pool of blood. He wasn't surprise; he merely stared at it blankly and continued walking. Blood was splattered everywhere, on the ground, on the walls, and most importantly on him, but he didn't stop. He walked and walked aimlessly wondering where his legs would bring him and soon, he saw them. Dead bodies. Bodies of the people he killed. Bodies of the members of his clan. Bodies of his family._

_He knew where this place was. He was in his nightmares, the nightmares that had been haunting him continuously every time he slept. He would be stuck here, seeing blood and some sight he didn't want to see or remember but he was unable to escape no matter how hard he tried too. Uchiha Sasuke hated it. He despised this place which reminded him of his pasts and his sins. He wished someone would drag him away, or just kill him here so that he wouldn't have to see all this blood and corpses._

_The bodies were littered everywhere, but none were out of his sight as though they were there as a reminder of whom he was and what he had done; that his clan was annihilated unjustly and that the people he killed never stood a chance. Their blood was everywhere, even on him and especially on his hands. They were slowly dripping onto the ground and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wash them away. They would never disappear because this was who he was, sinful, murderous, tainted. He was a tainted man._

_Nightmares had never felt so real, but it was when he heard frantic screams, some for help, some because of fear; the fear of him. He covered his ears, but the screams went on and on even louder than before. Sasuke ran till he saw them; his dead parents lying motionless on the floor. They were dead but their face held disappointment. They were disappointed with _him_. When his father was alive, Sasuke had always been a disappointment to him who felt that it was necessary to compare him with his brother. Even in death, he was still disappointed in him and now even his mother as well, his kind and gentle mother who he always found solace with. He knew they were disappointed by the choices he made, the path he had chosen and he couldn't help but wonder, could he _ever_ make them proud like Itachi could?_

_The screams then returned, louder than before and it was making him insane. He ran once more wanting to escape, wanting to forget the screams; the screams that reminded him of the massacre and the screams that reminded him of the people he killed. He continued on running, but there was no escape. Frustrated, he drew his sword and swung it in anger when he then felt that he had stabbed someone. Stunned, he let go of his sword and there was his big brother with his katana pierced through him, his expression serene even in death._

_Sasuke kneeled down in front of him and tried to pull his katana out, but he couldn't. It was stuck there for him to see, for him to remember that _he_ was the one that ended his life, that he was the one that killed him out of anger. He was the one that killed his big brother who loved him more than he loved village. Even after Itachi said out his final words, that he would always love him forever no matter what path he chose to take, Sasuke could still feel the guilt and this guilt continued to haunt him; reminding him of what he'd done._

_He didn't realize when the tears had fallen, but he was crying now as he kneeled in front of his brother's corpse, repeatedly wishing that it was him that died instead._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" He wept as he held to Itachi's cold hands. This was his nightmare. This was his guilt and he could never escape. The nightmares would haunt him forever and served to punish him forever. He could never be saved. He…_

_Sasuke suddenly felt warm and Itachi's body in front of him slowly disappeared into the light. All the dead bodies around him were gone as well and the blood that coated his hands had vanished. He was shocked. The nightmare was disappearing. This never happened before. Still stunned, he heard a soft voice calling out his name. Looking up at the bright light, he had a feeling there was someone there._

_Someone was finally here to save him from his nightmares._

He felt someone touching his arms, shaking him continuously yet gently. He heard a soothing voice calling out to him and he groggily opened his eyes and immediately saw pale lavender orbs looking at him worriedly.

"Uchiha-san, are you all right? You were sleeping and I just came in and then you were apologizing in your sleep…" She murmured still looking at him with worried eyes and he wondered if she realized that her hands were still on his arm.

He stared at her blankly before using his free hand to massage his head. "I'm fine." He then answered and he didn't bother to push her hands away. _It feels warm._

She still looked at him with concern but let go of his arm, walking straight towards the kitchen and the moment she did that, he felt that something was missing. Her touch was warm that it comforted him as much as he hated it and when she let go and walked away from him, he felt lost again. He sighed. _I'm getting way to comfortable around her._

"Please drink this, Uchiha-san." Her voice startled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see her with a cup at hand. He took it and stared at the cup blankly. "It's honey green tea. It'll make you feel better. I always made it for myself whenever I had nightmare. I know you don't like sweets, so I reduced the honey…"

He stared at her, slightly surprised that she didn't stutter before looking at the cup again. He drank it without arguing. It was slightly sweet, but he didn't mind since honey was supposed to be sweet and she was right, it did calmed him a bit.

Hinata smiled and retreated back to cleaning the house once she noticed that Sasuke was feeling better. The Uchiha watched her go and when she wasn't looking, he stared at her. He didn't want to admit it but he was becoming reliant on her. Her soothing presence, her gentle voice, it calmed him greatly to the point that he liked it when she was here in his apartment and that _scared_ him greatly. Now, she just woke him up from his nightmare and she didn't know how thankful he was. When she touched his arm just now, it was extremely soothing. How can one presence be so _gentle?_ It scared him that he was relying on her presence to ease his own fears and nightmares. When she was in his apartment during the day, he felt at peace. When she wasn't at night, his nightmares returned. When she returned the next day, her presence woke him from his nightmares. _Dammnit, I'm really becoming too reliant on her._

He stared at her again and he noticed that she seemed different today. She seemed uneasy as though something was bothering her. He contemplated of asking her what was wrong but he was an Uchiha and he would never ask what was wrong, but he was curious and perhaps even slightly worried. Wait, what? _Seriously, I'm worrying about her now?_

"Uchiha-san, you received a scroll." Her soft voice once again snapped him out of his thoughts. "It seems like you've a mission."

He stared at her impassively once again. A mission? That's a first, but at least now there's something for him to do. At least there's something to occupy him and keep him away from his puzzling thoughts, especially the confusing thoughts about a certain Hyuuga.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He stared at the Hokage in disbelief who was trying her hardest not to smirk in amusement. He wasn't surprise if she smirked. Hinata who was standing beside him was trying her best maintain a straight face while she could already hear the three Uchiha ghosts laughing behind her. Well, Mikoto was laughing. Fugaku grunted and Itachi just sighed. Hinata though still did not show any reactions. It was better not to show any reactions now since Uchiha Sasuke was obviously pissed hearing what his current mission was about. It was obvious that the Hokage was toying with him. Of all the missions she could send him to, she was going to send him to…

"A cat?" Sasuke growled at the Hokage.

"Yes Uchiha," Tsunade smirked, "your mission is to locate this cat and bring it back here. Mimi is its name. She's an important cat belonging to one of the feudal lords, so better find it and bring it back here, Uchiha."

"I refuse." Sasuke retorted._ There's no way in hell I'm going to search for a freaking cat._

"Unfortunately, you don't really have much choice. Unless you're scared, Uchiha?" Tsunade taunted with a sly smirk.

"No." Sasuke immediately declared. He wasn't afraid. Why should he be afraid of cats? Cats are nothing to him, but really, to waste his effort to find one missing cat? No freaking way.

"Then don't waste any more time and go. Besides, Hinata will be with you. I'm damn sure she'll have higher chances in finding the cat than _you_." Tsunade added on with a provocative grin and the Uchiha frowned. Hell, if Hinata wasn't standing beside him, he would gladly punch the Hokage not caring that the woman held a high position. The only reason he hadn't done that yet was because Hinata was beside him and he knew she would be upset if he acted that way and he didn't want that. Wait, what? _Did I just say I didn't want to see her upset? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"So Uchiha, take the mission or rot in your own apartment cowardly?" Tsunade taunted again.

"Go to hell." Sasuke cursed and snatched the scroll from her hands.

"No thank you." Tsunade smirked and Sasuke snorted as he stomped out of the room. She then eyed the Hyuuga who was about to leave as well. "Don't let him get into any trouble, Hinata."

Hinata just bowed politely and smiled before leaving the room to join a certain grumpy Uchiha.

She could tell that he was still grumpy as they leaped from trees to trees towards their destination with a scowl on his face. He hadn't said a single word ever since they left the Hokage's office and she knew that he was still unhappy over the fact that the Hokage was using him to find a missing cat. Uchihas had huge pride; therefore she could tell that going on a mission where any mere Genins could complete was a huge blow to his ego.

She took another glance at the still scowling Uchiha and sighed. "U-Uchiha-san, I'll help you find the cat as quickly as possible so that you can go home soon, okay?" She said, trying to make him feel better.

He glared at her but his frown had disappeared and now replaced by an impassive face. "Hn." He murmured and increased his speed.

She caught up to him with ease and the two continued their journey towards their destination in silence when the Uchiha surprised her by starting a conversation.

"So, what's wrong with you?" He suddenly asked and she nearly tripped over a tree branch in shocked.

"E-Eh?" She looked at him blankly.

"There's something bothering you." He said dryly as though it was an obvious fact.

She was genuinely surprised that he saw right through her and noticed her uneasiness. "H-How did you know?"

He frowned but answered anyway. "You seem tensed. Usually you're calmer."

"Oh." She blushed at the thought that the Uchiha had been observing her thus able to notice the subtle differences. However, he was waiting for an answer so she gave him one. "H-Hanabi was sent on a mission. She left three days ago. I-I'm just worried that's all…"

"Your little sister?" He enquired. Hinata nodded.

He didn't say anything else and gave her what it seemed to her was a thoughtful look. She was more than happy that he didn't pursue the subject any further. The last thing she needed was for her to break down in a mission with the Uchiha because she was too worried about her little sister. Hinata sighed. She really must get a hold of herself.

Minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination; the place where the cat was supposedly last seen. Sasuke immediately ordered Hinata to activate her Byakugan to locate the cat and she was more than glad to oblige. It didn't take long for her to locate the cat since it was stuck.

"20m North from here. Up on a tree." Hinata told him.

Sasuke wasted no time and headed north and Hinata followed. Just as she had said, Mimi the cat was stuck on the branch unable to get down. Sasuke really wondered how cats could easily climb up but never down. With a frown, he climbed up to retrieve the cat. He gently grabbed Mimi and was preparing to jump down when…

Mikoto who was observing her son grinned widely when an idea hit her. Floating upwards, she stared at the cat and put her scary face on. "Boo."

Startled, Mimi the cat suddenly shrieked and squirmed under Uchiha's grasp, scratching his arms to escape.

"What the…" Sasuke growled but there was nothing much he could as Mimi escaped from his clutches and due to this, Sasuke lost his balance and fell down. He would've hit his head on the hard ground if he didn't manage to regain his balance on time. With a deep scowl now, he stared at the cat that was now running away from him.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata rushed to him worried if he was hurt. When she knew that he wasn't, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is that damn cat?" He growled in annoyance.

"U-Umm, it kind of… ran away…" She nervously answered.

"Locate it, Hyuuga." He commanded and Hinata obeyed, not wanting to infuriate him further. Activating her Byakugan, she tried to locate Mimi the cat, unaware of the conversation between the three ghosts.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL OUR SON?" Fugaku yelled at his wife appalled at what she just did.

"No. I am just trying to prolong the mission." She grinned and when the two male ghosts stared at her in disbelief, she pouted. "Come on, I just want those two to spend more time together, so let's prolong this mission!"

"Mother, we're supposed to guide Hyuuga-san in making Sasuke happy, not play matchmaker." Itachi responded with logic.

"By playing matchmaker, we _are_ making Sasuke happy." She winked.

The two males just stared at her. She pouted once more."Come on, don't tell me you two haven't notice that our dear little Sasuke has been staring at Hinata-chan _a lot_!" Mikoto grinned again and approached them. "Help me prolong this mission, yea?

The two male ghosts looked at each other knowing there was no way out of this. Once the female Uchiha aimed for something, she would definitely want to achieve it. Hence with a sigh, the they reluctantly agreed.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

She was pretty sure that the three Uchiha ghosts were up to something. Every time Sasuke and she finally managed to approach the cat, one of the ghosts would just float by and scared the poor cat away. At first, she thought that they were just being playful since being a ghost could be mundane, she assumed, but after three hours of endless running searching for the cat because they kept scaring it away, she knew they were up to something. When Sasuke wasn't looking, she would turn back and stare at them, but they merely looked at her sheepishly and Mikoto actually whistled. She saw Fugaku approaching the cat and growled at it. She also saw Itachi going towards it and waved at it in a creepy ghostly manner and must she mention how Mikoto just approached the cat and said 'boo' with such scary face?

So yes, they were definitely up to something and she could only hope that they would stop soon so they could catch the cat already. She didn't want to spend her entire day finding a cat and judging from the huge scowl on Sasuke's face, she knew that he didn't want too either.

Sasuke frowned and glared at the cat near the lake where it was licking its fur. They didn't approach it again fearing it would run away once more so they stood still, thinking of their next move. "I think something is scaring the cat away."

"Yea…" Hinata agreed softly giving the three ghosts another glance and they were still smiling sheepishly. "W-What should we do?"

"I'm going first. If the cat escapes, you'll chase after it and catch it." Sasuke explained. "Got it?"

Hinata nodded and watched as Sasuke slowly approached the cat. It was standing rather close to the lake and he wouldn't want to make any mistake that may cause the cat to fall into the water. That would be bad. Hence, quietly, Sasuke came closer and closer and he was glad that the cat was too preoccupied licking itself to notice his presence, thus when the time was right, he lunged forward and successfully grabbed the cat.

However, something was not right. He tried to move his body to turn back, but something was pulling him towards the lake. He had no idea what or who was responsible, but a strong force was indeed pulling him towards the lake and he couldn't break free.

Hinata wondered if Mikoto was trying to drown her son because she swore the female Uchiha was using her spiritual energy to pull Sasuke towards the lake. Not wanting the last Uchiha to fall into it, instinctively, Hinata rushed towards him and grabbed his free arm wanting to pull him towards her. Bad move, because the next thing both of them heard and felt was a loud splash.

Awkward couldn't even describe the current situation they were in. Thank goodness for them, the lake wasn't deep at all, therefore they wouldn't have to swim back at all, but it was awkward since the current position they were in was rather embarrassing. With her face fully flushed, Hinata was currently on top of him, her hands on his now wet chest, their faces barely inches apart. If she accidentally moved an inch closer, she could unintentionally kiss him.

Well, not that Sasuke actually minds. Oh he didn't mind this position one bit. Somehow, his hands were on her waist and the cat he had been holding was already casually walking out of the lake. Was it wrong for him to think that it felt _nice_ holding her right now? Probably yes, but he didn't care. However, seeing Hinata's extremely red face, he knew they need to move or she might just faint.

"Hyuuga, move." He managed to say since she was too embarrassed to utter a single word right now. "Unless you are enjoying _this._" He smirked

Her blush deepened and she quickly scrambled away from him. Was he teasing her?

"S-Sorry!" She squeaked and dashed out of the lake.

Sasuke watched her reaction in amusement before going out of the lake himself and picked up the cat before it could escape further. "Let's go." He told her and he was still smirking.

Hinata blushed even further. She was still too embarrassed to think what was going on so she just blindly followed him. Yes, she was really too embarrassed that she didn't even notice that behind her, Uchiha Mikoto was squealing.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"What the hell happened to you two?" Tsunade asked definitely amused at the sight of the drenched Sasuke and Hinata. "Were you guys searching for the cat or playing around in a lake?"

"Oh yes. It was fun." Sasuke answered nonchalantly. He sounded so serious that Hinata couldn't tell whether he was sarcastic or not.

At those words, Hinata blushed even more and noticing this, Tsunade smirked. "So you two were_ really_ playing around in a lake? No wonder you guys took _four_ hours to find _one_ cat."

"N-No, w-we didn't!" Hinata exclaimed in embarrassment trying to explain what happened. "W-We…"

"We found the cat." Sasuke cut her off and placed the cat inside the cage Shizune had set up for it before glaring at the Hokage. "No more retrieving cats after this." He growled and stomped out of the room.

Tsunade smirked when the Uchiha slammed her office door close. She then glanced at Hinata who was still blushing. "So, was the Uchiha well-behaved?"

"H-He was." She blushed and glanced at the three Uchiha ghosts beside her. She sighed. _But some weren't._

"I see." Tsunade muttered before smiling sincerely at the shy girl. "Anyway Hinata, I just want to say that you're doing a good job as his caretaker so far. That bastard seemed to behave better around you, so good job and don't doubt your abilities so much okay?"

She blushed at the compliment before muttering a soft thank you, bowed politely and left the room. The mission ended in a rather embarrassing way, but she couldn't deny that she had fun. Seeing Sasuke's frustrated expression while trying to catch the cat just now was amusing. Remembering the events, she exited the Hokage building with a smile and was genuinely surprised when she saw Sasuke waiting for her.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

He gave her an impassive look while staring intently at her drenched figure. "You should get out from those wet clothes quickly if you don't want to catch a cold. My apartment is nearer than your place, you can change there."

She blushed and meekly nodded. "T-Thank you U-Uchiha-san."

He didn't say anything else and started walking towards his apartment while she timidly followed behind. Seeing his figure from behind, she noticed that he was drenched as well. He could have just gone straight home after leaving the Hokage's office, but he didn't. Instead, he waited for her. It was rather thoughtful of him.

She followed him towards his apartment and once inside, he handed her some of his old clothes that were too small for him, but still quite big for her. She blushed at the thought of wearing a man's clothes. It felt weird as well since his old clothes have the Uchiha's clan symbol behind and since she was a Hyuuga, it felt strange wearing something which belong to another clan. However, she took it anyway since the Uchiha had bothered to search some old clothes for her thus she felt that it was impolite to decline. Hence, here she was, in Uchiha Sasuke's _bathroom_ changing into _his_ clothes.

Not wanting to spend so much time in his bathroom, she quickly changed and headed out. However, it seemed that today was destined to be an embarrassing day for her as the moment she went out, she was greeted by the sight of Uchiha Sasuke who was drying his wet clothes with only his pants on, without anything covering his top. In other words, his broad chest was exposed. He was half-naked. Being Hinata, she immediately blushed at the sight of his tone chest and broad muscles. Was it wrong for her to currently think that Uchiha Sasuke has a nice body? Because he _really_ does.

"You're done." He indifferently said as though he wasn't half-naked at all. Turning to face her, he saw her red face and smirked. _This Hyuuga is too innocent. _"What's wrong,_ Hyuuga_?"

She was speechless. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The Uchiha was approaching her now, standing right in front of her and the view was definitely more pleasant up close. Oh really a _nice_ view. She immediately blushed realizing what she had thought and shook her head to remove those indecent thoughts away. It was when he was this close to her that she noticed how good-looking he really was. She never bothered to look his way before when she was younger, but now she knew why many girls were _crazy_ about him. _Oh dear, am I becoming a pervert? But his body…. _

"Hyuuga?" He approached her even closer. He had no idea why he was teasing her but seeing her blush like that, he couldn't help it. His body just reacted and hell, she strangely looked nice in his clan's clothes as though it was made for her. He grimaced at that thought. _What the hell is wrong with me? _ _I'm really getting soft._

"I-I..I…" She stuttered completely frozen now. Thank goodness for her, she was saved by a knock on the door. "I-I should g-go see who's at the d-door!" She exclaimed timidly and bolted away to door.

Glad that she finally escaped from the embarrassment, she stood in front of the door and calmed her breathing. She didn't want to open the door with a fully flushed face. People may misinterpret wrongly. However, that thought only seemed to make her blush more. The knockings became louder and she didn't realize that Sasuke was standing beside her staring at her with his stoic face.

"U-Uchiha-san!" She squeaked, but he just stared at her blankly again attempting to open the door himself since she was taking too long to calm herself. And oh he was _still_ half-naked except now there was a towel around his neck. She was really hoping that the person at the door wasn't someone she was close with, or else she would've to answer to questions of what she was doing in the house with a_ half-naked_ Uchiha while she wore _his_ clothes.

However, when the door opened, she really felt like digging a hole and hid inside and never get out ever again because currently at the door was Ko, her protector. Ko looked surprised at the sight before him. After all, Hinata was wearing the Uchiha's clothes and the Uchiha was half naked. Many could misinterpret that they had been doing _things_. He would've punch the Uchiha already if not for the urgent news he needed to tell Hinata but he didn't hesitate to glare at the Uchiha before shifting his attention towards Hinata who could just die from embarrassment right now.

"Hinata-sama." Ko bowed with respect and she returned the bow politely despite being greatly embarrassed right now. However, her embarrassment for the day was completely forgotten when she noticed that Ko was tensed and the moment he spoke, she trembled with fear as she heard those words which confirmed her uneasiness.

"It's Hanabi-sama… Konohamaru returned... but she didn't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Edited as of 17/9/2012**

**A/N:** Thank you once again for all of your reviews! Sorry I couldn't reply to them this time. Busy busy! I'm going to get real busy soon with camps and orientation coming up, so my updating schedule may be affected. Anyway, here goes chapter 7. Hope you guys'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 7**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Words couldn't describe her current feelings right now. There were a mixture of worry, guilt and most of all fear. Worry for the safety of her little sister, guilt because she didn't try harder to prevent her from going and fear; fear for her little sister's life, the fear that something terrible may have happened and the fear that she would never see her again. She didn't want to believe it. She wished this was some kind of nightmare, or some kind of sick joke Hanabi was playing on her. Hanabi was playful after all. However, she knew it wasn't a joke. This was real. With Ko standing in front of her looking grim, it was definitely _real_. Hanabi didn't return. That was the reality, a reality she still didn't want to accept.

"H-How? What happened?" She finally managed to find her voice after minutes of silence.

Ko invited himself in and explained. "The guards saw Konohamaru limping towards the gate. He was fatally injured and collapsed right in front of the gate. His final words before he lost consciousness were Hanabi-sama's name. The guards took it as a hint and went to search till the border, but Hanabi-sama wasn't anywhere."

She tensed more after hearing Ko's words. Konohamaru had returned to the village badly injured, that could only mean that they were ambushed and attacked. Since Hanabi was nowhere near him, it could also mean that she was either captured or killed. No, Hanabi couldn't be dead. She refused to believe that. She tried to push the negative thoughts away, but it kept coming back again and again. She was _that_ worried.

"I'm here to bring you back to the compound, Hinata-sama." Ko spoke again. "The Hyuuga compound is in disarray, especially the elders. Hiashi-sama is trying to calm the elders. I think you should be there and help out as well."

Hinata stayed silent. She didn't even react. She didn't even show any signs that she had heard either. It was as though her mind was elsewhere, lost in her own thoughts. She was in fact deep in thoughts. Her concern over Hanabi's well being was so big that her mind couldn't process anything else. She couldn't think about anything else except for her little sister. She had heard Ko's words, but her mind wasn't taking it in. Right now, nothing else mattered except for the thoughts of Hanabi.

"Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama?" Ko tried to get her attention, but she was still dazed and lost in her own thoughts. It was only when she felt a finger flicked her forehead that she snapped out of it.

"Snap out of it, Hyuuga." His cold voice reached her ears as he pulled his finger away. She blinked, rubbed her forehead and looked up to him. His face was impassive and guarded as always, but yet he looked slightly worried?

"S-Sorry, Uchiha-san. Thank you." She mumbled softly before looking at her protector. "I heard you, Ko-san. Sorry…"

"It's all right." Ko murmured somewhat surprised by the informal act he had just seen. "Shall we go, Hinata-sama?"

"Yea," Hinata nodded. "I'll be going back to the Hyuuga compound, Uchiha-san. Rest well." She said and bowed politely.

"Hn." He murmured and then the two Hyuugas were out of his apartment and sight. He immediately closed the door and headed to his room with some thoughts in his mind. He frowned. It wasn't his problem. It was a Hyuuga situation. He was an Uchiha. It had nothing to do with him at all, so he shouldn't care one bit, but yet, why was he feeling somewhat concern?

Was it because of her expression just now? She looked so lost, worried and fearful over her little sister that he felt the need to just reach out to her and tell her that it would be fine. Of course he didn't say it and he just ended up telling her to snap out of it, but he couldn't deny it, he was worried. Why was he bothered about this anyway? Shouldn't he be happy that she was going to be away from his apartment for a while to resolve this issue? Yet, he didn't feel happy one bit. In fact, he felt empty, like as though something was missing. He felt that it wasn't right to leave her alone when it was obvious that she was panicking. Sasuke frowned. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he seriously getting soft because of _her?_

Frustrated, Uchiha Sasuke grabbed a shirt and put it on. Trying to ignore his confusing thoughts, he left the house.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

The Hyuuga compound was full of whispers the moment she stepped in. She noticed that most of them were staring at her making her wonder if she had done something wrong. It was only when she passed a mirror and saw her reflection was when she realized why they had been staring at her. She had actually forgotten that she was wearing the Uchiha clan's clothes. _That_ explained the staring and whispers. They were probably wondering why she was wearing the Uchiha's clothes and she wouldn't be surprised if some of them had already made certain assumptions.

Sighing, Hinata continued on walking. Clearing up the misunderstanding would be a waste of time and time wasn't something she had right now. She understood the Hyuuga's mindset clearly, especially the older ones. Once their minds were fixed on a certain assumption, it'd be hard to change that said assumption. In other words, it'd be a waste of time to explain to them the truth since most probably, they wouldn't believe it. Hence, she decided to just ignore them and proceed to the room where her father and the elders were at.

Ko didn't lie when he said that the elders were in a frenzy. From outside, she could hear the heated arguments among the elders. She contemplated of going in but decided against it and stayed outside instead to listen to their conversations or arguments actually. Yes, eavesdropping was bad, but she didn't really care. After all, she was rarely welcomed among the elders who seemed to have something against her.

"We must find Hyuuga Hanabi," one female elder said, "she's the only one suitable to be the next heir! Hiashi, do you really want your timid and weak elder daughter to be heir again?" She mocked.

Hinata flinched as she heard those words. While she was indeed born as the heiress, the position was given to Hanabi as she was deemed weak. However as she got stronger, her father decided to give her another chance and she reclaimed the position as heiress, but when she fell into a coma during the war, the elders happily declared Hanabi as heir again. At that moment, perhaps no one here expected her to wake up or maybe, no one here _wanted_ her to wake up.

She couldn't deny that Hanabi would make the better heiress than her. Hanabi was strong and firm, while she was perceived as timid and weak. The two sisters were opposites. Truth was, she didn't mind it one bit if Hanabi was made heiress instead of her, but she couldn't deny that the elders' words still hurt. It reminded her how much she wasn't really needed in this clan…

"Send out Neji to find Hanabi!" A male elder yelled this time, "as a member of the branch house, it is his duty to bring Hanabi back even if it means his own death."

"Neji is currently in a mission," Hiashi calmly responded, "it is better if we don't burden him. We can't do much either until Sarutobi Konohamaru regains consciousness."

"Then send out another branch member! Don't wait for Sarutobi. The Hyuuga secrets are at stake! The branch members must protect them even if it cost their life!"

Hyuuga Hiashi remained silent. Outside, Hinata clenched her fists. It was so like the elders to easily sacrifice the lives of branch members in order to protect the secrets of the Hyuugas. While she knew that the secret of the Byakugan must not fall to the wrong hands, was it really necessary to sacrifice branch members? Must they really be treated like tools? Hinata despised it. Her sister was part of the Main House, thus the Main House should take responsibility and act as well, not just sit around ordering the Branch House to protect them. It just wasn't right.

Not wanting to hear the arguments among the elders anymore, Hinata stepped out of the manor, her decision made. Hanabi was her younger sister. As an elder sibling, she should take responsibility. She must find her. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

"So what're they going to do?" His voice startled her from her thoughts. She jumped slightly before turning to face the source of the voice.

"U-Uchiha-san! What're you doing here?" She squeaked in surprise.

"I'm just bored." He answered which was partly the truth. He was bored. There was nothing much to do in his apartment and in this village anyway, so he wasn't lying when he said he was bored, but he wasn't being completely honest either. The other reason he was here because he was somewhat worried about her, though he would never admit that out loud.

"So, what are the Hyuuga planning to do?" He repeated.

"They're still discussing." Hinata sighed. "They want to use branch members as sacrifices if Hanabi was indeed taken. It's just not right."

"Oh." He said without any hint of emotion. "Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Hanabi." She answered without any form of hesitation causing Sasuke to smirk slightly at her confidence before his expression turn guarded once more.

"But you don't know where she is." Sasuke stated the obvious.

"But someone does." Hinata answered and started running towards what he assumed was the hospital. She was gone before he could say anything else. She had definitely gotten faster. It seemed that all the sparring sessions with him was worth it. Smirking, Uchiha Sasuke decided to follow.

"You're coming along?" She asked slightly surprised that he was following.

"I'm bored." He said impassively.

"Ah." She murmured and continued to run, a thin smile now on her lips. Whether he was really bored or there was another reason, she didn't really care because just by him helping her out, she was thankful.

_Thank you Uchiha-san._

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Hanabi…"

Sakura grimaced at the sight of the tattered Shinobi. Despite still broken and weak, he kept muttering his friend's name over and over again even during his current unconscious state. Konohamaru had always been so cheerful, cheeky and annoying, but now he was so lifeless on the hospital bed fighting for his own life. She and her medical team had been working on him for the past three hours, but the progress had been slow. They had managed to stabilize his vitals, but his wounds were still deep…

"Sakura-san, are we continuing?" asked one of her medical helpers.

Sakura nodded. "We can't afford to stop yet. Though we stabilize his heartbeat, he is still weak. I fear if we stop the process, his vitals might drop again."

Her medical assistants said no more and listened to their leader's words. Sakura knew that they were tired. Even she was tired, but they must bear with it for a while more. Healing Konohamaru was draining, but they couldn't afford to stop or they might lose him forever. She didn't want that. She couldn't give up on him. She couldn't let Konohamaru, Naruto's first pupil, die. She really concentrated on the healing process, which was why she was annoyed when the door suddenly opened disrupting her thoughts.

"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF HEALING HERE!" She yelled and would've kicked them out, but stopped when she saw who they were. Standing at the door was both Hinata and Sasuke. Sakura didn't know whether to be surprised that they came together, which was surprising since Sasuke rarely willingly followed people around ever since he returned, or be surprised over the fact that Hinata was wearing _his_ clothes.

"Hinata-chan? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blinked and pushed the thoughts away since it was more important to ask what they needed here. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to disturb, Sakura-san," Hinata apologized and bowed politely, "but only Konohamaru-kun is able to tell me about Hanabi. Can… Can I help with the healing?"

"Sure." Sakura smiled thinly. "Come here."

"I'll wait outside." Sasuke told the timid Hyuuga and she nodded in acknowledgement. Once she heard the door shut, she immediately headed towards the bed where all the healers were. Konohamaru was in really bad shape, she couldn't deny, which made her wonder more what in the world had happened. She frowned knowing that whatever it was, it must be bad.

Noticing that the healers were healing every part of Konohamaru, Hinata placed her palms on his head and focused till soft green light coated her palms.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura enquired what she was doing.

"While you all heal his injuries, I'll try to heal his mind." Hinata explained. While Sakura understood what she meant, the rest of the medical team looked lost, so Hinata explained further. "It's true that the reason he is still unconscious is because of his physical injuries, but psychologically can be a factor as well. When you're in between life and death, your mind might be mentally scarred and decides to shut down fearing that if you wake up, you'll really end up dead, hence your mind just decides to shut down and let your body sleeps."

"So in other words, to avoid real death, the mind decides to shut down so that the body won't suffer anymore?" One of Sakura's assistant summarized.

Hinata nodded. "It's like being trapped in a genjutsu. The mind is in a confused state, so it shuts down. As a result, the body becomes unconscious. That's why, if I try to heal his mind, then maybe Konohamaru-kun can regain consciousness, even if it's a while…"

"I understand Hinata-chan," Sakura smiled, "do what you need to do. My medical team and I will work on his physical injuries."

Smiling thankfully, Hinata focuses her chakra towards Konohamaru's mind. Easing the mind wasn't as simple as healing physical wounds. Unlike physical injuries than could be seen, psychological damages couldn't be seen with the naked eye, hence it was difficult to roughly estimate how much one was mentally hurt. The healing process must be done carefully as well as the chakra inserted into the mind must be calming and soothing. Any anxiety from the healer could cause the chakra flow to be 'unstable' and as a result, the mind would lose its stability as well. In other words, Hinata must do it carefully and slowly. She must emit a calm and soothing presence or she'd risk losing Konohamaru forever.

Staying calm, Hinata pushed in more chakra into Konohamaru's mind. There was no reaction at first as Konohamaru remained unconscious. However after half an hour of passing chakra into his mind, he began to stir. Weakly, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the pale orbs.

"H-Hanabi…?"

Hinata shook her head and gently message his head. "No, Konohamaru-kun. It's Hinata."

His eyes widened a fraction before it turned sad. "H-Hinata-san… I'm sorry… H-Hanabi… She's…"

Hinata continued to rub his head and hair in a motherly manner to give him comfort. "I know it's selfish of me to ask you this while you're still in this state, but what happened during the mission, Konohamaru-kun?"

"C-Cloud ninjas…. I-It was just few kilometres after Konoha's border… and they suddenly came out of nowhere…. We couldn't sense them… Hanabi couldn't see them… Hinata-san, the Byakugan couldn't see them…" He weakly murmured.

She frowned at the statement. _Cloud ninjas… Are they still after the Byakugan? _

However, she didn't say anything as Konohamaru was still trying to speak. "W-We fought…. But we were outnumbered… I didn't know what happened… T-They h-hit me… W-When I w-woke up, b-blood was everywhere… but H-Hanabi was nowhere… I think they took her Hinata-san… I'm sorry, Hinata-san… I d-didn't protect her… I'm sorry…"

"Shhhhhh. It's not your fault Konohamaru-kun. Don't blame yourself." Hinata coaxed him with a soft smile. "Don't worry. We'll find Hanabi. Rest now, Konohamaru-kun." She gently murmured as she emitted more chakra forcing Konohamaru to close his eyes and rest.

"Go." Sakura's voice forced her to look up.

"Sakura-san?"

"We'll take care of Konohamaru-kun here. We'll fix him up, I promise. You go do what you need to do okay?" Sakura smiled at her.

"Sakura-san…." She mumbled, her pale eyes widening yet glistening. She nodded in affirmation and left the room not before thanking Sakura and her medical team. Outside, she was greeted by the sight of a bored Uchiha leaning against the wall seemingly waiting for her.

"So?" He enquired.

"Cloud ninjas…" She answered weakly.

He remembered a story when he was younger about Cloud Ninjas attempting to get the Byakugan. Are they still after it now, even after the alliance was formed? Or perhaps, it was only the actions of a few? Sasuke frowned though his face remained relatively impassive. "What're you going to do?"

If it was him, he'd probably bolted out of the village and threatened any Cloud Ninja he saw, and he'd do all this without any orders from the Hokage, but he knew Hinata wasn't like that. She'd probably be more civil and less threatening, but you'll never know. Siblings' love could drive you to do the craziest things…but before she did anything crazy, she would probably go see the Hokage first to get permission to leave.

"I'm seeing Tsunade-sama." Hinata said and rushed off.

Sasuke smirked slightly knowing he had guessed right and followed her. Just as how he had expected her to react. Even if this Hyuuga was dying to search for her sister, she'd ask for permission to leave first, even if it means for her to beg.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Tsunade was beyond pissed. One shinobi had returned badly injured while the other was still missing, but she was not allowed to take actions yet. Why? The reason was because the Hyuuga clan had prevented her to act yet since the one that's missing was Hanabi, hence they claimed it to be a clan issue. The Hyuuga clan had immediately told her not to send out any search party until they came to a consensus. _What the heck do they need to come to consensus on? A girl is freaking missing for goodness sake! Are they having votes on whether to search or not? How foolish! This is why I hate clans. Some of the elders act like retards!_

She was really tempted to smash something right now, but Shizune was here and she had warned her so many times not to damage the building property since reparations cost a lot. Tsunade didn't believed her at first, but decided to listen when Shizune showed her the reparation bills, but back to the current situation. What in the world is the Hyuuga clan thinking? While they're wasting time discussing, Hanabi could still out there in need of help! Their delaying could cause the future heiress to die!

Like hell she was going to sit here and do nothing. The Hyuuga clan may have force her not to do anything, but that doesn't mean others can't.

"Shizune, write a message to the Kazekage and request their aid to search for Hyuuga Hanabi." Tsunade demanded.

"What? Are you sure you want to involve Suna, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked slightly surprised.

"Suna is our strongest ally. They'll be willing to help." Tsunade said. "Besides, it's just a search party, the Kazekage will agree. Also, since Hinata is indirectly affected-"

Before Tsunade could complete her sentence, the Hokage's office door swung open and two unexpected visitors entered. Well, one was expected with the current situation going on, but the other one definitely wasn't. Hell, Tsunade didn't expect that _he_ would follow her.

"Hinata. Uchiha. What do you want?" Tsunade glowered. "Hinata, if it's about Hanabi, I'm trying my best here, but your clan-"

Hinata cut her off. "I want to search for Hanabi myself, Tsunade-sama."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to go. Your clan has already prevented me from sending a search party. But don't worry, I'm sending a letter to Suna to request for their aid-"

"It's not their responsibility, it's mine." Hinata cut her off again. "Please Tsunade-sama, let me search for her first."

"Hinata-"

"If you're worried about the Hyuuga clan's elders, don't worry. I'm taking responsibility. I'll take the blame. I handle them since it's _my_ choice. So please, let me find my sister." Her eyes were pleading now but Tsunade sensed the conviction in her voice. She was determined to find her.

Heaving out a sigh, Tsunade looked deep into her. "Your clan won't be too happy when they find out that I sent out a Hyuuga to retrieve another Hyuuga since the Byakugan could be at stake, but _screw_ them. I love pissing those bastards off anyway." Tsunade told her with a smirk.

"You're letting me go?" Hinata blinked.

"Yes, Hinata. I'm allowing you to go." Tsunade announced and Hinata smiled thankfully. "But, like hell I'm allowing you to go alone. I'm giving you a team. So who do you want?"

"E-Eh?" Hinata exclaimed startled by the freedom given to her. "W-Well, since it's a search mission, an Inuzuka will be useful. There's a possibility that Hanabi was taken hostage, so there'll definitely be injuries, hence a medic will be useful as well. Lastly, it'll be great to have someone excellent in the offence since the chances of facing the enemies are high."

"I see. You're right. For an Inuzuka, I'm giving you Kiba since you two have worked together many times before. Sakura is busy healing Konohamaru right now so for a medic, I hope Yamanaka Ino will suffice. And as for someone excellent in offence…" Tsunade pondered, tapping her fingers on her table thinking of suitable shinobis before her eyes laid on the male standing beside the shy Hyuuga. She smirked._ Of course, he's definitely suitable with his violent temperaments._

"You Uchiha. I'm sending you as well. You're ruthless. You definitely fit the offence category." She smirked and Hinata stared at the Hokage wide-eyed not wanting Sasuke to be force on a mission against his will again, but her reaction didn't last long because Uchiha Sasuke willingly agreed.

"Fine. I'll go." He said without any trace emotions.

"A-Are you sure U-Uchiha-san? I-I mean if you don't want too…"

"It's fine. I'm bored anyway." He answered with a straight face. "Besides, I'm making your job as my caretaker easier by being _near_ you."

Hinata blushed while Tsunade smirked. Not only had he followed Hinata here to see her, he had also willingly agreed to go on the mission with her. Was it just her, or was the Uchiha more tolerable when he's around Hinata? She was actually expecting some sort of resistance from the Uchiha, but he agreed straightaway, which she was thankful for since she had no time to argue with him.

Wasting no time since so much time had already been wasted, Tsunade stamped the scroll declaring the mission as official. "I'm giving you all four days. By four days if I heard nothing from you guys, I will send out others if the Hyuuga clan has come to a consensus by then. If not, I will request Suna's aid after four days."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama."

"It's official then. Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino will be going on a mission to find Hyuuga Hanabi. I'll pass the message to Kiba and Ino. Both of you leave and make the necessary preparations. All the best."

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

She quickly headed towards the manor to change into her normal attire and take the necessary equipments while Sasuke went back to his apartment to prepare. Folding his clothes she'd been wearing neatly, she made a mental note to herself to wash it and return it to Sasuke once this mission was over. As she made the necessary preparations, her mind kept drifting to Hanabi as she kept worrying about her little sister's well-being. What if it was too late? What if she failed this mission? What if…

"Hinata-chan." Mikoto's soft voice startled her. Hinata turned to face the female ghost who was looking at her kindly. "It'll be fine. Believe in yourself. Believe in your sister."

Her eyes widened a fraction and she answered Mikoto with a small smile. Once she was done with the preparations, she left the Hyuuga manor not bothering to inform anyone about the mission at all and went straight towards Konoha gates where she found Sasuke already waiting there, emotionless as always.

"U-Uchiha-san." She greeted.

"Inuzuka and Yamanaka are not here yet." He frowned.

"Yea… We'll wait. Y-You don't mind right?" She asked.

"Hn."

They waited in silence for the other two members to arrive. Sasuke noticed Hinata fidgeting besides him. While her expression was calm, he knew she wasn't at all. She was nervous, or maybe even terrified. She was probably worried sick about her little sister right now even though she was trying very hard to hide it, but she couldn't hide it from him. He could see right through her calm façade. Hinata was definitely uneasy right now.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. It was during these kinds of situations where he wished he knew how to provide some sort of comfort instead of just standing awkwardly. Don't get him wrong. It wasn't like he liked providing comfort to others. In fact, if it was others, he probably wouldn't care, but since this was Hinata, it was _different_. He didn't know why he would worry about this girl when he rarely cared about anyone else and he probably wouldn't bother to find the reason, but whatever it was, seeing Hyuuga Hinata uneasy and worried were making him uneasy and worried _as well._

"Hyuuga." He called out, but she didn't respond. She was too lost in thought.

"Hyuuga." He repeated, but again no response.

"_Hinata!_" He exclaimed and that caught her attention. Facing him now, she looked slightly startled since he had called her by her first name, but as he looked into her eyes, it was then he really saw the emotions she'd been hiding; the fear, the worry and the uneasiness. Sasuke mentally cursed himself for calling her out but not knowing what to say after that. He tried to recall what Itachi did to comfort him whenever he was feeling uneasy as a child, and when he finally remembered, rather awkwardly, Sasuke reached out his hand and rub her head softly.

"It'll be fine. Believe in yourself. Believe in your sister." He murmured softly as he continued rubbing her head. Her hair was so smooth that he actually wouldn't mind holding it all day. _Wait, what? Something is definitely wrong with me._

She didn't move. She didn't say anything. Hyuuga Hinata was surprised. Uchiha Sasuke was trying to _comfort_ her and his words were the exact same words as his mother's. She couldn't help but smile. She could tell that he was feeling rather awkward doing this, but yet he still did it.

From rubbing her head though, his hand lowered to her cheeks and he ended up caressing it gently. Her eyes widened when she felt his long fingers stroking her cheeks softly. She could feel her face burning up, and she wondered if Sasuke noticed that her face was bright red now. He should have. He was _caressing_ her cheeks after all. She looked up to meet his eyes and froze. He was looking at her so intensely…

He was well aware that she was blushing madly, but despite that, he didn't pull his hand away. He didn't know what in the world came to him to make him caress her cheeks and he was pretty damn sure Itachi didn't do this when he comforted him when he was younger, but he couldn't help it. After patting her head and noticing the sadness in her eyes, his hand just moved on its own to touch her cheeks and would it be freaky if he said that he was_ enjoying_ it? Probably yes, but again he didn't care. Her skin was smooth. He liked the way how her cheeks flushed when his fingers stroke it gently. He liked the feeling. It felt nice. It felt _right._

"Woof!" A bark startled him from his thoughts. Standing across them were Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino staring at them wide-eyed. Ino looked extremely surprised. Kiba though looked like he was about to punch something and besides him, the huge dog he distinctively remembered as Akamaru was snarling at him.

Realizing that his hand was still on Hinata's red cheek, Sasuke immediately retracted it.

"Sorry, did we disturb something?" Ino teased after recovering from her momentary shock.

"N-No- Y-Yes, I-mean n-no! I-I mean-" Hinata stuttered, the colour of her cheeks didn't drain one bit.

"You two are late." Sasuke deadpanned cutting her off.

"Oei Uchiha, what were you doing just now?" Kiba snarled at him, but Sasuke ignored him completely and leaped away which only infuriated Kiba futher "Bastard!" He growled in annoyance and would've chased him and lunged at him if Hinata hadn't grabbed his arms to stop him.

"Let's go, Kiba-kun." She said softly while still blushing. He snorted with a frown but listened to Hinata anyway. They had an important mission to fulfil after all, there was no time to beat the Uchiha into a pulp.

The four thus began their mission, Sasuke looking impassive as always, Kiba with a scowling face, Ino occasionally stealing glances at Sasuke and Hinata and grinning teasingly, and finally, a confused Hinata still blushing at the lingering warmth of Sasuke's fingers that had caressed her cheeks…

And she couldn't help but wonder. _Why in the world did he do that?_

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

She repeatedly kicked the cell hoping that it would just break. She knew her actions were futile. Her hands were restrained with some chakra-draining handcuffs that were slowly but painfully draining her chakra away. Her legs were swollen and bleeding due to her continuous kicking, but Hanabi didn't stop despite the pain. She had promised her sister she'd return and she was intending to keep that promise.

She had no idea what these cloud ninjas wanted from her. If they wanted her Byakugan, they would kill her already and experiment on her eyes, but they didn't. Instead they locked her up here in this cell not laying a finger on her _at all_. She half expected to be tortured or something, but none of that happened. Something wasn't right. It was as though they were purposely letting her live. Hanabi grimaced. What were they waiting for? What were they really after?

Her thoughts were short-lived as she heard the sound of a metal door being open and the sound of footsteps getting louder as they got near her cell. Hanabi scowled when she saw a group of men standing outside her cell. The leading one took a step forward. He was lean; his hair was brown and it extended beyond his shoulders. His skin was pale unlike most of the Cloud Ninjas, his pose confident and if his eyes were plan white, Hanabi would've thought that he was a Hyuuga, but he wasn't because his pupils were harsh green and the way he was staring at her, she definitely could see contempt.

"Enjoy your stay here so far, Hyuuga?" The man smirked.

Hanabi didn't answer, she just spitted at the said man. With a frown, he grabbed her head and tugged her hair so tightly that Hanabi had to suppress her scream. She wasn't going to show this bastard that she was in pain.

"Know your place." He threatened menacingly before slamming her head onto the concrete floor. He signalled his men and Hanabi hated the fact that she couldn't fight back as the men roughly dragged her out of the cell.

"What're you going to do to me?" Hanabi hissed.

"Oh, I assure you, we won't harm you." The man smirked. "We just need you for something."

She struggled against their clutches but confusion spread over her when she realized that the men had dragged her outside and threw her to the middle of field. She was even more surprised when some of them men began to walk away, leaving her there._ Are they releasing me?_

Trees surrounded the area, but it was definitely an open area. If they left her here, she'd definitely be found. _What are they up to?_

"Hey! If you leave me here, my comrades will find me!" Hanabi yelled and she felt fear when she saw the man smirked.

"That's the purpose, Hyuuga Hanabi. I _want_ you to be found. I want_ her_ to come to me. You're the_ bait._ With you captured, I know _she_ will come to find you."

Her eyes widened. "W-What? W-What do you mean? W-Who're you targeting?"

But she didn't get to hear an answer, because all of a sudden she felt someone hitting her from behind. Electricity pulse through her veins as her consciousness slowly fades before she collapsed once more.

_No… No… I'm sorry, Aneki…_

Her vision faded to darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Edited on 17/9/2012**  
_

_Anonymous Acknowledgement: _

_Zero: You're welcome!_

_deadangel: Yes, what will happen next? Who knows? xD_

_Trender: Thank you xD_

_Guest: D'awwww he likes teasing her xD_

_Hikari: Ahhhh idk! Ahhhh! xD_

_Guest: I'll try to write more on the three ghosts xD_

_Guest: Thank you for reading this!_

_Guest: There'll be more interactions in the future!_

_Shizuka: Thanks xD_

_MidnightGoddess: Thank you xD and I will try to update as soon as possible since you seemed eager xD_

_soulfighter17: Well, I'm here now xD_

**A/N:** Thanks once again for all the reviews. Here goes Chapter 8. Ummm, enjoy? I hope. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 8**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Many claimed that being a leader had its ups and downs which were actually quite true, but to Hyuuga Hiashi, he felt that being a leader had more downs than ups. Massaging his head after another intense session with the elders, Hiashi couldn't understand why they just wouldn't allow the Hokage to send out a team to search for Hanabi. Why were they so adamant in wanting to send out branch members? The arguments, Hiashi must say, was rather pointless. While they debated on how to save Hanabi, precious time was wasted and his daughter's life could be seeping away slowly.

Hiashi couldn't deny that he was worried for his daughter's safety, but as a clan leader, he wasn't allowed to show any signs of uneasiness. He must be calm. He must be firm. He must be expressionless. He couldn't be biased in his decision making especially if it involved his daughters. That was one of the downside of being a clan leader. He would love to just go out there and search for Hanabi himself, but the elders argued that the last time he saved his own daughter, an enemy ninja was killed and they were forced to compensate. Once the elders started voicing their opinions, he as a leader had no choice but to listen. When Hinata was kidnapped when she was four, he wasn't allowed to show that he was overly concern. As a leader, he must act professionally. When his wife passed away, he wasn't allowed to mourn for long. As a leader, he was expected to lead again the next day despite the fact that his heart was still aching. Now Hanabi was missing, and he wasn't allowed to portray his worried side either. From what he experienced so far, being a clan leader caused him to cast away all his emotions.

"Hiashi-sama!" Ko entered his chamber and kneeled down in respect. "I apologize for disturbing your rest, but Hinata-sama…"

"What's wrong with Hinata?" He asked unaware that he had raised his voice. Many would assume that it was because of annoyance, but Ko knew better. He knew that the leader was secretly worried.

Ko bowed down his head and answered. "Apparently, Hokage-sama has sent out Hinata-sama to search for Hanabi-sama."

Hiashi said nothing. He didn't react as he stared at his daughter's protector. His eyes were still cold and expressionless and many would think that he didn't care one bit, but many didn't know that deep down, Hyuuga Hiashi was in turmoil. Maintaining a relatively calm expression, Hyuuga Hiashi made his way towards the Hokage office. _Why?_ Why of all shinobis did she have to send his other daughter? He didn't show it, but Hyuuga Hiashi was currently fearful, because he knew he might not just lose one daughter. He could lose both of them.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Tsunade stared out of the window deep in thought. The four of them had probably left for the mission already and she couldn't help but wonder, had she made the right choice? Was it wise of her to send out Hinata when there was a possibility that the Byakugan secrets were at stake? By putting Hinata in this mission, she was putting her life in jeopardy as well right?

It wasn't that she doubted Hinata's abilities. She knew that the timid Hyuuga was more than capable to defend herself, but if the reason Hanabi was missing was because of the Byakugan, then sending Hinata, another Byakugan user, wasn't really wise. However, Hinata was so determined just now that she couldn't reject her. Besides, it was too late to doubt her decision. All she could do now was to trust her shinobis. By now, the Hyuuga clan would already be aware that Hinata had gone to find her sister. Tsunade was ready to take in their rude remarks and protests.

"Tsunade-sama, Lord Hiashi of the Hyuuga clan is here to see you." Shizune announced.

This was surprising. While she expected the Hyuuga clan to react, she didn't expect for Hiashi to come see her personally himself. _Maybe that man has a heart after all._

"Invite him in." Tsunade told Shizune. Seconds later, the Hyuuga clan's leader entered her office expressionless as usual. "What can I help you with, Hiashi?"

"Why did you send Hinata to search for Hanabi?" Hiashi straightaway asked not wanting to waste time.

"Hinata requested for it. She was determined to find her little sister, so I gave her the permission." Tsunade blatantly answered.

"You do know that one possible reason Hanabi is missing is because of the Byakugan." Hiashi declared, his lips curving into a small frown, "Yet you still send out Hinata despite the possibility that the Byakugan secrets are at risk. Do you know what danger you're putting her in?"

"I trust her." Tsunade firmly said.

Hiashi frowned. "Your trust may have jeopardized both of my daughters' safety."

"Tell me Hiashi." Tsunade sat up looking straight into his eyes. "Are you here as a clan leader or a father?"

Silence filled the room the moment the question was asked. Hiashi merely stared at the Hokage and Tsunade tried to see any emotions stirring in those pale eyes, but she saw none. This man standing in front of her was good at masking his own emotions. Minutes passed and when Hiashi still didn't answer, Tsunade heaved out a sigh. "Look, I know sending out another Hyuuga wasn't the best idea, but Hinata told me she'll deal with the elders herself. She's _very_ determined, and I trust her. She's strong enough to defend herself. She's skill enough to protect. I believe in her. Maybe you should as well."

Hiashi was still silent and Tsunade didn't bother to look at him again knowing that he would probably leave without saying another word, but to her surprise, he spoke and she immediately looked up to face him again.

"It's because I'm a clan leader that I can't be a proper father." Hiashi began to say. "I can't give them love like most fathers could. I must be strict and raise them to fulfil the expectations that had been set for them. As a result, I was harsh and cold towards them, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I know that Hinata thinks that I do not care about her. I know that it's because of me she keeps on thinking that she's worthless. I know Hanabi thinks that I only see her as a strong weapon and not a daughter. I know that because of me, Hanabi shuts her emotions when deep inside, she's as fragile as anyone else. It's because I fail to be a proper father to my daughters that they end up the way they are right now."

Tsunade remained silent as the leader continued to speak. "I nearly lost Hinata once when she was four, I don't want to lose her again. And now Hanabi too. I won't be able to forgive myself if anything were to happen to my two daughters, so tell me Tsunade, what should I do so that I can see both of them again?"

"Trust them." Tsunade answered. "There's nothing much you can do right now except to trust them. Believe in Hanabi, that she is keeping herself alive right now. Believe in Hinata, that she'll find her sister. Believe that both of them will return. Believe in your daughters, Hiashi, because if their own father doesn't, how can they believe in themselves?"

Again, Hiashi said nothing and just closed his eyes. Tsunade wondered if he was going to shed a tear. If he did, she would probably be surprised, but of course he didn't as he just opened his eyes and looked at her. Seconds later, he simply nodded politely and left the room. Tsunade too said nothing and watched him leave. For once, she had seen the emotions in those pale eyes; a mixture of sadness, guilt and fear.

Once back at the Hyuuga manor, Hyuuga Hiashi went straight to his chamber with the Hokage's words playing repeatedly in his mind. He let the facts sink through. Hanabi was missing and Hinata had gone to find her. Tsunade was right. There was nothing much he could no right now except to trust in them. He must believe in both of his daughters. He must trust them that they will return, or he'd risk losing them both forever.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Uchiha Sasuke was annoyed. While he indeed had willingly agreed to go to this mission with the sole purpose of helping Hinata, that didn't mean that he would tolerate the other two shinobis going with them. He clearly didn't enjoy their company. He didn't like the way Ino was stealing glances at him and then smiling slyly, but he hated more the way the dog boy, Kiba, was staying close to Hinata. Kiba was literally staying by her side; leaping beside her, walking beside her, and because of him, Sasuke couldn't even stand one metre near the Hyuuga.

No, Sasuke did not want to be near her. Or at least, he denied that. He did not want to stand next to her, or maybe he did, but there was no way he was going to admit that. He also denied that he was envious. He wasn't jealous. Why should he? Hinata can stand beside anyone she wants, he didn't have any right to prevent her, though if he could, he would gladly beat up any males that was standing too close to her starting with the dog boy. Oh he _really_ would love to beat up the dog boy now. Sasuke grimaced. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he seriously envious because of the Hyuuga?

Frustrated and annoyed by his own confusing thoughts, Sasuke stopped and scanned the surroundings. It was getting dark and searching at night was relatively pointless, not to mention risky as well. It'll be better if they stopped to rest first and continue in the morning.

"We'll set up camp here." Sasuke told the rest.

"Wouldn't it better to just keep on going? We are searching for someone." Kiba snarled. "Unless you are too tired to continue, Uchiha?"

"Searching in the dark is pointless and risky, though you're probably an idiot to even realize that." Sasuke countered.

"Why you…" Kiba growled and would lunge at him if Hinata hadn't grabbed his arm and tried to calm him down.

"Kiba-kun, calm down. U-Uchiha-san is right, we should stop and rest first." Hinata softly murmured as she held onto Kiba's arm. She sighed in relief when the Inuzuka finally calmed down and a soft smile etched her features as she looked at the Uchiha.

However, Uchiha Sasuke was scowling. No, he wasn't only scowling. He was emitting a deadly aura as well causing Hinata to flinch slightly. She was more than aware that Uchiha Sasuke was currently extremely pissed, but for what reason? Had Kiba pissed him off that much? Noticing his deadly aura, Kiba instinctively put his hands around Hinata's waist, and this only infuriated the Uchiha further.

He was indeed pissed. The moment she touched that dog boy, he felt like killing someone, and he wasn't kidding. When the dog boy put his arms around her waist, it took a lot of his self-control not to go on rampage right there and then. Uchiha Sasuke would never admit it, but he was jealous. When he saw Hinata touching another guy, he felt like eliminating all the males in the world. When Kiba put his arms around her waist, Sasuke felt like pulling her out of his grasp and dragged her somewhere far away to make her _his_. He immediately froze at that thought. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way in front of her?_

"I'll keep watch." Sasuke murmured coldly and stomped away not wanting to stay near the Hyuuga who kept on giving him confusing feelings and soon, he was out of their sight, leaving Hinata to worry and wonder what he was so angry about.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

She couldn't sleep. After Sasuke had told them that he'll keep watch, he disappeared somewhere. Kiba went to look for wood after that while she and Ino were in charge of dinner. Once every thing was done, they decided to sleep for the night, but Hinata couldn't. Ino and Kiba were already sleeping soundly, but she couldn't no matter how many times she closed her eyes. She knew why though. One reason was because of her little sister. She kept on thinking about her making her mind uneasy, hence the inability to sleep.

The other reason though was because she was worried about Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't come back at all right after he stomped away. Though she knew that Sasuke was more than capable to take care of himself, she couldn't help but to feel worried. It was just her nature. It would have been nice of Sasuke if he had told her where he was going so she wouldn't be sitting down here worrying about him.

Sighing, she got up and decided to take a breather somewhere. Lucky for her, the area they were resting at for the night was near a lake and Hinata didn't even have to think twice to head there. Sitting at the edge, she put her two legs under water and breathed steadily. Even though the water was cold, she didn't mind it since it calmed her. The water was making her relaxed as always.

"Hyuuga-san, you should get some sleep." Itachi told her. "You'll need your energy if you want to search for your sister."

"Itachi is right, Hinata-chan. You look tired!" Mikoto exclaimed worriedly and Fugaku grunted in agreement.

Hinata sighed. "I know. I want to sleep, but there are too many things in my mind. Perhaps I'll feel calmer after this and I will be able to rest."

"Whatever you say, Hinata-chan," Mikoto floated to her side and smiled gently, "Remember if you need anything, we're here for you yea? Though we can't embrace you or anything since we'll most probably go through you, but whatever it is, I just want to say, we're still here for you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled thankfully. "Thank you."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Hinata literally jumped off and nearly fell into the lake but his hand managed to grab hold of her waist on time stopping the fall. She timidly turned her head and glanced back, immediately meeting those intense onyx eyes.

"U-Uchiha-san," She blushed, "Where have you been?"

"Walking around. Patrolling." He deadpanned before looking at her and smirked as he leaned closer to her ear and whispered into it. "Why? Worried?"

She shuddered at the tingling sensation of having him whispering into her ears. Realizing their position, she blushed even harder and fidgeted nervously under his grasp as he was still holding her. "Y-Yea… Kind of…"

"You worry too much, Hyuuga." He said and let go of her. Saying nothing else, he sat down at the edge of the lake and stared blankly at the soothing water.

Biting her lips nervously, Hinata contemplated to join him, or go back to her tent and sleep. After much thought on her part, she decided to join him while still blushing. They sat side by side in silence, both enjoying the natural cooling breeze and the soothing atmosphere the lake was emitting.

"So, do you always talk to yourself? This isn't the first time I caught you." He broke the silence.

"A-Ah yea… It calms me." She managed to choke out an answer.

"Ah. Thinking about your sister again?"

"Yea… It's just that…" She hesitated. He faced her and gave her a quizzical look. She sighed. "It's just that… My sister and I never had a good relationship before since we were always forced to fight each other. It's only recently that we… I'm just not ready to lose her yet."

"I see." Was all he said before silence loomed over there again. Hinata let the silence lingered. She knew comforting words were not Sasuke's way. Just to have him here sitting by her side when she was feeling terrible was already surprising for her, but this was just his way. He didn't say anything. He just silently kept her company and listened. Playing with the water using her legs, Hinata took in the comfort he was giving just by sitting quietly by her side.

"Uchiha-san…" A small smile etched on her features as she broke the silence getting his attention. "Thank you."

He looked surprise before turning away from her and just grunted in response. She smiled and silence surrounded them once again.

"You should get some sleep, Hyuuga." Sasuke suddenly said.

"Maybe soon. Shouldn't you as well?"

"I can't sleep." He answered impassively and Hinata immediately knew why.

Nightmares. That must be the reason why he was avoiding rest. Hinata recalled having nightmares for a few weeks after her uncle and mother passed away, but for Sasuke she knew it was definitely different. After what he had been through and all the things he had done, the nightmares must have haunted him every night, even till now. Frowning, she observed Sasuke and noticed that he looked tired and her expression immediately turned sad. How long have he been keeping himself awake because he fears his own nightmares? He needs rest. She wished there was something she could do to ease him of his nightmares, but what?

"Offer to sleep beside him. I think you presence will calm him, Hinata-chan." Mikoto whispered to her ears.

Her eyes widened and her face immediately reddened. What kind of suggestion was that?

"M-Maybe, we can sleep together." She blurted and her eyes widened more when she realized she had said it out even though she thought the suggestion was embarrassing. Feeling his gaze on her, Hinata immediately waved her hands frantically, her face now redder than a ripe tomato. "I d-didn't mean it like that. I m-mean j-just l-lying side b-by side…"

The Uchiha was still staring at her with a mixture of puzzlement and amusement. Seeing this, Hinata wished she could just bury a hole and hide in it, but obviously she couldn't, so she ended up burying her face against her knees.

"You know…" He spoke and even though she was still embarrassed, his alluring voice forced her to snap her head up and looked at him. Bad move as now her pale eyes were looking straight into his onyx eyes and he was looking at her so intensely. She straight away looked down to hide from his intense gaze, but almost immediately, she felt his fingers on her chin, tilting her head upwards forcing her to face him. Hinata froze. His eyes were still intense, but most of all, he was leaning closer to her. Closer and closer… till their lips were barely inches apart, and he whispered rather huskily. "I would really love to take your offer,_ Hinata_."

She found herself unable to move. She couldn't even blink. Her eyes were still gazing at his onyx ones and the intensity she saw never once faded. His lips were still inches away from her that she could feel his warm breath which left a tingling sensation on her skin. She was feeling strange. Her cheeks were burning and her entire body was feeling… _hot_. She quivered when Sasuke used his other free hand to caress her cheeks, his eyes never left hers. He stroked repeatedly and gently, leaning even closer now till their nose was touching causing Hinata to close her eyes. She shuddered. Was he… was he going to…?

All of a sudden, the tingling sensation suddenly disappeared and the warmth she felt of having him _very_ close to her was gone as well. The hand that were caressing her cheeks had stopped and Hinata opened her eyes to see that Sasuke was already standing grasping his hair, his back towards her and his face hidden from her view.

"Go to sleep, Hinata." Was all he said and then he walked way, leaving Hinata out there blushing madly.

She didn't argue and straightaway bolted to their camp, panting heavily as she sat beside a sleeping Ino. Her face was still heavily flushed. Her heart was still beating erratically and her breathing was heavy.

"Hinata-chan?" Ino stirred besides her gazing at the blushing Hyuuga sleepily. "Are you okay? Your face is red and you're panting."

"I-I'm fine." She managed to squeak out. Ino found that hard to believe, but she was too sleepy to argue and prod her with questions, so she just let it be.

Hinata knew that she wasn't fine. Sasuke nearly _kissed_ her! Just thinking about it made her face flushed madly! And worst still, just thinking about it made her body feels hot. Her body was _reacting_ to him and she didn't know how to react to that fact. Trying to calm her breathing, Hinata lied down quietly, thinking that perhaps sleep would calm her currently erratic heart. She ended up staring at the night sky, still blushing, still confused and still wondering.

_What just happened?_

**xXXxXXxXXx**

To say that he was confused was perhaps an understatement since currently, he didn't even know what he was feeling. He had no idea why he acted that way, but he nearly_ kissed_ the Hyuuga. Should he be horrified over his own actions? Perhaps, but strangely he didn't. It was like he didn't mind doing it. His body- no, his entire being _wanted_ her and that scared him.

The Hyuuga was giving him confusing feelings; feelings he couldn't understand. Right after he nearly kissed her, he walked away and decided to patrol the area to calm his mind and erratic heart. Though his heart stopped beating erratically soon after, the same couldn't be said about his mind because throughout his patrolling, he kept on thinking about _her._ He tried to distract himself by meditating, but failed miserably because his thoughts were still filled by her; her kind eyes, her blushing cheeks, her soft skin that felt _very_ nice and warm to touch and finally, her small, pink and _kissable_ lips.

Obviously, meditating didn't help and only made it worse, since he ended up thinking about her more and a certain lower part of his body would immediately react right after his thoughts about her. At that moment, Sasuke wished there was some cold shower nearby to reduce his pain, but there wasn't so he had to resort to swinging his sword randomly and practice his swings, unleashing his frustration hoping that it would make the pain go away. Strangely it did, as he focused on his katana training, his mind stopped thinking about the Hyuuga and slowly, the pain disappeared much to his relieve because if it didn't, he knew he would've to resort to touching himself just to make it go away, and to him, that's disgusting.

Sasuke ended up doing his katana training till morning before he headed back to camp. Once back at camp, the rest were already up, packing their things and waiting for him. His eyes straight away met with the Hyuuga's and she immediately blushed while he quickly looked away not wanting her to confuse his thoughts once more. Throughout the journey, he made sure he stayed away from her and he didn't even utter a single word.

Hinata knew that he was staying away from her and she didn't know why she felt hurt somewhat. She kept on telling herself that she didn't mind, that he was allowed to act that way since he was most probably confused after what happened last night, but yet it still hurt. Knowing it was better not to think about it, Hinata sighed and focused on her current mission. She tried too but Ino just had to ask her something.

"So, did something happen between you and Sasuke-kun?" Ino grinned.

"E-Eh? What makes you say that?"

"He seems to be avoiding you now when just yesterday he looked unhappy when Kiba was staying close to you."

"O-Oh."

"Something happened right? I remembered you were blushing madly last night. Ne, what happened, Hinata-chan?"

"N-Nothing happened." She blushed.

"Ino looked at her sceptically. "Really?"

Knowing that Ino usually wouldn't stop until she had a satisfying answer, she was thankful when the blonde stopped asking her and seize moving instead. Both Kiba and Sasuke had stopped as well and Akamaru was growling menacingly.

"Something is here." Hinata murmured and activated her Byakugan but she couldn't detect anything. She grimaced as she recalled Konohamaru saying that the Byakugan couldn't detect the enemies. _Are they here hiding?_

"I think Akamaru found something!" Kiba exclaimed and followed Akamaru that had run north towards an open area. The other three followed and stopped seeing the motionless figure in the middle of an open field. Hinata was the first to react, running towards her motionless sister and Ino followed behind, while Kiba and Sasuke kept guard, finding it strange that Hanabi was lying there in an open area.

"Hanabi! Hanabi!" Hinata called out embracing her younger sister, but the younger Hyuuga was still unconscious. She then checked her pulse which she found was weak. Hinata frowned. "Her pulse is weak."

"I can help with that." Ino offered with a smile.

Hinata scanned the surrounding as Ino healed her sister. She couldn't sense anything, neither any chakra nor killer intent, but yet there was this feeling.

"Hyuuga-san, I think all of you are being watched." Itachi warned her.

"I know." She whispered.

"Keep an eye on your sister. We'll keep a look out and warn you if anything seems strange." He offered and floated away.

"Thank you." She murmured softly and watched as Ino worked on Hanabi. Few minutes later and Hanabi was still unconscious. However after ten minutes, the young Hyuuga stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered opened.

"Aneki…"

"Hanabi!" Hinata called out in relief holding her hand gently.

While Hanabi was glad to feel the warmth of her sister, she knew her sister shouldn't be here. She must warn her, but she couldn't find her voice. She cleared her throat only to feel immense pain since it was dry.

"Hanabi?" Hinata leaned closer noticing that her sister was trying to tell her something but couldn't.

"Run…aneki…run…"

Hinata's eyes widened but she didn't have a chance to ask her why since almost seconds later, Uchiha Itachi was shouting at her. "Hyuuga-san! Hundreds of kunai are flying towards your direction right now. Get out from there!"

Hearing the warning, Hinata immediately pushed Ino away to safety before grabbing Hanabi and leaped to the right. A huge explosion occurred and Hinata instinctively shielded Hanabi from it by embracing her tightly. All this while, she was shivering because she knew if Itachi didn't warn her, Ino, her sister and her would have been caught in the explosion and might be dead by now.

Once the explosion cleared, Hinata stood up supporting Hanabi in the process, only to realize that she had been surrounded by five enemy ninjas; Cloud ninjas. Hinata frowned. Just as Konohamaru had said, they couldn't sense them. They couldn't sense any killer intent or chakra. They couldn't detect any form of existence at all. It was as though these ninjas were created to be _invisible_. Hinata frowned. Her Byakugan would be useless in this battle since she can't even see their chakra, but she wasn't going to give in easily.

The Cloud ninjas began their attack, and Hinata began to fight. Five versus one wasn't fair, but she wouldn't be getting any help since the other three were surrounded by five ninjas as well respectively. From their movements and attacks, Hinata could tell that they were Chunnin level and higher. Frowning, Hinata defended against their attacks, making sure that none of them hit Hanabi who was still too weak to fight. Everything seemed to be going well as she was down to fighting the last ninja and Ino, Kiba and Sasuke were doing great as well, with Sasuke stabbing the last ninja he was fighting with ease. Even without the Sharingan, he was still ruthless. Yes, it all seemed to be going well, until she heard another warning from Uchiha Itachi.

"Hyuuga-san! Kunais coated with poison heading straight to your sister! At least 20 of them or more!"

Hinata threw a final punch towards the last ninja, quickly turned around and froze. Just as Uchiha Itachi had said, 20 or more Kunais were heading towards a half-conscious Hanabi at full speed and there was no way she could destroy all of them on time. Her chakra was also drained from the fight, thus there was no way she could create a chakra shield either. There was only one thing left she could do. Wasting no time, she rushed towards Hanabi and embraced her tightly and Hanabi tried to push her away realizing what she was doing.

"No… Aneki… You can't…"

"Shhhh." Hinata coaxed her. "I'll make sure you will return to Konoha, even if I have to die in the process."

Yes, she would protect her little sister even if it means using her own body as a shield; even if it means her own death. Hanabi is a talented shinobi and a reputable Hyuuga. She was still too young to die. As an elder sister, Hinata will protect her even if it cost her own life.

She didn't know what was happening around her when her body was shielding Hanabi. Her mind literally went blank as she waited for the Kunais to hit her. She heard Kiba yelling her name and the three Uchihas shouting about using spiritual energy to change the direction of the Kunais and then there was silence. She thought she was hit; the kunais should hit her by now, but there was no pain. Thinking that perhaps the three Uchihas had indeed changed the direction of the kunais, she turned around and her eyes widened.

Standing before her was none other than Uchiha Sasuke with blood dripping out from him. _Lots and lots of blood._ She saw the kunais stuck on his body and it didn't take long for her brain to process that he had taken the hit for _her._

"U…Uchiha-san…"

Tilting his head slowly to face her, Sasuke smirked. "Who's… the caretaker _now_, Hinata?"

He then collapsed and the last thing he heard was Hinata screaming his first name before his consciousness faded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Edited on 23/9/2012**

Thank you for the reviews. Due to time constraint, I can't reply to them for now, but I did read all of them and I appreciate them a lot. Really, thank you. I would probably stop writing this a long time ago if not for you guys.

**A/N:** Some of you readers sounded like you wanted to die because of the cliffhanger, so here goes the next chapter faster than usual. Don't kill me okay. Lol.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 9**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

There were a few things in life that affected her greatly. While she was generally someone who cared about everyone, there were those that would affect her more than others. Her uncle was one of them where she felt guilt whenever she thought about him after he passed away. Her mother was another one as she remembered the emptiness she felt when she was gone. Her teammates affected her as well where she would be greatly worried if they didn't return from their respective missions on time and not to forget Naruto and Hanabi where she felt fear when she nearly lost them; Naruto during Pein's invasion, and Hanabi now.

Now though as Uchiha Sasuke was motionless in front of her, she realized that the Uchiha affected her a lot as well. Seeing the Uchiha unconscious and bloodied pained her greatly and she felt afraid… afraid of losing him. Somehow in these few months, her life had revolved around him; taking care of him, making him lunch and dinner that she couldn't imagine if those things suddenly stopped happening. She couldn't imagine a life where she wouldn't see him any longer.

"Uchiha-san…" She pressed his chest gently to check for a heartbeat. It was weak, and she remembered Itachi saying that the Kunais were coated with poison. It would be a matter of time till the poison filled his entire system and if he didn't receive any healing soon, he could be gone forever. Her palms were coated with his blood, but she didn't even notice. Her attention was on him as green light coated her palms, attempting to heal him and forcing the poison out of his body despite the fact that she was running out of chakra.

"Hinata-chan, let me handle this." Ino offered right after she defeated the last ninja she was fighting.

Hinata nodded and allowed Ino who knew more about medical ninjutsu than her to continue the treatment while deep down, she was praying hard for his survival.

"I'll keep guard," Hinata then said and watched the surroundings with Kiba knowing that some ninjas were still hiding. Despite drained from their previous fight, Kiba and her kept on high alert since the enemy could attack surprisingly as they couldn't sense their presence.

"Hyuuga-san, a shuriken is coming from the right towards you. One is heading towards the Inuzuka from the front." She heard Itachi's voice. Quickly, she warned Kiba and kicked the shuriken that was heading towards her. Many shurikens and kunais kept on coming after that, and Hinata and Kiba had no choice but to evade and kick away the ones that were heading towards Ino, Sasuke and Hanabi. Thanks to the three Uchihas warnings, evading the hits were easier, but how long could they last? Their chakra was draining.

It was obvious the cloud ninjas were attacking while hiding somewhere. Hinata grimaced. How do you fight someone you can't see nor sense?

After much thought, it finally hit her. They may have hidden their chakra and killer intent. Their presence may be invisible, but they are _still_ there. They may be hiding somewhere, but it is possible to locate them because each individual has their own unique… _scent._

Scent is something that is difficult to get rid off no matter how one tries. Even if one tries to hide it, some will still linger and if one has a strong nose, he or she would be able to detect them, and she knew someone who has a strong nose.

"You can smell them." She murmured to herself at the realization. "Kiba-kun, you should be able to smell them!"

Kiba stared at her till his brain finally processed her words. "Damn! Why didn't I think of that? Akamaru!"

Hearing its owner's voice, Akamaru bolted towards Kiba's side despite weakened from battle. Patting its head, Kiba told Akamaru what needed to be done and seconds later, both Akamaru and he were sniffing away. Whoever they were dealing with was definitely smart since there could only be one possible reason as to why they chose a forest to hide in of all places. The scent of nature the forest gave out would definitely conceal their smell enabling them to escape undetected and hide from trackers like Kiba.

However, one should not underestimate the Inuzukas. Their superior nose could differentiate different aromas that were mixed together, such as now. Even though the natural scent of the forest was strong, the lingering smell of some enemy nins couldn't escape his nose if he sniffed harder. Finally after determining the enemy position as well as their numbers just by their smell, Kiba frowned.

"They're hiding up north, but we should really escape from here," Kiba warned, "I can't tell the exact numbers, but we're definitely outnumbered."

Ino then added. "I manage to force the poison out of Sasuke-kun's system, but he needs medical treatment and I don't think any of us have the ability to fight any longer."

Both Kiba and Ino were right. They must escape. If they were really outnumbered, then they wouldn't stand a chance since all of them were considerably weakened from their last fight. Hanabi had no energy to fight, Sasuke was unconscious while she, Ino and Kiba were running out of chakra. Both Sasuke and Hanabi were also in need of medical treatment. Hence, without wasting time, she agreed.

"Since most of them are located North, we can run South. If we move fast, we might just be able to shake them off. Just pray that luck is on our side." The last part was murmured softly as Hinata helped Kiba put both Hanabi and Sasuke on Akamaru. Saying nothing else, they began running.

However luck was definitely not on their side, as they headed south, they heard laughter and were forced to stop when a pale-face ninja with angry green eyes appeared in front of them.

"It seems that I've underestimate the Inuzuka's nose," the man started speaking, "but it's fine since _you_ did came as I have expected."

It looked like he was addressing all of them, but Hinata couldn't help but flinched when his eyes met hers when he uttered that sentence. It felt as though he was addressing her and _only_ her. With his pale skin, dark shoulder length locks and green eyes, Hinata found him strangely familiar. She had seen this person before, but she couldn't remember where or when...

Nevertheless whoever it was, the way this man was staring straight into her eyes, she had this feeling that this man definitely knew her and the way he was looking at her was making her shiver. She could see it; the contempt and vengeance...

"Who are you?" Kiba snarled and protectively stood in front of Hinata once he noticed the stares this man was giving her.

"Who I am does not matter," the man smiled rather creepily and looked at Hinata again, "as I'm going to make _you_ suffer now."

As mysteriously as how the man appeared, a group of cloud ninjas were suddenly behind him ready to attack. Hinata, Kiba and Ino immediately got into their stance, standing protectively around Akamaru that was carrying both Sasuke and Hanabi.

The Cloud ninjas made their move while the green-eyed man stayed and watched with a creepy smirk on his face. He knew they were tired. They currently stood no chance against him and his men. _She_ currently stood no chance. He was about to laugh in joy when a strong gust of wind appeared and the Cloud Ninjas immediately seize their attacks. He frowned.

When the gust of wind was felt and new ninjas suddenly appeared in front of them, Hinata and the rest thought that more enemies had appeared and it would definitely be their doom. However when a female blonde ninja showed herself, they blinked in surprise and sighed in relief when they noticed the headbands of the newcomers.

Seeing the new interference, the pale man grimaced. He was here to get _her,_ not to start a war. Again, he locked eyes with Hinata. "This isn't over." He hissed and instantaneously, all the Cloud Ninjas retreated and vanished.

"That was close." Their blonde saviour spoke and looked at the three who was still staring at her as though surprised that she was there.

"What is the ambassador of Suna doing here?" Ino managed to speak.

"The Kazekage sent me. He received a letter from your Hokage about sending a search party after four days if you all did not return. So, I set up a team to search for you guys." Temari explained.

"But it's not yet four days." Kiba said.

"I know, but the Kazekage had an uneasy feeling so he sent us out earlier and you should be thankful that he did. If he waited four days, you all will probably be dead right now." Temari glared.

"Don't underestimate us. We _could_ have survived somehow." Ino argued.

"I'm not." Temari glared at her. "I'm stating a fact."

"Umm, ummm, Temari-san, thank you for coming," Hinata voiced out trying to break the argument between the two blondes, "I think it's better if we leave now. Uchiha-san and Hanabi needs medical treatment."

"You're right. I'll follow you back to Konoha, in case those Cloud Ninjas appear again." Temari frowned and pointed towards two Sand ninjas. "You two head back to Suna and report to the Kazekage about what had happened. The rest follow me. We'll guard the leaf ninjas back to Konoha."

"We don't need guards." Ino pouted.

"Yea right. With your current chakra level, you won't even survive a fight." Temari scoffed and Ino all but glared at her.

Kiba decided to stay quiet for once not wanting to interfere in the cat fight going on between the two blondes, while Hinata walked quietly, her thoughts occasionally changing from Hanabi, to concern over Sasuke's well-being and finally to that mysterious pale man she had encountered. He looked familiar and it was obvious that when he was talking to them, he was clearly addressing _her._ Hinata frowned.

_Who is he and where have I seen him before?_

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

The Hokage stared blankly at the letter she just received. It had been three days since her shinobis returned from the mission and while they managed to find and retrieve Hyuuga Hanabi, all of them returned in a pretty bad condition. Now, she had just received a letter from the Raikage informing her that he was just recently made aware of the situation and that the Cloud Ninjas were operating against his rule. While she felt relieved that the Raikage had offered them assistance and had sent out Killer Bee to investigate, find and locate the Cloud Ninjas that had taken Hanabi and attacked Hinata and the rest, she was confused as to how the Raikage was aware of this situation when she hadn't inform him yet.

Sighing, Tsunade re-read the letter again. She _did_ skim through it at first, so maybe she had missed out something.

_To Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, I apologized for the recent happenings. It seems that some of my Cloud Ninjas had been causing problems. I assure you that I'll investigate on my part. However, I am upset that you did not inform me earlier. If you had done so, I would've be able act sooner. I was only informed of the situation when I received a letter from the Kazekage two days ago…_

Tsunade stopped reading. '_Damn that Gaara_,' she mused, _'He always acts on his own accord. I'm not surprised considering who's involved,' _she smirked_, 'and if it's not for him, my ninjas would have been dead. Damn, I owe the Kazekage now.'_ She frowned.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune disrupted her thoughts, "the meeting is about to begin."

"Ah damn." Tsunade cursed and put the letter away. Saying nothing else, she stood up and headed towards the designated meeting room. Once inside, she saw Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hiashi sitting at the corner. The ones that were supposed to give the report, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino, were sitting at the middle. Kakashi Hatake was there as well since he was labelled Sasuke's guardian after he returned though he never acted like one. Everyone that was supposed to be here had arrived, except for one.

"Where's the ambassador of Suna?" Tsunade asked.

"Nara Shikamaru is escorting her here right now." Shizune answered. Right after she said that, the Temari entered the room with a bored Shikamaru behind her.

"What a drag." He yawned. "This is the place. Later."

"Nara!" Tsunade called him out before he could leave. He reluctantly turned to face the Hokage partly knowing that she would make him stay. "Please stay for this meeting. Your insights could be useful since something strange is definitely going on."

Sighing, Nara Shikamaru dragged himself in and stood at the far corner, a place where he could nap while the meeting went on.

Since everyone had arrived, Tsunade decided to begin. "As all of you had known, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino were sent to a mission to find Hyuuga Hanabi six days ago. They successfully retrieved her and returned to the village three days ago. The mission report was delayed to allow the shinobis to recover and also because Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Neji had requested to listen to it as well. I've seen the report and I'm not glad by what I've read, but we can discuss that later. Ino, Kiba, you may begin."

Ino and Kiba glanced at each other before Ino decided to begin. "The mission started of relatively… easy. Uchiha Sasuke led the way most of the time and honestly, none of us expected to find Hanabi easily, but after two days, Akamaru smelled something and brought us to an open area. Lying in the middle was Hinata's sister. Unconscious and weak."

Kiba then continued. "The Uchiha and I thought it was weird that Hanabi was left in an open area, so we kept guard while Hinata and Ino went to heal Hanabi. All of a sudden, kunais sealed with explosives appeared out of nowhere heading straight towards the girls. I saw Hinata pushed Ino away and dragged Hanabi somewhere and then there was a huge explosion. When the explosion cleared, we were surrounded by cloud ninjas, five each."

"Before the kunais appeared, Hanabi regained consciousness for a while and told Hinata to run." Ino told them. "None of us could sense the Cloud Ninjas. Hinata's Byakugan couldn't detect them either. It was as though they were… invisible. Each of us fought five ninjas each, when more kunais appeared out of nowhere heading straight towards Hanabi. Hinata reacted… and decided to use her body as a shield. She was about to give up her own life to protect her sister when Uchiha Sasuke jumped in front of her and took the hit…"

"After Sasuke fell, things went downhill. While Ino tried to heal him, Hinata and I continued blocking more kunais and shurikens. When we found a chance to escape, we did, but we didn't managed to get far because this pale man with green eyes confronted us. More Cloud ninjas appeared again and were about to attack when Temari and a group of shinobis from Suna appeared. Seeing them, the Cloud Ninjas just retreat."

All eyes shifted to the ambassador of Suna and she moved forward to speak. "The Kazekage received a letter from the Hokage six days ago which requested for a search party if the leaf ninjas didn't return after four days, but he decided to send us out earlier and we found your leaf nins under attack by Cloud nins. They retreated, and we escort them back here. Since the Cloud nins retreated right after they saw us, Sand nins, it could only mean one thing. They definitely do not want war. Whatever they wanted from your leaf nins, it's definitely _personal._"

"That is where things get confusing," Tsunade grimaced. "They do not want war, that's why they didn't attack Sand ninjas. I thought that maybe their target is just our village, but if that is the case, why take Hyuuga Hanabi? Why not just attack us? Something is _off_."

"Perhaps they are after the Byakugan after all." Hiashi commented. "Cloud ninjas have history with the Hyuuga clan. They did kidnapped Hinata when she was younger."

"I thought of that as well, but if they are after the Byakugan, why let Hanabi go? Why leave her in an open area where she can be found? It's like an ambush or some sort and clearly it _was._ If they indeed want the Byakugan, they'll just keep Hanabi." Tsunade continued.

"So you are saying that they have a different purpose for taking Hanabi? But what for?" Kakashi murmured.

Tsunade nodded. "If I knew, I wouldn't be discussing this."

Silence filled the room as they each pondered in their own thoughts. Hyuuga Neji frowned at the thought of his cousin being taken for something. The Hokage was right. If they wanted the Byakugan, they wouldn't keep Hanabi alive. So what were they really after? Somehow, Neji had a really bad feeling. He glanced at his uncle and noticed he was frowning as well. He knew he was the feeling the same. Something was not right.

"Maybe Hanabi is the bait." Nara Shikamaru spoke after being silent throughout.

"A bait?" Hyuuga Hiashi questioned.

"Yes a bait. Maybe the cloud ninjas didn't really want Hanabi. Maybe they want the person who will react the most to Hanabi being missing. Whatever the cloud ninjas want, they were damn sure that by taking Hanabi, their real target would come to them."

"If Hanabi is not the target, why did most of the kunais targeted at her?" Shizuke asked.

"Like I said she's the bait. The Cloud Nins must be sure that by attacking Hanabi, the person they really wanted would react and protect Hanabi."

"So Hinata was the first to react, before Sasuke jumped in to protect her, which means the real target is either Hinata or Sasuke." Kakashi murmured.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, but I think it's Hinata since they took Hanabi, someone she cares about."

"When that pale man was talking to us, his eyes were on her." Kiba suddenly said and all eyes were now on him, "That man was looking at her, only her. Maybe, he's really after Hinata…"

"So this man kidnaps my younger daughter so that he can get to my elder daughter?" Hiashi frowned.

"That seems like the case, Hiashi." Tsunade grimaced. "And we have no idea why he is doing this. We don't even know who he is. We don't even know what he's capable off. The Byakugan can't detect him. Shinobis can't sense him. These guys are practically well hidden."

"So what should we do? Hinata is in danger…" Ino expressed her concern.

"Whatever we could. The Raikage has offered his assistance in investigating the situation. He'll inform me if he gets new information. For now, there's nothing much we can do. I'm assuming the Kazekage will be willing to help as well?" Tsunade looked at Temari who just nodded in response. "I'm curious. Why does Gaara seems so willing to help when it's not Suna's problem?"

Temari sighed. "He mentions something about repaying a debt. That he owes her. I don't know the reason why and I didn't ask."

Tsunade gave her a quizzical look but decided to let it be. "All right then. As for Hinata's safety, I'm not going to ban her from going to missions, but I will not send her out alone. I'll make sure someone will follow her. If we want to catch this guy, we may need Hinata to lure him out. Talking about Hinata, where is she anyway?"

"She refuses to leave Sasuke's side. She's staying by his side like everyday waiting for him to wake up." Kiba grumbled.

"How sweet," Tsunade grinned, "I bet there will be adorable Uchiha-Hyuuga babies in the future!"

Everyone immediately bolted out of the meeting room except for Tsunade and Hiashi when they felt an intense killer aura circulating around the room emitted by none other than Hyuuga Neji. Strangely though, the father didn't seem to mind. In fact, Tsunade swore she saw his lips twitched upwards for a second.

Maybe there will really be adorable Uchiha-Hyuuga babies in the future.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

She had willingly stayed by his side the moment they returned to Konoha. After Sakura treated him in the hospital, he still hadn't regained consciousness and Hyuuga Hinata chose to stay in his hospital room and keep him company. Never once did she leave his side. It had been three days since they returned, three long days since Sakura treated him, but he still had yet to regain consciousness.

Seeing him like this pained her immensely. The thought of not seeing him again actually scared her. She was so use to seeing him everyday that she couldn't remember how her life was like before she became his caretaker. Unknowingly, tears dripped onto her hands and she quickly wiped them off her eyes. She didn't even realize that she had been crying.

Gently, Hinata grabbed his hand and held it. She never let it go even when the nurse came in to check his vitals. She continued to hold his hand not caring if anyone saw it and started saying things. She didn't even let go when any of the Rookie 9 came in to visit. When Kiba and Shino visited and saw her holding his hand, they said nothing and let her be. They understood. When Neji brought her change of clothes, he grunted slightly seeing her cousin holding the Uchiha's hands, but he said nothing as well. When Sakura came in, she smiled sadly and told her everything would be fine, but she didn't ask her to let go. Sakura thought perhaps Hinata's warmth could reach Sasuke and wake him up because she knew that ever since Sasuke returned to the village, he didn't open up to anyone much except to Hinata, and to a certain extent, Naruto.

Even when Naruto came in, Hinata still didn't let go. At that moment, she didn't even care if her crush would think that she had a thing for the Uchiha. She just continued to grip onto his hand as though holding it would give him life. That probably wouldn't be possible, but Hinata thought at least it would provide him warmth. His hands were cold and rough, but she didn't care. She continued holding it and stayed by his side.

As she stared at his insentient state, Hinata wondered if he was going to enter a long comatose state like her, and if he did, she probably wouldn't forgive herself. To her, it was her fault he ended up like this. He had jumped in to _protect_ her. Hinata winced. If only she was stronger, then he wouldn't be here. She was his caretaker, but he ended up protecting her. Hinata frowned. _Why am I always so useless?_

"Don't blame yourself, Hinata-chan." Mikoto told her softly. "It's not your fault."

"But it's because he protected me t-that h-he…" She sobbed.

"We are at fault as well, Hyuuga-san." Itachi added. "If only we used our spiritual energy on time, Sasuke wouldn't be here."

"It's no use blaming anyone right now." Fugaku grunted. "What we can do now is to believe in Sasuke; that he'll return to this world."

Hearing this, Hinata held onto his hand tighter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sniffed. "Please come back Uchiha-san. _Please_."

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

For once in his life, he couldn't feel anything. He could no longer feel his hatred, his anger, his guilt as all he felt was emptiness. Many would say that feeling empty was kind of pointless since you had yet to achieve peace, but to Uchiha Sasuke, he found that he didn't mind it one bit since feeling empty was definitely better than feeling all those anger and hatred.

So what if he would feel empty forever? At least, he wouldn't feel pain anymore. Emptiness was definitely better than the hatred he felt regarding his clan's unjust annihilation. Emptiness was better than the guilt he felt for killing Itachi; the brother that loved him more than he loved the village. Emptiness was definitely much better than the nightmares which kept on haunting him every night. At least, the nightmares wouldn't haunt him here, and that was definitely a good thing.

Honestly, he had no idea where he was. Other than providing him with no emotions, this realm made him feel light. He felt like he was floating and everything was white. There was nothing here; just a plain white realm. He remembered how he got here though. He clearly recalled jumping in front of the Hyuuga and took the hit for her. Why he did that though, he still had no clue.

Maybe he just wanted to die, and taking the hit for her was the fastest way to achieve it. He didn't have anything to live for anyway, so why not just give his life away to protect someone who definitely has many caring for her? Yea, perhaps that was the reason or … perhaps not.

Perhaps the reason he protected her was because he was afraid. He was afraid to see her die. Yes, he didn't want her to die. The thought of her dying scared him greatly that he just reacted. He didn't even think about his own life as he jumped to protect her. The only thing in his mind was that if she died and he stayed alive, things wouldn't be the same anymore. Uchiha Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but the thought of his life without Hinata frightened him greatly. Throughout these few months, he had been so reliant on her soothing presence, her gentle touches, and her sweet voice that he couldn't imagine his life without Hinata in it. Hinata had became his anchor that without her, he feared that he could just go… insane. Hence, when the kunais were heading towards her, instinct just took over him and he just jumped to protect her, not bothering that he could die in the process.

Whatever it was, it was obvious that he was dead now, or else why would he be floating in this realm? As long as Hinata was safe, he didn't care if he died. He had nothing left in this life anyway.

"_You're wrong. There's still something for you in this life."_

His eyes fluttered open as he heard that gentle voice. Judging from the tone and pitch, he was damn sure it belonged to a woman and he muttered out the first person that came to his mind. "Hinata?"

He looked around but there was no one. He was still floating in this while realm alone. He was about to close his eyes again and dismissed the voice as a fragment of his imagination when he saw something approaching him… or someone.

Midnight blue hair, long and passed the shoulders, her pale eyes definitely symbolizes her as a Hyuuga, but it wasn't cold like most Hyuugas. It was kind and gentle, just like Hinata's. At first he thought she was Hinata, but how can Hinata be here? Unless she was dead as well. At the thought of her being dead, he no longer felt empty as panic and fear filled his senses.

Nevertheless, much to his relief yet confusion, as the figure came closer, he realized that she _wasn't_ Hinata. She has some resemblances to Hinata, but she was… _older_. Unless someone related to Hinata had passed away, there's no way this woman was connected to the shy Hyuuga. However, the moment that thought hit him, his eyes immediately widened. Someone related to Hinata, someone dear to her in fact _did_ pass away a long time ago. He remembered the event when he was younger. This woman was…

"You are…_her_ mother…" He murmured his eyes wide from shock.

"_It doesn't matter who I am, Uchiha Sasuke,"_ the woman smiled kindly; _"you don't belong to the other side yet."_

"What?"

_"There is still darkness in your heart. If you were to pass on now, you won't be able to reunite with your clan… You will be drag downwards where the fire lies_."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't care. I belong there anyway. After all I've done…"

The woman shook her head. _"No, you don't belong there Uchiha Sasuke. Darkness may reside in your heart, but I can see that deep down, you are a gentle soul who is just lost and confused._"

"No, the darkness has control me too much. I can't change." He scowled.

The woman smiled at him sadly. He sounded so sad, so lost and so confused. This man lingering between life and death was broken, but he deserved a second chance. He wasn't an evil person. He had just made some really bad choices in life, but who could blame him? After all he had been through…

"_I believe you can change,"_ the woman said again, "_Everyone can change. The only ones that are stopping us from changing are ourselves."_

Sasuke couldn't contain his smirk. He clearly remembered hearing those words once and it was from none other than Hyuuga Hinata, except that this woman said it without a stutter, and he wasn't strangling her when she said it out. Now he knew where Hinata inherited majority of her personality from.

However, his smirk disappeared quickly and he turned impassive once more. "There's nothing left for me there."

The woman smiled. _"You won't know till you go back there."_

"Just let me die."

It was obvious the woman wasn't leaving any room for arguments as she immediately touched his heart and the next thing he felt was a surging pain. He was falling. He was falling away from this realm. He was going back, back to the real world.

Uchiha Sasuke panicked. "No! You don't understand! I don't want to go back there anymore! There's nothing left for me there anymore!" He yelled, but he was still falling rapidly. Exasperated, he screamed out his greatest fear. "There's _no one_ waiting for me there any longer!"

He saw that the woman was still smiling as she mouthed her final words. Soon, her figure faded, and Uchiha Sasuke found himself shaking uncontrollably as he continued on falling.

He stopped falling, but he felt intense pain. The pain soon vanished and he felt life returning to him. He could feel all of his senses again. His fingers were moving, his nose could smell the scent of hospital, his throat felt dry that it was painful to even swallow his own saliva, his ears could hear muffling noises and his eyes…

His eyes… He was afraid to open them, because he knew he would find himself alone once again. After all, who would wait for a traitor? Maybe Naruto and Sakura would, but who else other than his former teammates? Who else would trust him and wait for him? Sasuke knew he would be alone and that loneliness would hit him hard. The loneliness would pain him greatly. The loneliness would _break_ him. He was afraid, but the woman's final words still lingered.

"_You won't know till you open your eyes, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Summoning his courage, Uchiha Sasuke finally opened his eyes. Lights blinded him for a while, but soon his vision cleared. He expected to see no one. He expected no one would be here by his side as it had always been. He expected to be alone like always, but when his vision cleared, he saw _her._

Her eyes were slightly puffy evident of crying. Her hands were holding his and he relished the warmth she was giving him and oh, she was talking to herself again, but he didn't care because he was glad to hear her voice. When he stirred, her pale eyes immediately looked up and met his. Her eyes widened in a mixture of emotions before they softened. Her expression displayed immense relief as he gazed at her, and she immediately started sobbing. Her grip on him tightened as though telling herself that this was real, that he was in fact alive. When he gripped her hand in return, she looked up to him and blushed. Her sobs soon stopped and her lips curved into a gentle smile.

Seeing her here, crying for him and smiling for him, he realized maybe he wasn't alone anymore. Hyuuga Hinata was here, sitting by his bed _waiting_ for him. He was surprised, but most of all he felt… _warm_. He never felt this way before ever since he returned to the village. Now as he gazed into Hinata's warm eyes, the heart that he thought no longer existed stirred and seeing her gentle smile, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but to smile back in return.

It wasn't fake. It wasn't a smirk and neither was it a smug. Uchiha Sasuke was smiling to Hyuuga Hinata and it was a real genuine smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Edited 23/9/2012**

***There seems to something wrong with the site. Chapter 10 keeps on disappearing and it keeps on stating that there are only 9 chapters when there are currently 10. Some of you guys were also unable to review because of that, since reviews for chapter 10 went to chapter 9 instead, and since multiple reviews for one chapter are not allowed, some of you were unable to review Chapter 10 because of this. It's strange, so I'm reposting this chapter hoping it will fix this situation. Sorry!**

**A/N:** I'll be busy starting next week since first semester is starting soon, so updates will be irregular. I will try to complete this fic before I get real busy when then the semester actually starts which is two weeks from now, but I think there are still like ten or more chapters to go, but I do hope you guys can wait if updates get delayed.

Once again, thank you for your reviews, favourites and alerts. Without them, I doubt this fic will survive. So thank you so much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 10**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

He was _smiling._ _The_ Uchiha Sasuke was smiling and seeing it, Hyuuga Hinata was stunned. She was really tempted to slap herself wondering if this was just a dream, or perhaps she was just hallucinating, but when she felt him gripping her hand, she realized this was real. Uchiha Sasuke was smiling at_ her_, and seeing his smile; his _rare_ smile, she couldn't help but blush _hard. _Also, was it weird that her heart was suddenly beating faster?

"You were talking to yourself again," were his first words once his expression turned impassive once again.

"A-Ahh, it keeps me calm while waiting for you to regain consciousness U-Uchiha-san," She blushed looking away from him shyly and wanted to let go of his hand thinking he was uncomfortable with the contact. She managed to for a while, only for him to grab hold of it again and held it even tighter than before. Her face immediately flushed.

"Sasuke." He told her.

Her eyes immediately met his again. "E-Eh?"

"Just call me Sasuke. I did save your life, so the least I deserve is to be called by my first name, right?" He smirked.

She turned redder. "Y-Yes, S-Sasuke-san."

He frowned. "Just Sasuke."

She took in a deep breath and his frown deepened wondering if it was extremely difficult to call him by his first name. She called everyone else by their first name, so why was it hard for her to say out his?

"Sasuke-kun." She finally said without a stutter much to his surprise. Well, he rather she said it without any honorifics, but knowing Hinata's politeness, she would _never_ miss out any honorifics, thus 'Sasuke-kun' was better than nothing. He smirked and she blushed while deep down she wished she could see the smile she had seen just now again.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Sasuke asked looking around the hospital room. There weren't many things, and on the table was just a vase of flowers. There were barely any gifts as well which led him to believe that he didn't have many visitors. Well, not that he cared. She was here. That was just enough for him.

"Three days…" She answered and he straightaway turned his gaze on her again.

"And how long have you been here?"

She fidgeted nervously. "U-Umm three days…"

"You slept here?" He asked and she nodded in response. Sasuke looked genuinely surprise. She went that far for him? "Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to wake up to an empty room. That would be lonely..."

"Hinata." He gripped her hand tighter, forcing her to look at him, but he was looking away from her and she thought he actually looked embarrassed. Was it just her or were his cheeks slightly pink?' Brushing away her thoughts, she snapped out of it when he spoke again. "Thank... you, but you should go home and rest now. I'll be fine on my own."

Actually no. He wasn't going to be fine on his own but he would never admit that. Besides, Hinata needed proper rest. He highly doubted that it was comfortable sleeping on a chair for two nights. She must go home and rest. However, it seemed that Hinata was more stubborn than he originally thought.

"It's fine Sasuke-kun. I can stay for a while longer." She smiled softly.

"Then lie down beside me." He said and scooted to the side, leaving some space for her.

She nearly fell off her chair as her face instantaneously reddened "W-What?"

"You offered during the mission." He deadpanned.

"B-But… B-But…" She nervously stammered, "T-That was because you couldn't sleep."

"And I can't sleep now." Sasuke smirked enjoying the way her cheeks flushed deeper.

He was definitely teasing her and judging from his smirk, he seemed to be enjoying it. "I-I… I-I…" She stuttered, too embarrassed to utter out a single word.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." He nonchalantly said and turned away, his back facing her now as he stared out of the window. To his surprise though, he suddenly felt an extra weight beside him. Shocked, he turned around only to face a red face Hyuuga lying beside him, her eyes shut tight as if embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"Oh? I never know you're bold." He teased.

She blushed even harder. "I-I won't go back to my words. I o-offered to lie down by your side w-when you can't s-sleep, so I-I'm doing what I-I've offered."

He didn't say anything. Silence filled the room for the moment and she wondered if he had fallen asleep because he didn't talk at all. Curious, she opened her eyes only to meet his onyx ones and she couldn't look away. His eyes were cold and hard, but yet it seemed gentle and she could see some other emotions in it; confusion, fear and _longing?_ Easy to say, his eyes were intense and staring deep into it was making her blushed more. Embarrassed, she snapped her eyes shut again and she felt him stir besides her. It seemed that he had moved closer because she could feel his steady heartbeat and warmth.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Again he didn't answer, but she heard his breathing. Opening her eyes again, she realized that this time he had indeed fallen asleep. She couldn't help but admire his sleeping features. Unlike the hard look he portrayed whenever he was awake, Sasuke looked gentler now. His expression was softer and definitely calmer, as though a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked like he was finally at peace.

Seeing him like this, Hinata smiled and brushed away some of his hair that were covering his brows. He stirred and she immediately pulled her hand away not wanting to accidentally wake him up. She wanted to get up and leave him be to sleep, but was unable to do so as her other hand were being held by him. When she moved, his hand seemed to grip hers tighter. Knowing that there was no escape, she continued lying down and tried to make herself comfortable even though she was currently extremely embarrassed. She was lying down beside a man after all; a more than fine looking one. A hot one in fact.

Blushing at that thought, Hinata pushed it aside and decided to relax. Since she couldn't escape, she might as well try to sleep. She had to admit, sleeping on a chair for two nights straight made her body ache, so since she was on a bed now, why not just sleep? Besides, Sasuke was fast asleep. She also believed that he wouldn't do anything funny to her. Thus, she closed her eyes and relaxed when she heard him mumbling in sleep.

"Don't leave me…" He murmured.. Despite asleep, he sounded afraid and hearing it, Hinata just gripped his hand tighter as though assuring him that she wouldn't. It saddened her that such a cold man on the outside kept such a fear deep within. The fear of loneliness must be deep for the fact that he mumbled about it in his sleep, but it was all right now. She was here to make sure he wouldn't be alone anymore. Holding his hands, Hinata closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into sleep.

"I won't Sasuke-kun," she whispered before falling asleep, "I won't."

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

There was one more thing Uchiha Sasuke had learnt about Hyuuga Hinata while she had been working as his caretaker, and that was the fact that she was very _doting_. Ever since he was discharged from the hospital which was two days ago, she had been caring for him and when he said caring, it meant _really_ caring. Hinata literally made sure that he ate his medicine, not leaving his side until she had seen him swallowing the pills. She also cooked for him healthy meals as he was still recovering and she would ensure that he ate them on time. She also made sure that he didn't force himself since he was still injured.

He could say that some of his fan girls tried to 'care' for him whenever he fell sick last time when he resided in the village, but he knew their 'caring' always had some sort of ulterior motive such as wanting to jump on him while he was vulnerable. Therefore, Sasuke usually made a point to avoid and reject any form of help. However, he knew Hinata wasn't like that. She wouldn't jump on him like some crazy fan girl. In fact, her doting was rather genuine, almost like how his mother would pamper him last time, or perhaps he also like to believe that she was acting like a good housewife. Yup, he would rather think of the latter. Hyuuga Hinata would make a_ perfect_ housewife for him.

Realizing what he had just thought, he tried not to blush and immediately discard the thought as he focused his attention on the blushing Hyuuga in front of him. Hinata had been trying to make him drink this herbal soup. While usually he was obedient and just drank it without any qualms, he decided to be stubborn today just because he wanted to see how she would persuade him with that cute blush of hers. _Wait, I just think that her blush is cute. I really need to get a hold of myself._

Maintaining a straight face, he continued staring at her trying his best not to smirk. "No. I don't want it."

"Please Sasuke-kun," she pleaded while holding onto the bowl of herbal soup, "it might not taste nice but this herbal soup will be good for your recovery."

"I refuse." He stated clearly leaving no room for argument.

"Say that you will cook his favourite meals with lots and lots tomatoes for the entire month." Mikoto suggested into her ears.

"U-Umm, if you drink the soup, I w-will make your favourite dishes for the entire month a-and I'll make sure that in e-each dish, there'll be lots and lots of t-tomatoes."

The offer was indeed tempting. One month full of his favourite dishes with numerous tomatoes? And cooked by none other than Hinata who to him was like a _goddess_ in the kitchen? _Yes please._ He could never say no to Hinata's cooking. In fact, he knew he would never say no, but this time sadly, he had to since if he gave in too fast, it would defeat the purpose of seeing her trying to persuade him.

"I still don't want it." He deadpanned.

Hinata stared at him holding on to the bowl even tighter now wondering what to say next. "U-Umm… Ummm…"

"Offer to feed him. He will _definitely_ like it." Mikoto suggested with a chuckle.

Her cheeks immediately reddened and she put the bowl down, fearing that if she held onto it, she would just spill it due to her current nervousness. What in the world did Uchiha Mikoto just suggest? But she was his mother, so since she suggested it, it would only mean that her son like it right?

"U-Umm… U-Ummm…" Hinata stuttered and took a deep breath. "I-I can feed y-you…"

His eyes widened and his brows rose. "What?"

"I-I said…" Hinata repeated with a deeper blush and twiddled with her fingers, "I-I can feed y-you."

He really wanted to smirk right now, but decided to keep his straight face on and stare at her. If she had offered to feed him, what else would she offer if he said no again? It would be interesting to find out. Therefore, despite the fact that the offer was _tempting_ yet again, he continued on with his stubborn act.

"No means no." He argued.

Hinata sighed not knowing what else to say. She couldn't force him to drink it if he didn't want too, but this herbal soup would really be good for him…

"Say that you will kiss him," Mikoto grinned mischievously. Beside her, the two male Uchihas sighed at Mikoto's attempt to get the two together.

Hinata thought that the suggestion was _absurd!_ There was no way she was going to say that. Hearing the suggestion only made her blush more; however it seemed that her mouth had a mind of its own today.

"I can kiss y— " she immediately covered her mouth realizing what she had just blurted, secretly hoping that Sasuke hadn't heard her, but with the way he was staring at her with _amusement,_ she knew he had.

"You can _what_, Hinata?" He smirked.

"N-Nothing!" She waved her hands frantically. "I-I didn't say a-anything!"

"Really?" Sasuke taunted and came closer. "Because I thought I heard…"

Before he got a chance to complete his sentence, a really embarrassed Hinata took the bowl of herbal soup and shoved the spoon into his mouth making _the_ Uchiha Sasuke choked and coughed.

Realizing what she had just did, she gasped in horror. "I-I'm s-so sorry! I will go get a glass of water now!" She said and rushed to the kitchen leaving the bowl with him.

When she came back with the glass of water, the bowl was on the table already empty and Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on the couch looking rather bored. She gazed at him in confusion.

"Y-You drank the herbal soup, Sasuke-kun?"

"No, it vanished by itself," he said and she only blinked at him, "yes, I drank it, Hinata."

"O-Oh." She murmured not knowing what else to say. If he was going to drink it anyway, why was he being so stubborn just now?

"Oh Hinata-chan~ He was just teasing you~" Mikoto chuckled. "My little Sasuke is such a tease."

She blushed hearing Mikoto's word and bit her lips nervously. Noticing she was still holding his glass of water, she shyly passed it to him where he drank it all in two gulps.

"I drank your herbal soup. You must make my favourite dishes now for one month. " He stated. "And with lots and lots of tomatoes."

Taking the glass back from him, she giggled. "You rejected that offer Sasuke-kun."

"But I want it." He stated firmly.

Hinata giggled again. Gods, he was like a stubborn child. Who said Uchiha Sasuke was emotionsless? He was definitely _not_ emotionless now. Or was it just in front of her? Whatever it was, she was glad that Sasuke was opening up to her and showing her sides of him which others hadn't seen.

"Tomato rice for dinner then, Sasuke-kun." She chuckled and the Uchiha gave her a satisfied smirk.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"So…" Hanabi spoke as she observed her sister making herbal soup for her. "Have Uchiha Sasuke jumped on you yet?"

Hinata's reaction was fast. Almost immediately, she stopped stirring the soup and blushed remembering the kiss that almost happened during the mission. Noticing that Hanabi was giving her a quizzical look, she realized it was better to answer soon or the younger Hyuuga would end up teasing her.

"H-Hanabi! S-Sasuke-kun will never do something like that." Hinata said, though the blushing was giving her away.

"Really?" Hanabi raised her brows. "Somehow I've a hard time believing that and oh what's this, you are calling him Sasuke-kun." She smirked.

"I called everyone by their first name, Hanabi." Hinata defended.

"Really? But you call him Uchiha-san last time," Hanabi grinned, "So what happened Aneki?"

"N-Nothing happened." Hinata blushed.

"Oooooh, Aneki, you're blushing more than usual. Something _did_ happen. Tell me! Where did he touch you?"

_"Hanabi!"_

"Shy aren't you? But I'm going to find out Aneki!"

Hinata wished her sister would just end this conversation because it was embarrassing thinking about it. After all, not only did they nearly kiss, they even lied down on the same bed already! Thinking about it only made her remember his warmth and the tingling sensation she felt and that was making her blushed.

Luckily for her though, Ko appeared and Hinata was indeed glad that her protector came at the right moment and had indirectly saved her from embarrassment.

"Hinata-sama," Ko greeted her, "Hiashi-sama wants to see you."

Although startled that her father wanted to see her, Hinata wasted no time and made her way towards the clan's leader chamber as a way to escape from Hanabi's questions and also not wanting to make her father wait. One thing she knew about her father was that he didn't like waiting.

Once she arrived, she stepped in and kneeled down politely while her father read some documents. He glanced up to her for a minute to acknowledge her presence before reading the documents once again.

"How are your injuries?" Hiashi asked finally putting down the documents and looked at her.

"I-It's healing fine. I didn't sustain many injuries. Just chakra draining." Hinata replied.

"And Hanabi?"

"She's recovering steadily as well."

"I see. Good to hear."

Silence filled the room and Hinata wondered if her father needed anything else from her. Though her father seemed rather nice today, she still felt rather awkward. Her relationship with her father hadn't been so well after all.

"Hinata." Hiashi called out snapping her out of her thoughts and earning her attention.

"Yes, father?"

Hiashi closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again and looked into his elder daughter's eyes deeply savouring the fact that she was there in front of him, that she was real, that she had made it back from the mission _alive. _But how long can this last? A man was currently after her daughter. The next time she went on a mission, would he still be granted the chance to see her again like this? He would protect her with all his might, but the enemy was someone they didn't know. There was no data at all. They were clearly at a disadvantage. The thought of losing Hinata pained him greatly, and even if he couldn't convey his true feelings, he should at least try. _Or I may never have a chance again._

"I know I've not been the greatest father and I've not shown both you and Hanabi much love," Hiashi began to speak, "but I need you to know when both of you were gone, it feels like a part of me was destroyed. I was afraid, afraid of losing you both. I always wished that I could be a better father, hence I feared that I would lose my daughters without having the chance to show that I actually care. Both you and Hanabi are very important to me no matter what others might think. That's why Hinata, thank you for bringing your sister back, but most importantly, thank you for coming back alive."

Surprised by her father's statement, her eyes widened and unknowingly, her tears started to fall. She knew her father would never be one to show affection, hence his words, this statement of his was enough to tell her that he cared, that he loved them and that was enough to make her happy.

"Thank you father," she said softly while wiping off her tears.

And her father, the always expressionless Hyuuga Hiashi returned the favour by showing her one of his rare small smiles.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXx**

Lying on the couch seemingly bored, Uchiha Sasuke wondered what to do. Maybe he should just sleep since there was nothing much he could do in this apartment. Hinata had gone back to the Hyuuga manor to spend some time with her sister, though she did promise she would come back to make dinner. Thus now, he was rather bored. He was so use to having her around and watching her cook and clean his house that now when she wasn't here, he felt like something was missing.

Nevertheless, perhaps he should enjoy his time alone since it would be rare to get some time alone nowadays. Finally relaxing and closing his eyes, Sasuke cursed when he heard a loud banging from the door. He didn't have to guess who it was when his door swung open by force.

"TEME! YOUR FOREVER GOOD BUDDY IS HERE TO VISIT YOU!"

"Somehow, I don't appreciate it." Sasuke scowled still lying on the couch.

"Come on. I know you're so excited to see me!" Naruto beamed.

Well, he wasn't excited to see him, but he was slightly thankful that he bothered to visit though he would never admit it. It would have been better if Naruto could visit while keeping his mouth shut, but knowing Naruto, that seemed impossible. Hence, as much as he didn't like it, it seemed that he would be stuck with this dobe for now, at least until Hinata came back.

"Hey teme! Talk to me!"

"I don't want to." He deadpanned.

"You're so mean." Naruto pouted. "If Hinata is here, she will have scolded you."

"Too bad she's not here."

"Where is she anyway?" Naruto asked looking around the empty house. "Bastard! Did you scare her away?"

"No." Sasuke scowled. "She just went back to the Hyuuga compound to spend time with her sister."

Suddenly Naruto was grinning. Not his usual cheerful grin, but instead if was that sly mischievous grin and Sasuke couldn't help but to feel wary. If there was one person he couldn't handle in terms of cheekiness, that person was definitely Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke grimaced as Naruto was still grinning slyly.

"Heh Sasuke, so that's why you moping in your house like some emo kid huh? Because Hinata isn't here~"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke glared at him.

"Oooooh teme~ Admit it, you're lonely because she's not here."

"Shut up." He scoffed and turned away from him, not wanting to see that mischievous grin any longer and also because he was trying to fight a blush.

"Oh what's this?" Naruto grinned, jumped closer to him and poked his back. "Is_ the_ Uchiha Sasuke embarrassed?"

Sasuke was trying his best to ignore him and not succumb to the temptation to just punch him straight on the face. Really he was trying. He was quite good at self control after all, so he could just resist the temptation and if Naruto didn't say anything else to piss him off, everything would be fine.

Except that this was Naruto he was talking about.

"Man, teme has a crush on Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed and that was all Sasuke needed to give himself a good reason to punch Uzumaki Naruto. Wasting no time, he turned around and hit the blonde, sending him flying to the other side.

"Bastard! What's that for?" Naruto yelled rubbing the now huge bump on his head.

"To shut you up." He deadpanned.

"Geez. And here I thought that Hinata has softened you up." Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke smirked. That was Naruto's huge mistake. He may seem softer around Hinata, but around others, he was still an asshole. He had no reason to be nice to them. Maybe in front of Hinata, he would, but when she was not there, no way. Sasuke grimaced. It seemed that the shy Hyuuga had influenced his life more than he thought.

"Anyway," Naruto broke his thoughts, "I bet you're like at ease now that you're even with Hinata. You hate owing others after all."

Sasuke raised his brows. "What do you mean?"

"You saved her life, so you two are even now."

"Huh?"

"Oh yea you didn't know since you were like an asshole refusing to find out who saved your freaking life," Naruto snorted, "During the war, the one that took the hit for you when Madara attacked, it was Hinata."

Sasuke couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He just stood there staring blankly into space, lost in his own thought as Naruto rambled on.

"So since you took the hit for Hinata during the mission, you two are even now!" Naruto grinned but when Sasuke kept quiet, Naruto frowned. "Hey, Sasuke? Sasuke? Teme! Are you listening?"

Sasuke continued to ignore him and Naruto heaved out a sigh. "Man, talking to you is like talking to a rock. I need to go now. I'll come by next time!"

Once Naruto left, Sasuke still didn't move. Hinata was the one that saved him. She was the reason as to why he was stuck in this village against his will. She saved him when he didn't want to be saved. He wanted to die during the war and she had taken that chance away from him. She was the root cause of this. At that moment, Uchiha Sasuke didn't know exactly what to feel.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Tenten didn't have to guess to know that Hyuuga Neji was currently upset when she saw him hitting a poor log continuously, her favourite log in fact, with his gentle fist. She also knew that she didn't have to ask to know why since there was usually only one reason as to why Neji would act this way and that reason was none other than Hinata. Tenten remembered the last time Neji acted this way was when he overheard a drunken Kiba telling Hinata that she should show off her huge hidden _assets_ while she and Shino tried to bring him home. While Hyuuga Neji was always seen as a calm and collected person, Tenten knew when it comes to Hinata, his personality would change a 180 degrees where he would suddenly be the overly protective brother figure with an overly extreme sister complex.

"So…" Tenten began, "Who tried to hit on Hinata now?"

"No one." Neji answered and continued on hitting Tenten's favourite log.

Now, that was a surprise. If it was not about Hinata, then why was he so upset? Hinata must be involved somehow and Tenten wouldn't stop probing till she find out what.

"So… what's up then?"

"Nothing's up."

"Oh you can't lie to me, Hyuuga Neji." Tenten pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Whenever you start hitting a poor log, I immediately know that something is up. Seriously, I should start a petition to stop your log abuse."

"Tenten, logs are always used for training. They tend to be abused. You stab them a lot of times with your weapons."

"But you are currently torturing my favourite log!" Tenten pouted.

Neji sighed knowing that Tenten wouldn't stop until she heard what she wanted. "No one tried to hit on Hinata-sama. It was just what Tsunade-sama said."

"And what did Tsunade-sama say till you are so upset?" Tenten asked curious, taking a bottle to drink as she always got extremely thirsty after arguing with Neji.

"That there will be Uchiha-Hyuuga babies in the future." Neji frowned

Tenten literally spitted out her drink. "What?"

"You heard me. The Hokage says that there'll be Uchiha-Hyuuga babies in the future."

"Why would Tsunade-sama say that?"

"When that Uchiha was in the hospital, Hinata stayed by his side until he woke up, so Tsunade assumed there was something going on I guess."

"Oh. Anyway what's wrong with Uchiha-Hyuuga babies?" Tenten raised her brows.

"What's wrong with that?" Neji suddenly snapped as his sister complex took over. "You should know what's wrong with _that._ To have Uchiha-Hyuuga babies, it means that bastard Uchiha Sasuke and my sweet cousin will have to… _you know._"

Tenten really wanted to laugh, but she was really trying not to. Other than overly-protective, Neji could also be overly-sensitive.

"You are upset because of _that?_ You're so funny, Neji. Come on Hinata is old enough to have sex with whoever she wants." She bluntly said.

Neji stared at her bewildered. "But the Uchiha will eat her up!"

"Oh you never know. Maybe shy Hinata likes it rough."

Almost immediately, an intense deadly aura was being emitted by Neji and Tenten had to wave her hands frantically to tell him that she was kidding in order to save her own life. Like she had mentioned before, no one knew exactly how Neji would behave whenever Hinata was involved.

"Relax Neji, I'm kidding!" Tenten tried to calm him down. "Besides, I don't think there's something going on between them. Hinata is nice to everyone. So you don't have to worry about the Uchiha eating her up."

That seemed to calm the male Hyuuga and Tenten breathed a sigh of relief. She made a mental note to herself not to ever say the wrong things again whenever it involved Hinata. Coincidentally though, the subject of their conversation suddenly walked past the training ground with a basket full of tomatoes at hand.

"Hey Hinata!" Tenten greeted cheerfully.

The shy Hyuuga stopped and bowed politely. "Hello Tenten-san, Neji-niisan."

"What's up with the tomatoes?" Tenten asked staring at the basket curiously.

"O-Oh." Hinata immediately blushed. "It's for Sasuke-kun. I promise to add a lot of tomatoes in his dinner later. H-He loves t-tomatoes."

Tenten didn't say anything. She was too busy thinking that once Hinata walked away, Neji would probably destroy her favourite log. After all, Hinata was pampering Uchiha Sasuke and she called him by his first name! Hinata never calls anyone by their first name unless they are close. She can safely say that the log would be gone soon. Damn, she didn't even get a chance to bid farewell. It was a favourite log furthermore.

"I-I'll be going then now, Tenten-san, Neji-niisan. I don't want to keep Sasuke-kun waiting. H-Have a nice day." She bowed again and left.

As Tenten watched her leave, she heard a loud crash, probably the sound of her favourite log now shattered into pieces. Yet, in her mind, she couldn't help but think. Hinata's kindness towards Sasuke seemed different. It seemed more _personal_. Maybe the Hokage was right. Maybe there would really be Uchiha-Hyuuga babies in the future.

Tenten smirked. She was definitely going to tell Neji this interesting observation. She didn't care if he gets overly protective again. He _did_ destroy her favourite log. He would just have to deal with it. Oh revenge was indeed so sweet.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

When Hinata returned to Sasuke's apartment with the basket of tomatoes at hand, she found the house eerily quiet. Well, not that the house had ever been lively before but she found the atmosphere strangely cold, similar to the atmosphere she felt when she first entered this apartment during her first day as a caretaker. The three Uchihas followed her and noticed the change in atmosphere as well. Somehow they had a bad feeling about this…

Placing the basket in the kitchen, Hinata looked around wondering where Sasuke was. None of the lights were lit up, and though it wasn't so dark yet, it added on to the already cold atmosphere. She heard a footstep and she instinctively turned towards the direction.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called out and indeed it was him. She should be relieved that it was him and not some enemy trying to kill one of them, but yet she wasn't because when she saw his eyes, she flinched.

His eyes were still guarded but yet it seemed somewhat colder than before, similar to those eyes she saw when she first started her job as his caretaker. Something was not right. Something had happened. She could tell.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Why did you save me?" He straightaway asked.

"W-What?" She murmured confused by what he meant.

"During the war, you saved me from Madara's attack. You stopped my one and only chance to die. Why?"

She flinched again hearing the coldness of his voice. "I-I don't k-know. I c-can't r-remember the r-reason." She stuttered. "B-But it doesn't matter right? Y-You are here now h-healthy and alive."

"I don't want to live. I want to die." He grimaced.

Somehow she felt angry when he said that. Tilting her head, she noticed the pain in the three Uchihas' eyes when Sasuke uttered those words and that only made her angrier. Those three were dead sometimes wishing they were still alive, while this living man in front of her didn't even appreciate his own life. She frowned. "T-That's selfish Sasuke-kun. While y-you want to die, some actually want to live."

"What do you know?" He scowled.

"T-To live is a blessing, Sasuke-kun. You should be thankful."

"Well, I'm not." Sasuke growled. "Don't act all righteous. I don't need a pampered princess telling me that living is a blessing. You have _everything._"

Hinata froze hearing those words. It hurt, but she decided to ignore it. "I-It can't change the fact that you're still alive Sasuke-kun. If you can't accept the living, how can the dead accept you?" Hinata murmured and when Sasuke just glared coldly at her, she continued. "I-If you can't live for the living, at least live for the dead. L-Live the life they no longer could be in."

When Sasuke stayed silent, Hinata hoped that her words had gotten into him. It hurt her that he didn't want to live, that he didn't bother to find a worthy reason to stay alive. If he couldn't live for any of them, why not try living for his dead family? The very same dead family who was currently trying to make him happy, the dead Uchihas who couldn't move on till he found happiness. How would they feel if the last Uchiha die without attaining happiness and peace? Seeing the current pain in their eyes just by hearing Sasuke saying that he wanted to die, she knew that it would definitely be miserable.

When Sasuke continued to stay silent, Hinata felt uneasy. "S-Sasuke-kun…"

"I hate you." He hissed menacingly.

Hinata immediately froze, her eyes widened as she stared at the Uchiha. He was still staring at her coldly, and as those words sank into her mind, she felt her heart shattering into pieces. She thought that they were actually getting along. She thought everything was going well and now… now he told her point blank that he hated her. It was said with such menace that she couldn't think of it as a joke. He was serious. He _hated_ her.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured softly trying to sound normal, but her voice betrayed. Since he hated her, she shouldn't be here right? Bowing politely, she tried to hide away the tears that were threatening to fall. Saying nothing else, she left the house.

The truth was, he didn't mean it. He didn't hate her. Perhaps he was angry with her for saving his life, but after all she did for him, he couldn't hate her even if he wanted to. However, she then mentioned something about living for the dead which only made him more confused about wanting to live or dying. He wanted to lash out on something and she was the only one there with him at that moment, so he lashed out at her. He told her he hated her.

It was said on impulse, out of anger, but the moment he uttered it, he knew he couldn't take it back. He saw clearly that she was hurt by his words, but he was too egoistical to apologize. The pain in her eyes was evident, but he ignored it. When she apologized politely even when she did nothing wrong, he felt like shit. The moment she left, his apartment felt empty once again. Right after she left, he felt all alone.

"Screw this." He cursed, currently frustrated with everything right now. Prancing around the house, he threw himself onto the couch to think, but he could only think of her and _only her._ When he closed his eyes, the only image he saw was her and her pained expression. Recalling the hurt in her eyes, he frowned. The first time he felt this way was when he found out the painful truth after killing Itachi.

Now for the second time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke felt so guilty and miserable.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you _Msdgirl, tatoo26, Saihei, Guest, XxJas Rey xX, xxRandomStranger, Catherine3, luvhinata, Roow'z, Francis, Guest, MidnightGoddess, Kon, destined-123, Aelia Uchiha, Chew it over with twix, NanamiYatsumaki, Hinata6, Daydreamer, Serene Grace, The Lover of Music, Guest, Guest, Shizuka, Shina, Leslie, Jacovy, Lost-puppyEYES, Guest, Naw d Blume, el. H.H, The-One-That-Walked-Away, PrideViola, rayna06, supremekikay24, Guest, lightning, Suki Yasutori, ProjXPsyclone-psyinoheart, Aquacharm, Saki-Hime, 18Madison81, Zero and risen truth ruthless lies_ for your reviews for the previous chapter.

For reviewer _Leslie_, may you get well and be discharged from hospital soon! Take care, and I hope you'll get better!

**A/N**: Accidentally made this slightly longer. I think the word count is 7000++ Oh well. Hope you enjoy :/

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 11**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was currently extremely annoyed. He just wanted some peaceful time by himself for him to think and fix his messed up thoughts, but he couldn't because all of a sudden, his house was acting strange, and when he said _strange_, he really meant it. While he was contemplating to either apologize to Hinata or not in which his decision was edging closer towards 'do not apologize because Uchihas don't do that', his apartment started to behave strangely as all of his items were suddenly flying and floating around the house by themselves.

At first, he thought that perhaps someone had cast a genjutsu on him, but when he tried to break it and nothing changed, he realized that this was real. His items were indeed flying everywhere on their own, his couch was shaking vigorously by itself and his bedroom's pillows were floating. It almost looked like a scene from some horror story and he wondered, what in the world was causing all this mess? Of course Uchiha Sasuke didn't know that the one responsible was the spirit of his currently annoyed mother.

Sasuke refused to believe that his house was haunted. He wasn't one to actually believe in spirits, but then again he was greeted by Hinata's deceased mother in that white realm though he argued to himself that he was in between life and death at the point of time, so it wasn't surprising if he saw the Hyuuga's spirit. However now, he was very much alive and strange things were happening in his very own apartment. Sasuke didn't know what to believe anymore. As more of his items flew towards him, his utensils this time, Sasuke thought that enough was enough. Frustrated, he got out of his house.

Outside, he had no idea where to go. He still needed to sort out his thoughts as he was currently very frustrated and confused. Hence, not knowing where to go, he ended up walking aimlessly. It was then when he saw Hinata sitting quietly on a swing and he stopped and stared at her. She seemed to be thinking…

His heart was telling him to just go there and apologize but his pride just wouldn't listen and his legs had no idea whether to follow his heart or pride. Hence, he ended up walking, not towards her, but away from her. He continued on walking and walking until he was in front of an apartment. When his brain finally processed where he was, he realized that he was actually standing in front of Naruto's apartment.

In a situation like this, perhaps the dobe's company was better than anything else. Maybe Naruto could give him some surprising insights that could enlighten him. Naruto was full of surprises after all, therefore without much hesitation, he knocked on the door.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

Meanwhile back at the Uchiha compound, Fugaku stared at his wife who was currently tired after using so much spiritual energy to mess up her own son's apartment and made a mental note to himself not to ever anger Uchiha Mikoto because when she raged, it was _scary._

"So," Fugaku stated, "finally done with your rampage? Sasuke already left by the way."

"I know he already left, and no, I'm not done with my rampage. I wish I can do more, like topple down his couch or something, but I'm too tired to continue." Mikoto frowned.

"I don't remember you being this hot-blooded when you're alive." Fugaku commented.

"That's because you're already hot-blooded!" Mikoto complained. "So I've no choice but to act as the calm wife to balance you out, but now that both of us are dead, I can be as hot-tempered as I want."

"Ah, I must have sinned a lot to only experience the wrath of my wife _after_ I died." Fugaku grumbled. "So, are you going to continue to mess up our son's apartment?"

"I don't know." Mikoto frowned.

"It's not really his fault you know. He's just confused." Fugaku reminded her.

"I know, but saying he hated her in such menace isn't nice either." Mikoto sighed. "I just want him to apologize… though it seems impossible."

"Why?"

"Because the Uchihas blood runs in him. Uchihas rarely apologized. You of all people should know better," Mikoto snorted.

"Ah that's true, but you also said _rarely_." Fugaku pointed out, "Maybe our son will make an exception."

"Hopefully so," Mikoto sighed again, "Where's Itachi?" She asked noticing her other son wasn't with them. In fact, she didn't remember seeing him while she was on rampage.

"He went after the Hyuuga." Fugaku told her.

"Ah. You know, our sons can be really sweet despite their impassive looks."

"You raised them well." Fugaku commented.

"You should take some credit you know."

"You should know I wasn't much of a father to them. As a clan leader, I need to be cold and harsh to them so that they'll grow up to fulfil the expectations that had been set for them. I never really had a chance to be a father to them, especially to Sasuke."

"But you love them a lot. You love Sasuke a lot. That's why you're here with me and Itachi because like us, you don't want to move on until Sasuke is truly happy. Right?" Mikoto smiled.

Fugaku smiled sadly. "I always thought that if we were born from a normal background, and not in some noble clan, then maybe our sons would be happier. Maybe Itachi didn't have to kill his clan, his own family and Sasuke wouldn't have to live a life full of hatred and vengeance. Maybe we could _actually_ be a family."

"We _are_ a family, dear." Mikoto smiled, "Just... not a normal one, but we are still a family and that won't change. So as a family, let's guide our little Sasuke to achieve his happiness yea?"

Fugaku actually chuckled. "Now I remember why I married you."

"And what's that?" Mikoto glared.

"Like what you said. You balanced me out. You complete me." Fugaku told her and even as a spirit, Mikoto blushed. "Come on. Let's clean up this mess you've created. In order for Sasuke to achieve happiness, a _clean_ apartment will be a good start."

"Sure dear." Mikoto giggled. "Itachi will be mad if he finds out I messed up his precious little brother's apartment. So let's clean up, dear. For our sons."

"Yea." Fugaku murmured. "For our sons."

**xXXxXXXxXXxXXXxXXxXXx**

Sitting on the swing, Hinata sighed dejectedly as she moved the swing slowly. Part of her knew that Uchiha Sasuke didn't really mean what he said, that he was just confused and needed something to lash out at. Yes, part of her knew that, but yet, she couldn't stop herself from feeling hurt. There was something about the way Sasuke said that he hated her which impacted her greatly.

Perhaps it was his menacing tone, or the way he was glaring at her coldly. Even if he didn't mean it, his words actually broke her. Ever since she became Sasuke's caretaker, she actually had something to look forward to. She was always looking forward to cooking for him, enjoying looking at his reactions and she was slowly getting used to his teasing. Her life had strangely revolved around him and she was extremely happy when they were actually getting along, hence to be told that she was hated point blank by none other than him; it was like a brutal stab to her heart.

Heaving out yet another sigh, Hinata said nothing when the empty swing besides her started swinging by itself. Slowly, the figure of Uchiha Itachi started to appear and he sat quietly on the next swing accompanying her.

"You know, I used to bring Sasuke here a lot when he was younger," Itachi reminisced, "he was so happy back then, so cheerful and was always smiling. Of course, that was before all the things happened."

Hinata smiled as she imagined a smiling young Sasuke running to this swing and eagerly climbed on it as Itachi pushed it. She pictured him as so carefree and happy, everything he was not now. She then remembered the real smile he showed her when he was at the hospital and she wondered, would he ever smile like that ever again? Could she help him smile again? Even if she wanted too, would he allow her and let her in?

Suddenly her heart ached, aching for him. Uchiha Sasuke was a happy child, but life turned him into the person he was now. Life took away all the people he cared about, and she couldn't blame him if he truly wanted to die because he thought there was nothing here for him anymore. Everything he loved here was gone. His family. His clan. To him, he had nothing.

However to Hinata, he was wrong. He still had something here. Naruto and Sakura waited for him when no one else did. They continued to believe in their friend when everyone else saw him as a traitor. Also, now she was too willing to be there for him. Even if last time she had never once look his way, now she saw him_ clearly,_ and at times he was the _only_ person she could see. She wanted to help him. She wanted to show him that he was not alone, not anymore.

"My little brother doesn't hate you, you know." Itachi spoke again getting her attention. "I think he's just confused, just like how he has always been."

"I know." Hinata murmured softly.

"Then why do you seem upset?" Itachi asked.

"Because he wants to die when he's still alive... That's just not right."

"Then guide him. I can no longer reach him since he can't see me, but you can Hyuuga-san. Guide him, so he wants to live again."

"That's why I told him if he can't live for the living, at least he should live for the dead, but... he didn't seem to take that well." Hinata smiled sadly.

"Tell me, Hyuuga-san." Itachi began. "Have you been living for the dead as well? Because something tells me that you have."

Silence surrounded them as Hinata bit her lips and Itachi wondered if he had said something wrong. All of a sudden though, Hinata chuckled. "I think all this while I've been living for the dead."

"Enlighten me, Hyuuga-san."

Again, she bit her lips and her expression tensed as though a bad memory was haunting her. She sighed before speaking. "Many thought that because I was born in a noble clan as the heiress, I was lucky and that I could have anything I wanted. M-Many were wrong. M-My life as an heiress was anything but pleasant. B-Because I was the heiress, I became the target of kidnapping. W-When I was three turning four, some cloud ninjas took me. Father killed the leader. As a result, the clan was forced to compensate and m-my uncle sacrificed himself to protect the secrets of the Byakugan."

Itachi noticed that her grip on the swing tightened, but he said nothing and listened intently as she continued. "Even though I was only 3, the elders blamed me. Because I was weak, that was why I was taken. As a heiress, I was supposed to be born strong. After uncle's death, things… changed. Father became distant, and Neji-niisan started to hate me. I found solace in my mother's but two years later after giving birth to Hanabi… she passed away as well."

"After that, father became even more distant. Neji's hatred turned deeper, and the elders continued to label me as weak. Father then decided to focus on Hanabi and I was… shunned. In my own clan, I was not needed. I was that weak heiress who nobody wanted. Even when I tried harder and improved, no one would acknowledge me. Improvement isn't a big deal in the clan. It's either you're born strong or weak. Once you're declared weak, you'll forever be seen as weak."

"Honestly speaking, since they didn't want me in the clan, I actually thought of ending my life." Hinata admitted bitterly." Since I'm not needed, why burden them with my existence? I wanted to kill myself and I nearly did… but Ko stopped me and said I shouldn't be selfish…I didn't understand at first. Why was I called selfish? The clan should be the selfish one since they couldn't accept me for who I am. I was angry that Ko stopped me from ending my life, but then I saw my mother's photo, and I immediately understood what Ko meant."

"I was indeed selfish. Uncle didn't want to die. My mother didn't want to die, but they had no choice. While me? I was alive, but I wanted to end my life and I realized it wasn't fair for them. I know if Uncle had a choice, he would want to keep living to see Neji-niisan grow up. I know if mother had a choice, she too wants to keep living to see me and Hanabi grow up. Uncle's sacrifice would be worthless if I ended my life. My mum's pain of going through labour to give birth to me would be worthless if I ended my life so fast. I realized if I killed myself, I would be disrespecting the dead, especially my mother and uncle, so I decided to live."

"I think ever since then, I've been living for the dead. I told myself, who cares if the clan didn't want me? It doesn't matter. I will take in their insults and their threats, but I will stay alive for mother and uncle. I will live the life they no longer could and I'm glad I did. It's because I stayed alive, I found new reasons to live for as I grew older. My teammates, the rest of the rookie nine, my senseis, and even some shinobis outside the village. To treasure them deeper, I kept on telling myself I would never have experienced these bonds if I had killed myself years ago. If I had killed myself, I would have never met you three and I would never have a chance to get to know Sasuke-kun. That's why…"

"That's why when Sasuke said he wanted to die, you got upset." Itachi completed her statement.

Hinata nodded. "If he ends his life now, he won't know what he'll miss out in the future. He won't know… because he has chosen to kill himself."

"I understand now Hyuuga-san." Itachi smiled. "Though, do me a favour and do not tell my little brother this unless he comes to you himself."

"W-What? W-Why?"

"Because living is a complex thing. I rather him find a reason of his own first. If he is still confused though but he still wants to live, he will come to you himself because after telling him to live for the dead, I'm sure he'll come to you for answers if he still wants to keep on living, Hyuuga-san."

"I see," Hinata mumbled softly and she blushed. "U-Umm… thank you Uchiha-san, for coming here. T-Thank you for listening."

"Itachi will do, Hyuuga-san. And no worries."

"A-ah, then I guessed you can call me Hinata, Itachi-san."

Itachi smiled and stared blankly at the sky. He was a spirit, hence it felt weird to see the world when in reality he was no longer part of it. The truth was, he could actually move on already, all the three of them could, but until Sasuke found happiness, he didn't want to. He wanted to be sure that his little brother was well taken care off before he departed from this world for good.

"You really love Sasuke-kun, don't you?" Hinata murmured as though she had just read his thought.

"Did you read my mind?" Itachi asked amused.

"Maybe," she whispered, "you've been reading my mind so many times that sometimes, I could hear yours as well."

"Ah, spiritual connection." Itachi explained and when Hinata looked at him for an explanation, he answered simply, "in a simple terms, since I started reading your mind, you will be able to read mine. Like a telepathic connection."

"I see." Hinata murmured in understanding. Staring at the sky like Itachi, she repeated her earlier statement. "So you really love your little brother a lot, right?"

Itachi smiled thinly before answering. "Love isn't something we Uchihas were privileged to feel. Honestly, even in my family, love was lacking as the clan focuses on honour and pride. As a child, I was trained to be a soldier. I didn't receive much affection. Just praises for my skills. In reality, my heart was empty. Hence, when Sasuke was born, I didn't want him to end up like me. As a brother, I want to protect him and give him the childhood I never had. So I cared for him. I took care of him. I protected him. Even now when I'm already dead, my love for him as a brother is still so strong that I don't want to move on until Sasuke finds happiness, so yes Hinata-san, you're right, I guess I love my foolish little brother a lot."

"Sasuke-kun will definitely find his happiness, Itachi-san." Hinata told him with a smile. "At least, I would like to believe that."

"Then he definitely will, Hinata-san," Itachi murmured confidently, "He definitely will."

_Because I believe that with you by his side, my little brother definitely will find that happiness he deserves._

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Uzumaki Naruto was sleeping soundly when he heard someone knocking on his door. Feeling lazy and too tired to get up to open it, he ignored it figuring that the person knocking would just go away soon like how normal people would. However, it seemed that his current visitor wasn't one of the 'normal people' as Naruto immediately woke up when he felt something hard hit him and he realized it was actually his door.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled realizing that his door had just flown towards him. Noticing who the visitor was, he yelled even louder. "What the hell is that for, teme?!"

Sasuke entered his apartment, impassive as usual. "Well, since you always break my door open, I thought I should be kind and return the favour."

"Wow, it's really kind of you indeed," Naruto scoffed. "You owe me a door now!"

"Yea sure." He deadpanned and straightaway rested on Naruto's couch even though he wasn't invited yet. The hyperactive blonde could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"So what's up? Miss me already?" Naruto grinned.

"Yea, sure I do." Sasuke mumbled sarcastically.

"Hehe. I know you do." He grinned again. "But seriously, what's up?"

"My apartment is acting strange."

"Strange?" Naruto gave him a quizzical look.

"My things are flying around by themselves." Sasuke told him in a normal tone as though things flying by themselves were normal.

"Seriously?" Naruto rose his brows finding it slightly hard to believe.

"If not, I wouldn't be here, dobe. Unlike you, I only come to other people's apartment when I have a reason."

"Hey! I have a reason for coming to your apartment okay! It is to visit a friend!" Naruto argued, but Sasuke ignored him as always and Naruto sighed. "But seriously, your items are flying around by themselves?"

"Yea."

"Man teme, maybe you angered some spirit or something!" Naruto joked, and for once Sasuke thought that Naruto wasn't really an idiot.

Perhaps the dobe was right. Maybe a spirit was haunting him. What if Hinata's mother followed him back to the real world? He couldn't see her, but maybe she was still watching him and she probably would be angry after hearing him telling her daughter that he hated her. Though he wasn't really a believer of spiritual occurrences, it seemed to be the only logical reason right now. What he didn't know was that the one he angered was actually his own mother instead.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I did anger a spirit."

"Seriously?" Naruto scoffed disbelievingly and decided to play along. "What did you do till a spirit finds it necessary to mess your apartment?"

"Nothing much. I just told Hinata that I hate her."

"Oh." Naruto murmured and from his lack of reaction, Sasuke thought that perhaps Naruto just didn't care, until ten minutes later where the dobe's slow brain finally processed his words. "WHAT! YOU TOLD HINATA WHAT?"

"You heard me the first time."

"Oh teme, I definitely believe you now. I won't be surprise if the gods send out more spirit to haunt you. Oh, teme what have you done?! You have caused a tragedy!" Naruto bellowed dramatically.

"I just told a woman I hated her. What's so tragic about that?" Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and punch the blonde in front of him.

"Because you, bastard," Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke to make his point clear, "didn't mean it!"

"What makes you think that?"

"I've seen the way you look at her. I definitely didn't see hate. In fact, I thought I saw quite the opposite." Naruto murmured with his tone serious now. "I know you actually care about her, so why suddenly said that you hate her?"

"Because she's the reason I'm still alive, stuck in this village against my will." Sasuke frowned.

"Man, the only thing Hinata did was saving your freaking life! She even ended up in a coma because of it! And you told her you hated her. Smooth, teme. What a nice way to show your gratefulness." Naruto chided.

Sasuke's frown deepened. "I... just blurted it out."

"You regretted saying it." Naruto crossed his arms together and stared at the Uchiha. Sasuke stared back but looked away soon after which immediately confirmed his speculations. Naruto sighed. "You know, if you regret what you said, why not apologize?"

"I'm an Uchiha. Uchihas don't apologize at all." Sasuke stated.

"I'm an Uchiha. Uchihas don't apologize at all," Naruto mimicked, "that's like saying that me, Uzumaki Naruto- the future Hokage only eats ramen!"

"But you do only eat ramen."

"Hah! That's where you're wrong teme!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped up excitedly, "Ramen is my favourite but I do NOT only eat ramen. I eat anything in general. Anything!"

"Yea, that's why you ended up like this." Sasuke snorted.

"Hey, I heard that!" Naruto pouted before turning real serious this time. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and some think that I only eat ramen, but I do not. You are Uchiha Sasuke and many think, including yourself, that Uchihas do not apologize, but you still can actually. Do you get it, teme? Why must you follow the assumption that had been set? Be different! Make an exception!"

"Can I?" Sasuke stared blankly into the wall.

"If you try, you can. Man, teme, you're so pessimistic."

Silence filled the Uzumaki's apartment as Sasuke continued to stare blankly into space while Naruto was willingly quiet for once knowing that his friend needed to think. He knew Sasuke was a confused soul and while he might not be the best in giving advices, he could still try because Sasuke was his friend and friends guide each other.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke finally spoke again after minutes of silence. The seriousness in his voice immediately got the hyperactive blonde's attention as Naruto gazed at his friend and listened, "have you… ever live for the dead before?"

Naruto blinked repeatedly not expecting that sort of question, but Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought and he knew the Uchiha was puzzled and he wanted answers. Smiling thinly, Naruto answered the truth. "I have."

When Sasuke turned to face him with a questioning look, Naruto decided to explain. With a grin, Naruto began. "You should know that I'm not really the most popular kid when we were younger. Because of the Kyuubi inside of me, I was hated by the village. I was treated practically like… shit and honestly, I felt like shit."

Sasuke remained silent and continued to listen as Naruto reminisced his past. "As a young boy, all I ever wanted was acceptance. I wanted friends. I wanted a family. I desired to be loved for once, but because of the Kyuubi, I never had a chance to experience all that. I was an outcast. Parents told kids to stay away for me. Kids listened. I was alone and you know what teme? I actually thought since no one wanted me in the village, why not give them what they want? Why not end my own life?" Naruto frowned and continued. "But then I realized, even though I don't know who my parents are at that time, I don't think they brought me to this world for me to end my life so early, so I decided to live for them! I don't care if the village despised me! I just continue on living with my own goal! To be the Hokage! And to also… find out whom my parents are. "

All of a sudden, Naruto jumped excitedly. "And you know what Sasuke? I'm so glad I chose to keep on living! Because that I did, I get to meet great senseis; Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin! Because I chose to live, I met cool friends and I had the chance to befriend the cold bastard Uchiha!" Naruto exclaimed happily and Sasuke hid his smirk hearing that sentence. "And because I kept on living, I managed to find out who my parents were."

Naruto grinned again. "So you see teme, I guess throughout my childhood, I had been living for the dead, for the parents I didn't know, but I'm glad I did because as I grew older, I've more reasons to live for!"

Once Naruto was done, silence filled the room as Sasuke allowed himself to think again. After a few minutes, he finally looked up. "I see. So it's like that."

"Hinata told you that, right?"

Sasuke looked surprise. "What makes you think so?"

Naruto smiled. "It sounds like something she would say. Besides, I think Hinata has been living for the dead as well. Her life in the Hyuuga clan isn't sweet and sugary so maybe she has been living for her deceased mother and uncle."

Sasuke suddenly recalled what he told her, that she was a pampered princess that had everything and immediately, he felt like a jerk. He really should think before he spoke sometimes. Hinata was anything but pampered. Living in a noble clan was tough. He of all people should understand that. Sighing, he got up and headed towards the door. It was too late to take back his words now.

"So are you going to apologize?" Naruto asked before Sasuke could leave.

Sasuke stood still and began to think. Honestly, he still didn't know. He wanted to apologize, but his Uchiha pride was still too huge. "We'll see."

"You're a stubborn man, you know?" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke smirked. "If I wasn't, I would've followed you back to the village the first time you tried to bring me back."

"True that." Naruto grinned at the memory.

"I'll go now. Later." Sasuke murmured and was about to walk out when Naruto called out to him again, forcing him to stop to listen. Silence surrounded them for a moment and Sasuke was about to move again since Naruto didn't say anything, but the blonde suddenly spoke.

"Sasuke," Naruto hesitated, "Hinata… She's a kind soul. Whatever she has done for you, it's definitely done with sincerity. Perhaps she's actually one of the few left who help others without asking for anything in return. To be cared by her, you should consider yourself lucky," Naruto grinned before turning serious again, "She doesn't deserve to be hurt, Sasuke. She deserves better… So, though I can't control your actions, I can at least tell you this. Do the right thing okay, or you might end up regretting it forever."

Somehow Sasuke had a feeling that there's something much deeper about Naruto's words. It seemed to him that Naruto had done something he regretted, and he was now telling him not to repeat the same mistake. He wondered what it was about, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Hinata. However, he wasn't a busybody, hence he decided not to comment about it and just nodded in acknowledgement before leaving.

Once outside, Sasuke still wondered what to do. Perhaps a good sleep would make his mind clearer, and maybe, just maybe, when he woke up, he would have his answer.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

When Sasuke returned to his apartment, he was shocked that it was… clean. All of his items were back in place as though they never did fly around his apartment just now. He wondered if it had all been his imagination, but decided not to think about it since he was tired. Hungry, Sasuke went to the kitchen to make some make shift dinner since he doubted Hinata would come over to cook for him after what had happened. However, to his genuine surprise, inside his fridge was his dinner; cooked and packed nicely waiting to be heated. She had made his favourite onigiri with tomato fillings inside as well as tomato soup. To add it on, she even made tomato salad for him.

Sasuke grimaced. After what he had said to her, after saying that he hated her, she was still doing all of this for him? Now he really felt like a jerk. Still thinking, Sasuke heated up his dinner and ate slowly. It was delicious as always. Her cooking had always been great. However he was so used to eating with her around that it felt different now that she wasn't here. It was then when he realized that he actually enjoyed her company, no, he _yearned_ for her company. Realizing that there was nothing much he could do for now, Sasuke decided to just sleep first and clear his head.

The next day, Hinata came over as usual to make him lunch. She didn't say anything to him, and his pride was still too huge to make the first move. Hence, both of them ended up ignoring each other. Once she was done cooking, she immediately left the house. No words were said. She came by again a few hours later to make dinner. Again, she didn't say anything, and he still didn't want to make the first move. They ignored each other like before, and once she was done cooking, she left without saying a word again.

This process repeated itself continuously day after day. She would come to cook. They would ignore each other. He was too prideful to make the first move. She would leave once she was done and the cycle would then repeat. It went on and on that until one week of total silence and ignoring each other, Sasuke felt that enough was enough. He couldn't live with this any longer. He wanted to hear her voice. He enjoyed it better when she was humming in the kitchen while cooking instead of doing it like some robot. He liked it better when she was smiling with kindness instead of having her current impassive face on. He loved it better when they were _talking._

Sasuke knew that it was his fault that things were like this. It was his fault that things dragged on because he was too egoistical to apologize. It was in this situation where he wished the Uchihas didn't have huge pride. If it wasn't for his huge Uchiha pride, Sasuke would've already said sorry and had this done and over with.

However, huge pride or not, he was going to apologize. At least, he vowed he would try too, but he wasn't good with words. Even if he wanted to apologize, he just couldn't say it out. It seemed that his mouth was designed in a way that saying 'I'm sorry' was rather impossible. That was when Uchiha Sasuke made his decision. If he couldn't say it, he just had to freaking show it.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

She had no idea why she kept going to his apartment over and over again when they were definitely not talking. Ah yes, it was to cook for him. It seemed that she was bad at ignoring others as even if she was trying to avoid them, she couldn't avoid them completely as her genuine kindness would make her continue to do something for the said person, in this case, cooking for Uchiha Sasuke. She thought maybe he couldn't fend for himself, so she should at least cook for him so that he could survive.

Hence now, to say she was shocked was an understatement as the moment she entered the Uchiha's apartment to make lunch, the first thing she smelled was food and on the dining table were plates of home-cooked lunch. Was Uchiha Sasuke cooking? Staring at the table, she realized it was curry rice and it looked mouth-watering. For a lunch of one, it seemed to be a lot of servings. Now that the Uchiha could cook for himself, she was no longer needed right? She didn't have to come here any longer. She was about to leave when his voice stopped her.

"I didn't cook all this to eat all by myself, you know." He stated. Turning to face him now, she blinked. Sasuke sighed. "Join me."

It was more of an order than a request, and he did cooked a lot, so it wasn't nice to waste it right? Since he had invited her, or ordered her to join him actually, why not just do it? It was just eating. They didn't have to talk or anything. Hence, after much thought, Hinata made her way to the dining table.

Once she sat down, she realized it wasn't only curry rice. At the corner near her was a plate of cinnamon rolls- her favourite. She clearly remembered that Uchiha Sasuke hated sweets, so cinnamon rolls were usually out of the menu for him, thus, why was it here now if he hated sweets? Unless… he got it for her and if he did, how did he know that cinnamon rolls were her favourite?

"I have my sources." Sasuke murmured as though reading her mind. "You look like the type who love… sweet things."

"Ah." Hinata said trying to fight a blush, but it was rather hard for her since she blushed easily. Awkward silence filled the apartment as both said nothing else. Sasuke hadn't sat down yet and was just staring at her from the kitchen counter. Feeling nervous all of a sudden, Hinata stood up.

"I think I should just eat lunch at home." She said and was about to dash off when Sasuke grabbed her hand preventing her from leaving. She stopped, and it almost seemed like her breathing had stopped as well the moment she felt his warm hand holding hers.

"Hinata. Look at me." His voice was like a spell that seemed to control her body. Hearing his voice could make her entire body reacts against her will, and against her own will, her body turned to face him.

He looked lost and confused. He seemed to want to say something but had no idea how to start or where to begin. He was gazing at her in a way as if he wanted to send a message across, but he didn't know how to say it. Minutes past and silence still encircled them as the two ended up gazing into the eyes of the other lost in their own thought. He was still holding her hand, and strangely, she didn't try to let go.

"I…" He began looking more confused than ever. "I just want to… Look, about what I said… You know… I just…"

Hinata looked at him wondering what he was trying to convey. He couldn't even get his sentence right. If it were others, they would've probably left already, but she chose to stay to listen to whatever he was going to tell her. After all, it seemed like he was trying very hard.

"I just…" Sasuke hesitated again, "What I said to you, I didn't mean it. Doing all this, I hope you understand what I'm trying to convey… I just…"

She understood completely. Uchiha Sasuke was trying to apologize to her, and since he couldn't say it out, he decided to try and show her. Somehow, she found that adorable and honestly, she was touched. When Itachi first told her not to make the first move and wait for Sasuke to act first, she had to admit that she was skeptical. Would Sasuke even act, or would she end up having to ignore him forever? Hence now seeing him doing this because he was trying to apologize to her impacted her greatly and her heart stirred for him.

Those that said Uchiha Sasuke didn't have a heart were wrong. The Uchiha does have one and she could see it clearly and she thought it was cute how he was struggling to find the right words right now. Not wanting him to struggle any longer, Hinata took his hand and gripped it in assurance. Their eyes instantaneously met.

"It's fine Sasuke-kun. I'm not upset anymore. Thank you for doing this. " She murmured softly and straightaway, the change in his eyes were seen. The confusion and worry was immediately replaced with immense relief as he savoured the words she had told him as if they had granted him new life.

"I don't hate you." He then said. "When you said about living for the dead, I was confused and I wanted to lash out, so I did to you." He admitted, and then his eyes turned confused once again as he searched for answers. "When you said living for the dead, I was torn between dying and living. What is it like living for the dead? How should I live for them? Even if I want to try to live for my deceased family, where can I begin? How should I start? I don't know what to do, Hinata. I really don't know."

She gripped his hand in assurance again getting his attention now. She smiled. "How should you live for them? The answer is simple Sasuke-kun. Just live."

"Just live?"

Hinata nodded. "Because you won't know of the opportunities in the future unless you live. You won't know what the future awaits for you unless you stay alive. If you end your life, you may have rid yourself of a good opportunity. That's why Sasuke-kun, just live, and a brighter future could come to you."

"So I just have to live…"

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I promise I will help you. You… are not alone anymore. You have people that care. That's why Sasuke-kun, please do not end your life. Please live."

She was actually pleading for him to continue living. She wanted him to live and Sasuke thought perhaps he should give living a chance. Perhaps he should try living once again and see what the future would bring him. He probably wouldn't change. He would most probably still act like an asshole around others, but he no longer would try to think about dying. For her sake, he was willing to try and for his deceased family, he would try living again, the life they no longer could.

His thoughts were disrupted from the sound of grumbling stomach and he looked down to see a blushing Hinata smiling shyly.

"Hungry already, Hinata?" He smirked and she timidly nodded. "Then let's eat."

"D-Did you make all this?" Hinata asked staring at all the food.

"I cooked the curry rice, but the cinnamon rolls…" Sasuke hesitated, "I tried but failed miserably… but I heard they're your favourites so I bought them. I hope you don't mind."

She had no idea what came into her to suddenly hug the Uchiha. She could tell he was startled since he didn't return her embrace. Realizing what she was doing, she immediately blushed and was about to pull away when she felt his arms encircling her. Well, he was shocked. Though he expected a reaction, he didn't expect her to hug him, and gods, it felt nice. Heck, if she was going to hug him every time he cooked for her, he didn't mind doing it often because her embrace really felt good.

He didn't know how to react at first so he stayed still, but then he realized if he didn't respond, it would probably be really awkward. Hence, rather awkwardly, he put his arms around her and hugged her back. She was surprised that he actually hugged her in return as she had actually expected him to push her away since Sasuke wasn't fond of physical contact, but yet he still embraced her and it felt warm.

The hug was awkward, but both didn't seem to let go and they had no idea why. She was blushing in embarrassment while he was just enjoying the moment and her warmth. He liked it, having her in his arms. It felt strangely nice and she fit him perfectly as though she belonged there. It just felt... _right._ At that thought with her in his arms, Uchiha Sasuke thought that maybe, just maybe, living wouldn't be so bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you _Guest, supremekikay24, Toria, Chhery, chibi beary, Msdgirl, .xX, Naw d Blume, luvhinata, Francis, Syd Monster 12, PrideViola, MidnightGoddess, KittySaysRAWR, Shizuka, Zero, XlilAnimeFan-GirlxX, Jacovy, Aelia Uchiha, rayna06, Serene Grace, TheLoverofMusic, Kamoki Hygerioshi, cimple'wink, a smile facade, el H.H, risen truth ruthless lies, Guest, MourningMemories7, 18Madison81, Guest, Ro0w'z, Puppet Prince, Saki-Hime, Lisa Jones, HinatamaniacXD, Krazieepyrozhavemorefun, RefusedAngel, StarDustX, xxRandomStranger, Suki Yasutori, luvhina, ProjxPsyClone-psyiNoheart, Saihei, xxhiba4everxxx, DarkHina-chan, 1rosiestar1, Guest, evil vixen sue, Oprincess shinigamiO, Number1Weirdo, naruhinasauluv, poprockwitch_ for your reviews.

**A/N:** While this chapter was released fast, do not expect the same for the next chapter because I'm currently exhausted. I'm falling sick and I need some time to recuperate before I can start updating again. So bear with me. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 12**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

_Thud. Thud_.

He was sleeping soundly when he suddenly heard the bumping noises that woke him up. It was seven in the morning, a time where he usually would still be sleeping and hence to be awoken by some noise was infuriating. Still groggy, he took a pillow and covered his ears, dismissing the noise as some renovation that could be happening outside his apartment so it should be gone soon. At that moment, his brain failed to process the fact that no renovation would occur at seven in the morning, but Uchiha Sasuke just couldn't care. He just wanted to sleep and he really believed that the sound would go away soon.

_Thud. Thud._

Or so he thought. It was even getting louder than before. In fact, the sound didn't seem like it was coming from outside his apartment. After listening to it more intently, he realized that the sound was coming from inside his apartment. Now wide awake and wary, Sasuke carefully crept out from his room not wanting to alert the intruder. He was so going to catch whoever it was who made such noise in his apartment at seven in the morning.

Once outside, he stayed on alert and saw the figure lurking in the corner. When his vision cleared and he realized who it was, his anger immediately disappeared. However, he was curious as to why she was in his apartment this early with a shovel at hand as well as dragging a suspicious looking sack. The scene looked like she had just killed someone and was finding a place to bury the body… in his house.

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke-kun!" She squeaked in surprised, dropping the shovel in the process. She looked nervous. "Y-You're awake. I-I thought you're still asleep."

He gave her a quizzical look before staring at the big sack again. "What's that?"

"A-Ah n-nothing." She answered nervously.

"Did you kill someone and hide the body in that sack?"

Her eyes widened. "No! I didn't kill anyone!"

"Then what is it?"

"I-It's…" She twiddled her fingers nervously. Frustrated and curious, Sasuke moved towards her in a second and since he was stronger, he easily pulled the sack away from her. After opening it and seeing what was inside, he gave her an even more questioning look.

"T-They are seeds… and fertilizers." Hinata finally admitted.

"I can see that, but why are you dragging them around my apartment?"

"I-I wanted to plant t-them at your backyard… You always c-complained whenever you have to go to the market to get some vegetables… so I t-thought of m-making a garden for y-you at your backyard so you wouldn't have to go to t-the market m-much," Hinata confessed and fidgeted nervously.

He gazed at her in disbelief, but yet he felt warm knowing that she really had thought about him a lot. She wanted to make a garden for him for goodness sake! How much more would she do to make his life comfortable? Uchiha Sasuke had to admit it. He was touched, very touched by all the things Hinata had done for him so far.

However, there was still one thing he couldn't understand. If she was making a garden for him, why was she dragging the items early in the morning? She could just do it around noon or something where he could help, so why acted like some burglar?

As if reading his mind, she answered his silent question while still twiddling with her fingers. "Y-You're not supposed to find out until the garden is fully done." She blushed. "I-It was supposed to be a surprise… for your birthday."

Yes, it was supposed to be a surprise for his birthday. She heard the three Uchihas saying the Sasuke's birthday was in July so she wondered what to give him. After much wondering of what to give him, Hinata thought, why not make a garden for him? He had mentioned to her a few times he didn't like it when he had to go to the market because some of his fan girls lurked around there, and Hinata figured if he had his own garden, he didn't have to go there much anymore! Hence, Hinata decided to make a garden for him. Since plants would usually take around one or two months to grow, she figured by the time it was his birthday, the garden would be fully complete, and she would be able to surprise him, but it seemed that surprising him was out of the question now since he had found out.

"Birthday?" Sasuke mumbled. He had actually forgotten about his own birthday, but she had just reminded him about it. Staring at the huge sack and the shovel again, he figured it must have been heavy for her to drag this around. He frowned. "And you're planning to do all this by yourself?"

She timidly nodded and Sasuke sighed. While he was indeed touched by her actions, he didn't like it that she didn't consider her own well-being one bit. Starting a garden from fresh would be extremely tiring if she did it alone. Therefore, without hesitation, he lifted the sack over his shoulders and made his way towards his backyard.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"There's an extra shovel in the store. Take it. We've some gardening to do." Sasuke ordered her.

"Eh? B-But the garden is supposed to be for you. Y-You don't have to help out."

Sasuke stopped and stared at her. "It's for my birthday right?" He asked and she timidly nodded. "Then as one of my wish, I want to help you out, so hurry up and take the shovel so that we can start before I change my mind."

Despite his 'threat', Hinata smiled and straightway went to his store to take the extra shovel and any other gardening equipment he had rather eagerly. She had to admit that she was excited. After all, who would have thought that she would actually be doing some gardening with the Uchiha Sasuke?

Anyone who said gardening was easy probably didn't have to start from scratch, and when he said from scratch, he really meant starting from the beginning, which was digging and flattening the soil of his backyard. It had been exactly four hours since they began, but both him and Hinata were still digging and flattening his soil. They hadn't even added the fertilizers yet. Knowing that adding them would be another long process, Sasuke groaned.

Hinata didn't seem to mind doing it though. In fact, she looked like she was enjoying it immensely. Telling himself that he deserved a short break from his digging, he stopped for a while to watch her. Like him, she was now covered with the dirt, but she didn't seem to care. For an ex-heiress of a noble clan, Sasuke realized that she didn't mind getting her hands dirty. Most rich bastards would have probably started complaining already.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Sasuke commented bluntly gaining her attention. "Do you like gardening?"

She stopped and smiled at him, wiping some dirt off her face in the process. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. I enjoy it. My mother used to garden when she was alive, and I've always enjoyed watching her. Though she did have more help when it comes to flattening the soil." Hinata chuckled.

"Ah." Sasuke said recalling her mother that he had met in the realm between life and death. It seemed that Hinata did inherit a lot from her.

"It's nearing noon," Hinata mumbled putting her shovel down, "Should we stop and rest for lunch, Sasuke-kun?"

"That'd be great." Sasuke told her and Hinata smiled again and turned to make her way back to his apartment. However Hinata being clumsy at times despite being a shinobi, tripped on her own shovel that she had placed on the ground.

She would have been able to regain her balance on her own on time, but Sasuke caught her before she could. He had encircled his arms around her waist to stop her fall and balancing her, however, because of his sudden movement, she lost her balance and both of them ended falling in a sitting position. As his arms were still around her waist, once her butt hit the ground, she found her back pressed hard against his broad chest and his face close to her neck that she could feel his warm breath on her which left a tingling sensation. She felt him leaning closer, and soon, she felt his chin resting on her left shoulder. She didn't see his face as she had forced herself to look up front, too embarrassed to face him right now, but she could clearly imagine him smirking right now.

"You're clumsy, _Hinata_." He whispered against her neck and somehow it sounded strangely _seductive._ She shuddered at the sensation his warm breath was giving as his lips inched closer towards her neck. Gods, it felt good that she had to suppress a moan. It would be extremely embarrassing if she was to moan in _this_ position."

"S-Sorry, Sasuke-kun. T-Thank you." She managed to say. Her breathing was getting uneven, and similar to last time she had his body close to hers, her body was reacting to the sensation and it was making her feel hot. She tried to escape from his grasp, only to have him tightening his arms more around her waist, thus she ended up squirming.

"S-Sasuke-kun." She pleaded.

"Yes, Hinata?" He smirked, enjoying the way she was blushing harder and harder because of him. Ah, it felt nice knowing that she was reacting to him. It made him wanted _more_.

"Y-You can let go of me now." She nervously said.

"Ah." He murmured, but his arms around her still didn't loosen, and she wondered if he was actually ever going to loosen it. He seemed to be enjoying being in this position, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was enjoying it too. However, good sensation would always come to an end, as Sasuke was forced to let go and two familiar voices greeted them.

"Sasuke-kun? Hinata-chan?" Sakura greeted still startled from what she had just seen with an equally stunned Naruto beside her. They had come to visit to inform the two about something, but no one opened the door and when Naruto broke it open as always, they realized the apartment was empty. They were about to leave when they heard noises coming from the backyard. Curious, Sakura and Naruto decided to check out and both of them were indeed surprised when they saw the position the two were in; Sasuke having his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder as he whispered against her neck as Hinata blushed hard. They had to say, it looked rather… _intimate._

"Naruto. Sakura." Sasuke greeted nonchalantly as if nothing had happened while Hinata felt like burying a deep hole with her shovel and hide in it.

"What were you two doing?!" Naruto gaped after finally finding his voice. His soul had left his body for a good few minutes after he saw the position those two were in.

Since Hinata was still too embarrassed to answer, Sasuke had to. "We were gardening."

"Gardening? I'm damn sure gardening doesn't involve hugging!" Naruto hollered.

"Hinata fell." Sasuke deadpanned.

"What kind of reason is that?" Naruto was about to say, but Sakura immediately cut him off and changed the question.

"Gardening?" Sakura tried to change the topic. "What for?"

Sasuke was more than happy that Sakura had changed the topic, but he didn't show it of course. "Hinata was planning to give me a garden for my birthday. She was about to do it herself. I found out, so I helped out."

The two pair of eyes shifted to the blushing blunette. "Wow, Hinata, that's a huge gift." Naruto murmured before he grinned widely. "You're pampering this bastard a lot, aren't you?" He teased making Hinata blushed even harder.

"What do you two want?" Sasuke asked annoyed that these two had interrupted their nice moment, and also annoyed because Hinata was blushing in front of Naruto. No, he wasn't jealous. Nope, not at all. It seemed like he was still in denial after all.

"Well, we want to invite you two to a barbeque happening this evening. The rest will be there as well." Sakura told them.

"You better come, teme! Or I'll drag you there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't want to go." Sasuke frowned.

Seeing the disappointed faces of Naruto and Sakura, Hinata held his hand attempting to change his mind. "Come on Sasuke-kun, I don't think it will be that bad." Hinata pleaded. "Please?"

Sasuke grimaced. If he had a few weaknesses, Hinata was definitely one of it. Gods, there was no way he could reject her if she was looking at him with those pleading eyes and that cute natural blush. Also, with the way she was biting her lips nervously, it definitely added on to the effect.

"…Fine." Sasuke finally agreed reluctantly but seeing Hinata's eyes glistening with joy, he guessed it was worth it.

"We'll see you there then!" Sakura beamed happily. "And sorry for dropping by unannounced. We didn't mean to disturb whatever you were doing."

"It's okay, Sakura-san." Hinata smiled softly.

"Ah Hinata-chan! Have you seen Shino around? We want to tell him about the barbeque but we couldn't find him anywhere. Kiba didn't know where he is as well."

Hinata blinked until she remembered what season it was. She chuckled. "Ah I think I know where to find him. It's _that_ season."

"What season?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison.

"The final larvae stage. The stag beetles will come out from their larvae today. Shino-kun always makes sure he's there when it occurs, to protect them from being eaten by birds or something." Hinata giggled.

"Man, I know he's a bug lover. I didn't know he will go all the way to protect them." Naruto snorted. "Mysterious Shino as always."

"He's indeed mysterious." Hinata giggled. "Don't worry. I'll tell him about the barbeque."

"Great! Thank you Hinata! We need to go now. You better not break your promise teme! Or I'll really drag you there!" Naruto shouted and wouldn't stop if Sakura didn't drag him out.

Once they were gone, Sasuke felt relieve to finally have some peace again, but reality soon struck him. He barely could tolerate the dobe's voice, how in the world was he going to survive a barbeque? Sasuke frowned. _It's going to be one hell of a long evening later._

**xXXxXXxxXXxXXx**

He remembered that when he was a kid and he first saw the Aburame in the academy, he thought he was strange. If he, Uchiha Sasuke, was called the mysterious brooding enigma who never mixed around, hated socializing and preferred to be alone generally, then he had no idea what the society labelled Aburame Shino as. With his dark sunglasses that hid his eyes and hooded jacket that hid most of his features, Aburame Shino was definitely more mysterious than him no matter how he looked at it.

One good thing about the Aburame was that he wasn't irritating. He kept to himself and never bothered him before and because of that Sasuke could tolerate him, even though he was still strange. While he knew the Aburames work with insects, he never realized that their bonds with the insects were deep. However now as he observed Aburame Shino from distance who was staring at some hardened larvae, he figured that the Aburames loved insects more than he thought.

"Shino-kun!" Hinata greeted.

The bug user shifted his attention away from all the larvae towards his teammate. "Hinata. Sasuke." He greeted back. "What brings you two here?"

"We are looking for you actually," Hinata said and squatted besides him, staring at the larvae as well, "how long more till they come out from their cocoon?"

"If I calculated correctly, it should be around two hours more." Shino told her.

"Ah! Then you should be able to make it for the barbeque!" She cheerfully said.

"Barbeque?"

"Yes! Naruto and Sakura had organized a barbeque for later. They invited everyone, but they couldn't find you, so I'm passing the message to you, Shino-kun."

"I see. Thank you for informing, Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "No worries. You'll be coming right?"

"It depends. We'll see."

"Please do, Shino-kun. Even Sasuke-kun is coming!" Hinata pleaded.

The bug user immediately shifted his attention away from Hinata to the Uchiha. "You are?"

"Yea." Sasuke deadpanned. "Hinata asked me to go."

"Ah, as I've expected. Then I supposed I have no choice but to go as well."

"Really? That's great, Shino-kun!" Hinata beamed while Sasuke gave him a quizzical look.

"See you later then." Shino stated and walked off.

"I thought you're waiting for the larvae to grow into stag beetles or something?" Sasuke commented.

"I've placed many of my insects around this area. Any creatures that try to disturb the larvaes while they are at the final stage will be consumed by my insects. Any creatures that try to eat the stag beetles once they grow will not be spared from my insects as well." Shino explained and left.

For a moment, Sasuke actually felt that Shino was a silent but definitely deadly man. He never fought an Aburame before and after this, he doubted he even wanted to fight one. While Sasuke was indeed strong, ruthless and usually feared nothing, he didn't want to imagine how it would feel like to be devoured by insects. He made a mental note to himself never to piss the Aburame, or that man could just send some of his insects to kill him in his sleep.

"How do you survive being in the same team as him?" Sasuke asked the moment he and Hinata left the forest.

"I-It was awkward at first since he always keeps to himself," Hinata admitted, "but after a while, I got use to it. He's mysterious but nice. Just like you, Sasuke-kun."

"At least I don't send out insects to devour things." Sasuke argued.

"At least Shino-kun doesn't engulf people with black flames." Hinata countered.

"Ah fair enough." Sasuke deadpanned remembering the thrill he felt when he burnt people with those black flames. "Fair enough."

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Both Itachi and Fugaku didn't really need to guess the reason when Uchiha Mikoto started giggling to herself. The three stayed in Sasuke's apartment as Hinata and Sasuke went to search for the Aburame. Itachi realized that this was actually the first time they were not tagging along with Hinata. They had always followed her around wherever she go, but this time, Mikoto told them they should give her space. Now as Mikoto giggled again, Itachi figured that there was probably another reason why Mikoto was trying to give Hinata 'space.'

"Don't mind your mother," Fugaku commented as Mikoto giggled to herself again, "she's having that spell."

"Spell?" Itachi blinked.

"The 'I'm so happy because I think my son is going to have a girlfriend' spell." Fugaku grumbled.

"Ah, _that_ spell," Itachi muttered, "is that why she's not allowing us to follow Hinata-san?"

Fugaku nodded. "In order to give the two some time alone she said."

"Mother seems adamant in pairing Hinata-san and Sasuke up." Itachi chuckled.

"They say a mother knows best. So if she feels that Hyuuga Hinata is good for Sasuke, then it's probably true." Fugaku said. "Though her method can be rather forceful. You don't want to know what she did after Sasuke told the Hyuuga that he hated her."

"Ah, then don't tell me father. Ignorance is best."

"True." Fugaku smirked. "So, what's bothering you?"

"What?" Itachi gave him a quizzical look.

"You're slightly edgy. I can tell."

"Ah. I can never hide from you, can I?" Itachi smiled. "The barbeque Sasuke and Hinata-san is going too later… I just have a bad feeling."

"Physically bad or emotionally bad?"

"Emotionally bad."

"What's this bad feeling?" Mikoto stopped her gigglings after hearing the conversation between the two males. "Is it really bad?"

"I don't know." Itachi stated.

"Hmmm. We should go to the barbeque if that's the case," Mikoto frowned. "If either Sasuke or Hinata-chan is going to get emotionally hurt during the barbeque, then I think we should at least be there for them when it happens."

She didn't have to start convincing as the other two Uchihas immediately agreed.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

It had only been five minutes since he arrived at this barbeque gathering and Uchiha Sasuke already felt like leaving. In just five minutes, nearly everyone here had successfully annoyed him. In those five minutes, Lee screaming 'youthful' made him want to punch that guy, Tenten's questioning him about what he thought about Hinata made him want to strangle her, Neji's glaring daggers at him made him want to take his eyes out, Ino staring and sly grins made him want to slap her, Chouji's loud munching made him want to destroy all those chips and Kiba staying close to Hinata made him want to just kill the dog boy.

It seemed that the only ones who hadn't yet pissed him off was Shikamaru who was sleeping away, Shino who wasn't doing anything generally and also Naruto and Sakura who strangely weren't here yet. Well whatever it was, the point was he was extremely pissed and if it wasn't for Hinata, he would probably eliminate everyone here, but obviously he couldn't do that. Hinata treasured all of them after all.

Well, things weren't all that bad. If he wanted to think positively, at least he was sitting next to Hinata. The downside of it though was that Kiba and Shino were sitting in front of them, but Sasuke was trying really hard to ignore them. It was easier to ignore Shino, but for Kiba, it was another story. The dog boy seemed to piss him off more no matter how much he tried to ignore him. Hinata seemed to know that he was extremely annoyed, so she gently and kindly told the rest to give him space and even if they wanted to know why, they listened. After all, who could reject Hinata when she pleads? Even he, the cold bastard Uchiha Sasuke, couldn't.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, Naruto and Sakura finally arrived together, he just had to point that out. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that those two were standing at close proximity with each other. Now that he thought about it, he noticed that in these few months, wherever Naruto was, Sakura seemed to be there, and he wondered if there was something going on.

"Hey Naruto, why did you invite all of us here?" Kiba asked.

"There's something to tell you guys!" Naruto grinned. "But first, let's eat!"

The moment Naruto announced that, all of them started grilling and mixing the meat with an immense amount of barbecue sauce that made Sasuke cringed. The truth was he wasn't a fan of barbecue sauce. He didn't hate it, but he didn't like it either. If possible, he would like to avoid them, but he knew in a barbecue, barbecue sauce was inevitable so he had to suck it in and eat.

However now, Kiba was adding way too much barbecue sauce for his liking. He doubted he would like how the meat taste like with that much barbeque sauce added on it, so he decided not to eat . He doubted anyone would notice since it was so easy to fade his presence out of the crowd. He just had to stay silent throughout and many would forget that he was even there. Well it seemed to work since everyone was too busy enjoying the meal to realize that he wasn't eating, until he heard a plate being pushed towards him.

Looking down, he saw a plate of grilled meat in front of him and he turned to face Hinata who was the one who placed it there.

"I-I grilled that meat for you with very little b-barbeque sauce," she blushed, "I-I know you don't like barbeque sauce much, so I-I grilled those for y-you. Please do eat, Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you." Sasuke _actually_ smiled this time over her thoughtful actions forgetting that there was a crowd here since his attention was only on her.

All of a sudden, the place turned extremely quiet that Sasuke could even hear the sound of Chouji dropping his chopsticks. He then realized that the others were looking at them, and Hinata seemed to notice this too.

"What?" Sasuke snapped in annoyance.

Sensing his irritation, the rest said nothing and started eating again, pretending that they didn't just see Uchiha Sasuke _smiling_ to Hyuuga Hinata. Though most of them had so many questions in their mind, Ino and Tenten especially, they knew asking the Uchiha wasn't a good idea since it would probably seal their death. Hence, they kept quiet, and maybe, just maybe, they could drag Hinata somewhere later and interrogate her.

Glad that the others had ignored him once again, Sasuke started eating the meat Hinata had grilled for him as Hinata ate hers with a cute blush on her face. They ate for about half an hour when Naruto interrupted the feast by speaking.

"Everyone!" Naruto yelled happily. "I would like to thank you all for coming here!"

"So, what is it that you want to all of tell us that you dragged me here by force?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Yea and hurry up, Naruto! I still want to eat!" Kiba hollered.

Naruto grinned as Sakura stood up besides him blushing slightly and seeing this, Sasuke had a gut feeling what this would be about. The question was; how would everyone take this announcement, especially a certain shy Hyuuga?

"Well you see, I call all of you here because I've an announcement to make," Naruto grinned again and the rest waited for this supposedly announcement. "You see… Sakura-chan and I are now engaged!"

Silence loomed over the restaurant as each and every one of them took in the news. Barely a minute later, loud cheers and applause erupted as all of them stood up to congratulate the new couple. Words of congratulatory were given to the couple and laughters echoed where the room was now filled by the sounds of joy. However, Sasuke's attention wasn't on the newly announced couple, but instead he was looking at Hinata, worried by how she would take the news. However, she seemed fine. Like the others, she was clapping. Like the others she was smiling. Like the others she was standing up as they congratulated the new couple. She didn't seem upset. She looked like she was taking the news well, thus Sasuke thought that perhaps she was fine, that perhaps she had forgotten about the dobe, so he didn't have to worry about her being hurt.

Since Hinata seemed fine, Sasuke looked away and stared at Naruto and Sakura. He wasn't really surprised. Those two had gone through so much together while he was away that he wouldn't be surprised if Sakura started to develop feelings for the dobe. He guessed they actually deserved each other, and at that thought, Sasuke smirked. He would congratulate them once he was alone with them. He really didn't want to talk much with this crowd.

Since Naruto had announced his engagement, he figured there was nothing much he could do here. He didn't want to stay any longer as the lively cheers and laughters were starting to get on his nerves. He turned to Hinata to inform her that he would be leaving and his eyes widened. Hinata was no longer beside him. He scanned around the room wondering if she had gotten up and stood somewhere else, and Sasuke immediately rushed out.

Because Hinata wasn't here anymore. She was gone.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXXxXXx**

The three Uchihas watched from afar as Hinata sat quietly on the bench, her head dipping down hiding her eyes. They knew that she wanted to be alone, so they didn't disturb her and instead watch her from distance.

"Should we comfort her?" Mikoto asked, torn between comforting the girl and fulfilling her wish of wanting to be alone. "She's heartbroken…"

"If you want to, you should," Fugaku said, "You should know I'm not an expert in these things."

"But she's not heartbroken." Itachi suddenly said earning him the attention of the other two Uchihas.

"If she's not, then why is she moping here?" Mikoto sighed.

"She's hurt I supposed," Itachi admitted, "But not heartbroken."

"Someone's coming." Fugaku told them and he had to prevent Mikoto from squealing when she noticed who it was. The last thing he needed was to alert the Hyuuga of the presence of the newcomer. That would ruin the moment. With a sigh, Fugaku dragged his wife away and Itachi willingly followed as to give the two some time alone.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

The truth was, she wasn't heartbroken. Half of her actually had expected this; that Naruto and Sakura would be together. After all, Naruto had always have eyes on Sakura and those two had been through so much together that it wasn't surprising if Naruto's feelings grew stronger, and that Sakura gradually developed feelings for the blonde. She wasn't surprised at all because she knew they deserved each other.

She was actually happy for them, but yet part of her felt hurt. It was not because Naruto didn't choose her, but because she had to assume herself that she was rejected. Ever since the day she confessed to Naruto, she had waited in anxiety for him to respond, but Naruto never once talked to her about it. She thought he just wanted time, so she didn't pursue the subject, but months passed and Naruto still didn't give her an answer, and now today after the engagement was announced, she knew she was rejected.

She had actually anticipated being rejected, so if Naruto had actually gone to her and rejected her properly, she would actually accept it, but Naruto didn't do that. He left her hanging and she felt sad because she wasn't even given a proper rejection. How should she put it? She felt pathetic. It was as though she had wasted time waiting for something that was never going to happen. It was as though she wasn't even _worthy_ enough to deserve a proper rejection.

"Hey." Hinata looked up and saw those onyx eyes looking at her. She smiled thinly acknowledging his presence before looking down again as Sasuke sat by her side impassive as always. "You left without saying anything."

"Ah, I need some fresh air. Sorry for not telling."

"You okay?" He asked straight to the point.

"Yea." She answered softly.

"Don't lie Hinata." Sasuke frowned. "You have admired that dobe since you're like a kid, so don't say that you're okay when you're not."

"I'm not heartbroken, surprisingly," Hinata admitted and Sasuke had to say that he was startled by her answer. Had she really stopped liking the dobe? He was curious, but he said nothing as she continued, "I'm just upset that he didn't reject me face on; that I have to assume myself with today's announcement."

"He didn't answer to your confession." Sasuke stated bitterly.

Silence surrounded them as Hinata was lost in her own thought while Sasuke had no idea what else to say to comfort her. They kept quiet until he noticed that the girl beside him was shaking.

"Hinata?" He called out worriedly.

"A-Am I not worthy enough, Sasuke-kun?" She suddenly blurted, "Am I n-not worthy enough that I don't even deserve a p-proper r-rejection? A-Am I that pathetic?"

She was shaking and Sasuke could tell that she was broken. She wasn't broken because of heartbreak, but she was broken because Naruto didn't bother to give her an answer, and while she was here waiting for it, be it a yes or a no, he had already made a decision to be with someone else. It was like implying, '_hey you confessed to me and i heard you, but i'm too scared to give you an answer, but look I have a fiance now, so you can guess what that means right?_' Okay, so Naruto most probably wouldn't say that out loud. Even though he was an idiot, he wasn't mean, but even if he didn't say it out loud, his actions by avoiding Hinata's confession definitely implied _that_. Sasuke couldn't blame Hinata if she felt hurt.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sasuke-kun. You've warned me last time, b-but I didn't listen, and n-now I'm here," She mumbled incoherently lowering her head and Sasuke knew it was to hide her tears. "Y-You should go first S-Sasuke-kun. I-I know you don't like it when someone cry in front of y-you. S-So go first, S-Sasuke-kun. I don't want you to see something you didn't like to see."

He frowned. Even when she was feeling like this, she was still thinking about him. Seriously, how much selfless could this girl get? Sasuke felt that enough was enough. He didn't want to see her like this anymore. Without much thought, he grabbed her and pulled her closer. Putting his arms around her, he pushed her head gently towards his chest, allowing her to lean on it.

"Cry if you want to." He stated. "Don't hold it back."

She was startled that he had embraced her on his own accord. She was even more surprised when he had willingly made her head leaned against his chest. She was still trying to hold back her tears, not wanting to wet Sasuke's shirt with her pathetic tears, but when he told her to cry, she just lost it. The tears came falling endlessly as she cried in his arms.

"You're not pathetic." Sasuke whispered and tightened his embrace, not giving her the chance to escape. He then used one of his hand to brush her hair gently as she sobbed and in his mind, he mentally told himself that the dobe will suffer his wrath tomorrow, but now his focus was only on her.

At that moment, Sasuke didn't care if anyone walk past. He didn't care if anyone saw them. He didn't care if they started to speculate things seeing him hugging Hinata. He just didn't care because at the moment, the only thing he was worrying about was her. At that moment, his main priority was to comfort her and to make her feel better. Nothing else mattered as the only thing on Uchiha Sasuke's mind was her and only her; the sobbing Hyuuga Hinata in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you_ The-One-That-Walked-Away, Saihei, soulfighter17, Supersillyfoxx, ProjXPsyClone-psyiNoheart, risen truth, ruthless lies, , PrideViola, Shizuka, Guest, Guest, isidipi, trrfi, umnia, MidnightGoddess, Winterferns, Naw d Blume, KittySaysRawr, rayna06, el H.H, Serene Grace, luvhina, DbzGirl1011, 18Madison81, luvhinata, ginsbabymomma, Ro0w'z, Lisa Jones, Chiba-Hina-fan, Jacovy, Lost-PuppyEyes, TheLoverOfMusic, Guest, guest, daydreamer, Mei Juu, nanitaa, lightning, akira, hikari to semei, Number 1 Weirdo, KrazieePyrozHavemorefun, 1rosiestar1, OPrincess ShinimagiO, Guest, Suki Yasutori, Saki-Hime, Guest, Guest, Rianan D' Halmsu, Francis, Rika Aikimi, destined-123, Anoninon, MourningMemories7, carina05, Crescentfied, HinatadeldesiertoUchijia, naruhinasauluv, Guest, AKIRA and guest _for your reviews._

**A/N:** I know I said in the previous chapter that the next chapter wouldn't be out so soon, but I couldn't help it since I received 80 reviews for the previous chapter. That's like a record for me. I never received 80 reviews for ONE chapter so far. I was so happy! Hence, to show that I'm really thankful for ALL of your support, I decided to update this faster. Hope you'll enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 13**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

He had allowed her to cry in his arms last night. He had also allowed her to clutch his shirt as she sobbed while he held her in his arms. If it was any other female, he would probably push them away, but this was Hinata and he wouldn't mind holding her all day if he was given a choice. He hated it when she was upset. Seeing her cry affected him greatly and he had no idea why. When he saw her cry, his instincts just reacted and all he wanted to do was to pull her closer and give her the comfort she needed, and he did just that. He didn't know how long he held her in his arms as she sobbed, and honestly he didn't care. Time seemed to stop when he was with her so he didn't bother to count.

When she suddenly stopped sobbing and shaking, Sasuke wondered if she was feeling better, but when he looked closer, he realized she had fallen asleep. As he had said, if this was some other female, he wouldn't give a shit and would just leave her there. Okay, he wouldn't be that mean as he would at least wake the person up and then he would leave as he had played his part as the Good Samaritan.

However again, this wasn't some female. This was Hinata, the woman who had slowly crept into his heart, even if he wouldn't want to admit it. Seeing her peaceful features as she slept, Sasuke didn't want to wake her up. Maybe sleeping would make her feel better and heal her hurting heart, so he chose not to wake her up. He wasn't going to leave her alone on this bench either, so Sasuke did the only other thing possible. He carried her home.

She was relatively light despite her luscious curves and huge assets. Oh Sasuke knew that she has huge assets. He was a man after all, so he did stare at her and check her out once in a while, and since she spent most of the time at his place, he had seen her without her jacket once when the weather was scorching hot. She thought that he was sleeping, hence she unzipped it thinking there wouldn't be any peeping toms. It just so happened that at that moment she took out her jacket, he had went out of his room to get something to drink. Their eyes immediately met and she squeaked in surprised while he just stood still. Embarrassed, she zipped up her jacket again and dashed towards the kitchen, but she was too late. Sasuke had seen her body and he saw how _perfect_ her curves were, and oh yes Sasuke _definitely_ liked what he had seen.

Nevertheless, back to the current situation, despite her curves and hidden assets, she was relatively light that a strong man as Sasuke didn't have any problem carrying her at all. Therefore, Sasuke piggy-back her all the way to the Hyuuga manor, where the guards after seeing their sleeping ex-heiress immediately let him in and showed him the way to her room. On the way to her room though, he was greeted by her little sister who hissed at him and demanded him to tell her what happened.

Not wanting to wake Hinata up, Sasuke walked briskly towards her room where he then laid her gently on her bed and tuck her in before walking out. Once outside, he was confronted by Hanabi again who immediately lunged at him and demanded him what he had done to her sister. Trying to control his temper, Sasuke just told her that Hinata had fallen asleep, and if she wanted to find out what happened during the barbeque, she just had to wait for her to wake up or ask Tenten. Realizing that he wasn't the threat, Hanabi let him go and Sasuke gladly left the Hyuuga compound. For a little sister, Hanabi was sure very protective. He went back straight to his apartment right after that and fell asleep, too tired to think of anything. He didn't know how long he was out, until he heard some rustling noises coming from the kitchen in the morning.

"You're here earlier than usual." Sasuke said after realizing who it was.

"A-Ah, S-Sasuke-kun! G-Good morning," She greeted and her face reddened immensely before she looked away.

Wondering what she was so embarrassed about, Sasuke immediately knew why when he saw his reflection. Since he had just woke up, he had practically greeted Hinata half-naked with only a drawstring pants on, and it didn't help that his pants were slightly loose…

"Ah. It's not like this is the first time you saw me half-naked," he smirked and Hinata blushed harder. Figuring it would be better not to tease her any longer or she might faint, Sasuke went back to his room to get some proper clothes. "So why are you here so early?"

"W-Well," Hinata stammered still blushing, "I-I want to apologize for troubling y-you last night. Y-You had to carry me home because I f-fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't mind." He deadpanned. "What are you making?"

"Breakfast. Omelette." She smiled. "Want to eat?"

"Yea sure."

As Hinata served the food, Sasuke watched her closely to see if she was really all right. He didn't want to ask, fearing that it might bring back some unwanted memories, hence he just watched her to see if she was really okay. She seemed to be doing fine, but he had been around her a lot for these six months that he could notice any differences, even the subtlest ones, and he saw it in her eyes that some hurt were still lingering.

"Hanabi needs my help today on something. For what, she didn't say. I packed some lunch for you to eat. W-Will you be fine on your own S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He answered impassively.

She smiled thinly and the two ate in silence. Once they were done, Sasuke offered to wash the dishes. She protested, but he reminded her that this was his apartment so he could do anything he wanted. When he was done, Hinata took her leave and Sasuke was left alone, giving him the time to think.

Hinata was still hurt. Until she was given a proper answer, he doubted that she would forget even if she tried too. Till then, the wound would linger. He didn't like it seeing her hurt. She didn't deserve it either. To Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata deserved a proper answer to her confession and he was going to make sure the dobe gave it to her.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Naruto had no idea what he had done to anger Sasuke. He didn't remember doing anything that might piss the Uchiha off, but he must have, or else why would Sasuke come all the way here and beat him up? He knew Sasuke had temperaments issue, but he wouldn't go looking for a fight unless there was a reason, but the question was what? Whatever that reason was, it definitely angered the Uchiha enough to make him come all the way here and beat him up without mercy.

"What's wrong with you teme?" Naruto yelled as he tried to avoid another punch coming from Sasuke.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke deadpanned and hit the blonde again.

"Teme! What in the world did I do?" Naruto shouted and fought back. He wasn't going to willingly be Sasuke's punching bag. "Don't tell me you're unhappy over the engagement…"

"No. Not at all. Congratulations by the way, but it's not about me." Sasuke continued hitting him.

"Then what?" Naruto blocked off his attacks.

"You don't remember anything stupid thing you have done?" Sasuke frowned, "Wait, I should rephrase it. It's something you _didn't_ do."

"What?" Naruto blurted confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Then let me give you a hint. _'She doesn't deserve to be hurt. She deserves better….'_ But yet you hurt her. That's your hint."

Hearing those words, Naruto immediately froze allowing Sasuke to give him a perfect blow which sent him flying to the other side. Naruto didn't move after that and stayed still, his eyes on the ground. "Hinata…"

"Yes,_ Hinata_." Sasuke grimaced.

"How did you…"

"She has been my caretaker for six months, Naruto." Sasuke scoffed. "Of course at one point I'll know that she had confessed to you and you idiot didn't give her an answer."

"I-I…"

"You what? Afraid to break her heart?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yea…" Naruto admitted.

"And you think that by avoiding the topic, she wouldn't get hurt?" When Naruto nodded, Sasuke's frown deepened. "You are really an idiot."

"Maybe I am." Naruto said bitterly.

"Yes you are. Rejecting her face on is much better than making her wait for months only to find out that you're already engaged to someone else."

"I really screw up didn't I? I didn't want to hurt her, but in the end, I still did." Naruto smiled sadly before he started to panic. "Oh god, what should I do, teme? Hinata must hate me right now. I don't want to lose her as a friend!"

"She doesn't hate you. I'll love it if she does, but I doubt she will." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "Just fix it."

"Just fix it? Teme, it isn't so simple!" Naruto hollered.

"It is simple. You idiot just complicates it." Sasuke snarled and punched him again. "She confessed. You were supposed to give an answer, but you didn't, so now you better bloody fix it and give her the answer and the reason for the answer. At least gives her closure, dobe."

Naruto stood frozen startled by the anger the Uchiha was emitting. He could tell that Sasuke was really pissed off, something Naruto hadn't seen in months and it was all because he had hurt Hinata. At that point, Naruto knew that Uchiha Sasuke really cared for the shy Hyuuga.

After much contemplation and an extremely swollen face, Naruto agreed. "I-I'll do it…"

"Don't tell her that I asked you too." Sasuke told him before walking away.

"You really cared about her, don't you, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured and Sasuke stopped to take in his words, but he didn't say anything. Sasuke kept quiet and started walking again, leaving the confused, guilty and the injured hyperactive blonde ninja alone.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Hanabi watched as her elder sister washed the dishes quietly. Her sister wasn't humming, which was strange. Hinata always hummed a tune their mother always sang for them when they were younger, but today her sister was silent. Something was bothering her, she could tell and now it was bothering her as well that her big sister wasn't being herself.

Ever since Uchiha Sasuke brought her home last night, Hanabi had been wondering what in the world happened during the barbeque, but Hinata didn't tell her anything. She didn't want to ask Neji because she knew Neji was overprotective, and who knows what he would do if he found out that Sasuke had carried Hinata home.

"Aneki, what happened?" Hanabi finally asked too tired of waiting for Hinata to tell her what's wrong.

"Hm?" Hinata gave her little sister a puzzled look.

Hanabi sighed. "You're acting strange."

"Really?" Hinata blinked. "I feel the same, Hanabi."

"No you're not. You're acting different, Aneki." Hanabi pointed out. "You've been behaving all strange after you woke up this morning. Something must have happened last night. Uchiha Sasuke carried you home for goodness sake!"

Hinata blushed hearing the Uchiha's name before returning her attention to the dishes she was washing. "Sasuke-kun didn't do anything funny to me last night. If that's what you're wondering."

Hanabi gave her skeptical look, but decided to believe her anyway. "Then what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Hinata nonchalantly answered.

"Aneki…" Hanabi pleaded. She was really worried for her sister now. Something was wrong and she had no idea why.

Seeing her sister worrying for her like that, Hinata felt guilty for not confiding in her when Hanabi just wanted to help her out. Sighing, Hinata decided to just let it all out. "Naruto-kun and Sakura-san announce their engagement last night."

Hanabi stayed silent as she absorbed in the words being said. Realizing what it meant, she reached out for her sister and embraced her. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm not heartbroken, Hanabi." Hinata smiled thinly and Hanabi looked up a little bit confused.

"Then why do you seem upset?" Hanabi blinked.

"He didn't give me an answer to my confession, and now suddenly he's engaged. I'm happy for them but I feel hurt, because it feels like I've waited stupidly for an answer when it wasn't even coming at all."

"Aneki…" Hanabi whispered and hugged her sister tighter after hearing what she said. Like most Hyuugas, Hanabi wasn't good at words; hence she really hoped her embrace could provide the comfort she wanted to give.

"But I'm fine now, Hanabi." Hinata smiled. "Don't worry."

"Yea, _sure_ you are." Hanabi frowned. "I'm going to kill that idiot.

"Hanabi!" Hinata stopped her.

"I don't care if he is a village hero. I'm going to kill him!" Hanabi exclaimed and dashed out of the manor.

Horrified and fearing that Naruto might get hurt because Hanabi was serious whenever she said she wanted to do something, Hinata dashed out to stop the younger Hyuuga.

"Hanabi, please stop!" Hinata pleaded. "You don't need to hurt Naru—"

Her sentence was left hanging as Hanabi had stopped running, now staring directly at the Hyuuga compound's main gate. Wondering what she was staring at, Hinata took a look and her eyes widened in shock because there standing outside the main gate was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, his face extremely swollen that she could barely recognize him. It seemed that someone had gotten to him first before Hanabi could, because Uzumaki Naruto was definitely beaten to a pulp. Somehow, Hinata had an idea on who was responsible. There was only one person in this village that had no qualms in beating someone up like this.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto greeted and she assumed that he was trying to smile by the way his lips moved, but his face was too swollen for her to guess. As Naruto greeted freely, Hinata had to restrain Hanabi from kicking the blonde to bits. Naruto was already injured. She couldn't let him get injured further. Noticing Hanabi's attempts, Naruto laughed nervously and grinned. "So you want to bash me up as well huh? I guess I deserve it."

"What do you want?" Hanabi snarled protectively that Hinata had to restrain her again.

"I want to talk to Hinata," Naruto said as his eyes shifted to the blunette for permission, "Can I?"

"No!" Hanabi yelled, but when Hinata tugged her and gave the pleading look as well as the 'I know you're worried, but this is my problem' look, Hanabi sighed and reluctantly dragged herself away from the two and back to the manor, not before giving the Uzumaki another warning glare.

"So…" Hinata started, "what happened to you, Naruto-kun?"

"I fell." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

It seemed that Naruto was a terrible liar. No one would fall and then receive an injury like that. However, since he didn't want to tell her the truth, she decided not to probe. There must be a reason why he didn't want to say who beat him up, though part of her already knew the reason.

"What is that you want to talk about, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked gently.

Silence surrounded the two as Naruto wondered how he should start or where he should begin. He scratched his head nervously afraid of saying the wrong things. After much thought, he decided to say the first thing in his mind. "Hinata… I'm sorry."

Her brows rose and she gave him a puzzled look. "E-Eh?"

"I didn't reject you properly," Naruto began and Hinata's eyes widened. "When you confessed to me, I was happy. All this while, someone loved me and I didn't even know, but I've no idea how to deal with it. What should I tell you? Do I like you back? I don't know, so I avoided it using the war as an excuse not to think about it."

"When the war ended, I have no reason to avoid it any longer, but I still didn't know the answer, and then you were in a coma so I used it as a way to sort out my feelings. However no matter how much I tried, I-I can only seem to think of you as a friend. I didn't know how to tell you. I don't want to hurt you so I ended up running away…" Naruto admitted. "I avoided the topic and pretended that everything would be fine. I thought if I never mention about it, you will soon forget about it as well, but it seems that I was wrong. I didn't realize that by ignoring it, I ended up hurting you more. I'm sorry Hinata. I was a coward that ran away."

"Naruto-kun…"

"That's why now, I will give you the reason, a proper rejection so that you won't see yourself as worthless and pathetic. You're a kind girl Hinata, you deserve a proper answer." Naruto said and bowed repeatedly as he continued, "Hinata, I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. No matter how much I tried, I realize my feelings for Sakura-chan is stronger, and I know if I was to be in a relationship with you, you won't be happy, because your feelings were stronger than mine. It wouldn't be fair to you, so I'm sorry Hinata. I'm really sorry."

When Hinata said nothing, Naruto felt nervous and wondered if he should raise his head. After much contemplation, he finally did to look at her only to see her looking rather impassively at him.

"Hinata?" Naruto panicked wondering if he had hurt her more than he thought that she couldn't feel anymore. "Hinata… I-I…"

To his surprise, Hinata actually chuckled happily that he gave her a perplexed look. "Hinata?"

"You should've seen your face, Naruto-kun! You look so scared." Hinata giggled.

Naruto blinked repeatedly as he absorbed the words. "Hinata! I was seriously so scared, you know!" He pouted.

"Sorry! Sorry! I can't help it, Naruto-kun." Hinata giggled before her face turned serious yet soft and she looked at him with sincere eyes. "but thank you for telling me this Naruto-kun. Thank you for giving me an answer."

Blinking again, Naruto took in her words and beamed. "So, we can still be friends?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled, "And can I ask you something?"

Of course!" Naruto beamed. "You can ask me anything!"

"Sasuke-kun was the one that beat you up right?" Hinata asked and almost immediately, Naruto's expression change to one of panic.

"Who says!" Naruto laughed nervously. "I fell! Hahaha!"

"You're a terrible liar, Naruto-kun." Hinata chuckled and Naruto panicked even more hearing that statement, "But don't worry. I won't confront Sasuke-kun."

Instantaneously, relief washed away his panic features as Naruto could finally breathe again at ease. Gods, who knew what Uchiha Sasuke would do to him if he found out that Hinata knew that he was the one responsible. Just imagining what Sasuke would do was already making Naruto shudder.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata called out gaining the blonde's attention once again. Naruto immediately snapped out of his scary thoughts about the Uchiha and saw Hinata smiling gently at him. "Congratulations on your engagement. I wish for both of your happiness. I'll pray that you and Sakura-san will last, Naruto-kun. You two deserve each other after all you've been through together."

"Hinata…" Naruto murmured and the blonde practically hugged the shy Hyuuga at the spur of the moment much to her embarrassment. Her face was flushed heavily as she awkwardly hugged Naruto back. "Thank you, Hinata. Really, thank you."

Hearing how happy Naruto sounded, Hinata smiled. The man currently hugging her was her childhood crush. She had spent most of her life admiring him and supporting him from a far. She had loved him discreetly when everyone else shunned him. He was Uzumaki Naruto, her first love. However, as this two embraced for the first time, Hinata felt at peace as her sadness was all forgotten. She knew now that her first love was just a memory, and while she would still admire him as a friend, her feelings had changed. However no matter what, he would forever be her friend and as a friend, she will pray for the happiness of this man, and that his relationship with the woman he had always loved would last no matter what.

Because Uzumaki Naruto deserved happiness for all the burdens he had carried in his life, and Haruno Sakura will be the rightful one to provide him that happiness he deserved; the happiness both of them deserved.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!"

Hinata was taking a stroll when she heard her name being called. Wondering who it was, she turned around and saw Haruno Sakura running towards her breathing heavily.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata blinked wondering why the pink-haired medic was panting.

"I thought I had lost you. You were walking so fast." Sakura gasped for air.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked concern. For Sakura to chase her all the way here, it must be something important right?

"N-Nothing." Sakura smiled nervously. "I just want to talk to you."

Hinata blinked again. It seemed that so many people want to talk to her today. Okay not many, just two, but still. "Okay?"

The two then headed to the park where it was quieter and it was more appropriate to hold a conversation there. They sat at one of the benches and both of them stared at the blue sky each wondering how to begin. While Hinata was friends with Sakura, she wasn't as close to her as how Sakura was close to Ino. Therefore, to sit here besides her wondering what to say was rather awkward, she must say.

"I heard Sasuke-kun beat Naruto to a pulp." Sakura began.

"Yea… Sorry about that," Hinata said, "Sasuke-kun can still be very… surprising."

"Yea… He is." Sakura smiled thinly.

Silence loomed over the two once again until Sakura turned to face her. Wondering what she wanted to say, Hinata was surprised when Sakura suddenly lowered her head in an apologetic manner. "I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan!" She exclaimed.

Again, Hinata blinked. What was up with people apologising to her today? And why was Sakura apologising to her? She didn't remember the medic doing something that offended her. "For what, Sakura-san?"

"I know that you loved Naruto. I have always known that you admired him since he was a boy, but yet I-I still… I can't help it. I always thought that I love Sasuke-kun, and perhaps I did. When he left, I always wished for him to come back, but the one that had been supporting me a lot so far was Naruto. He was always there for me, and I don't know how it happened or when my feelings changed, but it suddenly did. When Sasuke-kun came back, he was cold and he wouldn't let me in. At that moment, I knew I had lost Sasuke-kun and when I suddenly thought about losing Naruto as well, my heart aches. I didn't want to lose Naruto also, that's why I-I just… I-I just…. I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to steal him away from you!" Sakura sobbed.

Hinata sat silently as she took in Sakura's words and her lips curved into a sad frown. Sakura shouldn't be apologizing. It wasn't her fault. The only thing she did was to develop feelings for Naruto, and there was nothing wrong about that. Gently, Hinata placed both of her hands of Sakura's shoulders, forcing the medical ninja to looking and meet her eyes. As their eyes met, Hinata smiled warmly.

"Sakura-san, you didn't steal Naruto-kun away from me," Hinata said, "he wasn't mine to begin with."

Sakura blinked, her eyes watery from her outburst. "B-But, you have always loved him…"

"Loving him doesn't mean I must have him," Hinata answered, "Yes, I have always loved him, but that doesn't mean he must belong to me. Besides, Naruto-kun has always have feelings for you, Sakura-san. That's why, I'm so happy that you finally returned his feelings."

"Hinata-chan…"

"You and Naruto-kun have been through so much together. Both of you had always continuously support each other and stayed by each other side, that's why Sakura-san, you deserve Naruto-kun and he deserves you. So, don't apologize for having sincere feelings, okay?"

"Hinata-chan…" Overwhelmed by emotions, Sakura did the exact same thing her fiancé had done. She practically embraced the girl and as Hinata hugged her back, she figured those two had more things in common that she thought. Yup, they definitely deserve each other.

The two pulled away after a few minutes and Sakura wiped away her tears that had unknowingly fall. Hinata pat her shoulder in assurance to tell her that she was happy for her, that she wasn't angry and that she genuinely wished for their happiness.

"Be happy with Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. Take good care of him." Hinata murmured softly.

Looking up to face her, Sakura smiled. "I will, Hinata-chan and thank you. I was feeling so guilty… So thank you for approving this relationship. Thank you so much."

The two females that giggled and chuckled together as both were finally at eased. Still chuckling, Sakura decided to tease. "So, how about you and Sasuke-kun?"

"E-Ehhh?" Hinata turned bright red. "T-There's nothing going on between us."

It amused Sakura greatly seeing how flustered Hinata got when the Uchiha's name was mentioned. It was almost like the time when the timid Hyuuga had a crush on Naruto where she would get flustered whenever the blonde was around. Thus, does this mean that Hinata has feelings for Sasuke now? At that thought, Sakura decided to tease more for fun and laughter.

"Oh come on Hinata-chan. I notice he likes to stare at your ass a lot." Sakura giggled. "And oh the way he looks at you, it's like he wants to undress you or something!"

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered, blushing even harder right now.

"So, when are you two going to hit it? Will we be expecting babies with the hybrid of the Sharingan and the Byakugan in the future?" Sakura teased again.

However it seemed that this conversation was too much for Hinata to handle as her brain just had to imagine Sasuke undressing her and the thought of having babies with the Uchiha Sasuke flustered her greatly. Strangely, the idea of having babies with the Uchiha didn't scare her one bit, and in fact she actually_ liked_ it. Which was why she was currently feeling extremely embarrassed since she had just mentally told herself she didn't mind having babies with the Uchiha, and in order to have babies, they had to…

As her imagination ran wild, her face turned extremely red to the point that she started to feel giddy, and once again Hinata did the one thing she was good at in these embarrassing situations.

She fainted.

**xXXxXXXxXXXxXXxXXXx**

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he heard his door being knocked. Hinata wasn't coming today so who else could it be? He wasn't the type to receive visitors much. Still slightly grumpy that his nap was disturbed, Sasuke open the door with a scowl on his face and his visitor flinched slightly before smiling sheepishly.

"Sakura?" Sasuke stared at the pink haired medic who was currently carrying an unconscious Hinata. He frowned. "What happened?"

"Well, let just say both of us had an interesting conversation and she fainted." Sakura grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke looked at her impassively. Though he was worried about the unconscious Hinata, he wasn't going to openly show it. "And you bring her here because…."

"I figured bringing her back to the Hyuuga manor wouldn't be a good idea. You know how over protective Neji can get. I would probably be questioned to death. Not to forget Hanabi. For a little sister, she acts like an overprotective mother sometimes." Sakura chuckled nervously, "Bringing her to her team isn't a good idea either. Kiba would threaten me till he finds out what happened and Shino…. I don't want to imagine what he can do… so, you're my only viable option."

Actually, Sasuke was glad that Sakura decided to bring Hinata here. He didn't trust the dog boy. Neji might be her cousin, but well, he was still a man and he wasn't going trust him either. Maybe Shino could be trusted, but again, he was still a man. The truth was that he just didn't want to see Hinata with any other guy, but of course he wasn't going to say that out loud, so he just labelled every guy as could not be trusted around Hinata and him as the only one who could be trusted around her.

"Fine." Sasuke growled and Sakura beamed.

"So where should I put her?"

"It's fine. Just hand her over to me. Gently."

Sakura blinked, but did as she was told as she handed Hinata over to Sasuke gently and the Uchiha carried her bridal style.

"Thanks. See you around." Sasuke said and shut the door, leaving Sakura there blinking continuously before her lips curved into a grin realizing what just happened. She decided to quickly leave not wanting to interrupt the two by lingering outside.

Inside his apartment, Sasuke carried Hinata and gently placed her onto his bed. He wondered what in the world Sakura and Hinata were talking about that caused the Hyuuga to faint and he figured it was probably something embarrassing since Hinata actually fainted. He allowed himself to smile at the thought.

Figuring it would be better to give her space to rest, Sasuke decided to leave, but before he did, he gazed at the unconscious Hinata again. Despite unconscious, her features were serene and Sasuke couldn't help himself but to come closer and caressed her cheeks. Her skin was as soft as he remembered and as he stroke her skin gently and carefully as not to wake her up, Sasuke couldn't help but admire her features.

Even though unconscious, her pale cheeks were lightly flushed with pink matching the colours of her luscious lips. Part of her fringe was covering her closed eye lids and he brushed it away tenderly, enjoying how her soft silky locks slipped through his fingers. He could even smell her natural scent, the smell of vanillas and lavenders that definitely were pleasant to his nose. He didn't mind doing this all day, caressing her and admiring her beautiful features. She was so tempting; so beautiful and as he saw how her luscious lips parted slightly as she breathed, he could no longer control himself and Uchiha Sasuke did the unthinkable.

He leaned in closer and kissed her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you XxJas Rey xX, PrideViola, NanamaYatsumaki, mikareika1001, Jacovy, Msdgirl, ginsbabymomma, Catherine3, U, ProjXPsyClone-Psyinoheart, kai-itachi21, Aelia Uchiha, Shizuka, Serene Grace, umnia, TheLoverOfMusic, MidnightGoddess, El H.H, Zero, tattoo26, RoOw'z, Dbzgirl1011, risen truth ruthless lies, Sara, Guest, a smiles facade, carvemeatiger, MishimaBum21, Hinata6, trrfi, KrazieePyrozHavemoreFun, Lost-PuppyEyes, luvhinata, Francis, Guest, Hikari to seimei, KittysaysRAWR, The-One-That-Walked-Away, xxxkiba4everxxx, rayna06, Guest, 18Madison81, akira, kon, PenaceGirl, YUPI love Sasuhiha, OXPrimrosexAngelXO, puppetprince, klarolinelover, Syd Monster12, Guest, Guest, Naw D Bume, Saki-Hime, nappyhead, rika aikimi, Roumna Noumel, A FAN, mourningmemories7, Your Cool, love, arabmorgan, Guest, poprocktwitch, soulfighter17, namiyami, no name, supremekikay24, Saihei, lightning, Suki Yasutori, Daydreamer, Guest, xCharmedCat, NaruNarurin, OPrincess ShinigamiO, Guest, mira, meihina20, serenebutterfly23 and guest for your reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 14**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

She was having a beautiful dream.

She dreamt that she was walking in a field filled with lavenders. It was beautiful and she strolled happily breathing in the natural scent. She smiled in content, twirling around in joy as she enjoyed the tranquillity the flowers were giving her. She was at peace and in bliss when saw him- the figure of a male walking towards her.

She couldn't see his face, but he seemed strangely familiar as the way he walked towards her, it was as though she had seen it countless of times. He approached her and reached out his hand to caress her cheeks. She immediately froze at the sensation of his fingers stroking her cheeks gently and warmth spread throughout to the rest of her body.

The figure continued to caress her cheeks tenderly, before he gently brushed away her hair that was partly covering her eyes. He was looking at her. She could tell, but she couldn't see his face, but he was indeed looking at her with such intensity, with such strong… feelings. Suddenly, the figure leaned closer and she found herself unable to move. It was as though she was under some kind of spell which she couldn't escape from, or perhaps she didn't want to escape. The figure leaned closer and closer and then she felt it, the warmness on her lips.

She was being kissed. It was warm, tender, soft and _addictive._ As her instincts kicked in, she responded and the figure eagerly deepened the kiss. It felt good that she didn't want this moment to end. Even if this was a dream, she didn't want it to end, because the kiss was amazing that she yearned for more. All of a sudden, the figure pulled back and she whimpered at the loss of his warm lips. He held her and looked at her again. She still couldn't see his face, but he was caressing her gently again that she leaned in to the touch. Without warning, he stopped, walked away and suddenly vanished and the dream ended there.

When she woke up, she realized that she was in a familiar room she didn't expect to be in. This was Uchiha Sasuke's room and she wondered how she got here. The last thing she remembered was the embarrassing conversation she had with Sakura before everything suddenly went blank.

'Ah, I must have fainted,' Hinata mused, 'and Sakura-san must have brought me to Sasuke-kun's apartment,' she then sighed, 'why am I always such a burden?'

She then heard a loud giggle and she looked up to see Uchiha Mikoto jumping and chuckling happily like a satisfied fan girl. She blinked at the sight. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing~" Mikoto winked before giggling again. "Hinata-chan~ Did you have a beautiful dream?"

Hearing the female Uchiha's words, Hinata blushed as she remembered what her dream was about. She dreamt that someone kissed her! Whoever it was, she didn't manage to see, but gods, it felt so good…

Ashamed by what she had just thought, Hinata got out from the bed with her face extremely flushed and dashed out of the room and Mikoto giggled more at the scene.

"Why didn't you tell her our son kissed her?" Fugaku asked.

"Ah, I'm going with the flow my dear. Besides, wouldn't it be interesting to see how our son will react after this?" Mikoto winked and grinned happily. "I'm going to see the conversation between our son and my future daughter in law~ Join me if you want, dear."

Fugaku sighed and gazed at his older son who merely shrugged at his mother's antics. Since there was nothing much to do anyway, he guessed he didn't have much choice but to join her.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

After dashing out of the room due to embarrassment, Hinata stumbled upon an impassive looking Sasuke in the living room.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She yelped in surprise.

"Ah. You're awake." He deadpanned trying to act normal.

Though he was successful so far, he had no idea how long he would last. He just kissed the girl barely a few minutes ago for goodness sake, and it didn't help that _she kissed him back_ despite being unconscious. That only made him enjoy the kiss even more. However, good things always come to an end as Hinata stirred and he knew that she was about to wake up. Not wanting to risk himself of getting caught, he caressed her gently one more time and get out of the room before she opened her eyes. He ended up deep in thought after that, confused as to why he kissed her as he sat in the living room but his pondering didn't last long as she appeared and greeted him surprise. Hence here he was staring at her trying to act normal, but seeing her only made him remembered the kiss which made him even more confused. Thus he did the only other viable thing. He looked away.

"Are you feeling better?" He then asked and Hinata couldn't help but notice that there was something different about the Uchiha today. He seemed more guarded than usual.

"Yea I am. Sorry for troubling you, Sasuke-kun," she apologized with a slight blush.

"It's fine," he said and looked away from her, "I'm going to train. See ya."

Yup, there was definitely something different about Sasuke just now. He seemed… distant. No, it wasn't as distant as last time when she first became his caretaker. It wasn't, but judging from how close they were now, he was definitely distant and Hinata couldn't help but wonder.

_Have I done something wrong?_

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

He was avoiding her. It's official. Uchiha Sasuke was avoiding her. For the next few days, Hinata couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was indeed distancing himself from her. When she looked at him, he would tend to avoid eye contact. When she came close to him, he would take a few steps back. When she talked to him, he would answer, but not as much as before. His current behaviour all screamed 'I'm currently avoiding you' and she had no idea why.

Paranoid mode switched on, Hyuuga Hinata was panicking.

"Have I done something that made him angry? Did I piss him off? What did I do?" Hinata panicked as she pranced around Sasuke's empty apartment. Sasuke had gone out again and she had been spending her time entering panic mode as she murmured those questions repeatedly.

"Relax Hinata-chan. I don't think you have pissed him off," Mikoto tried to appease her, "Sasuke-kun is just like that. He has mood swings."

"But he's suddenly avoiding me. I must have done something wrong!" Hinata uttered with frustration.

"Maybe it's not something you did. Maybe it's something _he_ did." Fugaku offered a different perspective.

"What did Sasuke-kun do that he has to avoid me?" Hinata blinked.

"Who knows?" Fugaku shrugged, "how about taking advantage of a vulnerable female who was unconscious and perhaps, who knows, stole a kiss from that said female."

Hinata blinked repeatedly as she tried to absorb in those words. After a few minutes of processing Fugaku's words, she could finally respond. "Impossible! Sasuke-kun would never do something like that!"

"Oh you never know, Hinata-san," Itachi said this time, "you never know."

All of a sudden, Mikoto pulled Itachi and her husband away and the three Uchihas disappeared to argue somewhere.

"What are you two doing? Don't tell Hinata that Sasuke kissed her!" Mikoto said.

"Why? I thought you want them to get together and he's avoiding her now which is _not_ good. So wouldn't it speed up the process if she knows the reason?" Fugaku frowned.

"But we're not sure of Hinata's feelings yet. What if she finds out and freak out? Then it'll be awkward between the two." Mikoto sniffed.

"But it's _already_ awkward between the two." Itachi and Fugaku commented in unison.

"Correction: It will be _more_ awkward between the two then," Mikoto glared at them.

"Ah. I see." The two males said together again.

"Besides, it'll be more romantic if Sasuke told her himself. He could kiss her again like that." Mikoto giggled dreamily and the other two could only sigh.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Hinata wondered what was up with the three Uchihas as they suddenly disappeared, but there was no time thinking about that now. She needed to find out if there was something bothering Sasuke. He was acting slightly strange after all, avoiding her and all that. Tired of thinking and needing some fresh air, Hinata decided to go out.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura called out when she noticed the shy Hyuuga strolling in the park all by herself looking rather uneasy.

"Ah, Sakura-san!" She squeaked in surprised.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worried about the Hyuuga in front of her because she was acting unusual.

Hinata fidgeted nervously and twiddled her fingers. "I-I think…" She hesitated and when Sakura looked into her eyes pleading her to let it out, Hinata sighed. "I-I think I've done something that may offend Sasuke-kun."

"Eh?" Sakura blinked. "What did you do?"

"I don't know…" Hinata mumbled in exasperation. "He's suddenly avoiding me…"

"Sasuke-kun is avoiding you?" Sakura questioned and Hinata nodded. "Since when?"

"After I woke up from fainting… I think you brought me to his apartment…"

"Ah." Seeing how restless Hinata currently was, Sakura suddenly felt guilty. If she had brought her back to the Hyuuga compound instead and not the Uchiha's apartment, maybe Sasuke wouldn't be avoiding her right now, for whatever reason. Wanting to comfort her, Sakura took both of her hands and held it firmly. "Hinata-chan, it'll be fine. Sasuke-kun… behaves strangely sometimes."

Sakura knew that her words didn't make Hinata feel better, though the Hyuuga tried to hide her sadness by forcing a smile. Seeing her like this saddened her. Why was Sasuke avoiding her? He seemed glad when she handed her to him that time. There must be a reason, and there was only one person who could find out.

After all, other than Hinata, who else can make the Uchiha open up other than her fiancé, Uzumaki Naruto?

**xXXxXXXXXxXXxXXx**

He was confused. He had kissed Hinata and he had no idea why he did it. Worst still, after kissing her soft lips for the first time where it felt good as he had expected, he wanted more. No, he yearned for more. His entire being was yearning for her soft touch. He didn't want to admit it, but he _wanted_ her.

Hinata had been giving him strange feelings lately and he had no idea what those feelings were. Whenever she was close by his side, he felt greatly content. Whenever she touched him, he savoured her touch. Whenever she wasn't looking, he found himself staring at her and admiring her features. Whenever she wasn't near him, his eyes searched for her, and it was not only here. Even in his dreams, she had been haunting him.

These strange feelings were the reason why he acted on impulse and did the unthinkable. Those feelings led him to kiss her and even though he didn't regret doing it since it felt good, he still wondered why he acted that way. Why is she affecting him like this? Why does he always yearn for her presence? What is Hinata to him? And what is he to her?

Uchiha Sasuke was confused. _She_ was making him confused. She caused his thoughts to be in disarray as he kept on thinking about her. She also caused his heart to beat faster whenever she's nearby. He had never experienced all these before, thus Sasuke did what he had always been good at. He started to avoid her hoping that if he kept to himself and away from her, he would stop thinking about her and these strange and confusing feelings would disappear.

"Teme!" The voice of the hyperactive blonde reached his ears. Naruto seemed to always visit him whenever he was confused and Sasuke wondered if this blonde actually could read him well or whether it was just pure luck. Somehow, Sasuke immediately dismissed the first assumption. He rather believed that it was just pure luck.

"Sasuke-teme! Did you miss me?" Naruto grinned.

"No." He answered without hesitation.

"I felt lots of your love to me when you beat me up, man." He teased and Sasuke cringed. Naruto seemed to have this weird hobby of wanting to piss him off.

"I beat you up out of hate and anger," the moody Uchiha grimaced.

"Yup, you definitely did," Naruto scowled, "anyway I have talked to Hinata… She isn't angry anymore. She forgives me too easily."

"That's just how she is." Sasuke murmured softly.

"Definitely a kind soul," Naruto smiled before looking at the Uchiha again, "so what's up with you?"

"Nothing," he deadpanned.

"Really?" Naruto said skeptically, "you're a bit grumpy, and I heard that you've been avoiding Hinata. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, and how did you know?"

"Sakura-chan informed me. It seemed that Hinata was panicking about it. She was wondering if she had done something wrong."

"Ah." He hadn't expected Hinata to be greatly affected by his sudden change in behaviour. He was just confused and he avoided her on impulse, not considering her feelings at all as always, and now she thought she had done something that angered him. Sasuke sighed. He seriously must think before he acts next time.

"So what's wrong? Did she do something that pissed you off, though I find that rather impossible." Naruto stated.

"She hasn't done anything wrong," Sasuke told him.

"Then why are you avoiding her?"

"No reason."

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "You know, I don't understand it. First you act like you really care about her and punched me when I've hurt her. You practically snarled at me to set things right and now you're suddenly avoiding her for no reason. I mean seriously, do you care or not…."

"I kissed Hinata." Sasuke finally confessed.

However Naruto continued to ramble on and on definitely slow to process what the brooding Uchiha had said. It made Sasuke wonder what size Naruto's brain really was. He rambled and rambled, something about he shouldn't hurt Hinata for a good ten minutes when his brain finally processed Sasuke's words. Naruto immediately stopped rambling and stared at the former avenger. "HEH? WHAT? YOU WHAT?"

"I said," Sasuke repeated with a scowl, "I kissed her."

Naruto stood completely frozen. He didn't move. He didn't blink. Sasuke couldn't even tell if he was alive. Naruto was that still that one could presume he died while standing. However after a few minutes, Naruto blinked and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out so he closed his mouth. He opened it again, but he still couldn't find the words so he closed it again. This cycle repeated itself for at least five minutes till it annoyed the Uchiha.

"Stop that. You're acting like a goldfish," Sasuke growled in annoyance.

Naruto regained his composure and blinked. "W-When?" He finally managed to speak.

Sasuke sighed. "She fainted and Sakura brought her to my apartment. I rested her on my bed and after looking at her, I just kissed her."

"Man, you're a pervert." Naruto commented.

"What?"

"I mean you stole a kiss from her when she was unconscious."

"When you put it that way…" Sasuke thought about it, "yea…"

"So why did you do it?"

"I… don't know."

"You don't know?" Naruto's blinked as his brows rose. "Then you're definitely a pervert."

Sasuke frowned and hesitated. "There are... these strange feelings."

"Strange feelings?" Naruto blinked again before he understood what Sasuke meant. He grinned and gave the Uchiha the thumbs up. "Congratulations teme! It seems that you're straight after all!"

Sasuke looked at him appalled. "I never said I wasn't. And what do you mean by that?"

"You like Hinata!" Naruto beamed happily.

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief as he absorbed in those words. "No. That's impossible."

"There you go denying it all over again," Naruto yawned, "you should stop living in denial teme. Just accept it. You have feelings for her."

"No way," Sasuke growled. Though part of him knew it was true, he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit the fact that he, Uchiha Sasuke who displayed no interest in girls so far, had fallen for Hyuuga Hinata.

"Then let me ask you a few questions to confirm this speculation of mine since you still refuse to accept the fact," Naruto crossed him arms, "so… do you feel happier when she's around?"

Sasuke frowned. "…Yes."

"Do you feel anxious when she's not near you?"

His life had practically revolved around her, thus when she wasn't near him, he couldn't deny it. He got anxious. "…Yes."

"Do you look forward to seeing her every day?"

"…Yes."

"Do you feel jealous when another guy came in close contact with her?"

Sasuke suddenly thought about Kiba and grimaced. "…Yes."

Sasuke had answered that a little bit menacingly which made Naruto grinned even wider. The blonde continued. "When she touches you, do you like it and yearn for more?"

"…Yes."

"Do you dream about her?"

"…Yes."

"Now to the last question!" Naruto grinned. "Do you have wet dreams about her?"

Sasuke coughed and stared at Naruto wide-eyed. "What?"

"Just answer me, teme." Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke looked away and his cheeks turned slightly pink. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to say it. Heck, he didn't even want to answer that question, but Naruto was staring at him and that blonde wouldn't stop until he gave an answer. He was sure that the blonde had seen his blush, so no point lying either. Hence albeit hesitant, he answered softly "…Yes."

"HEH? I didn't hear you." Naruto leaned closer.

Sasuke frowned. "I said yes. I… had wet dreams about Hinata before."

After saying it, Naruto gave him that look; the 'I knew it' look with his trademark grin. The blonde then jumped up a little bit excitedly and gave him another thumb up. "It's official teme! You like Hinata! Not only you like her, you desire her as well! Good job! You're a man!"

So, it's official. He has feelings for Hyuuga Hinata. Maybe he had known all along but he didn't want to admit it and accept the feelings. You couldn't blame him. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He had spent most of his life seeking revenge; living a life full of vengeance and hatred. He had no time for unnecessary emotions such as liking a woman.

However now that his path of vengeance was no longer in existence and he had been living his life that revolved mostly around the shy Hyuuga, what should he do now that he knew he likes her? Uchiha Sasuke might be a genius, but in this situation, he was at lost of what to do.

"What should I do?" Sasuke said softly in a confused tone.

"What should you do? Tell her your feelings of course!" Naruto suggested.

"No." His answer was immediate. Not a slightest bit of hesitation that it made Naruto cringed.

"Well, whatever you say, teme." Naruto frowned, "just don't come crying to me when someone else gets her first."

"What?" Sasuke stared at him confused.

"Gods teme! Are you an idiot? Look at Hinata! She's… beautiful! I'm telling you, Sasuke. If you don't tell her how you feel soon, someone else might suddenly appear and do it, and you might just lose her forever to another guy."

The thought of Hinata being with another man pissed him off greatly. He already couldn't tolerate it when another male stands close to her so to see her dating another male would definitely infuriate him. Sasuke was a possessive man. Whatever he wanted, he would deem it as his, and he wanted Hinata so to him, she was his.

However yet again, this was the first time he felt this way and as much as he hated to admit it, he was rather inexperienced in this sort of thing. He likes Hinata. He wants her, but should he tell her? The thought of telling her his feelings scared him greatly that he didn't want to do it yet, but Naruto was also right. Hinata is a beautiful woman. If he doesn't make his move soon, someone else might and he might end up losing her forever. He was damn sure that if Hinata fell to someone else arms, he could just lose it because she had been his anchor. She was one of the reason he had been living so far, thus if he was to lose her forever, he would just snap. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

So should he tell her? Or wait? Maybe he should wait. Besides, he didn't see any threat yet. Kiba might be one, but he was sure his protectiveness over Hinata was more of a brotherly act. However, if he waited too long, Hinata might just fall for someone else, which led to another question. Has Hinata developed feelings for someone else now that the dobe was out of the picture? Gods, he was so confused! There were too many questions, but too little answers. For once, Uchiha Sasuke had no idea what to do.

Noticing this, Naruto gave him an encouraging pat. "I know you're confused right now, so I guessed for now you can take your time and think about it. But don't take so long or someone might steal her away!"

"...Yea."

"Heh. So..." Naruto grinned, "how was the wet dream?"

"It was..." Sasuke blushed, "...Pleasuring."

"I figured." His grin widened and Sasuke glared at him.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Oh teme, you're not the only one who had a wet dream about Hinata before," Naruto exclaimed and gave him the good man pose.

"...Pervert," Sasuke hissed and as possessive instincts kicked it, hearing that statement was enough for Uchiha Sasuke to beat Naruto to a pulp again.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXXxXX**

Ever since the war ended, the ties between the five nations had been stronger than ever, but perhaps the two strongest ties were between Suna and Konoha. Preparing to leave for a meeting with the Hokage in Konoha, Gaara placed Kankuro in charge as the acting Kazekage since Temari was on a mission. He did warn Kankuro to do his job properly and request Matsuri to keep an eye on him. While he knew his elder brother was a responsible shinobi, he also knew that he could be rather playful at times and tend to leave a lot of paperwork incomplete. Honestly, Gaara was more than ready to face with more paperwork once he returned.

"Come on, you should trust me more!" Kankuro grinned.

"The last time I did, you left three stacks of paperwork on my desk." Gaara stated nonchalantly.

"Well," Kankuro smiled sheepishly, "you should know that paperwork isn't my forte."

"So it seems."

"So what are you going to do in Konoha other than meeting the Hokage?"

"Meet Naruto and congratulate him on his recent engagement with Haruno Sakura," Gaara said, "and…"

"And…?" Kankuro smirked.

"And nothing," Gaara stated and he disappeared.

"Man, my little brother's no fun," Kankuro pouted and hesitantly dragged himself towards the Kazekage's table to read some paperwork.

The journey from Suna to Konoha took around two days, and once he arrived at the village of the Hidden Leaf, it was noon and he was greeted by Nara Shikamaru who was there to escort him to the Hokage's office.

"I apologise that you weren't given a time to rest," Tsunade said once Gaara entered the office, "but this meeting will be long and you will only be in the village for today, so I don't want to delay since I believe you have other plans as well."

"It's fine," Gaara told her, "though I was thinking of other plans, this meeting is more important. I could cancel them if necessary."

"No don't. You don't have the time come to Konoha often. At least you should meet some of your friends now that you're here." Tsunade told him.

"I'm grateful," Gaara bowed.

"Don't be. I owe you after all. If you didn't send out your ninjas days earlier that time, five of my shinobis could have been dead."

"I had a feeling, so I acted on impulse. I apologize for that."

"Why am I not surprised considering who is involved," Tsunade smirked though Gaara showed no reaction. Sighing at his lack of emotional reaction to her teasing, Tsunade decided to just start the meeting, "we'll be discussing about some trade agreements between Suna and Konoha, military supplies and defence treaty, as well as the issue about the Cloud Ninja which I'm sure you're interested to know about."

The Kazekage merely gave a small nod as his answer before he spoke again. "Approximately how long will this meeting be?"

"At least till evening and then you'll be free."

"Then can I ask for a favour?"

Tsunade stared at him as her brows arched evenly. "Very well. What is it?"

"I want to pass a message since I'll be stuck here for quite a while."

"Sure do," Tsunade grinned, "just write down the message and I will ask Shikamaru to send it out."

"It's not a complicated message. I can just tell you by word," Gaara mentioned and he did tell Tsunade the message which caused the Hokage to blink though she was trying hard not to smirk.

"And who is this message for?"

"Hinata," Gaara informed her, "Hyuuga Hinata."

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

After discovering his newfound feelings towards the Hyuuga, Uchiha Sasuke ended up avoiding her more. Still confused, Sasuke locked himself in his room trying to organize his messed up thoughts. He knew Hinata might be hurt by his actions, but part of him was still stubborn and didn't want to admit his feelings.

He knew he liked her, and maybe even more than liked her, but he didn't want to admit it. Not yet.

"Sasuke-kun, I've made lunch. U-Umm, I will leave them outside your room," he heard Hinata's voice outside. He couldn't help but noticed that her voice sounded somewhat… sad and he knew he was to be blamed.

Heaving out a sigh, Sasuke dragged himself off his bed and get out of his room. He saw the tray of his lunch and picked up. Nervously, he walked towards the dining table where Hinata was sitting. Seriously, was he feeling nervous? Over a girl?

He noticed that Hinata was twiddling with her fingers and she looked panicky. When she saw him sitting in front of her, she looked up and smiled as though extremely glad that he finally came out, but when he glared at her, she looked down and blushed while twiddling with her fingers again. Sasuke had thought, if he didn't want to admit his feelings yet, he could still treat her normally like the way he used too right? However, he found it hard because seeing her blushed and twiddled her fingers innocently, it took a lot of his self control not to kiss her senselessly right there and then.

Thankfully for him, a knock on his door snapped him out of his desires. He wondered who in the world was at the door, but he didn't bother to check so Hinata did the deed for him and opened the door. He was surprised that the one who entered was Nara Shikamaru. Why would Nara Shikamaru visit his place?

"Hey," Shikamaru greeted sleepily.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata chirped and Sasuke frowned at how happy she sounded to see him, "what brings you here?"

"I have a message for you," Shikamaru informed her.

Ah, so he was here to pass her a message. Obviously. Nara Shimakaru would never visit him, and he didn't want him too either.

"A message?" Hinata blinked, "from who? Tsunade-sama?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "From the Kazekage. He's in the village by the way."

Sasuke didn't like how Hinata's eyes shimmered when the Kazekage was mentioned. He wondered, why would the Kazekage want to pass Hinata a message? In the first place, do they even know each other? They leave miles apart for heavens sake! However seeing Hinata smiling, he knew that she knew the Kazekage and he didn't like that fact.

"Gaara-san is in Konoha? I'm glad! What's the message?" Hinata smiled and Sasuke didn't like it more that she was in first name basis with the Kazekage. He hated Gaara once during the Chuunin exams since that bastard was strong, but his hate for him disappeared when he entered the path of vengeance, but now he was beginning to dislike this man again.

"He apologizes for not being able to ask you himself, but the Kazekage would like to meet you for dinner this evening." Shikamaru told her.

"Eh, Gaara-san is asking me for dinner? Why would he?" She sounded surprised as she blushed.

Seeing the blush, Sasuke was _really_ trying very hard not to smash his dining table into pieces out of anger. It's official. Uchiha Sasuke now despises Gaara. Kazekage or not, he now hates that guy because now Gaara is definitely a _threat_. Why would Gaara asked Hinata out for dinner? Is there something going on between them? He grimaced at the thought and hearing Shikamaru's answer, Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"Who knows?" Shikamaru yawned lazily. "Maybe it is a date."


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you Lisa Jones, soulfighter17, Msdgirl, Aelia Mikoto Uchiha, kai-itachi21, ContagiousXTragedy, Shizuka, tattoo26, el H.H, umnia, Zero, KittysaysRAWR, OPrincess ShinigamiO, hina-hime88, Guest, Sonnielion, risen truth ruthless lies, Midnight Goddess, SydMonster12, rayna06, Guest, Kamoki Hygerioshi, OXPrimrosexAngelXO, Dbzgirl1001, trrfi, Saihei, a smiles facade, Serene Grace, Epic Fail FTW, KrazieePyrozHavemoreFun, 18Madison81, Suki Yasutori, RounmaNomel, Chew it Over with Twix, Hikari Yamino, nappyhead, nanitaa, The One That Walked Away, NanamiYatsumaki, kon, MourningMemories7, Ro0w'z, Ayuzawa Shia, Catherine3, carvemeatiger, Guest, xxxkiba4everxxx, SarcasticScript, ProjXPsyClone-PsyiNoheart, Saki-Hime, lightning, Tina, arabmorgan, Jacovy, Guest, mikareika1001, Crescentfied, Tsubasa Xaslita Dioz, Toria, Pride Viola, Guest, luvhinata, TheLoverofMusic, XCharmedcat, YUPI love Sasuhiha, Narunarurin, Hinatafan85, Francis, Lost-PuppyEYES, RiisaxTaiga, Naw d Blume, Guest, Twinklefeather, Guest, destined-123, hyuuga fan and Rianan D' halmsu for your reviews.

**A/N:** I find most of your mixed reactions to the last chapter funny and adorable. Some of you were like 'NOOOO GAARA GET THE EFF OFF!' And some of you went 'YAAAAY GAARAAAA!' Hahaha, thank you for such interesting response. While I love Sasuhina, I have to admit that I have a soft spot for GaaHina. Actually, I paired Hinata with almost everyone. Lol.

Anyway, a fast update this time, but I will disappear for a few days. If I don't come back means...well... Hahaha have fun.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 15**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto could tell that Uchiha Sasuke was currently in a terrible mood. Sasuke had suddenly appeared in front of his apartment and demanded a sparring session with him. Naruto knowing that something was wrong had willingly agreed. However, Naruto had to stop halfway because Sasuke wasn't sparring. He was trying to kill! He sparred as if he wanted to kill someone, and at that point, Naruto knew that something was definitely not right.

"What's up with you?" Naruto panted after he had no choice but to evade all of the Uchiha's fatal attacks.

"Nothing," Sasuke leaned against a tree and grimaced as he waited for Naruto to regain his breath.

"I don't believe you," Naruto crossed his arms and whined, "I treasure my life by the way. I don't want to train with you when you're not in the right state of mind! You nearly killed me! I just got engaged you know! Don't end my life so soon."

"Well, too bad for you," Sasuke deadpanned, "I'll be nice and tell Sakura your final words."

"TEME!" Naruto yelled in frustration and decided to ignore the Uchiha to calm himself. He pouted and sat grumpily on the grass mumbling something about the Uchiha being a bastard repeatedly.

"Hinata is going on a date," Sasuke said while Naruto was still grumbling away. However, the blonde heard it and he stared at the Uchiha wide-eyed wondering if he had heard it correctly, but seeing Sasuke's scowl, he knew he had.

"HEH?" Naruto exclaimed a little bit too loud for Sasuke's liking. "WITH WHO?"

"The Kazekage," Sasuke frowned.

"GAARA?" Naruto yelled again and practically jumped up in surprised. "You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Sasuke glared at him and Naruto knew he wasn't because Sasuke looked really pissed.

"Wow. Gaara and Hinata," Naruto blinked in surprise, "I never knew… I didn't even know those two knew each other!"

"Why am I not surprised." Sasuke sighed.

"How did you find out?"

"Shikamaru came over to my apartment to pass Hinata a message. He told her Gaara would like to have dinner with her… tonight."

"WAIT GAARA IS IN TOWN?" Naruto jumped up again.

"What kind of friend are you?" Sasuke glared at him.

"An amazing one!" Naruto grinned.

"Yea sure," the Uchiha scowled, "Amazing all right. Amazingly clueless."

"Bastard," Naruto pouted before grinning again, "so you're jealous?"

"No I'm not."

"Yea, sure you're not," Naruto mocked, "you were like emitting a killer aura just now. Yup, you're not jealous all right."

Sasuke didn't bother to argue back because Naruto was right. He was indeed jealous. The thought of Hinata and the Kazekage having dinner together irked him greatly. He should have listened to Naruto. He should have told her his feelings sooner, then maybe… maybe… maybe what? Sasuke pulled his hair in frustration. Gods, he didn't even know having feelings for someone was so hard.

Seeing Sasuke like this, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Judging by the way he was acting, he could tell that Sasuke's feelings towards Hinata were genuine, and he was glad that Sasuke could finally feel something else other than hatred. However, he also knew that this was new to him, so he wasn't surprised if Sasuke was currently extremely confused.

"Hey, relax okay?" Naruto softly said, "having dinner together doesn't mean it's a date. It could be two friends trying to catch up."

"I'm possessive," Sasuke confessed, "I don't like seeing Hinata with another man alone, not when I'm not there with her.

"Then go spy on them or something." Naruto joked. He wasn't really expecting Sasuke to take his idea seriously. After all, Sasuke didn't look like the stalker type. However, when the Uchiha looked up, his eyes gleaming with interest, Naruto gulped.

"You know, that's a good idea dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"You know I'm kidding right?" Naruto stated.

"Yea I know, but I shall pretend I don't."

"You're really going to spy on them?" Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

"Who said about spying? I'm just going to eat dinner at the same restaurant they are going. Wouldn't that be a coincidence?" Sasuke smiled and Naruto found it creepy.

"Oh come on, you're not serious right? You don't want to sit in the restaurant alone while Gaara and Hinata eat together," Naruto tried to change his mind.

"And who said I'm going alone?" Sasuke smirked at the future Hokage.

"Huh?"

"You are a good friend, Naruto." He smirked wider and Naruto gulped.

"No! I have a dinner date with Sakura-chan later!"

"Ah. Thank you for inviting me to dinner later. I would love to join both of you."

"WHAT." Naruto yelled. "I never said that!"

"Meet me at seven at the newly-opened seafood restaurant. I'll book a table for three." Sasuke said and walked away from the training ground, not before stopping to glare at him one last time. "And oh, if you try to skip, I'll drag you there. That's a promise. See ya."

Naruto sighed dejectedly as Sasuke left the training ground leaving him alone to wallow in self misery. This must be one of Sasuke's ways to get back to him for hurting Hinata. He could try and skip but Sasuke sounded serious when he said he would drag him.

"And I was looking forward to some time alone with Sakura-chan~" He whined.

Once again Naruto sighed as he dragged himself out of training ground. Today he had learnt something new and it was that a jealous Uchiha was definitely one scary Uchiha.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXXxXXXxXXXx**

The Kazekage tilted his head to rub his aching shoulders in the comfort of his hotel room. The Hokage didn't lie. The meeting was indeed long, but it ended slightly earlier giving him enough time to rest before meeting Hinata for dinner later. He still didn't sleep much so he didn't have to worry about accidentally falling asleep, but he still had to sit down and rest though. Sitting down for six hours straight was no joke.

Gaara allowed his mind to drift and thought about the meeting just now. The discussions regarding the trade agreements between Suna and Konoha had turn out well much to his relief. Suna still relied on Konoha for supplies since their lands are not susceptible to farming unlike Konoha, hence it would be bad for them if the agreements didn't work out. The discussion about the defense treaty and military supplies went well as well.

However, the next part of the meeting regarding the Cloud Ninjas though didn't turn out well, practically because they didn't have much information to begin with. According to the Hokage, the Raikage had sent out Killer Bee to investigate and gather information. However, it seems that the suspect has support groups in the village itself; therefore it was hard to gather data and spy without alerting the suspect himself. Killer Bee and the Raikage are still trying, but Gaara felt that it was taking too long. While they're still searching, those cloud nins may be plotting their next move to hurt Hinata and Gaara didn't like that.

He allowed his mind to wander as he thought about the timid Hyuuga instead. The friendship he shared with Hinata was rather unexpected and many found it strange. No one had expected the shy ex-heiress of the Hyuuga clan and the usually cold and impassive Kazekage to hit off easily, but they did. Gaara had no idea why. Perhaps it was because they somewhat understood each other, but whatever it was, he really didn't care since they shared a friendship now and he was more than thankful for that.

What many had said was a peculiar friendship between the two began before the war. To collect intel as well as an act of goodwill, Suna and Konoha agreed to exchange one ninja. Since most ninjas were away for missions, Tsunade decided to send Hinata who was available while Gaara sent out Temari as he always had.

At first, they barely communicated. He was the Kazekage and she was just another ninja from Konoha, they barely crossed paths hence no conversations were held. Hinata spent most of her time outside learning about Suna's ways while he was stuck in his office throughout. It was only when he, the Kazekage, fell sick due to overwork did their relationship changes.

Though Gaara has always recovered on his own, the elders always created a huge fuss whenever he fell sick. Out of goodwill, Hinata offered assistance to aid in his recovery. Since she had knowledge in medicinal herbs, Hinata brewed some medicine for the Kazekage for faster recovery. Out of habit, she ended up taking care of him as well till he fully recovered, and that was when their strange friendship began.

Also during the war and their final battle with Uchiha Madara, Hinata had warned him of an upcoming attack, thankfully, or else he would've been fatally hit. The Byakugan eyes had saved many from fatal attacks where she and her cousin, Neji, was definitely helpful during the war as they served as the extra eyes of many and warned them of incoming strikes. If it was too late to shout a warning, they would try to block it themselves in their own way.

While she had done it because of her kind nature, Gaara felt indebted; hence he made it a point to help the Hyuuga whenever she was in need like now. Her safety was being compromised and Gaara would do whatever it takes to ensure that she would stay safe. He vowed to provide help for this Cloud Ninja situation until the culprit is caught or killed as it was only then where Hinata would truly be safe.

It was not only because he was indebted to her that he helped her. It was also because he had come to think of her as a friend. The time they spent together while she cared for him had developed some sort of mutual understanding between them which gradually grew to a warm friendship. Hence, as friends, Gaara cared and worried for her which was why he was willingly helping out in a situation even when it does not involved his village.

Also as a friend, he made it a point to meet her today to catch up. It had been a while since they talked as the last time Gaara visited her, she was in a coma and he didn't have much free time to see her again ever since. He pondered whether he should get her something and after much thought, he decided he should. After all, it's normal for friends to give each other gifts right?

Leaving his hotel room and strolling around the town now, Gaara wondered what he should get for her. He wasn't good with his gifts since he barely received any. Thankfully for him, the shopkeeper was more than happy to assist the Kazekage and Gaara explored the gift shop till something caught his eye. Purchasing it, Gaara thanked the shopkeeper before heading straight towards restaurant.

He was early, but he figured it would be better to wait than be late. While waiting for Hinata to arrive, Gaara allowed his thoughts to drift away as he stared out of the window. He snapped back to reality when he sensed her chakra approaching and heard the soft footsteps coming his way. Looking up, his green eyes met with her gentle pale ones. As expected, she was early as well.

"Gaara-san." She bowed politely with a soft smile on her features.

"Hinata-san." The Kazekage greeted back with one of his rare small smiles.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

'This is interesting,' Itachi mused as he observed his little brother waiting grumpily outside the restaurant, 'I wonder what he will do.'

Itachi had been watching Sasuke since he had nothing better to do and he found it interesting seeing Sasuke acting… jealous. He wondered what his little brother was up too, and he was rather excited to find out how things will turn out.

Behind him though, his mother and father were arguing as Fugaku tried to prevent Mikoto from using her spiritual energy to ruin Hinata's 'date.'

"Stop it. It isn't nice to ruin a date. We don't even know if it's a date." Fugaku grumbled.

"B-But… B-But… It's not with my son." Mikoto cried in agony.

"At least, it's with the Kazekage. A _young_ Kazekage in fact. How reputable. You should be proud of Hinata. She caught the eyes of the _Kazekage_. Sasuke definitely has some competition. It'll be interesting to see how this turns out." Fugaku smirked.

"Itachi! Your father isn't on Sasuke's side!" Mikoto sobbed. "Help me!"

"Actually, I think father is right." Itachi said and Mikoto wailed louder. "It'll be interesting to see how things go."

"You two are sadistic!" Mikoto argued.

"No mother, I'm merely going with the flow," Itachi denied before smirking again, "also, I just enjoy seeing my foolish little brother acting all jealous."

As Mikoto cried even louder, Itachi decided to ignore her and pay more attention towards Sasuke the moment Naruto arrived at the scene.

"You're late." Sasuke growled as Naruto dejectedly and reluctantly made his way towards the Uchiha, alone. "Sakura isn't coming?"

"I told her about this. She found it insanely funny that you're jealous, but she didn't want to spy on the Kazekage's date so she laughed and told me to have fun spying with you." Naruto sobbed dramatically, "And I thought I can spend some time with Sakura-chan! But now I'm stuck on a date with you!"

"This is not a date." Sasuke frowned. "It's a mission."

"Yea. Spying on the Kazekage and Hinata. What have I done to deserve this?" Naruto sobbed louder.

"Stop whining and let's enter. They're already inside." Sasuke growled and dragged the reluctant Naruto in.

The moment those two entered the restaurant, Itachi smirked and followed suit.

'Now foolish little brother, what will you do?' Itachi mused, 'will you fight for Hinata's attention? Or foolishly let her go?'

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

The ambience of the restaurant was calming. Even though neither of them was talking, Hinata didn't mind since it didn't feel awkward. She knew similar to her, Gaara wasn't much of a talker, thus the silence that surrounded them was usually comforting instead of awkward. She allowed herself to enjoy the soothing atmosphere until Gaara finally spoke.

"I apologize for not being able to ask you for dinner myself, Hinata-san." Gaara began, "I hope you didn't find it rude of me to send Shikamaru Nara to pass the message."

"No it's fine! I understand that you've a tight schedule, Gaara-san," Hinata softly said, "In fact, I'm honoured that you've invited me for dinner despite your busy schedule."

"It's been a while since we last met," Gaara told her, "I thought it will be good to catch up again now that I'm in the village. I visited you once while you're in a coma, but I couldn't find the time to visit again. So, how have you been Hinata-san?"

"I've been doing fine," Hinata blushed, "how about you, Gaara-san?"

"Same as always. Though Kankuro is driving me insane sometimes." He stated impassively.

"I can imagine," Hinata chuckled as she recalled the times Kankuro tried to flirt with her while she was in Suna.

"I heard about Naruto and Haruno Sakura's engagement. I was wondering if you're all right."

"I was hurt a bit, but I wasn't heartbroken. I'm fine though now. Thank you for worrying." Hinata smiled.

"That's good to hear," Gaara hesitated and Hinata gave him a curious look as he took out a box, " I've…something for you. I do not know what friends give each other, but I do hope that this is enough."

As Gaara passed her the box and signalled her to open it, Hinata did as she was told and her eyes widened in surprised.

"G-Gaara-san, t-this is…" She stuttered as she stared at the bracelet inside the box.

"You don't like it?" Gaara asked his tone slightly panicky.

"No! I do! It's beautiful! It's just that… You don't have too… I mean, thank you." She smiled and decided to put it on.

Gaara heaved a sigh of relief and observed Hinata putting on the bracelet. While he was observing her, his eyes caught sight of two familiar figures sitting at the corner. The blonde seemed to be moping while the raven haired man was staring at their direction, but immediately ducked his head away when Gaara looked at his way. _Interesting_, he had thought.

"I heard that you've become Uchiha Sasuke's caretaker." Gaara commented, eyes still on the two figures he had noticed.

"A-Ah yes." Hinata blushed the moment Sasuke's name was mentioned. Gaara noticed and he found this strangely intriguing.

"You two must be very close." He stated.

"E-Eh?" Hinata blinked. "What makes you say so?"

"I simply assumed you two are, since he followed you here." Gaara mentioned and signalled towards the corner. Hinata immediately turned around towards the direction Gaara was signalling at and her eyes widened as she saw Naruto and Sasuke using the menu to hide their faces.

"Maybe they're having dinner together." Hinata blinked as she looked at them.

"I doubt having dinner together involves heavily staring at this direction... and using the menu to hide their faces," Gaara told her somewhat amused, "why don't you call them out?

"Eh, okay," Hinata blinked again before turning towards them and call them out, "Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun?"

'Damn caught,' Sasuke muttered under his breath while Naruto gave him the 'I told you not to stare look.'

Trying to save their faces, Naruto turned around and grinned widely. "Gaara! Hinata! What a coincidence! Hahahaha! Sasuke-teme here is craving for seafood, so as a good friend that I am, I am accompanying him! I didn't expect to see you two here. Such coincidence! Hahahaha!"

"But Sasuke-kun hates seafood," Hinata stated the fact.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled in shock before trying to save their faces again. "I mean wow! Sasuke-teme, you got me again, huh? You just want to cheat on my money, don't you?"

Sasuke said nothing, ignoring the blonde completely and chose to stare at a certain red head.

"Would you like to join us?" Gaara offered not without returning the stare.

"I would love too, Kazekage_-sama_, " Sasuke faked a smile and immediately sat besides Hinata while he made Naruto sat in front of him besides Gaara. He was still faking that smile and Hinata immediately knew that something was not right. Sasuke was acting like Sai right now with that fake smile, and Sasuke _never_ used honorifcs before.

"I congratulate you on your engagement, Naruto." Gaara told the blonde besides him who was still sighing dejectedly.

"Thank you." Naruto sniffed and Gaara looked at him quizzically.

"You seemed down. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine." Naruto sobbed. "I'm just stuck in a war that I've no part in."

"What war?" Gaara asked worried.

"The war of love." Naruto wailed.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," the Kazekage blinked definitely confused.

"You soon will, pal," Naruto sniffed and patted the red head, "you soon will."

Things after that turned extremely awkward. Hinata had no idea what was happening, but she definitely knew that something was going on. She had no idea why her dinner had suddenly turned into a staring contest between Sasuke and Gaara as they glared at each other with intent. Naruto was still sighing dejectedly mumbling something about he shouldn't be here, that he should be besides Sakura-chan instead. Since Naruto was somewhat out of the picture, Hinata was left in between the war of the eyes between the two males.

She couldn't help but to feel that there was some kind tension going on between Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke was glaring at him as though he wanted to kill him mercilessly and Gaara was returning the glare with equal intensity. She could clearly feel the murderous intent coming out from the Uchiha while Gaara was trying to keep his cool.

"U-Umm, u-umm, shouldn't we order already?" Hinata spoke up, trying to diffuse the tension.

Hearing the mention of food, Naruto immediately perked up as life returned to him.

"YES WE SHOULD. I'M HUNGRY!" He exclaimed energetically much to Hinata's gratitude. The tension was getting to thick here after all…

"There must be something non-seafood here that Sasuke-kun can eat," Hinata murmured softly as she flipped through the menu.

Sasuke watched her with interest as she tried to find something suitable for him to eat. Perhaps he should be happy that she was still thinking about him first, and maybe he was for a moment until he saw the new bracelet she was wearing. He didn't remember seeing her using it before so that could only mean…

"Nice bracelet." He commented impassively.

"Ah. Gaara-san gave it to me just now." Hinata blushed.

"Ah." Sasuke frowned and glared at the redhead again before faking another smile. "Do you always give a bracelet to all the woman you know, Kazekage-_sama_?"

"No." Gaara deadpanned. "I merely give them them as gifts to those I consider a friend. Why? Do you want a bracelet from me, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ah, that would be an honor, but forgive me Kazekage-sama, I do not wear bracelets, not from guys." He faked another smile.

"Neither do I give bracelets to guys." Gaara answered with a hint of annoyance.

"Though if you are kind enough to give me a gift, I would like to have a feel of your sand, if you know what I mean." Sasuke glared and Hinata looked at him horrified that he was looking for a fight with the Kazekage.

Gaara stared at him steadily, his calm aura slowly dissipating. "Ah, I completely understand, Uchiha Sasuke. My sand has been aching to... play as well."

All of a sudden the tension between the two males were thicker than usual that both Naruto and Hinata feared they might get suffocate by it. Sensing the thick ominous air circling them, Naruto immediately jumped up. "Man! I forgot I need to go somewhere with Sasuke-teme!"

"We do?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yes! Of course we do!" Naruto grinned, grabbed him and dragged him out. Once they were at the exit, Naruto shouted at Gaara and Hinata once more. "Enjoy your dinner you two! Bye"

Hinata watched them leave, worry evident in her eyes. Something was wrong with Sasuke. He just looked for a fight with Gaara for heavens sake! She had been his caretaker for months, she knew that Sasuke wouldn't go around looking for a fight unless he has a good reason, but what is his reason now? Does he has something against Gaara?

Hinata couldn't help but to be keep thinking about it. She was deeply concerned about him. Sasuke had been acting rather strange lately and it was bothering her and now after he acted like this, Hinata was more worried than ever.

**xXXxXXxxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Oei teme! Are you INSANE?" Naruto yelled, "looking for a fight with Kazekage... Do you want to ruin our ties with Suna?"

"Not really," Sasuke frowned, "'I've nothing against Suna. Just something against their redhead leader."

"Seriously man. Your jealousy is scary!" Naruto snorted.

"He brought her a bracelet." Sasuke stated bitterly.

"That's why you're acting like this? Seriously, the bracelet doesn't mean anything! I can give Hinata a necklace and it can still be a sign of friendship!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration. "Seriously, you don't know Gaara as much as I do. The only reason he bought her bracelet because he is as clueless about friendship as you are clueless about love. Hell, he can even buy me an apartment and he'll think it is a normal friendship gift."

"He is that clueless?" Sasuke raised his brows.

"Yes! So I don't think the bracelet means something more than a sign of friendship!" Naruto waved his hands frantically.

"So he doesn't like her that way?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes he doesn't!" Naruto exclaimed confidently until he lowered his head dejectedly. "... I think."

"You're not helping you know." He frowned.

"Well, sorry. I'm not psychic and Gaara is a little hard to read. Like _you_, " Naruto scoffed, "But whatever it is, can't you see it teme? Hinata cares about you! She was even thinking about you just now! She was like flipping through the menu looking for something that _you_ can eat."

"It doesn't mean anything. She is just nice." Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Oh really? How do you know? You don't know her feelings, neither does she knows yours."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"What I'm saying is, you won't know till you tell her how you feel! Just don't give up till you're really rejected. Look at me! I never gave up and I finally ended up with Sakura-chan!"

"I'm not like you."

"I'm not asking you to be like me. I'm asking you to not give up."

"I'm not giving up," Sasuke told him hesitantly, "I just don't want to admit it yet."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to admit that I like her."

"What? Man, teme! You're so full of irony. You like her, then you don't want to admit it, then you get all jealous when she's with another guy which means you obviously like her, but then you still don't want to admit it. Why?"

"Because it's scary," Sasuke told him staring at the darkened sky, "everyone I care about is always... taken away."

Naruto looked at him and his eyes softened. "Teme..."

"It's better this way. I don't want to deal with that kind of pain anymore." _But I also don't want to see her with anyone else._

The truth was he was afraid, still afraid to admit the fact that he was starting to care deeply for someone. Throughout his life, all the people he cared about and loved were all taken away from him. He feared that if he admitted that he loved Hinata, she would be gone too and he didn't want to deal with that anymore. Hence, he would keep on denying it and be contented that he could at least still see her, even if she wasn't his.

"No it's not!" Naruto yelled gaining his attention. "You're saying all this because she's here right now. You can still see her, so you're content with that. But I'm telling you, Sasuke. When she's truly gone, you'll really regret it. You'll regret not telling her. You'll regret running away and that pain you're trying to avoid? It will hit you ten times harder."

Sasuke stared blankly at the sky as he absorbed in Naruto's words. After a few minutes of staying still, he said nothing and left leaving an infuriated Naruto behind.

Witnessing the exchange from above, Uchiha Itachi frowned.

_Foolish little brother. You're letting her go before you even try. It seems that you're still a foolish little brother after all._

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXx**

_"_I'm sorry. Sasuke-kun usually doesn't behave like that," Hinata told the Kazekage the moment the blonde had dragged the Uchiha out of the restaurant, "I didn't expect him to look for a fight..."

Gaara observed as Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously as she sighed dejectedly. Gaara could tell that her mind was elsewhere, probably thinking about the Uchiha, and he was worried about her well-being. Part of him was also feeling guilty as he feared that he might have caused problems between those two.

"Uchiha Sasuke is affecting you a lot." Gaara stated.

"Ah," Hinata immediately blushed, "sorry. I'm just worried. He's acting different…and I can't seem to find the reason why."

"You like him." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement and Hinata immediately turned bright red when she heard it.

"W-What? What makes you say that?" She blushed profusely.

"Just an assumption." Gaara deadpanned. "You seemed to react much more when Uchiha Sasuke is mentioned as compared to when Naruto was mentioned last time."

"E-Ehh? Really?" She blushed heavily wishing she could hide somewhere.

"So you do like him." Gaara said again.

"I-I..." Hinata blushed and hesitated. "I-I don't know..."

"May I ask how long you have been his caretaker?

"E-Eh? S-Six months."

"And your relationship with him for these six months?"

She blinked repeatedly before answering. "J-Just friends?"

"Nothing more?" Gaara gave her a quizzical look.

"E-Eh? N-No. T-Though sometimes he acts..." She blushed heavily at the thought of what she wanted to say.

"He acts...?"

"A-Affectionate." She ducked her head under the menu. "Like... h-hugging. And n-nearly k-kissing once."

Later did she know that he had already kissed her.

Gaara stayed silent as he absorbed Hinata's words. Immediately, he understood what Naruto meant by a war of love. Turning his head away, he stared outside. "Ah. I have a safe guess as to why Uchiha Sasuke is behaving this way."

"W-Why?"

"He is jealous." Gaara stated nonchalantly.

"J-Jealous?" Hinata blinked again. No impossible. What would Sasuke be jealous for? "That's highly unlikely, Gaara-san."

"Hinata-san." Gaara began. "I may not understand emotions very well, but I know a jealous man when I see one and Uchiha Sasuke? He was definitely acting out of jealousy just now."

"B-But why would he be jealous?" Hinata blinked in confusion.

"You tell me, Hinata-san. He followed you all the way to this restaurant and disrupt our meeting. What do you think?"

As Hinata absorbed in those words, she suddenly remembered the way Sasuke was staring at Gaara. Sasuke had glared at the Kazekage as though he wanted to kill him, with such intensity and contempt. But why would he hate Gaara? She couldn't understand. Sasuke had also looked for a fight with Gaara and remembering these, Hinata couldn't deny that there are truths in Gaara's words. Uchiha Sasuke seemed jealous. The question was, why?

Staring out of the window, Hinata allowed her mind to drift as she thought about the Uchiha.

_Is it true, Sasuke-kun? Could you be jealous? But if you are, then what's the reason Sasuke-kun? Why?_

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He was extremely grumpy today. Last night was probably one of the most horrible nights he ever had. Realizing his feelings towards Hinata and spying her having dinner with the Kazekage wasn't his definition of a great night. Naruto had told him that Gaara and Hinata are just friends, and then he should still try to tell Hinata his feelings, but Sasuke was still too prideful and afraid to confess. He liked Hinata, maybe even loved her, but he still didn't want to admit it. Yet, despite that, if he saw her with another man, he would get pissed even though technically, she wasn't his. But to him, she was his and only his. Gosh, he was definitely possessive and seriously messed up.

He wished he could just sleep through the day and forget about everything, but he couldn't because he received a scroll which means he had a mission. Well, whatever. At least he could use the mission as a way to stop thinking about Hinata and clear his currently messed up mind. However, fate seemed to enjoy playing with him, as the moment he entered the Hokage office, he realized that he had to go on a mission… with Hinata.

_So much of wanting to stop thinking about her._

Their eyes met, but he immediately looked away not wanting to be tempted by those innocent eyes and oh, those luscious lips. It tasted good that time he kissed her and he wondered how it would taste now… Realizing what he had just thought, Sasuke grimaced and snapped out of it, glaring at the Hokage to begin.

"I know this is sudden," Tsunade started rubbing her temples, "But I'm sending you two on a retrieval mission. One of our equipment is currently in the Land of Wind. It's been stuck there ever since the war and I need both of you to retrieve it and bring it back here. It's not big, but the Hyuuga eyes will make finding it easier. Any questions?"

"Yea there's one. Why am I in this mission? Can't you send someone else? Like the _Kazekage_ maybe," Sasuke frowned.

Tsunade was about to answer that the Kazekage was no longer in this village since he had left this morning, and even if he was still in this village, why would she bother the Kazekage on this mission? She was about to say that, but Hinata spoke first and she seemed pissed.

"Is this what it is about? The Kazekage?" Hinata asked, her voice slightly higher than usual. Did she just raise her voice?

"Well, what do you think? You're supposed to be my caretaker, but you have dinner with someone else. How _responsible," _Sasuke grumpily told her off.

"I haven't seen Gaara-san for months! And he even invited you to join him, but instead you looked for a fight!"

"Well, sorry, but I'm not interested to have dinner with the Kazekage, unlike _someone._"

Hinata stared at him wide-eyed. "Sasuke-kun. Are you by chance… jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? Me jealous?" Sasuke scoffed. "Hah, don't flatter yourself, Hinata_-san._"

They stared at each other once again and the two probably wouldn't stop if Tsunade hadn't interfered. "Are you done with your lover's quarrel?"

"It's not a lover's quarrel!" Both of them denied at the same time.

"Ah, sure it's not," Tsunade snorted, "Are you done? You can continue your lover's quarrel during the mission since you'll be spending a lot of time together. Just don't quarrel in my office okay? I'm too old to listen to your young lover's spat."

"It's not a lover's spat," they frowned bitterly

"Yea, yea, whatever. Keep on denying. Shoo, shoo, go now. I don't want to see your faces here again today. Go for the mission already."

Both Hinata and Sasuke frowned as they made their way out only for Tsunade to stop them again.

"Oh yea. Before I forget. The issue with the cloud ninjas is still not settled yet," Tsunade grimaced, "So be careful out there okay? Be in high alert. Protect each other."

Sasuke and Hinata said nothing as they left the room. They headed towards separate directions to prepare, but both with similar thoughts in mind. They are going on a mission together and they just argued… in the Hokage's office of all places. Obviously they are currently not in good terms. At that thought, both Hinata and Sasuke grimaced and sighed.

They are damn sure that this is going to be one_ long_ mission.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you_ tattoo26, Syd Monster 12, SuperSillyFoxx, Jacovy, umnia, carvemeatiger, lighning, random, HikariYamino, HappyVirus-Chan, Shizuka, rayna06, el H.H, Midnightgoddess, Inspirational Stars, Suki Yasutori, kai-itachi21, KittysaysRAWR, Ro0w'z, Lisa Jones, The One That Walked Away, OXPrimrosexAngelXO, kon, PrideViola, Aelia Mikoto Uchiha, Tsubasa Xaslita Dioz, risen truth ruthless lies, lady of eden, saihei, GrimSilver Gargoyle, darnessunbidden, ProjXPsyClone-PsyiNoheart, TheLoverOfMusic, Serene Grace, RiisaxTaiga, tachiash, trrfi, Zero, Guest, Chew It Over With Twix, darkangel616, DbzGirl1001, OPrincess ShinigamiO, KrazieePyrozHavemorefun, XxJas Rey xX, Francis, Evil Triumphs, Guest, wolf-enzeru, Guest, mariarassie, 18Madison81, Saki-Hime, Sel, Narunarurin, kenpachi M, MissCapucine, Guest, Crescentified, evilsugarnazioverlord, Ana, LuvleeCookieChan, hyuuga fan, Ayuzawa Shia, Guest, nanitaa, twinklefeather, rainbowxpersonality, giofannia and naruhinasauluv_ for your reviews._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 16**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

She couldn't believe it, really couldn't believe it. She just argued with someone and with Uchiha Sasuke of all people. Contrary to popular belief, that wasn't the first time she raised her voice. She did raise her voice once when a bad argument broke out between Neji and Kiba last time over her. Nevertheless, this was still one of the few rare times she actually raised her voice and it was to Uchiha Sasuke than no other.

Hinata heaved out another sigh as she packed the necessary supplies for the mission. She hadn't meant to raise her voice at Sasuke, but it just happened. Though she feared that her actions might just hurt him further, she justified that perhaps she deserved to do it. After all, she was so infuriated with the current way he was acting and his stubborn refusal to tell her what was wrong.

She thought that they were getting along fine. Then all of a sudden after she woke up from fainting, he started to distance himself and she had no idea why. He averted his gaze away whenever she talked to him. He took a step back if she came closer and he made it a point to stay away from her. Hinata wondered what in the world she had done wrong for him to start avoiding her all over again.

Not only that. When Gaara visited, he suddenly behaved like some jealous boy and he had the guts to tell her that she abandoned her caretaker duties to spend time with someone else, and he_ emphasized_ the term Kazekage greatly. Granted, perhaps she was at fault for not preparing something for him before she left for dinner, but she thought he could whip something for himself, just like he always had whenever she spent some time with Hanabi. She had also thought of buying for him take-outs after dinner was over. She didn't expect though for him to end up in the same restaurant as her and even then, she did try to find something suitable for him to eat given his dislike towards seafood.

At that thought, Hinata felt annoyed. Something was bothering Uchiha Sasuke causing him to act like this, something she didn't know and it was infuriating her greatly. Heck, she was even punching her pillow in frustration.

"Aneki?" Hanabi called out, "are you okay?"

Hinata stopped hitting her pillow and tried to smile. "Y-Yea."

"You're crying." Hanabi pointed out.

Surprised, Hinata touched her eyes and realized that the tears were indeed falling. She didn't even realize that she was crying. It seemed that Uchiha Sasuke was affecting her more than she originally thought.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi asked, worried about her sister's well-being.

"N-Nothing." Hinata lied.

While Hanabi wished her sister would just tell her what was wrong, she knew her sister very well. When Hinata said nothing was wrong when obviously something was, it meant that she had made a decision not to talk about it no matter how persistent someone asked. Despite her timid nature, her elder sister was extremely stubborn at times.

"You're going on a mission?" Hanabi asked changing the topic hoping that it would make her feel better.

"Y-Yea." Hinata smiled thinly.

"With who?"

Immediately, her smile disappeared, her brows furrowed in frustration and the tears started to fall again. Hanabi sighed. So much of wanting to change the topic. It seemed that whoever she was going with the mission with was the one causing her sister to act like this.

"Aneki?" Hanabi held her hand gently really worried this time.

"Ah, s-sorry." Hinata apologized and wiped away the tears. "I'm going with Sasuke-kun."

Ah. Uchiha Sasuke. So he's the reason why her sister is acting like this. Now she really wondered what had happened between those two. She had always found the relationship between her sister and the last Uchiha rather… interesting. She had noticed that the Uchiha behaved much more tolerably whenever her sister was around. Not to mention the fact he did take the hit for her sister during the mission to retrieve her last time, and now her sister was crying because of him. Something must be going on between them.

"I should be going now." Hinata stated once she was done packing.

"Ah, you should inform father. He is always very worried when you left without a word, though he doesn't show it."

"Ah. I'll greet him before I leave." Hinata smiled at the thought of her father.

"Okay, take care during the mission okay?" Hanabi said giving her an embrace. Hinata returned it before letting go.

"Thank you, Hanabi." She smiled and left.

"Aneki!" Hanabi called out again earning her attention once more. "Everything will be fine okay? Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Her elder sister blinked repeatedly before giving her a small smile and then she was gone.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXXx**

Looking at the photo of his late wife, Hyuuga Hiashi grimaced as he pondered about the fate of his daughter. He was worried and he had the right to be. Hinata was going to be sent to a mission today and part of him was telling him not to let her go or something horrible could happen. The other part of him though was telling him that he didn't have a choice because she was a shinobi and she had a duty to the village.

With the cloud ninjas situation still unsolved, Hiashi could never be at eased whenever Hinata was sent on a mission now that he knew the target was her. He should be relieved that Tsunade made it a point to never send her out alone with Uchiha Sasuke going with her this time and Hiashi knew that the Uchiha was more than capable to protect her daughter. However still, as a father Hiashi still had a heavy heart to let her go.

Hinata was the living memory of her mother, his late wife. She inherited many from the beautiful Hyuuga; her features, her kind, gentle and loving personality and even some of her interest. Though at times it pained him greatly that he would always remember his wife just by looking at Hinata to the point that sometimes he couldn't even bear to look at her, he had gradually told himself that Hinata was Hinata and he should see her as Hinata, his gentle elder daughter. The pain of losing his wife so early was unbearable, he couldn't imagine the pain if he lost Hinata as well.

"Father," her gentle voice snapped him out of his thought. Hyuuga Hiashi turned around and saw his daughter standing at his door.

"Hinata." He greeted back, his voice was softer than usual.

His elder daughter twiddled her fingers and he knew she always did that when she was nervous. Contrary to what many say, he did know most of his daughters' bad habit. Hyuuga Hiashi may not have spent much time with them, but he was still an observant man and he tended to watch over them from a far.

"The Hokage has sent you on a mission, am I right?"

"A-Ah yea," Hinata fidgeted nervously, "I'm here to say goodbye first."

"Ah."

"S-So, I'm heading off now first father." Hinata bowed politely. "See you… soon."

She turned to leave, glad that she finally found the courage to tell her father she would be leaving. Since her relationship with her father had rarely been good, Hinata never once bid him goodbye before she went for a mission, fearing to hear what he would say. However now that she knew that her father really actually cared, but his responsibilities was the main reason that forced him to act a certain way, Hinata had been trying to mend the somewhat broken relationship and this was a start.

"Hinata." Her father called her out before she could fully leave. She stopped and looked at him again.

"Y-Yes, father?"

"Take care of yourself during the mission. Be careful. And…" Hiashi took a breath as he uttered the next words, "…come back safely." _Please._

Hinata stood still for a while absorbing her father's words and cherishing it as much as she could. "I-I will, father. Thank you." She smiled and she left.

Right after Hinata walked out of that door, Hyuuga Hiashi sat down and stared at his late wife's photo again. Hinata had gone for the mission and the only thing he could do now was to believe in her and pray for her safety. She promised she would come back safely and he would like to believe her, but yet this heavy feeling…

Hiashi shook his head and pushed away those thoughts. Hinata will come back safely. She had said she would, so she will…

Right?

**xXXxXXxXXXxXXXxXXxXX**

Right after she left, Hinata immediately headed straight towards the village gate and there, she already found Sasuke waiting. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed but the frown was clearly seen on his face. The moment she came closer, he opened his eyes and glared at her. Saying nothing, not even a simple 'hey,' Sasuke straight away went out of the gates.

Hinata sighed and followed right behind. Since he looked like he didn't want to talk to her at all, she figured she shouldn't start any topic. It seemed to her that this silent treatment would occur throughout the mission and at that thought, Hinata braced herself for one silent mission with one currently grumpy Uchiha.

The two made their way towards the Land of Wind which would usually take around two days. Since Sasuke's speed was way faster than her, Hinata tried to catch up, but he seemed to notice and slowed down a bit. Well, at least he was still quite thoughtful. When night arrived, Sasuke told her, rather coldly, that they would camp for the night and she didn't protest knowing that he was still in a foul mood.

She set up the tent and collected some woods while Sasuke disappeared off somewhere. He didn't even tell her where he was going. Seriously, he was acting like a moron again. She couldn't help it. She was worried about him, but he kept disappearing without a trace and she was left here pondering about him and his safety.

Frustrated, Hinata accidentally burnt some of the fishes she caught. She didn't really care. At least, it was still edible. She caught quite a number and decided to place all of them near the fire. It was too much for her to eat alone, but she wasn't on this mission alone, but then again she wasn't even sure if Sasuke would come back. It was ironic that she was on this mission with someone, but she felt more alone than ever. She might as well go on this mission all by herself.

"She's pissed." Mikoto commented as she observed Hinata burning the fishes; at times a little bit too much.

"Well, what do you expect?" Fugaku grunted, "your son is acting like a jerk."

"Hey, he is your son too," Mikoto pouted, "he definitely inherits the jerkiness from you."

"Ah, I can't deny that, can I?"

While his parents were caught up in their own conversation, Itachi floated towards Hinata and sat besides her.

"The fishes are burning." He commented and Hinata immediately snapped out of her thought.

"Ah." She murmured staring at the now burnt fishes, pulling them away from the fire. "Thank you."

Itachi sighed knowing that the timid Hyuuga wasn't being herself. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, so he just kept quiet and stayed by her side. He knew she was affected by his brother's current behaviour and since there was nothing much he could do, he figured he should just keep her company and lend a listening ear if she wanted to talk.

"Itachi-san," she called out staring at the fire, "you understand Sasuke-kun very well, right? Then you should know why he is avoiding me. I must have done something wrong somewhere…. What did I do, Itachi-san? What did I do wrong…"

She sounded so… dejected that he wished he could pat her head or something to comfort her, but he couldn't since he was a ghost so he would just end up going right through her. Hence, the only thing he could do now was to comfort her with words.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Hinata-san." Itachi honestly answered.

"But I must have… Or else Sasuke-kun won't be avoiding me like this…" She said as she hugged her knees and buried her face between them.

Looking at her in this state, Itachi frowned. It seemed that his brother affected her more than any of them had thought. Sasuke must have entered a special place in her heart for her to be feeling like this. He heaved out a sigh wondering what to say next. It was in this kind of situation where he wished he could still touch so that he could just punch his little brother.

"You really didn't do anything wrong, Hinata-san. Sasuke is just…" Itachi stopped as he recalled the conversation his little brother had with Naruto, "he's just… still foolish and perhaps rather… insecure."

Hinata looked up and gazed at the older Uchiha sibling with confused eyes. "Insecure? About what?"

"His feelings," Itachi told her and Hinata blinked, "he is afraid to embrace them. Give him time, Hinata-san. He'll come around." _Hopefully._

Staring at the fire again now, Hinata took in Itachi's words, burying her face against her knees once again.

"You should go to sleep now, Hinata-san. You look tired. A rest will be good for you," Itachi said, "I'll put off the fire for you. Just go and rest now."

Itachi was definitely a good brother. She realized that after spending time with him for six months. She always felt at eased around him and he was a good listener as well. He was like a brother she never had and she felt grateful and blessed to be able to meet him and get to know him even though he was already dead.

"How are you going to put off the fire?" She then asked. He was a spirit after all. Can spirit put off fires?

"Have you forgotten? I do have spiritual energy as well," Itachi smirked.

"Ah." She giggled. "Thank you Itachi-san. Good night."

She headed towards her tent and allowed sleep to consume her. Before she slept, she thought about the three ghosts and realized how much her life had changed after she met them. Suddenly she wondered what will happen when Sasuke achieved his happiness. Will the ghosts disappear? Most probably they would and at that thought, she suddenly felt sad… and lonely. Well, they couldn't stay in this world forever…

As Hinata drifted into her sleep, her thoughts were filled with Sasuke and the three ghosts knowing that she wouldn't be with all of them forever. Once her caretaker duties were done, she doubted Sasuke would willingly want to spend some time alone with her. Once Sasuke achieved his happiness, she doubted the three ghosts would linger in this world any longer. Thus, for now she should cherish the moments with all of them as much as she could.

Even if at times it could be painful.

**xXXxXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXx**

Avoiding her had been easy. Pushing her out of his mind wasn't. Sasuke knew the moment this mission began, it wouldn't be easy since he would be seeing her a lot. It was already hard trying not to think about her often and now that they were on a mission together, it was harder. Therefore, Sasuke made it a point to keep his distance. He left immediately the moment she set up camp and decided to take a stroll somewhere. If he wanted to deny his feelings, he figured it would be easier if he stayed away from her since his desire for her would haunt him full-fledge the moment he saw the innocent beautiful Hyuuga.

He roamed around the forest randomly trying to clear his mind. Figuring it was late enough and that she was most probably asleep, Sasuke returned to the campsite to check if she was safe. Even though he was trying to avoid her, he couldn't help it. He would still worry about her a lot.

He wasn't surprised when he saw some cooked fishes, though slightly burnt, near his tent. As expected of Hinata to be thoughtful. Even when he was downright avoiding her, she still made it a point to leave some food for him. Seriously, sometimes her selflessness irked him. He wished for once she wouldn't care so it would be easier for him to just forget about her. It was already hard for him to get his feelings into place and if she kept on doing this, caring for him unconditionally, it would definitely be harder.

Sasuke sighed. Since she had left him dinner, might as well eat it. It wasn't good to waste food anyway. Once he was done, he thought about roaming around the forest again, though deep down he wanted to see her. His mind was telling him to just get away, while his heart told him to stay for a while and see if she was okay. He kept on telling himself that his mind was right, but in the end his legs betrayed him and he found himself inside Hinata's tent.

She was asleep as he had expected. However her expression wasn't like before. The last time he had seen her sleeping, where he ended up stealing a kiss from her, she looked relatively peaceful and calm, but now her expression was tense. It was obvious that something was bothering her and though his mind kept on saying that it wasn't his fault, his heart knew that he was to be blamed.

Even though he was trying to avoid her, Sasuke ended up kneeling down by her side and gently brushed her hair. He told himself that she was asleep, so it should be fine since she wouldn't know, thus he should just cherish this moment. However, once he touched, he ended up yearning for more. Hence, unable to resist, Sasuke leaned forward.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear referring to the dinner she left for him, "and…. sorry."

Sorry for acting like a jerk, sorry for avoiding her and sorry for making her feel this way. He was apologizing for all of that and he sealed it with a kiss on her forehead. She stirred at his kiss and he immediately got out of the tent not wanting to get caught. Once again, he disappeared from the campsite to clear his mind.

He was angry. He was frustrated, not at her, but angry at fate and himself. He was angry and frustrated at fate for making her entered his life. If fate hadn't made her his caretaker, he wouldn't even know her. He wouldn't even talk to her. Heck, he probably wouldn't even know that she existed and hence perhaps he wouldn't feel this way; all these confusing feelings he was currently having.

He was also angry and frustrated at himself for being stubborn in refusing to admit his feelings even though he already knew it was true. He was frustrated at himself for running away from it which ended up hurting her as a result. He was frustrated at himself because he had no idea what to do now. Should he just admit it? Or should he continue to run away? Should he accept these feelings or push them aside?

What if he admits to his feelings and she ends up rejecting him? Will he be able to take her rejection? Or what if he admits to his feelings and she ends up being taken away from him, just like what happened to all the people he cared about? Will he be able to deal with such pain again; the pain of losing someone he loves? Then what if he denies his feelings and she falls for someone else? Can he live seeing her with someone else when he wants her so freaking much?

Honestly, Sasuke still had no idea what to do and it was confusing him so much. He leapt from tree to tree, allowing his frustration and anger to rise and then he suddenly stopped. He couldn't sense anything, not any hostile presence nor chakra, but then there was this feeling…

All of a sudden, a kunai flew past him with extreme speed, missing his arms just by inches as he barely managed to evade on time. Seeing the kunai now on the ground, Sasuke frowned.

"So this is the infamous Sasuke Uchiha," a voice was heard, "good job in evading the kunai, though it was slower than usual.

Sasuke scowled when a Cloud Ninja made his appearance. Cloud Nins, he should have known. No wonder he couldn't sense them. These Cloud Ninjas have that weird masking and totally hiding their presence ability.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke frowned. "Do you need help dying? Because I can help you with that."

"Ah, ah." The Cloud Ninja smirked. "I smell arrogance. You should know that I'm not alone. I have friends hiding and you don't know how many they are, since you can't sense us."

"Only cowards hide." Sasuke smirked. He was in a bad mood. He could do some killing right now. That would definitely make him feel better and these Cloud Ninjas had willingly come to him.

"I won't make us mad if I were you Uchiha Sasuke. You're at a disadvantage. Your Sharingan is locked. You're outnumbered, and you can't sense us."

"I don't care. I'll just have to find," Sasuke unleashed his katana and growled, "and kill you one by one."

With that said, the Uchiha immediately struck.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxX**

She thought she heard someone thanking her and then she thought she heard someone apologizing before she felt a light brush on her forehead. However when she opened her eyes, her tent was empty. There was no one there. She was alone. Rubbing her eyes, Hinata got out of her tent not wanting to sleep anymore. She noticed that the extra fishes were gone, which means either Sasuke came back and ate them or some birds got to them first. She didn't hear any birds last night, so it must have been Sasuke.

She checked his tent and noticed that it was empty which means he must've disappeared somewhere again. The three ghosts seemed to be gone as well and she wondered where all of them went. She thought it would be better to look for them instead of waiting here like some lazy fool. Even though Sasuke always disappeared off to somewhere, he always made it to a point to come back by dawn so that they could continue with their journey. However now, it was already beyond dawn and he had yet to come back and Hinata had a feeling that something was not right. Why else would the three Uchihas disappear along with him as well?

She was about to leave when she heard a rustling noise. Suspicious, she whipped out a kunai and checked it out. Carefully and steadily, Hinata crept towards the direction of the noise, her Byakugan activated, but she didn't see anything. She already had a feeling what or who it was and when someone jumped in from behind attempting to hit her, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Y-You…" Hinata frowned using the kunai to block the attack.

Standing before her was the very same man that confronted her last time. With his lengthy brown hair, pale face and angry green eyes, it was hard for Hinata to forget his face.

"You recognized me," the man stated and attacked again with a smirk, "but you still don't remember who I am."

Hinata grimaced and evaded his strikes. "Then why don't you introduce yourself. I would like to know the name of my enemy."

The man chuckled and struck again. "Then it will be no fun, Hyuuga Hinata. I rather you remember me yourself."

"You know who I am." Hinata murmured.

"Of course," he grinned and pushed her towards the tree. Leaning closer, he whispered into her right ear, "how could I forget a beautiful creature like you?"

"Get off!" she growled and pushed him away, only for him to laugh louder.

"Feisty aren't you? You weren't like this when I first met you," he stated and took out more kunais, "but then again, they say people change, even me."

Hinata stayed focus as she evaded his attacks. His speed was fast, but not as fast as Sasuke whom speed she was gradually accustomed too. Her sparring session with Sasuke had helped her a lot in situations like this. As she continued to avoid his strike, she couldn't help but wonder where she had seen him before. This man was familiar. She had seen him before, but she couldn't make up where._ Where have I seen him? Where did I first meet him?_

"Still can't remember, Hyuuga Hinata?" He smirked and threw another kunai at her which she successful blocked again. However all of a sudden, his speed and strength increased and Hinata found herself pinned against a tree with a kunai on her throat. She could feel the cold sharp blade of the kunai on her skin, but she showed no fear.

"I'm sad Hyuuga Hinata. You don't remember me, but its okay, I'll give you a hint," he sneered and leaned closer. She tilted her head back, not enjoying the closeness one bit. He chuckled and then he whispered again into her right ear, a line that made a certain memory returned. "It'll be fine. _He_ won't hurt _you_. _Uncle_ is a nice man._ He_ never hurt _me_, so _he_ won't hurt _you_."

Her eyes widened as almost immediately, memories came returning to her; memories of when she was just a young child, when she was four; young, naïve, and kidnapped.

_She sobbed as she hugged her knees tightly scared by what these unfamiliar men would do to her. They had taken her away from her home, these strangers and scary looking men. She was afraid. She just wanted to go home. Who are these people? They're not her family. She was frightened, so frightened. So she cried and buried her face between her knees. _

_She heard voices, voices of those scary men. They were arguing and it only scared her more._

"_You can't expect me to take the eyes of this kid!" A tall man hollered. His headband was slanted to the side, covering his right eye. "I ask for a Hyuuga, not a kid!"_

"_But she is a Hyuuga. The next heir!" Another man answered. "It was hard to escape from the compound. She's the most vulnerable!"_

"_But she's a kid!" The man spat, "I'm going to return her."_

"_You can't do that!" One shouted and the men started to argue which terrified Hinata further._

"_Don't worry," a young voice spoke to her, "It'll be fine. He won't hurt you. Uncle is a nice man. He never hurt me, so he won't hurt you."_

_Hinata looked up and saw a young boy around her age smiling at her. He has short brown hair, his face was pale and his eyes were green…_

"_Uncle?" Hinata mumbled softly._

_The boy grinned and nodded. "He's not my uncle but he takes care of me. So I call him uncle! He's nice! He won't hurt you!"_

_The tall man with the headband slanted to the side the young boy was referring about approached them and Hinata immediately staggered back out of fear. The man sighed and looked at the young boy. "Make her comfortable for while yea? I'm going to settle this."_

_The boy grinned and nodded enthusiastically before looking at Hinata again. "See, I told you he won't hurt you!"_

_Hinata timidly looked up and saw that the boy had extended his hand to her. "What's your name?" He smiled cheerfully._

"_H-Hinata…"_

"_Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed happily. "Nice to meet you! My name is …"_

"Ryuuji…." Hinata gurgled as the tip of the kunai was still on her throat. Hearing her saying his name, the man smirked and put the kunai away.

"So you remember now." He smiled thinly.

"Why are you doing all these?"

"Why?" He grimaced as he glared at her with cold eyes. "Why you ask? Because of you, uncle was killed. He went back to the Hyuuga compound to _return_ _you_ and he got killed because of that! Your father killed him! He was the only I have left…"

Hinata flinched at his menacing tone and watched horrified as Ryuuji cracked his head and laughed. "If you didn't exist… he wouldn't have died, that's why… I'm blaming you. It's your fault and now I'll get my revenge…"

"So you want to kill me?" Hinata asked, her voice had softened slightly.

Ryuuji shook his head and laughed bitterly. "I'm not. I'm going to make you suffer first. You took away the person that was important to me, so I'm going to take yours. First it was your sister…. Though that didn't work out, but now…" He laughed again, "Let me ask you, where's your partner, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what those words meant. "Sasuke-kun! What have you done to Sasuke-kun?" She yelled.

"I wonder…" Ryuuji smirked, "My ninjas must be playing with him right now. He's clearly… outnumbered."

Hinata lunged at him, and he barely evaded it. He frowned for a while before laughing again. "You don't have time for this, Hinata-chan. You should find your partner… before it's too late."

With that said, he laughed maniacally once again and disappeared. She would have chase after him, but now her mind was elsewhere. Sasuke was in danger and she needed to find him as soon as possible. Without much thought, she activated her Byakugan and searched for Sasuke's chakra. She found it, but it was slowly draining away.

With her fastest speed, she rushed towards him and on the way, she heard Itachi trying to communicate with her through her mind.

'_Hinata-san, Hinata-san,' _she heard,_ 'Sasuke is in trouble!'_

'_I know,' _she answered in her thought and tried to go faster.

Once Sasuke was on her line of sight, she noticed that he was kneeling on the ground, his chakra nearly drained and completely vulnerable to attacks. Around him were countless of dead bodies which she knew he had relentlessly killed. However, he didn't notice and couldn't sense one last attack as tens or twenties or countless of kunais were coming towards him from behind with extreme speed.

He didn't sense it, but she saw it. He barely had any chakra left so he wouldn't be able to avoid it on time. Summoning a clone to take the hit for him would be a little too late as well, so Hinata did the only viable thing left.

She yelled his name and rushed forward and then there was blood splattered everywhere.

* * *

**A/N**: I know in the Canon, Hinata was kidnapped from the compound but before the kidnapper could escape, Hiashi caught him and killed him. However, here I decided to tweak the story a bit. Hinata was kidnapped, but the kidnapper couldn't bear to kill a child so he decided to return her. Hiashi caught him and misunderstood his intention so he killed him. So yea, just clarifying this in case some of you decided to bomb me with statements that the kidnapper didn't manage to bring Hinata out of the house. I know that. I'm just tweaking it a bit to fit this story. Lol.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you Chew it Over With Twix, kai-itachi21, Aelia Mikoto Uchiha, el H.H, tatoo26, risen truth ruthless lies, Saihei, lightning, prideviola, HikariYamino, Francis, KrazieePyrozHavemoreFun, ProJXPsyClone- PsyiNoheart, DbzGirl1011, guest, naruhinasauluv, Shizuka, SarcasticScript, Guest, MidnightGoddess, The-One-That-Walked-Away, TheLoverofMusic, xCharmedcat, KittySaysRawr, Serene Grace, MsdGirl, OxPrimrosxAngelxO, Zero, 18Madison81, darknessunbidden, RoOw'z, rayna06, HappyVirus-Chan, xxxkiba4everxxx, Syd Monster12, umnia, Littlejr101, Guest, arabmorgan, Saki-Hime, mikareika1001, Wishing For Dreams, mariarassie, Guest, Rianan D' Halmsu, OPrincess ShinigamiO, Blossoming Sakura, Guest, aceey, YUPI Love Sasuhina, Lost PuppyEYES, guest, Jacovy, MINKy307, Sasuhina fc, Guest, Guest, Tina, Kuma The wolf alchemist, destined-123, hina-hime88, NekoSasorichan, Suki Yasutori and Guest for your reviews.

**A/N:** Okay since nearly every chapter someone keeps mentioning this, I would like to clarify that Aneki means elder sister while Aniki means elder brother. Apparently in the Japanese language, when you're talking about your own family, elder sister is known as Aneki, while elder brother is known as Aniki. When you talked about someone else family though, elder sister will be known as oneesan, while elder brother is known as oniisan. Also in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Gokudera Hayato called his elder sister Bianchi 'Aneki', so Aneki is elder sister. I hope this clarifies. Thank you.

Once again, because I felt bad for the cliffhanger, here is a fast update. Enjoy

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 17**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

It happened in a blink of an eye. First, he was attacked by some cloud ninjas. He was in a foul mood so he killed all of them relentlessly. However, because he couldn't use his Sharingan since it was locked, it took more time than usual. Sasuke fought to the point of exhaustion, but he didn't care. He located the Cloud Ninjas and killed them one by one slowly and painfully, but it felt great. After his kills, he felt tired so he fell on his knees to rest but barely seconds later, he heard Hinata's voice screaming his name.

"Hinata?" He turned around only to see the kunais coming towards him in extreme speed. Too late. He wouldn't be able to evade them on time. He braced himself for the pain and then there were blood splattered all over.

Except there wasn't any pain and it wasn't his blood.

At that moment, Sasuke thought the world had stopped spinning. Standing in front of him was Hinata with kunais all over her body. Her blood was splattered everywhere; onto the ground and him. He couldn't move as her small body fell to the ground, limp and unmoving. She had taken the hit for him, just like before and Sasuke suddenly felt his entire body trembling as he saw her lying motionlessly on the ground.

He was trembling in fear... and anger. Fuming, he checked the surroundings for any more remaining cloud ninjas, but he found none so he stopped searching and rushed to her despite his desire to kill the one that did this, but her life was more important.

"Hinata!" He yelled and rushed to her side. Blood were gushing out from her and he instinctively pulled out the kunais out of her body and closed any wounds he saw to stop the bleeding. She was still alive, but her eyes were barely opened. She smiled weakly. Her life was fading away.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she gurgled weakly and reached out her hand to caress his cheek, "I-I think I finally remember why I saved you from Madara's attack…" He gave her a quizzical look and she smiled, "Because they want you to return... Naruto-kun and Sakura-san... Kakashi-sensei as well... You have people waiting for you... Always waiting... You deserve a second chance... That's why... I jumped to protect you... and maybe that's why I could see them after that..."

He was confused. Who could she see? Who was _'them'_? But he didn't ask. He never thought to ask, because his mind was in a mess. Her life was slowly fading and it was breaking him into pieces. His entire body was trembling as he held her in his arms. Nothing else seemed to matter right now except for saving her life.

He cradled her and touched her weakening heart, his eyes displayed immense pain as he listened to her weak voice. "…That's why now… Sasuke-kun… please live… continue living…for them…. and I'm sorry..."

"What for?" He tried to sound normal but his voice sounded choked... and pained.

Again, she smiled weakly. "Y-You've been avoiding me. I must have done something wrong... S-So I'm sorry, S-Sasuke-kun. I wish I could make it up to you..."

How ironic. He was the one who should be apologizing, not her. It was his fault. He ignored her. He avoided her because he was a coward, a coward who was too afraid to admit his feelings and now... and now he may never have a chance to tell her.

"It's not your fault...Hinata, hang in there." He pleaded and again she smiled. The hand that was caressing his cheeks fell and her eyes slowly shut.

Seeing it, Sasuke feared the worst. She can't die. She mustn't. Not wanting to lose her, he forced out chakra from his body even though he was currently drained and pumped it into her. Her heartbeat was slowly fading away, but he didn't stop. He didn't want to believe that she was gone.

"No… No… Please… Hinata… Don't go… Don't leave… Please.. I can't live… I can't…" he pleaded as his tears fell onto her cheeks, "not without you… Not without you, Hinata…"

_Hinata, I need you._

**xXXxXXxXXxXXXxXXXxXXXxXXxXXx **

The photo frame cracked.

Hyuuga Hiashi stared at Hinata's picture inside the frame which was now cracked. He wasn't one to believe in bad omen, but his heart had been feeling heavy ever since Hinata left and now that her photo frame had cracked, he knew that something must have happened. Something bad.

"Hiashi-sama," Ko entered the room, "the elders are waiting for you to start the meeting."

Hiashi looked at Ko relatively expressionless even though his mind was in disarray right now. He had even forgotten that he had a meeting right now. It seemed that his concern over Hinata's safety had clouded his thoughts completely.

"Ko, has Hinata contacted you in any way?" Hiashi asked his daughter's protector before he left.

"No Hiashi-sama," Ko answered immediately knowing that the clan leader was worried. Hiashi never asks about someone unless he's really concern. "Hinata-sama rarely contacts home when she's on a mission."

"I see. Inform me if you hear anything from her, or about her," Hiashi told Ko and left for the meeting.

Hiashi couldn't concentrate during the meeting. The elders had called out for this meeting to address their unhappiness regarding some branch members taking in high ranking position within the clan as well as to express their 'concerns' about Hinata being close to the Uchiha.

"I do not understand why my daughter becoming Uchiha Sasuke's caretaker is a huge concern to the clan," Hiashi frowned trying to sound as neutral as possible. However, it was harder each day as the elders always seemed adamant in trying to find his daughter's faults.

"It is a huge concern Hiashi," one elder woman said, "Uchiha Sasuke is a village traitor. It—"

"Who saved both of my daughters' lives," Hiashi cut her off before she could say whatever she wanted to say. He doubted it was something pleasant anyway. "Now, is there anything more important to discuss?"

"Of course! Hinata shouldn't take care of a traitor. It will dishonour the clan's name."

"Hinata is old enough to judge people on her own accord. Who she wants to take care of, or who she wants to be with, she's old enough to decide on her own. And who are we to judge the last Uchiha?" Hiashi frowned.

"You're being biased today, Hyuuga Hiashi." One of the elder frowned. "We just want the best for the cl—"

"You do not want the best for the clan. You just want the best for your own." Hiashi stated bitterly, "I am no fool. You deemed my elder daughter as a threat because her personality can change the Hyuuga clan for the better. She can unite the two branches together easily if she wants too, but all of you don't want that. You're afraid of change, so you will always find my daughter's fault since it's the best way to remove her position as a heiress and you may have succeed, but you will not insult my daughter any longer."

"Hyuuga Hiashi, you're going overboard with such accusation!"

"As a clan leader, it is a necessity to listen to the elder's advices, but I can no longer tolerate anymore rude remarks or statements about Hinata. My daughter has helped all of you a lot. Her medicinal herbs have prolonged your life, but instead of being thankful, you chided her. This meeting is over. There's nothing more to discuss." Hiashi hissed and stomped out of the meeting room, too tired to deal with the elders' antics any longer.

On his way back to his chamber, Hiashi saw his younger daughter who seemed nervous. Hanabi had always been a confident shinobi, nervousness had never been part of her unless something was bothering her.

"Hanabi." Hiashi approached her. The young Hyuuga looked up to him and bowed respectfully.

"Father."

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, father."

"Hanabi," Hiashi called out, his voice sterner this time. When Hanabi looked at him again, he placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed. "I know I've not been much of a father, but please tell me what's bothering you."

Hanabi bit her lips and Hiashi nearly thought that he was looking at Hinata. Again, at the thought of his elder daughter entered his mind, his heart felt heavy.

"I'm worried." Hanabi admitted.

"About?"

"Whenever I think about Aneki… My heart feels heavy. Something is not right."

Silence took over as Hiashi thought of what to say. How could he comfort his daughter when he himself was currently feeling the same way?

"I'm sorry father. I shouldn't be bothering you."

"I'm feeling the same way." Hiashi finally said and once again Hanabi looked up, her pale eyes widening in confusion this time. "When I think of your sister, my heart feels heavy."

"Do you think something bad has happened to Aneki?" Hanabi murmured with worry.

"Let's hope not." Hiashi told her still trying to ignore the heavy feeling. "Let's believe your sister will come back."

The two stayed silent each lost in their own thought though their current wish was the same; which was for this heavy feeling to be gone soon and for Hinata to return home safely.

**xXXxXXXxXXxXXXx**

He was crying and he couldn't stop. He allowed his tears to flow freely as they fell onto the cheeks of the pale unconscious girl in his arm. When was the last time he cried like this? The last time he recalled feeling this much pain and shedding these much tears was after he killed Itachi and learnt the painful truth about his life. Ever since then, he didn't cry again as he shut himself and allowed anger and hatred to consume him. However now, he was crying again and the tears wouldn't stop flowing because the pain was unbearable. Seeing her bloodied and unconscious like this made him realize the painful truth.

Naruto was right. He had been contented with just having her around. He had taken advantage over the fact that he could see her, thus he refused to admit his feelings because she was still by his side as his caretaker. However, now as he cradled her lifeless body in his arm, Sasuke was filled with regrets. He regretted not telling her when he had the chance. He regretted for acting like a jerk around her. He regretted denying his feelings. He was a coward and tried to run away from the truth; the truth that he likes her, but because he ran away, the pain now hit him ten times harder. Only now when she's gone did he realize how much she means to him, how much he needs her, how much he wants her… but realizing now is too late, because she's no longer here.

He was a man consumed by hate and when he was forced to return to the village, he was still the same man consumed by hate, but her presence changed that. He despised her at first, but gradually he had accepted her. She took care of him unlike any other. She didn't see him as a traitor unlike many. She saw him as another human being and treated him like the way she treated the rest. Perhaps it was because she was kind to everyone that she treated them equally the same, however that kindness was what led him to warm up to her and their friendship began.

His life had revolved around her. He saw her every single day. She cooked for him, she cared for him, she befriended him and she was his constant. If she was no longer here, then he… he had no idea what to do. She had always been there, and if she was suddenly gone, it wouldn't be the same. _He_ wouldn't be the same.

Hinata was the one that pulled him out of the darkness. Her kind and gentle presence calmed him and brought him the warmth he seek. She had saved him from the nightmares. It was because of her that he was willing to live again. She was his anchor. She was his support. Without her, there wouldn't be him. Without her, he would fall into the darkness again. Without her, he doubted he wanted to live anymore because he needed Hinata. He wanted Hinata and even if he didn't want to say it out loud, he had fallen for Hinata. Hinata gave Sasuke the reason to live, and now that she's gone, why should he?

He wondered, why was life cruel to him? He had loved once; the love for his family and life took them away from him. He had stopped loving ever since but now that he was learning to love again, this happened. Why? Why did life make him love again only for it to take her away so soon? Why take her away only after he realized how much she meant to him? What for? So that he could regret? But what's the point of regretting? Regretting wouldn't bring her back. It wouldn't… She was still gone… forever.

Uchiha Sasuke laughed bitterly. He must have sinned a lot in his previous life to be given another hard blow like this. Everyone he ever cared about was gone. First his parents, then Itachi, and now… Hinata. Why? Why was life screwing him like this? Why?

Consumed by agony, Sasuke cried uncontrollably and rested his head on her bloodied chest. Nine months ago when she saved his life, he had wished his saviour wouldn't survive. He couldn't care if his saviour died and now nine months later, his wish came true, except this time, he didn't want her to die. This time, he wished she would come back to life again. He wished, and he pleaded, and he called out her name over and over again hoping for a miracle, hoping that she will wake up and then he felt it; the faintest of heartbeat.

As he had been lost in his thoughts and agony, Sasuke didn't realize that he was still transmitting chakra into her heart. It was only when he looked up did he notice the faint green light emitting from his palms. She was still pale and unconscious, but he definitely felt it; a faint heartbeat. Immediately, the smallest of hope returned to him. She wasn't fully gone yet. If he makes no mistake in trying to resurrect her, she could still be saved!

Wasting no time, Sasuke placed his palms onto her chest harder and forced more chakra into it as he pressed his lips against hers to provide some air. Her lips were salty due to her blood, but he didn't care. The only thing he was worried about right now was her and only her. The only thing he could think about now was to save her.

Sasuke repeated the process. He didn't care if he was drained. He continued to force out chakra from his system into her until he felt that it was enough. Her blood was now smeared all over him, but he couldn't care less. There was a way to save her and he was going to do it right. As he pressed his lips against her one final time to give her air, Sasuke felt it. Her heartbeat was gradually becoming stronger and for once he allowed himself to cling to this hope.

He was no idiot though. Even though he managed to strengthen her heartbeat, Hinata had lost a lot of blood and if she didn't receive proper medical treatment soon, her heartbeat would fade again and if did, there would be no more chances. He would risk losing her forever. He needed to get her somewhere where she would be able to receive proper medical treatment. Konoha medical facilities are good, but they are currently in the Land of Wind. To return to the Land of Fire will take time, and time isn't something Hinata has right now. He can't take the risk travelling back to Konoha with Hinata in this state.

Maybe he could go to some random villages. However, those villages tend to only have healers and not medical facilities. Hinata won't survive if he brings her to any of those random villages. Sasuke frowned. There must be a developed village in the Land of Wind that has proper medical facilities. It doesn't have to be as advanced as Konoha's facilities, but it has to at least be proper.

Then it hit him. The Land of Wind. Village of the Hidden Sand. Sunagakure.

Suna's medical facilities may not be as advanced as Konoha but it is proper and as a bonus, he remembered Naruto saying that Suna learnt their medical ways from Konoha which means their medical facilities has to be reliable. Granted, he rather not go to Suna because he hates the current Kazekage and his pride rather not asks Gaara for help when it comes to Hinata.

However, there's no time to think about his pride right now. He knows Gaara will definitely be willing to help Hinata no matter what, thus Sasuke carefully carried Hinata and dashed towards the village of the Hidden Sand.

His pride and ego don't matter right now. What matters most now is to save Hyuuga Hinata, the one woman he now admits he has feelings for.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXXxXXXxXXx**

He hadn't had a chance to rest ever since he returned from Konoha yesterday. As he had expected, Kankuro had skipped on the paperwork again, leaving him four stacks this time for him to attend too. He was about to lecture his brother for being irresponsible, but the puppet master had disappeared swiftly claiming that he had some 'mission' to attend too. Kankuro must have forgotten that Gaara had the entire mission roster and he knew Kankuro wasn't on a mission, but he didn't bother to chase after his brother since he was tired.

He might not need sleep, but Gaara was still human, so his body desired rest at times, like now. After travelling from Konoha to Suna and then straightaway back to his office to start on work, his body was exhausted and as much as Gaara didn't want to, his body was screaming for him to stop and rest. Deciding to succumb to his tiredness this time, Gaara pushed away the last remaining stacks of paperwork to the side and was about to head to his room to rest when a guard entered his office.

"Kazekage-sama, my apologies for bothering, but two Leaf ninjas were discovered near the gates. Both are badly injured and one is unconscious."

"Did you allow them in?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. We immediately brought them to the hospital. I'm here to inform them who they are, since one of them is a close acquaintance."

"Who?" Gaara frowned.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Hinata is currently unconscious. Her condition seems bad."

Gaara didn't know how to react. Just few days ago he had seen Hinata very much healthy and smiling. They had dinner together and she even sent him off to the Konoha gates when he was about to leave. She was very much alive just two days ago and now she was unconscious? What in the world happened?

"Inform Kankuro and Temari that I won't be in the office for a while. If they ask, I'll be at the hospital." Gaara told the guard.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." The guard bowed.

Saying nothing else, Gaara release his sand to bring him to the hospital. Rest had to wait for now. A friend's life is in danger and he could only hope that she'll be fine.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He was like a lost kid in a foreign land. Medical ninjas walked past him, but he remained unmoving and stared at the steel door in front of him. Hinata was inside there, fighting for her life. He couldn't remember how he got here. His mind was in a daze, disoriented by the current happenings. His mind couldn't think of anything else, except for the girl currently in the emergency room.

He recalled collapsing right in front of Suna's gates. The guards rushed out to help him after they recognized the unconscious Hinata in his arms. It seemed that Hinata was a familiar figure here, thus the guards were quick to help. At that moment, Sasuke didn't care when the guard touched him. Usually he would snap, but at that moment his mind didn't process it because his mind could only think of her, making him totally oblivious to his surroundings.

"Save her…" He remembered saying repeatedly and the guards understood. The next thing he knew, he was dragged to the hospital and they took Hinata away from his arms and placed her in the emergency room. After that, time seemed to stand still. Medical ninjas walked past him briskly to attend to the emergency, but Sasuke remained unmoving. Some medical nins approached him and wanted to heal him, but Sasuke didn't react. He remained still, his eyes fixed on the metal door of the emergency room.

He didn't move. He didn't speak. Blood was still smeared all over his body, but Sasuke didn't even wash them away. He just stood there like a lifeless soul, as though his life had been taken away from him and he was waiting there for it to return. Perhaps his life was indeed taken away from him. She was his life and she was in the emergency room now fighting for her life. If she didn't make it, then he…. He would no longer have a reason… He might as well just die as well…

"Uchiha Sasuke." He heard his name being called, but he was still in a daze, lost in his own thought, but he heard his name being called again and again and Sasuke finally snapped out of it and returned to reality where he saw a certain redhead stood in front of him.

"Are you all right?" Gaara asked him.

"Will… she be fine?" Sasuke ended up asking instead.

"Suna's medical ninjas are working on her right now. She lost a lot of blood, but you brought her here on time. Believe in her." Gaara answered.

Again, Sasuke didn't say anything else and stared at the emergency room. Sasuke looked so lost and broken that Gaara nearly thought he might just break down right there and then.

"Who attacked?" The Kazekage asked with a frown.

"Cloud Ninjas…" Sasuke answered bitterly, "She… took the hit for me."

Gaara frowned and said nothing, though in his mind, he was silently cursing the attackers. In his mind as well, he was already thinking of what to say to the Raikage and if he needed assistance to find these Cloud Ninjas, Suna would be more than willing to assist.

Sasuke though was silent for another reason. The Uchiha was blaming himself, Gaara could tell. His expression told him so. Sasuke felt that it was his fault that this had happened to Hinata and if anything were to happen to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He looked so lost and broken and at that moment, Gaara knew that Hinata was definitely precious to him or else the normally stoic Uchiha wouldn't be like this.

The two males stayed outside the emergency room in silent waiting for any medical nins to come out and tell them Hinata's current condition, but so far there were none thus they continued to wait. Kankuro and Temari came an hour later after hearing the news and Kankuro had to force Sasuke to wash up telling him that his blood-stained clothes would only serve as a painful memory.

Sasuke refused, acting stubborn as always, but then Gaara told him if he wanted to greet Hinata, he should at least get off from those clothes as the sight of blood may shock her and it could be detrimental to her health. Though reluctant, Sasuke was worried about Hinata more than anything else, so he washed up.

When he was done, the emergency room was still in operation and Sasuke was beginning to get anxious. What if it was too late? What if they failed to save her? No… He refused to believe it. She can't die now. He wouldn't be able to handle it…

Sasuke waited and waited and finally after what seems like eternity, even though it's only an hour, the Suna medical nins came out done with their treatment.

"How is her condition?" Gaara asked.

The medical nins looked at one another before answering. "We managed to stabilize her, Kazekage-sama, but…"

"But?" Sasuke frowned. In this situation, he hated buts. Buts always meant bad news and bad news aren't something he want to accept especially when it involves Hinata.

"She's still unconscious and shows no sign of waking up even though her vitals are now stable. She needs more advance treatment, something which Suna hasn't been equipped with yet. It'll be better if she's sent back to Konoha as soon as possible. She'll be in safe hands there."

"I'm bringing her back to Konoha," Sasuke said and dashed into the room to take her.

"Hold on." Gaara stopped him.

"What?" He snapped. He couldn't waste any more time here. Hinata needs proper treatment which could only be found in Konoha, and he's going to bring her there as soon as possible.

"It's dangerous to go on your own. The cloud ninjas are still out there. You won't know if they will strike again. The chilly weather won't be good for her either. I'll take her and escort you to Konoha. My sand will keep her warm." Gaara stated.

Even if he was reluctant to hand Hinata over to Gaara, he had to admit that the Kazekage was right. Going alone in the middle of night would be risky, since whoever was responsible was still out there. It couldn't be help that he was still slightly injured, thus he wouldn't be able to protect her fully. The part about the cold air was true as well. Hinata was still unconscious. It'd be better to keep her warm throughout the journey, and Gaara's sand could provide that. Gaara's sand could also be useful if they were attacked.

Sasuke also heard that the Cloud Ninjas that had been attacking them were not looking for war, which means if the Kazekage was involved, they would back away. Thus, as much as he didn't want to admit it, if the Kazekage was to escort him and Hinata back to Konoha, Hinata's safety and survival were more guaranteed. Knowing that Gaara was right, with a frown and a bit reluctantly, Sasuke allowed Gaara to carry Hinata. As much as he despises seeing another man touches her, he just has to bear with it for now for the sake of Hinata's life. Gaara's sands then swirled protectively around the petite woman covering her body bits by bits.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sasuke grimaced not liking the sight of having Gaara's sand around her.

"I control my sand," Gaara stated bitterly. It was almost as if he was slightly offended, "My sand will not harm her. In fact, it'll protect her because I want to protect her."

"Fine," Sasuke frowned, "But if anything funny happens, I'm taking her."

"Fair enough." Gaara answered before turning to Temari. "Send a message to Konoha that I'll be coming along with Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. Inform them about Hinata's injuries so they can prepare the necessary equipment."

Temari straightaway went off to write down the message and sent out the messenger hawk while Gaara and Sasuke wasted no time and began their journey towards Konoha with extreme speed.

Their journey to Konoha was silent. Sasuke kept an observant eye to their surroundings while occasionally staring at the redhead who was carrying Hinata. Gaara was more than happy to let the silent linger and while he knew that Sasuke was glaring at him from time to time, he chose not to comment about it as he knew the man was just being a little tad possessive.

They arrived to Konoha much faster than normal. The journey which normally took two to three days was completed in a day and a half as they didn't stop for any breaks. Once they reached Konoha's hospital, Sakura and her assistants rushed Hinata into a room to begin treatment. The door closed and Sasuke and Gaara were left outside staring at it.

Gaara walked away, but Sasuke didn't. Just like what he did in Suna, he just stood still and stared. He just stood there and waited.

"You care about her a lot. You have feelings for her." Gaara stopped to comment. The Uchiha's expression change for a second before turning neutral once more and Gaara knew that what he had just said was true. He then frowned. "You should tell her your feelings before someone else takes her away."

Silence loomed around the two and since it seemed like Sasuke wasn't going to say anything, Gaara figured he should leave to meet the Hokage and discussed about the Cloud Ninjas. The situation was getting out of hand, and something needed to be done and he must discuss that. As he was about to move, Sasuke spoke.

"Someone like you?" The Uchiha murmured, his expression guarded, but his voice was cold.

Gaara stopped again and thought about it.

"I do not know what love is," Gaara begins, "I was born without parental love. My siblings were afraid of me, my uncle betrayed me. I had grown up not knowing what love is and even now I still have no idea what it is. My feelings towards Hinata aren't as strong as yours. Though I will admit that I do have some sort of feelings towards Hyuuga Hinata but I don't really know what they are. I'm assuming that those feelings are simply admiration towards her, but that admiration is enough for me not to mind having her around forever. I must say, if I need to find a wife, Hinata will definitely be my choice. So yes, Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't tell her your feelings, I will take her away."

Once again, silence surrounded the two and Gaara took his leave since he had sent his message across. However once again the Uchiha spoke and Gaara listened. Hearing the Uchiha's words, Gaara understood. He knew Uchiha Sasuke doesn't love easily but once he starts loving again, he won't let go.

"Then I won't let you. I'll protect her. I'll take care of her. I'll cherish her. I'll fight for her. I won't let you to take her away, Sabaku no Gaara."

And his words just prove that.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you Sonnielion_, Francis, meow, mikageaya, Chhery, el H.H, PrideViola, risen truth ruthless lies, xi chen chen, HikariYamino, Syd Monster12, poprocktwitch, The-One-That-Walked-Away, Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz, Happy Virus Chan, darknesssunbidden, Shizuka, SuperSillyFoxx, kai-itachi21, Naw D Blume, Zero, Wishing For Dreams, Serene Grace, TheLoverOfMusic, XxshippingsMFreakxX, Guest, Ponno-Chan, kon, Ro0w'z, F4aw2v, NekoSasoriChan, KittysaysRAWR, Guest, ProjXPsyClone Psy-iNoheart, XxJas ReyxX, Saki-Hime, tatoo26, Ponno The Yuri Fanboy, umnia, tachiash, Xxxkiba4everxxX, Jacovy, Lady of Eden, Minky307, rayna06, mariarassie, Dbzgirl1011, luvhinata, lightning, GrimSilver Gargoyle, OPrincess ShinigamiO, naruhinasauluv, KrazieePyrozHaveMoreFun, a smile facade, Saihei, evilsugarnazioverlord, OXPrimrosexAngelXO, Daydreamer, Hinata Titania, guest, xCharmedCat, 18Madison81, I will never be loved and Guest _for your reviews._

**A/N**: I want to faint. 1000++ reviews? Hahaha, man never expected this fic to garner such amount of reviews. Thanks a lot guys. You don't how much I appreciate them. Since I gain nothing from writing this, I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this. Thank you very much :')

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Haunted by the Uchihas **

**Chapter 18**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

When Sakura was done with Hinata's treatment, Sasuke immediately entered the room and stayed by Hinata's side. He just stared at her as he stood there for hours until Sakura had to force him to sit down. Sasuke did, but his eyes never left her. His eyes continued to be fixed on her.

On the first day, Sasuke stayed by her side. He uttered no word. He did not move. He just sat there and gazed at her. Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi and her sister, Hanabi, came to visit but Sasuke didn't say anything. As Hiashi and Hanabi watched Hinata with concern in their eyes, Sasuke just stayed still and gazed at her. They left two hours later but Sasuke still didn't move. Gaara then visited her before he left for Suna. He watched her and brushed her hair gently and Sasuke still didn't react but his eyes told Gaara everything; that Hyuuga Hinata was his life and this man would continue to wait for her no matter what.

"Take good care of her." Gaara told the Uchiha before he left for Suna but Sasuke still said nothing.

He just continued to gaze at her.

On the second day, Naruto brought some clothes and had to force Sasuke out of the room to at least 'groom' himself. Sasuke did, but after that he returned to the hospital room and stayed by Hinata's side again and waited. He continued to wait and even when Kiba and Shino showed up to visit her, Sasuke's eyes were still on her. Kiba had practically yelled at him but Sasuke didn't react one bit. He just continued to gaze at her. This only infuriated Kiba more and Shino had to restrain him from hitting the Uchiha. Kiba calmed down and the three then watched over Hinata. They didn't communicate, they just watched over her. Kiba and Shino left few hours later. Sasuke stayed on.

Day three arrived and Hinata was still unconscious. Sasuke at this point was getting worried but he continued to stay by her side. Naruto and Sakura came over and brought him some snacks. Sasuke had been staying there both day and night and he was even sleeping there, hence they were getting worried about his health. However, Naruto and Sakura said nothing. They saw the look in Sasuke's eyes and they understood. They knew now that his feelings for Hinata was definitely more than friendship so they let him be and allowed him to stay by her side. Occasionally, they would come over to check on him and Hinata, but every single time they came, Sasuke never once acknowledged them and kept his gaze on the unconscious girl instead. When they left, Sasuke didn't budge. He stayed on and kept on watching over her.

On the fourth day, Neji had just returned from a mission. Hearing the news about Hinata, he straightaway dashed to the hospital. He wasn't happy seeing the Uchiha there sitting by his cousin's bed, but he said nothing when he noticed Sasuke's eyes. Neji may despise this man and like most Hyuugas, he may not understand emotions very well. However, also like most Hyuugas, Neji was trained to see what others couldn't and seeing Sasuke's eyes, he could clearly see the emotions in it and Neji immediately understood. Uchiha Sasuke has feelings for his cousin and he is currently waiting for her. As much as Neji didn't like that fact, Neji chose to keep quiet for now because Uchiha Sasuke looked like a broken man. Thus, Neji didn't say anything and Sasuke didn't either. In fact, for the five hours Neji stayed watching Hinata, Sasuke never once looked his way. His eyes were on Hinata, and only Hinata.

Day five, Ino came to visit bringing some flowers along. As she decorated the dull room, Sasuke was still looking at Hinata who was still insentient. Noticing the way Sasuke was gazing at the unconscious girl, Ino gave him a sympathetic look and gently patted his shoulders. Normally, the Uchiha would flinch in disapproval when being touched. Normally, he would just grab the person who dared touch him and threw the said person onto a nearby wall. Normally, that was how he would react but this wasn't normally because normally, Hinata wasn't unconscious and now his mind could think of nothing except for her that he didn't react to anything else.

As he just continued on looking at Hinata and nothing else, Ino understood. The Uchiha Sasuke that never showed interest towards any girls before has finally developed feelings for someone, and that someone happens to be the girl who never displayed any interest towards him before, Hyuuga Hinata. She found that strangely ironic, but perhaps she should be happy that Sasuke finally found someone he loves. Now she could only pray that Hinata, the woman Uchiha Sasuke has come to love, would wake up soon or she doubts Sasuke would heal again.

"Everything will be fine, Sasuke-kun." Ino whispered softly. "Believe in her."

Sasuke heard her and his eyes shifted slightly, but again he didn't say anything. Ino soon left and Sasuke closed his eyes. Without warning, some tears started to fall, but he quickly wiped them away and held Hinata's hands. Still holding her hands, Sasuke began to wish. He wished that Ino would be right. He wished that everything would soon be fine, and that Hinata would wake up.

On the sixth day, Sasuke continued to watch her as he hold her hands. Kiba and Shino came over again, but this time Kiba didn't lunge or yell at him. They saw how Sasuke was looking at Hinata and how he was holding her hands. Protective feelings set aside, Kiba and Shino kept quiet and let it be as they now could guess how much Hinata means to him. When they left, Sasuke continued to stay by her side and he never once let go of her hands.

Day seven and Sasuke was getting edgy. Hinata was still unconscious and he was beginning to fear the worst. Medical nins checked on her occasionally and her vitals were normal and steady, but she just wouldn't wake up. More people had come to visit; Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Sai and even some of the senseis like Kakashi, Gai and Iruka. One by one they came and the gifts for her were piling up, but Hinata never once opened her eyes. Sasuke was panicking now, but he didn't show it. Many entered the room to visit and many left, but Sasuke didn't move. He continued to hold her hand. He continued to wait.

Soon two weeks passed and Hinata was still insentient. By now, Tsunade was already preparing for the worst. She feared that Hinata might fall into another long comatose state. Sasuke didn't react much to that statement as his eyes only widened a fraction for a second. Many would have thought that he didn't care, but many knew that wasn't the case. The Uchiha had stayed by Hinata's side for these two weeks both day and night and all of them knew that he really cared for her as he never once left her side.

While his expression was indeed neutral, in reality, Sasuke was in turmoil. Deep inside, he felt like screaming. The thought of Hinata entering another long coma scared him. Why? Why now? Why only now when he knew that he loves her? Now that he knows how deep his feelings truly are, there's a chance that she wouldn't wake up for a long time? Why? Sasuke gripped her hand tighter, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. He had made his mind. His life wouldn't be the same without her, so even if Hinata enters a long comatose state, Sasuke vowed that he would still wait.

No matter how long it will take, Uchiha Sasuke promised himself that he will wait for Hinata to wake up.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

They saw the way he was looking at her. For the two whole weeks he stayed by her side while she was unconscious, they noticed the emotions in his eyes; the longing for her to wake up and return to this world and to his side. They also had seen the way he cradled her when she was losing life, the way he called out her name over and over again pleading for her to come back. They had also seen the way he cried for her. Those tears that had never fallen for so long finally fell and those tears were for her, only her. The usually stoic Uchiha displayed so many emotions in that one moment when she was losing life; the emotions of pain, guilt, regret, sorrow and a lost love. It was then when the three Uchihas realized how much Hinata means to their little Sasuke and how deep his feelings truly are. They could see that Hinata was very precious to him that without her, he was lost and broken.

Seing Sasuke like that gave them mixed emotions. They were glad that he finally felt something else other than hate, but yet they also felt miserable because their Sasuke was suffering right now while waiting for Hinata to wake up. Seeing him suffering inside reminded them of the times he suffered when he led the path of vengeance. Sasuke had suffered then, it wasn't fair for him to suffer again now. They couldn't understand why life likes to hurt him like this. Why took something away only after he realized how much she meant to him?

Part of them also felt guilty. If they didn't drag Hinata into this, then maybe she wouldn't be in this state again. If they didn't drag Hinata into this, then perhaps Sasuke wouldn't feel all this and he wouldn't be so broken right now. However, if they didn't drag Hinata into this, Sasuke might and would be the same resentful man. They couldn't deny that Hinata's presence had changed him for the better and because of that, they never once regret asking Hinata for help. They only regretted not being able to save her on time when she jumped in to protect him.

"Sasuke is in pain. I wish I could hug him. I wish I could tell my son that everything will be fine," Mikoto murmured sadly as she recalled the expression of her youngest son which was mixed with despair and confusion, "but I can't because I can't touch him. I can't communicate with him. I can't do anything…"

"We're doing something now. We're searching for Hinata, and we'll find her. That's the only thing we can do for now." Fugaku told his wife though hurt was evident in his eyes as he recalled his son's pained expression, but he couldn't dwell on it now. There was no time. He must find Hinata. For his son. He had never been there for him when he was alive, but now he would, even though he was dead and Sasuke can't see him anymore but that won't stop him from helping his son. His son needs Hyuuga Hinata and Fugaku vowed to help bring her back to the world of the living.

"If only we were able to change the direction of the kunais on time," Mikoto whispered softly.

"It's too late for regrets now, mother. Let's focus our spiritual energy to find her, or we may lose her forever. If that happens, I won't be able to forgive myself. We won't be able to forgive ourselves." Itachi told his parents with a sad frown.

Itachi was right. It was too late to regret now. Hinata was currently stuck in between life and death and it was up to them now to search for her and drag her back to the world of the living. They knew that time wasn't on their side. Those who usually lingered in the world between life and death were usually the ones confused as to whether to continue living or to just let go and join the ones they love in the afterlife. The Uchihas knew that Hinata still wanted to live, but it didn't mean that she wasn't confused. There could be something that was pulling her towards the world of the dead, thus the reason why she still wasn't waking up. Hence, it was up to them to find her now and convince her to return and they must do it fast, or they'd risk losing her forever to the other side.

The three of them promised not to let that happened. Not now and not in the near future either.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

She felt like she was floating again. Staring blankly at the white space around her, Hinata had an idea of where she was right now. She vividly recalled being here before. When she had saved Sasuke the first time, she had lingered in this realm. Now that she had saved him once more, she was here again floating freely without an end. Well, at least Sasuke was safe. Though anything could happen to him while she floated here in this realm, she had this feeling that he was safe and for that, she was glad. She had saved him from the hit because she felt that he deserved to live. Sasuke didn't deserve to suffer anymore. To her, he deserved to live a life without hatred and vengeance and in order to achieve that, he needed to stay alive.

Honestly, she didn't regret jumping in again to save him for the second time. The only thing she regretted was not being able to survive after saving him. Or else why would she be here? The only reason she could think of was that she was half dead right now, which means she could either die anytime soon or wake up. While previously she did survive and manage to wake up from her coma after three months, will she still be that lucky this time around? Or will she die for real this time?

The thought of dying strangely saddened her. While last time she felt nothing when floating in this realm, now she could clearly feel the emotions and the thought of dying was making her depressed. Truthfully, she didn't want to die, not yet. While perhaps six months ago the thought of dying didn't affect her one bit, now it definitely did. She didn't want to die yet, not when she was finally beginning to have a good relationship with her father, not when the issue with the Cloud nins was still not settle. She finally knew who her attacker was, and the reason he was targeting her, and she didn't want him to have satisfaction of her dying yet. She still wanted to settle things with her attacker- Ryuji, knowing that the reason he ended up like that was her.

Then, there was Sasuke. As much as she was too shy to admit it, honestly, the reason she wanted to keep on living was because of him. Sasuke had changed her way of life completely as he was the reason why she could see the three ghosts. Ever since she became his caretaker, her life had been more interesting. She looked forward to seeing him everyday as every single day she could see the different sides of him. It was because she became his caretaker that she experienced his asshole attitude, his awkward yet sincere kindness, his sometimes embarrassing and affectionate acts and she had even seen his smile; his real smile.

As days passed, she had gradually seen different sides of Uchiha Sasuke that no one else knew off. She considered herself lucky to be able to see those different sides of him. Everyone else would think that Uchiha Sasuke was just one brooding male who practically hates nearly everyone, but Hinata knew that wasn't the case. There's more to Uchiha Sasuke than meets the eye, as kinky as it sounds.

The truth was, she had thoroughly enjoyed the time spent with him that she was half hearted to leave him yet. Her feelings for him had also become rather confusing. She always thought that she perceived him as a friend, but lately there had been these strange feelings and ever since Gaara stated that she likes the Uchiha, the strange feelings seemed to get stronger and she couldn't understand them. Whenever she was near him, she would get nervous. Whenever he teased her, she would blush heavily and her heart would race and whenever he acted affectionate aka suddenly holding her for no reason, her body would react to him.

Honestly, she was still trying to understand what these strange feelings are. It may be similar to the feelings she had when she had a crush on Naruto but these feelings are slightly different. It seems… much stronger which was why she couldn't understand them fully yet. However, it seemed now that she wouldn't be able to understand the feelings at all since she was here floating in this realm where most probably she wouldn't return to the world of the living anymore.

Heaving out a sigh, Hinata closed her eyes and allowed her thought to wander. If she was going to be stuck in this realm, then she rather be stuck in it at peace. It's no use floating here when she's filled with regrets. Perhaps when her heart and mind are at eased, she would be able to cross over… or maybe even wake up. Thus, Hinata closed her eyes and rest, allowing her thought to sort itself on its own as she tried to achieve tranquillity. It was then when she heard someone approaching, but she ignored it and continued closing her eyes dismissing it as her imagination. She thought about things that made her happy, from her teammates, to her comrades, to even Sasuke and finally her family. She allowed her thoughts to drift towards the people she cared about when she felt someone brushing her hair gently. She remembered this touch. She recalled it when she was way younger… similar to how her mother used to brush her hair. Curious, Hinata opened her eyes to see who was in this realm with her and immediately her tears started to fall.

"Mother…" Hinata whispered softly taking in her mother's figure in front of her.

"You've grown so much, Hinata," her mother smiled softly at her.

The tears were still flowing as Hinata tried to find her voice. "W-Why… H-How…"

"I've come to greet you. I've come to greet my daughter."

"Greet me?" Hinata blinked, "Does that mean… I can join you?"

Her mother smiled, the warm smile she vividly remembered as a child and brushed her hair gently again. "If that is what you want, Hinata, then yes you can join me."

"I've missed you so much mother…" Hinata sobbed unable to control her emotions now.

Pulling her into an embrace, Hinata's mother slowly rubbed her back affectionately and Hinata took in all the warmth she could feel in this realm. "I missed you too Hinata. Even in the other side, I've been watching you. I know what you've been through, that's why now, I've come to see you."

"Mother…"

"However do know that if you choose to come with me, there's no turning back. You won't be able to return anymore."

Hinata stayed silent as she absorbed in her mother's words. If she accepted her mother's offer, there would be no turning back. She would be truly dead and finally at peace. She wouldn't be able to see her friends anymore and if she agreed to go with her mum now, she wouldn't be able to say goodbye either. On the positive side, at least she would be able to join her mother, the person she had truly missed throughout her entire life. She wouldn't have any burdens anymore and she would be completely free, peaceful and at eased, but was it what she truly wanted? If she died, wouldn't it cause pain to some? Neji would be upset. Her teammates would be upset. Hanabi and her father would be upset and maybe even Sasuke… Also, was she ready to leave everyone? Her father? Hanabi? Her friends? And even… Sasuke? Was she ready to let go?

"Mother, I…"

"WAIT HOLD ON!" A woman's voice disrupted Hinata from completing her sentence. She recognized that voice. She had been hearing it for six months. Well technically, the voice had been haunting her for six months. Hinata blinked as the voice continued shouting, "Wait! Wait! Hitomi, don't take your daughter away yet!"

"Uchiha Mikoto." Hinata's mother, Hyuuga Hitomi, smiled while still embracing her daughter. "I knew you would come."

"You do?" Mikoto blinked as she approached them with Itachi and Fugaku following quietly behind her.

Hitomi chuckled. "Of course I do. I've been watching all of you. I know you still want my daughter here to make your son happy."

"Ah about that," Mikoto grinned, "It's your fault for giving birth to a daughter that would make a perfect daughter in law."

"D-Daughter in l-law?!" Hinata blushed profusely.

"Ah, Hinata, looks like you got yourself a fan," her mother giggled in amusement.

"Oops, did I say something?" Mikoto covered her mouth while still grinning and chuckling cheekily, "My, my, Hinata-chan, I'm complimenting you. Don't be too shy. If you want to be my daughter in law, just tell me. I'll gladly approve."

"M-Mikoto-san!" Hinata exclaimed highly embarrassed now.

"Mother, I highly suggest that you stop embarrassing her or we'll end up losing her in this realm as well if she fainted." Itachi reminded his mother though he was amused by the situation.

"Hn," Fugaku grunted, "I don't want to deal with your whines if that happens, Mikoto."

"Ah, true, true," Mikoto grinned, "So Hitomi, I know she's your daughter but I'm pleading you. Can you not take her to the other side yet? Pleaseeee?"

"Don't worry, I won't. Hinata doesn't want to go to the other side yet either." Hitomi smiled.

"M-Mother, how did you…?" Hinata blinked surprised that her mum knew of her decision before she had a chance to tell her.

"I'm your mother, Hinata. I know you," she told her with a smile, "I can see through your heart. You don't want to die yet. You still want to live. Besides, there's someone waiting for you."

"There is?" Hinata blinked

"Why don't you go with them, open your eyes and see for yourself?" Hitomi smiled and signalled Hinata to follow the three Uchihas. Hinata shifted her gaze towards the three Uchihas before she approached her mum.

"W-Will I see you again?" She asked and some amount of sadness could be seen in her eyes.

Hitomi pulled her closer and embraced her daughter once more. "When the time is truly right, you will Hinata. You will." She whispered and didn't let go of her.

Both of them stayed that way in each other's arms cherishing the hug as they knew they wouldn't be able to do this anymore anytime soon. They were separated by life and death and both wanted to relish this moment as much as they could. The three Uchihas just watched them and allowed them to treasure each other's warmth as much as they could as they knew they needed this. After a few minutes, both finally let go and Hitomi caressed her daughter's cheeks gently with another warm smile.

"Take care of yourself okay? If possible, I don't want to see you stuck in between life and death anymore. Not anytime soon. Be careful out there, okay?" She murmured and Hinata meekly nodded. Hitomi then kissed Hinata's forehead before handing her over to the three Uchihas.

"Take good care of her," Hitomi told them.

"We will." The three of them answered in unison and Mikoto floated towards Hitomi and whispered something.

"Hey, I would like to have your permission to make Hinata my daughter in law," she whispered.

Hitomi chuckled softly and whispered back. "Permission granted, but the decision is still with my daughter."

Hinata wondered what the two females were whispering about and wondered more when Mikoto floated back to her with a huge grin on her face. Though confused, Hinata said nothing and followed the three Uchihas as they helped guide her back to the world of the living. Before she fully disappeared from this realm though, she heard her mother calling out to her again. She turned and saw her smiling cheekily to herself.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a fine man, Hinata. I don't mind having him as a son in law," she heard her mother mentioned playfully with a wink.

Embarrassed by her mother's teasing, Hinata remembered blushing madly before the white realm disappeared and everything around her went black.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He had fallen asleep while still holding her hands waiting for her to wake up. Though he was asleep, it wasn't really a good one as he was still thinking about her. It was then when he felt her hands moved slightly and immediately, Sasuke woke up and stared at her. Her eyes were still closed but her expression seemed tensed as though she was trying hard to wake up. As a reaction, Sasuke leaned closer and gripped her hand tighter as he called out her name.

"Hinata…?" He mumbled out. She stirred and Sasuke could immediately feel all the hope returning to him as he looked at her expectantly.

She had never felt so terrible before. As the three Uchihas guided her towards the world of the living, Hinata felt pain all over her body. She felt numb as she tried to regain all her senses. She could move her fingers at first and she could feel that someone was holding her hands. Soon, she could smell her surroundings which she could tell that she was in a hospital room. Her ears were buzzing slightly, but she heard it, her name being called softly and longingly. Her throat felt dry and she could taste her dry lips. Once her senses reached her eyes, she opened it slowly and everything around her seemed blurry. She looked around confused at first, but then she saw him.

Uchiha Sasuke was there looking at her and holding her hand, his eyes filled with so many emotions. She blinked and gazed at him and he gazed back with such strong… feelings. She tried to find her voice, but failed so she cleared her throat even though it was painful.

"Hinata?" He uttered out. His tone was confused and lost as if he was afraid that this was a dream and truthfully, he was afraid. He feared that he was still asleep and that his mind was playing tricks on him. He feared that when he woke up, he would see Hinata still unconscious and he would be shattered all over again. He feared that this wasn't the reality even though he wanted it to be real so much.

She gripped his hand and Sasuke knew that this was real. Finally after a while, she found her voice.

"S-Sasuke-kun." She whispered with a small smile and Sasuke closed his eyes relishing how her voice sounded; the voice he hadn't heard for two weeks and when he opened his eyes again, Hinata was stumped.

Because it was the first time she saw his tears flowing freely. He wasn't crying out of sadness. He was crying out of pure relief; relieve that she was still alive and she didn't know how to react to that. This was her first time seeing this Sasuke. This was the first time she saw his tears. Sitting here by her side while holding her hand, it was the first Hyuuga Hinata saw Uchiha Sasuke cried.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

She didn't have a chance to talk to Sasuke after she woke up. Tsunade had barged into her room wanting to check on her and the Hokage practically forced the Uchiha to leave. She didn't see him after that as her father had requested for her to be cared of inside the Hyuuga manor. Although reluctant, Tsunade agreed and thus she was discharged to recuperate in the comfort of her own home.

Now, one week had passed after she regained consciousness and she was steadily recovering under the maids' care as well as from Hanabi and Neji's constant pampering. Hanabi had practically refused to leave her sister's side while Neji was acting protective as he had always been and kept on eye on her 24/7 to make sure that she didn't force herself. While she appreciates their concern, at times she wishes that her protective little sister and elder cousin would give her space once in a while.

For that one week of recovery in the Hyuuga manor, Hinata only saw Sasuke once. The Uchiha visited her for a day, but even then he didn't say much because she had fallen asleep when he came. He just… watched over her and left. When she woke up, he was already gone. Part of her wanted to see him though. Hanabi had told her that Sasuke stayed by her side throughout when she was unconscious, so why was he distancing himself now? Sasuke had been acting strange lately and she was worried. She wanted to know if there was something bothering him; hence she made a promise to herself to go to him when she fully recovered. There must be a reason why he was keeping his distance…

Fews day later when she felt much better, Hinata made her way towards the Uchiha's apartment. Taking the spare key which he still hid inside the potted plant, she opened the door and stepped in. The house was eerily quiet and she looked around wondering where Sasuke was. She found him in the backyard staring blankly at the garden they had made together. He seemed to be deep in thought…

"Sasuke-kun." She greeted after much contemplation on her part. He turned around slightly startled and stared at her.

"Hinata," he greeted nonchalantly before staring at the garden again, "what are you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted to see you," she twiddled her fingers nervously, "I-I'm wondering how you were doing. So…"

"I'm fine," he answered immediately and it almost sounded cold, "you should go back and rest. You need to recover."

Hinata heaved out a silent sigh as she stared at his back. He was still guarded that she found it hard to believe that this was the same man that cried when she regained consciousness. Something was in his mind, she could tell. If only he would confide in her and tell her what was wrong. She was his friend… right?

"Have I done something wrong?" Hinata blurted tired of his distant act.

He turned to face her. "No. What makes you say so?"

"You've been acting… different. You are more distant. Something is bothering you. I can tell. What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Tell me… I'm worried…" She pleaded her eyes shimmering with concern. Sasuke didn't move. He just gazed at her blankly and when few minutes later he didn't utter a single word, Hinata let out a dejected sigh and prepared to leave.

"Don't go." She then heard him say. She turned around and she had no idea how he ended up inches behind her so fast. She couldn't even react when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. She was shocked that she couldn't even respond, but he continued to hug her whispering the same thing again and again. "Don't leave…"

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She stuttered and blushed trying to get his attention, but the Uchiha just embraced her even tighter. Her chest was now pressed tightly against his and Sasuke even buried his face onto her neck. Her face reddened even more.

"I'm confused," Sasuke suddenly said still not letting her go, "I don't know what to do anymore. These feelings are getting stronger and stronger. I don't know what to do with them, Hinata."

Hinata was confused as to what he was talking about, but she didn't say anything as Sasuke continued to speak. "You're affecting me so damn much. When you're here, I'm so glad and happy. When you're not, I'm anxious. When you touch me, my body feels excited and I want more. When you're with another guy, I'm angry. When I saw you with Gaara, I felt like killing him and when you nearly died… I-I… was afraid… afraid of losing you."

Her breath hitched as she heard those words coming from him. Was this... a confession? Her heart raced faster at the thought and she couldn't move. Sasuke continued to speak and he was still hugging her. "No matter how much I tried to deny them, they seem to be getting stronger. These feelings… I can't avoid them… They grow stronger day by day… I don't want to run away anymore, Hinata. I don't want to deny them anymore. That's why Hinata, I…."

He let go of her and cupped her cheeks. Her cheeks were extremely red now but he didn't care and he didn't let go. He allowed his fingers to trail her soft skin as he stroked her cheeks gently. He gazed deep into her eyes and Hinata could see the emotions in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hinata didn't even have the chance to say a single word as Sasuke had already pressed his lips against hers and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all for your reviews! (Sorry, no time to mention everyone by name. Really sorry!)

A/N: Updates will no longer be frequent after this chapter. I'm going to be busy with assignment soon! Hope you guys don't mind and can wait :/

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 19**

by deadly-chronicles

* * *

She had no idea what she was feeling right now. Perhaps stunned? Or maybe confused? Or maybe even elated? Honestly, she had no idea. Her mind was currently in a daze. Uchiha Sasuke was kissing her and she couldn't seem to process that fact yet. His kiss was warm, gentle and as she felt his lips moving tenderly against her, Hinata had no idea what to do. She stood still like a porcelain doll with her eyes widening in shock.

_Sasuke-kun is kissing me… Sasuke-kun is kissing me!_

How should she react? Should she respond or ignore the kiss? If she didn't respond, it would be awkward between them after this. However, if she did respond, it would also be awkward between them, but maybe not so much as compared to if she didn't return the kiss. As her mind finally knew what to do, Hinata finally returned the kiss. Her body that was rigid due to shock slowly relaxed as she kissed him back. He tasted like peppermints and she realized she liked how Sasuke tasted like. Also as she kissed him back, she had this weird feeling that the kiss felt familiar, as though she had experienced it before…

The kiss they shared was awkward at first, but as minutes passed, Hinata got used to it. Caught in moment, she then put her arms around his neck. At this, Sasuke placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened their kiss and Hinata felt like she was floating. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, her face was extremely flushed and her entire body felt hot. As embarrassing as it was to admit it, Hinata had never felt this good before. However, the moment didn't last as they have to break apart for air.

Both of them were panting when they pulled away. Hinata's face was fully flushed while Sasuke looked relatively the same, but Hinata could see the intense emotions in his eyes; the want, the need, the longing and the desire for her. Without warning, Sasuke kissed her again, deeper this time and Hinata found herself in bliss once more. While the previous kiss was quite innocent and tender, this wasn't. It was deeper, passionate and she could feel all the emotions he was pouring into this kiss; his desires and his want for her.

The hands that were around her waist were now rubbing her back in circles and Hinata had to suppress a moan because it felt good. When they broke apart for air again, Sasuke wasted no time and attacked her neck this time much to her surprise and embarrassment. His lips traced her jawline and Hinata moaned in pleasure unable to hold it in any longer. She could tell that he was losing control and as much as she knew that both of them should stop before they ended up doing something they both regret, she couldn't because her mind was now dazed by his ministrations.

She whimpered when he stopped kissing her neck, but the feeling of satisfaction returned once again when she felt his lips on hers once more, kissing and nibbling her lips and doing things she never expected a man to do to her any time soon. After one long heated kiss, Sasuke pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, but his dark onyx eyes never left her pale ones.

"Hinata…" Sasuke groaned and Hinata shuddered at the way he was saying her name. His voice was huskier than usual and her name had never sounded so good before, but when he whispered it, it was beautiful.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered while trying to regain her breathing. She closed her eyes and blushed realizing what they just did.

"Hinata…" he called out again and his voice sounded strangely desperate as if he wanted to tell her something. He stayed still while resting his forehead on her and breathed in steadily. Why was he doing all this? His words before the kiss just now. Does that mean that he...

"D-Do you like me, S-Sasuke-kun?" She finally found the courage to ask.

Still resting his forehead against hers, Sasuke said nothing as he just looked deep into her eyes. As she gazed into them, she could see the seriousness and emotions in his eyes and Hinata straightaway knew what she just said was true. He likes her. The Uchiha Sasuke that never displayed any romantic interest towards the opposite sex before likes her. Hinata had no idea what to say or how to react…

"S-Sasuke… I-I…" She began but Sasuke cut her off by placing his fingers on her lips. He traced the outline of her pink lips that were now slightly red and swollen due their kiss as he continued to look at her with those intense eyes.

"You don't have to answer yet," he whispered, "I know it may turn awkward after this so I don't want to force an answer from you. I want you to think about it, whether you want to accept me, or have nothing to do with anymore, or whether you just want to be caretaker and nothing more…"

He removed his fingers from her lips and closed his eyes, his forehead still on hers. "I will have to admit that being with me won't be easy, Hinata. I have temperament issues, possessiveness issues and I'm usually an asshole, but these feelings…" He paused and caressed her cheeks, "These feelings… I have never felt them before. All my life I only thought about vengeance but now it's different. Most of the time I can only think about you. You are controlling my life, Hinata. My life is filled by you and only you. I need you to know that you're affecting me so damn much and even though I'm still confused about these new feelings, I need you to know that these feelings… are real."

She blushed at his confession and flushed even harder as he kissed her forehead and whispered into her ears, "I really like you Hinata, but I don't want to force you. Take your time. I'll be waiting for an answer…"

With that said, Uchiha Sasuke kissed her forehead one final time before he disappeared, leaving Hinata there pondering in her thoughts. Uchiha Sasuke likes her. It felt so unreal… but this wasn't a dream. This was real. He likes her and as her mind finally processed that fact, Hinata was left there flushed, nervous, excited and… confused.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

If she was to be frank, Hinata actually had no idea what to do right now. Spacing out as she sat on the bench in the park, Hinata was thinking, or at least she would like to believe that she was thinking, but honestly speaking, her mind was blank. Throughout her life, she had spent them liking on one boy that she had no idea how to react now that she found out someone likes her; Uchiha Sasuke of all people. After all, this was the first time someone actually confessed to her.

So Uchiha Sasuke likes her and he has confessed to her. When Hinata remembered his confession, she would blush, and then smiled to herself and then she would act all panicky because she had no idea what to do. How should she respond to him? What are her feelings for him? Honestly speaking, whenever Sasuke was around her nowadays, she would feel slightly nervous though she didn't faint unlike the time she had a crush with Naruto, but she was still nervous nevertheless. When he touched her, there was this spark. She couldn't really describe it, but there was this spark as though some jolt of excitement just entered her body and then there was the kiss. Gods, if it was any other guy, Hinata would've probably freaked out or fainted on the spot, or if she was bold, she would punch the said man, but when Sasuke kissed her, she didn't do any of that. Instead she responded and she found herself drawn to the kiss. She found herself enjoying the kiss. She found herself wanting more.

So what does that mean? Does that mean that she has feelings for Sasuke as well? If so, what should she do? How should she respond? Was she even ready to pursue a relationship? Are these strange feelings she's having regarding the Uchiha means she likes him too? Gods, she was so confused right now.

"What should I do?" Hinata bit her lips nervously.

"I think you should just follow your heart," Itachi told her as he sat besides her.

"B-But, I'm confused. T-This is the first time someone confessed and these strange feelings, t-they are much more different compared to when I l-like Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

"Then don't follow your heart, Hinata-chan. JUST SAY YES!" Mikoto giggled before squealing loudly laughing to herself.

"What is she so happy about?" Hinata whispered as she gave the female Uchiha a quizzical look.

"Don't mind her," Fugaku sighed, "she is just a scary fan girl in bliss."

"Fan girl?" Hinata blinked in confusion as she looked at Mikoto who was now jumping around in joy.

"Mother can be rather… eccentric at times," Itachi heaved out a sigh, "but she'll be fine soon. The more important thing right now is your feelings. Let me ask you a few questions. Are you happier when my little brother around?"

Hinata shyly nodded. Itachi then continued. "Have you pictured yourself being with him before?"

Once again, Hinata blushed and nodded. Itachi smirked. "Have you ever dream of my little brother in _that_ way?"

Her face turned bright red. "I-I.."

"Don't even try to deny it. I can read your mind, Hinata-san." Itachi's smirk widened.

Hinata blushed and pouted. "T-Then you shouldn't have ask me... It's embarrassing."

"What's there to be embarrassed about? You desire my little brother," Itachi told her frankly, "You like him, but you're still scared. What are you afraid of?"

"T-This is all new. This is the first time someone says he likes me. I-I still needs assurance." Hinata admitted.

"I suggest you talk to someone about it, preferably a girl, since Itachi and I aren't good at these things, and my wife is currently too happy to be able to think wisely," Fugaku told her.

"But who should I ask? Hanabi? Isn't she too young? Sakura-san? But she used to like Sasuke-kun. Ino-san? She used to like Sasuke-kun too. Tenten-san? No, Neji-niisan will find out in no time," Hinata started to panic oblivious of her current surroundings, "Who should I ask? Who?"

"Hinata-chan?" A female voice called out her name but Hinata was too busy mumbling to herself that she didn't hear it. It was only when the voice called her out again did she look up.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata blinked wondering when Sakura had appeared in front of her. She didn't even sense her presence. Gods, was she so caught up in her thoughts about Sasuke that she didn't even notice her surroundings?

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. "You seemed bothered by something…and you were talking to yourself."

"A-Ah," Hinata immediately blushed as she twiddled with her fingers nervously. She rather not asked the pink haired medic, but she had little options right now, "C-Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure. What is it about?"

"G-Girls stuff," she blushed.

Sakura gave her a puzzled look before her lips curved into a smirk, "Is it related to boys, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked and Hinata meekly nodded.

She had no idea what happened next as Sakura suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her off somewhere and when she snapped back to reality, she realized she was in the Yamanaka's flower shop.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Boy issues right? That's why it's better if two girls listened to it!" Sakura grinned.

"What? What? Hinata-chan has boy issues? Who? Who?" Ino appeared with a bouquet of flowers at hand looking at the bluenette with excitement.

Hinata blushed not liking the attention given to her. It was already hard for her to ask Sakura since she used to like Sasuke and now she must ask Ino as well who also used to like Sasuke. She could only pray that none of them would get hurt by this, but she really needed an opinion right now. After all, Sakura is quite experience right? She is dating Naruto currently right now, and Ino, the outgoing Ino… she should have some experience in this right?

"So, what is the issue, Hinata-chan?" Sakura winked.

Hinata blushed and played with her fingers again as she took in a deep breath, "S-Someone confessed to me…"

"WHO?!" Both girls yelled at the same time in excitement much to Hinata's surprise. "Wait, let us guess! Sasuke-kun! It's Sasuke-kun right?!"

Hearing the Uchiha's name, Hinata blushed even harder. She didn't expect them to guess so easily but they did and as the two girls looked at her expectantly, Hinata meekly nodded. Sakura and Ino immediately squealed.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Both of them exclaimed in unison. "The moment we saw the way he was looking at you in the hospital, it's just a matter of time before he confesses!"

Hinata blinked in confusion. "E-Ehh?"

"You should know by now that Sasuke-kun never once left your side when you were unconscious in the hospital for two weeks. He stayed by your side day and night for that two weeks. It was so sweet! That has to mean something." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura is right Hinata-chan. A guy will never wait for two weeks unless that person is special and this is Sasuke-kun we're talking about! He never waits for anyone before!" Ino told her, "That's why when I saw him just waiting there for you, I immediately knew that Sasuke-kun has feelings for you."

"You two aren't… angry?" Hinata asked.

"Why should we?" They blinked

"I-I mean, both of you used to like him a lot," she blurted shyly and looked down nervously.

Ino and Sakura gave each other a glance before Ino took Hinata's hands and gave it an assuring grip.

"Well, we have to admit that we are slightly envious. I mean, both of us have been crazy over Sasuke-kun for so long. Sakura has moved on while I'm still trying to move on, so I can't lie if I say that I'm not jealous." Ino admitted and Hinata looked at her sadly, "however because we've been crazy over Sasuke-kun for so long, we also know that Sasuke-kun has never been interested in any girls before, which means for him to actually confess to you, it can only mean that you are very special to him, Hinata-chan."

"Ino-san…"

"Do you doubt his feelings, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked and Hinata shook her head.

"I-I'm doubting myself. T-This is new to me." Hinata admitted.

"That's why you should just follow your heart and if your heart says go for it, go for it, Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun is the village heart throb. Girls will envy you! You'll be the center of attention! Aren't you lucky, Hinata-chan?" Ino giggled, but hearing it only seemed to make the timid girl panicked more, "But of course Sasuke-kun will protect you from harm. He definitely will." Ino winked.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't love easily," Sakura said this time with a smile, "if he told you his feelings, it only means that his feelings are true, so think about it wisely, Hinata-chan, and whatever happens, we're here to support you."

That seems to be the only thing she needs to hear to convince her of her feelings and her answer. "T-Thank you, t-thank you so much." Hinata smiled.

"What are friends for?" Sakura and Ino smiled. "And as friends we should warn you as well."

"Warn me?" Hinata blinked.

Ino and Sakura grinned and Hinata eyed them in confusion. "You might want to tell your teammates about this first, so you know, Kiba won't bite him and Shino won't send his insects to kill him. They are protective over you after all."

"O-Ohh," Hinata blushed.

"And you might want to tell your family as well. The last thing you want is for Sasuke to be hunted by the Hyuugas, especially Neji. You know how he is right?" Sakura added.

"Y-Yea, I do." Hinata blushed as she thought about her protective cousin and she wondered how she was going to break the news to him. He would probably explode and Hinata paled at the thought.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! We'll support you!" Ino exclaimed excitedly, "And if you two are meant to be, nothing will stop you from being together!"

"Y-Yea." Hinata murmured.

"So, good luck, ne?" Both Sakura and Ino winked at her before hugging her.

As she hugged them back, Hinata felt glad to have friends supporting her and as the two wished her luck one more time, Hyuuga Hinata smiled as she knew her answer and what she should do now.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

An excited bark was heard as Kiba brushed the fur of his beloved Akamaru who continued to bark excitedly as it eagerly waited for the meeting. Team 8 had scheduled to meet up today as they had planned out every week and Akamaru had been wagging its tail in excitement while waiting for Hinata to arrive. Akamaru was always excited whenever it comes to meeting Hinata. The dog had taken a huge liking towards the blunette and like its owner, it could behave rather protectively when Hinata was involved. When Hinata was unconscious for two weeks, Akamaru was greatly affected as well, but now that she's fine, it was glad to finally see her again today.

Beside Kiba and Akamaru, Shino stood quietly, leaning against the tree acting mysterious as always. With his dark shades, one could never know what he was really looking at or spying at. He was just standing still observing something, whatever it was.

"Hey Shino! Smile a bit!" Kiba yelled, "We are meeting Hinata you know!"

"I am smiling," Shino answered in his monotonous tone.

"Yea sure you are," Kiba muttered sarcastically, "Shino sure is smiling. Right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked agreeing with its owner's sarcasm while Shino displayed no reaction as always. Years ago, Akamaru and Kiba would probably be afraid to tease Shino as they feared the bug user could just send some fleas to attack them and Inuzukas despised fleas. However now as years passed and their friendship grew stronger, the teasing had become normal, though Kiba sometimes still do wary about the fleas. If there was one thing he learnt about Shino after being in his team for years, it was that the Aburame could be a silent killer.

"I wonder why Hinata is late," Kiba mumbled out still brushing Akamaru's fur.

"Maybe she has a date." Shino commented.

"A date?" Kiba muttered out, "Nah impossible. Hinata didn't tell us anything about having a boyfriend."

"Why would she tell us?" Shino asked.

"Because we're a team. Of course she has to tell us!" Kiba stated the obvious and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"But we're also very protective. She may not want to tell us that she has a boyfriend because of our protective nature," Shino argued.

"Nahhhh, Hinata will definitely tell us!" Kiba argued back.

In the middle of their 'argument', the subject of their conversation timidly appeared and greeted them softly as she had always had. "Kiba-kun. Shino-kun."

"Yo Hinata!" Kiba chirped. "We were just talking about you!"

"Ah, really?" Hinata blushed and blinked. "S-Sorry that I'm late. I was thinking about some things."

"Nah it's fine! You're here now, so all is good now." Kiba grinned. "So what should we do today?"

"M-Maybe we can just hang out and talk about random things like we've always had. I-If both of you don't mind." Hinata told them.

"Nah we don't. Right Shino?" Kiba grinned again and the bug user merely nodded. "Anyway, talking about random, Shino and I were just talking about you having a boyfriend. Random isn't it!"

Immediately after hearing what Kiba had said, Hinata stood rooted to the ground. Both Kiba and Shino looked at her worriedly wondering why she had stopped and when Hinata started to twiddle her fingers nervously, Kiba and Akamaru's mouth dropped open while Shino just stood perfectly still.

"No. Freaking. Way. You DO have a boyfriend." Kiba gasped in shock.

"W-Well," Hinata blushed and played with her fingers, "N-Not yet actually… b-but soon I think."

Kiba regained his composure and blinked. Shino still didn't move. "What do you mean by soon?"

Hinata took a deep breath before saying out the next words. "S-Sasuke-kun confessed to me and… I'm going to accept."

The silence that occurred after that was uncomfortable. Kiba's jaws practically dropped open, Akamaru had stopped barking, while Shino was just staring at her. She would like to believe that he was staring at her since he was looking at her direction, but she couldn't see his eyes, but back to the situation, it was completely quiet. It was even much quieter as compared to when she told them that she had become Sasuke's caretaker. While they were shocked then, she could tell that they were beyond shocked now, if it was even possible.

"I want to believe that this is a joke, but my instinct is telling me that this is true, but I'm still going to ask anyway for the sake of deluding myself. This is a joke right?" Kiba mumbled.

Hinata fidgeted nervously. "S-Sorry, Kiba-kun."

"Uchiha Sasuke confessed to you?" Kiba asked again still not wanting to believe it.

Hinata blushed furiously as she recalled his confession and played with her fingers once more. "Y-Yea."

"And you are planning to accept him?" Kiba asked again still finding it hard to believe. Shino though was just standing there with no reaction at all.

"Y-Yea." Hinata blushed harder this time.

All of a sudden, Kiba suddenly fell on his knees and started wailing with Akamaru joining his dramatic act seconds later. Hinata panicked and tried to comfort the two but she had no idea what to say. She gave Shino a glance, but the bug user was still standing still without any reaction.

"Why, Hinata, why? Why of all the guys in Konoha it has to be Uchiha Sasuke? You are too innocent for him!" Kiba wailed and Akamaru barked along with him in melancholy.

"Kiba-kun…"

"I have always dream of being the godfather of your children, but never once I expected to be the godfather of Sasuke's children as well!" Kiba continued to cry out.

"Kiba-kun, I'm just going to accept his confession. I'm not having children yet." Hinata blushed.

"But you will soon! Uchiha Sasuke will eat you up!" Kiba wept. "My poor innocent Hinata won't be innocent any longer…"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in embarrassment. "I-I think S-Sasuke-kun will be able to control himself."

Somehow she was saying that to convince herself as well. She suddenly recalled the previous kiss she shared with Sasuke which definitely turned extremely heated. She blushed hard when she remembered him nibbling her neck and obviously he had lost control at that moment, but it would be fine right?

"Yea right, control himself," Kiba snorted, "I've seen the way he looked at you Hinata. He's definitely going to eat you up."

Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously and blushed at what she was about to say. "W-Well, e-even if S-Sasuke-kun eats m-me up, i-it's fine right? I-I m-mean, i-it's not l-like I'm not willing. I-I mean, t-there's nothing wrong with b-bearing h-his children right?"

The immediate change to Kiba's reaction was drastic. While he was wailing in agony moments ago, now he was looking at Hinata with a face of pure horror. Akamaru that was barking beforehand immediately stopped as it joined its master by displaying a horrified expression of its own. If you need to know, Shino was still standing and he had yet to display any reaction.

Kiba regained his composure and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. It seemed that he was completely dumbfounded that he had lost his ability to speak. You can't blame him. His innocent teammate just told him that she didn't mind being eaten up by Uchiha Sasuke…

Kiba shook his head to drive those thoughts away and turned to Shino and yelled. "OEI SHINO, HELP ME OUT HERE."

Shino finally moved and adjusted his shades. "There's no changing your mind isn't it?" He asked and Hinata shook her head. "Very well. I won't stop you."

"WHAT!" Kiba shouted.

"Uchiha Sasuke has proved capable of caring and protecting Hinata. The way he was looking at her when Hinata was unconscious, it's obvious he truly cares for her. I believe that Sasuke will not harm her in any way. Even when he still has temperament issues, I doubt he will ever hurt Hinata. He treasures her too much. Sasuke is a man that hasn't love for long. Now that he has loved again, he will cherish it. Hence, I highly believe Uchiha Sasuke will protect and cherish Hinata no matter what."

"Shino-kun…"

Kiba grimaced knowing that Shino was right. He saw how Sasuke looked at Hinata when she was in the hospital and it was obvious that the Uchiha truly cared about her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that Sasuke would take good care of his timid teammate. He also knew that Shino was right when he mentioned that Sasuke hasn't love for long and now that he has loved again, he definitely wouldn't let go. At that thought, Kiba let out a sigh. It seemed that he would indeed be the godfather of some snotty and arrogant Uchiha brats. Let's just hope Hinata's genes would make those brats more likeable…

"I guess you have my blessings as well…." Kiba finally said and that was enough for Hinata to smile brightly and embraced the two males in front of her. Kiba gladly return the hug while Shino who wasn't really fond of physical contact awkwardly hugged her back.

"T-Thank you Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," Hinata mumbled shyly.

"Yea, yea, but if he hurts you in ANY way, Akamaru and I will kick his ass yea?" Kiba warned her, "Shino will most probably send his bugs even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"I'll just have to warn Sasuke-kun then," Hinata giggled and continued to hug them.

"Oh, and just make sure that your genes are more dominant when you've kids. I don't want to babysit snotty Uchiha brats."

"Kiba-kun..."

"Hey don't blame me. I can't even handle the big Uchiha. How can I handle snotty young ones?" Kiba complained. "Right Shino?"

"Hn."

Hinata sighed. "I-I'm not having children yet, guys."

"Yea, tell us that around nine months later."

"Kiba-kun!"

"Hey Shino. We have nine months to think of some awesome baby names." Kiba grinned.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Hinata heaved out an exasperated sigh, but she couldn't help but smiled. As embarrassing as this conversation was getting since they were talking about having children when she was just only going to accept a confession, she was glad to have teammates like them. The teammates that continued to support her, the teammates that had become some sort of brother figures in her life, the teammates that had become an essential part in her life where she knew without them, she might not even be here and thus as she continued to hug them, Hinata felt blessed for being given such friends.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXxXX**

Her elder sister had been prancing around the Hyuuga manor all day. She seemed anxious and Hanabi wondered what was bothering her. While Hinata indeed gets nervous easily, Hanabi has never seen her this anxious before, which means whatever was bothering her must really be important.

"Aneki, are you all right?" Hanabi finally asked.

"What should I do Hanabi? I know my answer already but I don't know how to answer him. I'm too nervous!" Hinata mumbled incoherently.

"Sorry what?" Hanabi blinked lost in whatever her sister was talking about.

"How should I approach the topic! I can't just go to his apartment and answer him straightaway. Or maybe I should. Oh no, what should I do? What should I do?" Hinata continued to ramble on.

"What topic? Answer who?" Hanabi blinked again but her elder sister was still lost in her own world.

"Oh god, this is the first time I was confessed to and I'm so nervous!"

"Who confessed?!" Hanabi was practically yelling now but Hinata was still ignoring her.

"I should go and tell him now right? I shouldn't make him wait any longer. He might get anxious, b-but… it's n-nerve-wrecking."

"ANEKI!" Hanabi grabbed Hinata's hand and glared at her, "ANSWER ME OR I'LL TELL THE WHOLE TOWN WHAT YOU MUMBLE OUT IN YOUR SLEEP EVERY NIGHT."

Hanabi received Hinata's full attention now as the older Hyuuga looked at her in confusion. "W-What did I mumble out in my sleep?"

Hanabi smirked and looked at her sister rather playfully. "S-Sasuke-kun… A-Ahhhh… M-More… S-So good…."

Hinata immediately turned bright red as she stumbled onto the ground covering her mouth in embarrassment. "W-What? I m-mumbled all that?"

Hanabi nodded coyly and sighed. "I heard it recently when you were asleep at night. Oh by the way, that is the censored version. You did mumble out some other things that tainted my innocence. Oh poor me."

"Why would I say all that?" Hinata blushed profusely. "And since when were you innocent? Y-You know more of those i-indecent t-things than I do."

"Obviously, Aneki, you were having a wet dream about Uchiha Sasuke," Hanabi told her flat on and grinned, "So tell me who confessed or this whole manor will know about your beautiful dream regarding Uchiha Sasuke"

"S-Sasuke-kun confessed and I'm going to say yes." Hinata blurted out quickly with a blush.

For a moment, Hanabi thought that her sister was joking but then she realized why would Hinata lie about this? Furthermore, that obvious shy and embarrassed blush on her sister's cheeks could only mean that it's true.

"No. Freaking. Way." Hanabi muttered in shock.

"Y-You can choose to believe it or not, Hanabi." Hinata played with her fingers.

Recovering from her initial shock, Hanabi grinned and looked at her sister teasingly. "Wow Aneki, it seems like your wet dream will come true soon. Congrats on that."

"Hanabi!"

"Tell me whether the dream or the real thing is better, yea?"

"Hanabi!"

"Hehe, kidding. Kidding." Hanabi grinned widely. "So what are you still doing here? Don't you have a confession to answer?"

"A-Ah right, but what if father finds out about this? Wouldn't he be mad?"

"Nah, father won't mind. In fact, he will be very happy when he finds out." Hanabi grinned.

"Why would he? I'll be dating Uchiha Sasuke. The clan sees him as a traitor." Hinata murmured sadly.

"The clan sees him as a traitor, but father doesn't since Sasuke saved our lives before. Trust me, he'll be glad. Seriously. Besides..."

"Besides?" Hinata looked at her sister curiously.

"Father can't wait to have grandchildren." Hanabi said with a cheeky grin.

Hinata turned bright red once again. What was up with people bringing up the topic of children already? She was only starting to begin the process of dating and children are already mentioned?

"So," Hanabi began with another smirk, "Be a good daughter and accept Uchiha Sasuke so you guys can date, then get married and have awesome sex and then give father beautiful Uchiha-Hyuuga grandchildren."

"Hanabi!" Hinata was purely horrified now.

"Don't be shy. Go! Go! Before Neji-niisan comes back and finds out. He's the one you should really be worried about." Hanabi warned her.

"Finds out about what? Worry about what?" Neji appeared out of nowhere and overheard the conversation.

"Nothing much. Uchiha Sasuke confessed to Aneki and she's going to say yes."

Neji immediately froze. "Confession…? Hinata-sama…? Uchiha Sasuke…? Say yes…means… Dating…?"

All of a sudden, a strong deadly aura was felt as Neji stood completely frozen. Hinata looked at her elder cousin completely horrified at what he could do. After all a protective Neji is usually a scary Neji.

"Oops, my bad for spilling it out," Hanabi said nonchalantly as though a mad Neji was normal to her, "Don't worry aneki. Go to your Sasuke-kun. I'll handle Neji-niisan."

"B-But.."

"No buts. Go pursue your love! You only stay young once you know and you _need_ to produce babies as soon as possible," Hanabi teased which made Hinata blushed further. "Go. Shoo! Shoo!"

Hinata blinked repeatedly but decided to listen to her younger sister anyway. As she ran towards Uchiha Sasuke's apartment, she wondered how Hanabi was going to handle Neji, but then again, Hanabi is a strong shinobi, definitely stronger than her so she should be fine… right? Also, Hinata doubted Neji would actually go on rampage. He might be protective but he is still rational.

She hopes.

Well, she figured she would have to deal with Neji later. Now, she has a confession to answer.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He felt like a burden had been lifted away from him. Well, it's not really a burden, but after admitting his feelings and confessing to her, Uchiha Sasuke felt slightly at eased. It wasn't fully though as part of him was still anxious thinking about her answer. He did told her to take her time and think about it, but it had been three days since he had told her his feelings and Hinata hadn't approach him ever since, not even to say hi.

Only three days and he was already nervous. It made him wonder how more anxious Hinata must have felt when she was waiting for Naruto's answer for months. While the burden of confessing and admitting his feelings has been lifted, a new burden arrived; the burden of waiting.

Though honestly speaking, Uchiha Sasuke had no idea what to do once she answered. His plan had stopped at the confession part and now that it was done, he was clueless of what to do next. He had no idea what to do if she accepts. Most probably he would just kiss her endlessly again, not that he really minds. In fact he has been anticipating for another heated kiss, and just from the thought, a certain part of his body reacted. However, that if only she accepts him. If she rejects him though, Sasuke has no idea how to deal with it.

However, whatever it was, at least he had confessed. At least now she knew of his feelings, thus now he should just wait until she is ready to face him and give him an answer. While waiting, he should just enjoy the time alone he has to himself right now, though he would rather spend some time with her, but since she was not here, alone was definitely better than anyone else. Closing his eyes, Sasuke took in a deep breath enjoying the peace so far…

"RASENGAN!"

…until a certain blonde decided to break it.

"Don't you ever knock anymore?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Nope!" Naruto beamed proudly. "So, how are you, Teme!"

"Go away."

"That's a good way to greet a good friend," Naruto pouted, "So what's the reason for the grumpiness now?"

"No reason." Sasuke answered and ignored him completely.

Still pouting, Naruto looked around the house and realized that Sasuke was the only one there. He grinned slyly. "So Hinata isn't here eh? No wonder you're so grumpy."

"Just shut up dobe," Sasuke muttered menacingly, "Or I'll really kill you this time."

"I would like to see you try." Naruto taunted and Sasuke immediately lunged at him where the two friends ended up brawling on the ground for a good twenty minutes. Punches were thrown, kicks were evaded and honestly, it was fun.

"Where did she go anyway?" Naruto asked while preparing for another attack, "Teme, don't tell me you kick her out or something?!"

"No I didn't," Sasuke frowned, "I just told her not to come so that she could think about it."

"Think about what?" Naruto asked and threw another punch at him.

Sasuke evaded it and sighed. "I told her I like her."

"Oh," Naruto muttered out and continued throwing punches at the Uchiha for around ten minutes, completely unaware of what Sasuke had just said. It was only after ten minutes did he processed those words, causing Naruto to actually stop and stared at him in bewilderment. "HEH?"

Due to shock, Naruto had left himself completely open, thus Sasuke took this chance and punched him hard sending the blonde flying to the nearby wall. As he had already expected his slow reaction, Sasuke sighed.

"You really told her that you like her?" Naruto rubbed his head and asked.

"Why would I lie?" Sasuke frowned.

"And you even gave her some time to think about it?" Naruto asked again and the Uchiha nodded. Seeing this, Naruto crossed his arm and pouted, "Man, why are you so nice to her but never acts considerate around me before?"

"Because I don't have a crush on you." Sasuke snapped, "Sorry to break your heart, but I don't harbour any romantic feelings for you. In simple words, I like Hinata, but I don't like you, not in that way."

"Awww you mean you like me in another way?" Naruto winked.

"Don't you have a fiancé to flirt with?" Sasuke grimaced in annoyance.

"Sakura-chan is busy with her shift right now!" Naruto whined. "I'm bored!"

"Too bad. I don't have the time to entertain you."

"Stingy! You just want to save this free time for Hinata."

"I rather much wait here for her answer than spend some quality time with you."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted again before his expression turned serious, "So you are really serious about Hinata?"

"Yes," came his straight answer. There was not even the slightest hesitation and Naruto immediately knew that Sasuke was damn serious about her.

"Then I wish for your happiness then. Good job, teme! You're a man!" Naruto grinned and gave him the thumb up.

"What if she rejects me?" Sasuke asked and even if his expression was still guarded, Naruto could see the slight fear in his eyes.

The blonde turned solemn and sighed. "Then you just have to accept it. You can't force this kind of thing. Or, you can always fight for her and maybe in the future she'll fall for you. It's up to you actually."

"I'll fight for her." Sasuke told him with conviction.

Naruto smiled." You really want her, don't you?"

Oh god yes he really wanted her. Hell, he doubted he could even live without her. He could try, but it wouldn't be the same. Without her, things would be different and he realized this when he nearly lost her. However now that he already knows how much she really means to him, he's never ever going to let her go, if she accepts him of course.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." A timid voice snapped him of his thought and he turned to see Hinata at his door, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted!" Let me guess. You're here to talk this bastard, huh?"

Hinata blushed. "I-I don't think he's a bastard, N-Naruto-kun."

"Oooh defensive," Naruto teased, "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun! And you better visit me soon, Teme! I want to know!"

The moment Naruto left, Sasuke and Hinata just stood there. Hinata was poking her fingers nervously out of bad habit while Sasuke was just looking at her. It was rather… awkward in a sense.

"So what's up?" Sasuke finally broke the silence.

Hinata looked up to face him and blushed. "W-Well, what you told me before. Y-Your confession… I'm here to give the answer."

"Ah." Sasuke coolly murmured. He was maintaining his calm expression but truth was, he was anything but calm right now. His heart was beating faster than usual as he waited for her answer. So what would it be? A yes or a no? Accepted or rejected?

"I've made up my mind," Hinata took a deep breath, "I… don't want to be your caretaker anymore."

"Ah." Was all Sasuke could say. So, she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. He was maintaining his cool, but he swore he was broken into pieces already. His heart was aching. Damn, was this what a rejection feels like? He sure didn't want to experience it again. The only girl he ever liked didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

"I want to be more than that." Hinata continued, but Sasuke was too caught up in his negative thoughts that he failed to process it on time. He stood there staring at her in silence and it was only when she started to fidget nervously did his mind finally processed her words. She wanted to be more than that. She wanted to be more than a caretaker. That means…

"What?" Sasuke blurted out stupidly in a daze.

"I-I want to be more than a caretaker," Hinata blushed, "I-I… A relationship. I-I want to pursue it… with you."

"Really?" Sasuke took a step closer still in a daze.

"Y-Yea."

"You're accepting me?" Sasuke took another step closer.

"Y-Yea, b-but…"

"But?" Sasuke took another step forward, standing right in front of her now making her blush profusely.

"T-There will be challenges. Kiba and Shino will keep an eye on you. T-They are very protective so you should be careful. I don't want you to get hurt because of them. Some of your fangirls won't be happy as well and then there's my clan, but I''ll handle them. Promise, but there's still Neji-niisan though. He's even more protective than Kiba and Shino. I want to be with you so I'll try talking to him and…" Hinata rambled.

"Hinata," Sasuke cut her off and she looked up nervously, "Are you done?"

She blushed. "I-I guess?"

"Good." Sasuke uttered and he immediately leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was gentle and Hinata blushed when they broke apart. "S-Sasuke-kun…"

"You really want to be with me?" He asked and rested his forehead against hers.

"Y-Yes." She whispered shyly.

They stood still for a moment and Hinata saw his lips twitching upwards into a small smile. She blushed and shivered at the sensation as he began to caress her cheeks and brushed her hair gently.

"Hinata…" He whispered huskily looking deep into her eyes. "Thank you."

Those were the last words he said before Hinata found herself lost in a blissful pleasure as Sasuke began to kiss her endlessly. The new couple kissed passionately completely unaware of their surroundings as what seemed to only matter right now was the person they were holding in their arms.

Completely lost in bliss and pleasure, Hinata didn't even realize that floating above observing the heated kiss, Uchiha Mikoto, the ultimate fan of the pair was squealing loudly.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you Happy Virus-Chan PhoenixRain26, Shizuka, Zero, damnheart o3, meow, Aelia Mikoto Uchiha, kai-itachi21, darknesssunbidden, Ponno the Yuri Fanboy, megane usa chan, Naw d Blume, Msdgirl, xoxo Ricebunny xoxo, HikariYamino, risen truth ruthless lies, Beloved Daughter, Crescentfied, PrideViola, Guest, The One That Walked Away, Dbzgirl1011, Serene Grace, rayna06, Jacovy, Ro0w'z, XxShippingMFreakxX, Francis, 1rosiestar1, AuburnLove, Guest, Mikareika1001, MishimaBum21, el H.H, lightning, tattoo26, arabmorgan, FlyingPerfectly, Guest, TheLoverOfMusic, Riddle941504, Guest, xxJas ReyxX, OXPrimroseXAngelXO, KrazieePyrozHavemoreFun, naruhinasauluv, Guest, Guest, ProjxPsyClone, GrimSilver Gargoyle, a smiles facade, RenjiRulez5986, destenys-death, OP S O, Guest, TheGirlWithNoIQ, Wishing For dreams, LuvHinata, umnia, Saki-Hime, Guest, Tsubasa Xaslilta Dioz, evilsugarnazioverlord, hina-hime88, cloystreng, NarutoNineTaleFox, Rianan D' Halmsu, Kokoro no Takara, Saihei, SilentTears2662, kikkigirl4321, Disney RBD and sin for me for your reviews!

**A/N:** Well, this is the longest I took to update so far and unfortunately starting from now, updates will only come once a week or once every two weeks depending on how busy I am. College has started and man, the assignments, projects, tutorials etc are a killer. Not to mention the travelling time... I'm usually tired by the time I got home and I still need to study... So updates will be slow and I still need to edit. Hence, do take note that updates will now either be on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday so keep a look out for an update on those days :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 20**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Once again, Tenten didn't have to guess to figure that Hyuuga Neji was currently pissed. While he had destroyed her favourite log previously, now Neji was attacking her second favourite log. She wondered why her favourite logs never failed to fall victim to Neji's temperament issues, but she stopped wondering and winced when she saw the dent on her log, no thanks to Neji's gentle fist.

She gave up calling out his name to get his attention. Tenten had been yelling 'Hyuuga Neji' for a good twenty minutes, but never once did Neji stopped to acknowledge her. She had no idea if Neji heard her in the first place. It seemed like whatever was pissing him off was clouding his thoughts a lot for the fact that he was now even oblivious to his surroundings. Since Neji had always been an alert and observant man, whatever that was bothering him must be really big.

Tired of calling him out, Tenten sat onto the hard ground and glared at the Hyuuga grumpily. She really has this huge urge to summon some of her weapons and kill him right now, but figured it would be an unfair advantage to her since Neji was currently oblivious. Seriously, what was bothering him so much until he was not even aware of his surroundings?

"YOSHHHHHHH Lee has arrived to join in this morning training of youth!" Lee appeared only to be greeted by silence. Usually, he would have felt Neji's glare on him while Tenten scolded him for his yet another failed attempt in grand entrance. Looking at his teammates, Lee knew that something was not right as Tenten was sitting grumpily on the ground while Neji kept on punching a log.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Lee asked.

The weapon specialist pouted and sighed. "Something has been bothering Neji. He didn't even hear me calling him!"

"Ah, it must be about Hinata-san." Lee said as if it was the obvious and Tenten mentally cursed herself. Why didn't she think of that? The only person that could make Neji become like this was Hinata, even if she wasn't aware of it, but what in the world happened? She didn't get hurt again, did she?

"What's wrong with Hinata? Did anything happen to her? I thought she has recovered fully already?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong with Hinata-san. She's perfectly fine and healthy," Lee assured her, "Just that I heard an interesting rumour while passing Yamanaka's flower shop."

"What rumour?" Tenten blinked.

"That Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata-san are dating." Lee told her.

There were a few moments of silence as Tenten tried to process what Lee had just told her. Sasuke and Hinata are currently dating. The cold Uchiha Sasuke and the kind Hyuuga Hinata. The two polar opposites of the village and they are...

"HEH?! WHAT?! SASUKE AND HINATA ARE DATING?" Tenten practically shouted out loud. It was then when she felt it; an extreme deadly aura coming from the one and only Hyuuga Neji.

"Yes, they are dating now. Unfortunately." Neji said bitterly as he recalled how Hanabi locked his chakra points just so that he wouldn't stop Hinata from accepting the Uchiha's confession. He had no idea how Hanabi managed to beat him. He must have been really pissed to be caught off guard.

"So that's the reason why you've been abusing my second favourite log?" Tenten snapped, breaking him away from his thoughts. "And here I thought whatever was bothering you was a BIG problem."

"Sasuke and Hinata-sama dating is a big problem, Tenten." Neji calmly answered.

"Really? How so? Hinata and Sasuke are big enough to date. Hinata is big enough to choose who she wants to date on her own," Tenten crossed her arms grumpily.

"I don't trust him yet." Neji frowned.

"Then maybe you should learn to trust him. Trust is part of youth!" Lee added eagerly.

"Uchiha Sasuke has been in the darkness for too long. How can I be sure that he can take care of Hinata-sama?"

"I think it is because he has been in the darkness for too long that you can be sure he will take care of her." Tenten said and Neji gave her a coy look. Tenten sighed and explained. "Look, Sasuke isn't someone who lets people in easily, but he allowed Hinata in and is even dating her now. She must really mean something to him and because of that, I believe he will take good care of her."

Neji remained silent and continued to abuse the log. Tenten was getting frustrated now. "Look Neji. You of all people should know how Hinata is. She changed your heart, so I'm not surprised if she managed to change Sasuke as well. I know you want to protect her, but Hinata can read others well. She must have seen the good in Sasuke. Why not try talking to him? Maybe your Hyuuga's eyes can see what Hinata sees in him."

"That's a good suggestion." Neji commented

"Great. So can you stop abusing my log?" Tenten requested.

"Ah." Neji muttered before heading to leave to meet a certain Uchiha.

"Oh Neji! When I said talk, I really mean talking, not using your fist!" Tenten reminded him, but it was too late. Hyuuga Neji already disappeared and Tenten sighed in frustration.

"I have this feeling that he will be using his fists." Lee commented.

"I won't be surprised, Lee," Tenten sighed again patting her poor log, "I won't be surprised."

**xXXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

Happiness wasn't something that he had been privileged to feel. Sasuke couldn't remember when was the last time he felt happy. Perhaps it was when he was still a young child where his family was still alive, or maybe during the time he spent with Team Seven. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he did feel slight joy during those period of time before he chose the path of power and vengeance. Ever since then, he had pushed away all forms of happiness. There was no time to feel such weak emotions, he had told himself.

However now…

Well maybe he hasn't achieve true happiness yet, but at least now he felt content and at peace. It had been a long time since he felt this way, even if it was the slightest, but now he was feeling it and it was all because Hinata had accepted his feelings.

Honestly speaking, Sasuke was actually afraid to hear her answer. He may be the village heartthrob who still has numerous amounts of fangirls despite all the things he had done, but he knew that Hinata was not one of those fangirls. She never once became his fangirl. He knew that Hinata was the very few rare species in the village that displayed no interest towards him before. Hence, because of that factor, Sasuke was actually afraid to hear her answer since he wasn't sure if she was going to accept him or reject him. He wasn't sure of her feelings and how she saw him as. Even though he wasn't fully prepared, he had actually braced himself a little in case a rejection occurred, but whatever it was, it all didn't matter now because she had accepted him and for that he was contented.

He spent most of his time kissing her after she said yes. One could call him a pervert, but he couldn't help it. Her lips were so addictive that once he started, he didn't want to stop. He felt like kissing her over and over again or perhaps forever. If Hinata hadn't put a stop to it in order to go home, he most probably would and yes, they did end up kissing till late at night after she told him yes.

He was a gentleman when it comes to her, so he walked her home despite her protests. Once they were outside the Hyuuga compound, she gave him a light peck on his cheeks before they parted ways. That night, for once, he could sleep peacefully without any disturbances. There were no horrifying nightmares, just beautiful dreams; beautiful dreams of her.

Now here he was early in the morning thinking about his new girlfriend. Hinata had told him last night in the middle of their kissing that she would come later today because she wanted to visit Kurenai-sensei. Obviously he allowed her. While she was his, she wasn't his to control. He likes her too damn much to anger her by controlling her life.

While waiting for time to pass, Sasuke ended up thinking about some of the challenges he might face. Hinata had warned him about her two protective teammates last night- Kiba and Shino. Sasuke didn't really care about Kiba though. In fact he rather pissed off the dog lover more because he was an asshole like that, and pissing Kiba off was an entertainment to him.

However Shino…

Shino was an entirely different story. Sasuke was indeed and in fact wary about the bug user. Shino's methods of killings were rather discreet. He could send out bugs in the middle of the night to kill him. Hell, his bugs could even kill him in the middle of the shower and no one would know. Therefore, due to these factors, Sasuke made a mental note to himself not to piss Shino off. Unlike last time, he did want to live longer now. He had a reason to live longer now. He still wanted to spend more time with Hinata and one way to achieve that was not to piss Shino off.

Then there are his fangirls. He knew that his fangirls wouldn't do anything to hurt him, which means they most probably would target Hinata. If he caught any of them tormenting Hinata in any way, he vowed to make their life miserable, really miserable. He was pretty sure Hinata would be able to defend herself against those fangirls, but if they still dare lay a finger on _his_ Hinata, they will pay. He will make sure of that. Anyone who hurt his woman will not escape without punishment.

Also, there are the fanboys. Hinata may be oblivious of this, but the shy timid Hyuuga does in fact have quite a number of fanboys. Sasuke knew of this because his eyes had in fact always been on her. Whenever he accompanied her to buy some groceries last time, he noticed the way some guys were staring at her, some predatorily, some flirtatiously, some perverted stares and then there were those 'I have a crush on you' stares. If Hinata wasn't there, he would have beaten all of them up, but of course he didn't since Hinata was there and he didn't want her to get upset. However, the fact is that Hyuuga Hinata has a lot of fanboys, and now that Hinata was _his_, Sasuke felt that he has the right to beat them all up if he catches them staring at her. Yup, he will definitely do that because Uchiha Sasuke is damn possessive like that.

Last but not least, Hyuuga Neji. The overprotective cousin would definitely be a challenge. Sasuke had to deal with him properly. He knew that Hinata cares for her cousin a lot, so hurting him was out of the question. He could try talking to him, but then again, both of them were not much of a talker so how should he deal with her protective cousin again?

As he was thinking about it, Sasuke heard a knock from his door. Wondering who would bother to visit him, Sasuke opened it and he had to say that he was shocked. There standing at his door was the same man he was currently thinking about.

"Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke greeted bitterly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Neji greeted back with equal bitterness before the Hyuuga immediately lunged at him.

It was now an obvious fact that both of them despised each other immensely. The way they were glaring at each other and fighting each other right now, it was definitely full of hate.

"How can I be of help to the genius Hyuuga Neji?" Sasuke murmured sarcastically while trying to avoid Neji's attempts in trying to lock his chakra points.

"Cut the act, Uchiha Sasuke. You know what I'm here for," Neji answered coldly as he attempted to hit the Uchiha.

"So you want to break us apart?" Sasuke deflected it with a frown while it was his turn to throw a punch.

"Well that depends after I know what your real intentions are." Neji evaded it.

"There are no intentions. I have feelings for her. It's as simple as that." Sasuke told him.

Neji stared at him to look for any form of deception, but he found none. Just like the time when he saw Sasuke looking at Hinata in the hospital, his eyes were relatively the same. His feelings were genuine. They were not lies. Uchiha Sasuke truly likes his cousin.

"Why Hinata-sama?" Neji ended up asking instead.

"You of all people should know." Sasuke stated.

Neji sighed and stopped hitting him. Similar to how Hinata had softened his heart, it seemed that she had softened the Uchiha's heart as well. The only difference was that while Neji feelings towards her evolved into a somewhat brotherly nature, Uchiha Sasuke's feelings towards her had evolved into a more romantic manner.

"It seems like there's nothing I can do about this. As much as I hate the fact that Hinata-sama is dating you, I do not have much choice but to accept. Hinata-sama has accepted you which mean she believes that she'll be happy with you. I can only request for you take good care of her." Neji told him with a frown.

"You don't have to request. I will take good care of her."

"You better, Uchiha Sasuke because if I find out that you're hurting Hinata-sama in any way, I will find you and I'll make you pay. That's a promise."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Neji said nothing else and left, not before giving the Uchiha another death glare. After Neji left, Sasuke was actually surprised that the talk with the over protective cousin went easier than expected. He had actually imagined more force and punches, but it seemed that both he and Neji were calm today. It was good he guessed. Now that the main challenge has officially (though reluctantly) accepted he and Hinata being together, Sasuke felt more at eased.

Now he could kiss her all he wants, without having one protective cousin accusing him of molest. Yup, he definitely couldn't wait to do that.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx XXx**

She still found it hard to believe that she was currently dating Uchiha Sasuke. However when she woke up and remembered the kiss they shared last night right after she accepted his confession, she knew it wasn't some kind of dream. Uchiha Sasuke was now her boyfriend. She currently has her boyfriend. She, the shy and timid girl who couldn't even talk to her crush properly last time now has a boyfriend and he's Uchiha Sasuke of all people; the very male many girls are crazy about.

Hinata covered herself with the blanket, her face extremely red now as she thought about him.

"Awww Hinata-chan, don't be embarrassed. Both of you had kissed a lot even though you only officially started dating yesterday," Mikoto grinned.

"Y-You saw the kiss?" Hinata stuttered.

"Of course I did. You were so into the kiss that you didn't even notice my presence," Mikoto winked, "You didn't even hear me squeal."

"W-Why were you squealing?" Hinata asked with her face fully flushed, embarrassed that they saw her kissing Sasuke. Gosh, why were they watching?

"Because I'm a happy mother!" Mikoto giggled and floated around happily.

"Mother had been wishing for this for a while now. For both of you to be together." Itachi told her.

"If I remember correctly, Mikoto did try to match-make both of you when you were only four. If the clan had stayed alive then, you would probably grow up as Sasuke's fiance." Fugaku added.

"R-Really?" Hinata blushed as she heard it. She couldn't imagine growing up as Sasuke's fiance. Wouldn't life be so different then?

"But of course it didn't happen because of the massacre," Mikoto sighed before squealing in excitement again, "But in the end you two are still together now!"

"B-But is this fine?" Hinata looked down and played with her fingers, "I'm supposed to help him achieve happiness so that the three of you can move on, but I ended up dating him instead. I-Is it okay?"

"Hinata-chan," Mikoto floated towards her and smiled warmly, "I think by dating him and being with him, you will bring him happiness."

"M-Mikoto-san..."

"You balance my little brother out, Hinata-san. Without you, he'll most probably be that same angry man. His aura is dark and raging. Yours are light and gentle. Your presence calm him greatly. I have seen it with my own eyes how much he needs you, so don't doubt yourself Hinata-san. You mean much more to him than anyone can describe, so take good care of him, Hinata-san."

"Hyuuga Hinata, as much as I dislike you at first sight since you seem weak, you were the only one who could see us so I had no choice but to ask you for help. However now, I do not regret it as it was because of you my son has changed and I believe with you beside him, he can achieve that happiness he deserves," Fugaku added.

Hinata found herself lost for words as she listened to the three ghosts. She meant a lot to Sasuke. It could even be said that she was now an essential part in Sasuke's life, but it worked both way. Sasuke too was now an essential part of her life. He needs her, but she also needs him. Dating and being in a relationship may be new to her, but it was also new to him. He was as inexperienced as her and it might not even be easy, but Hinata wasn't going to run away.

"I'll try my best to give Sasuke-kun the happiness he really deserves." Hinata told herself and the three ghosts smiled at her.

"Well, enough with the serious talk. Don't you need to visit your sensei? Don't be late, or you'll be late to see my little Sasuke as well," Mikoto winked.

"Ah," Hinata muttered out and glanced at the clock."I should get ready!"

The three Uchihas left her room giving her the privacy she needs. Wasting no more time, Hinata then got herself ready, greeted her father before leaving the manor and rushed towards Yamanaka's shop to collect the flowers she ordered before visiting Kurenai-sensei.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

With a bouquet of flower at hand, Hinata gently knocked the door of her sensei's apartment. It had been a while since she last visited her or talked to her due to all the recent happenings. The last time she visited Kurenai-sensei was before she went for the mission with Sasuke, but now that she finally found some time, she couldn't wait to see her and her child again.

When the door opened, Hinata was shocked that it wasn't Kurenai-sensei that greeted her, but someone else entirely.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata blinked.

"Yo, Hinata." Shikamaru greeted back. "Here to visit Kurenai-sensei right? She's inside… breastfeeding."

"Ah," Hinata blushed and entered her apartment, "You're here to visit Kurenai-sensei as well, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Yea, I have nothing to do today, so I thought I just check on how they're doing."

"That's kind of you, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata blushed and placed the flowers she had bought inside the vase. She arranged it gently until Kurenai-sensei came out from her room with her baby in her arms.

"Hinata!" Kurenai said as she gently placed her sleeping baby inside the cot before hugging the timid Hyuuga, "It's been a long time. Both of us have been quite busy eh?"

"S-Sorry sensei that I couldn't visit often."

"It's okay, Hinata. I heard you were recently hospitalized as well. Are you okay, Hinata?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"I'm fine now, sensei. Don't worry." Hinata smiled.

"You always worried me you know," Kurenai patted her head gently, "but your determination never fails to impress me either."

Hinata blushed and stepped closer to the cot to gently carry the baby out, "Hello Mizuki-chan, it's been a while," Hinata softly murmured and kissed the baby's cheeks. Mizuki chuckled and fondly played with Hinata's fingers. Kurenai watched the scene with interest and smiled to herself.

"You'll make a good mother, Hinata." Kurenai chuckled, "If Sasuke sees this, I won't be surprise if he wants kids soon."

Hinata immediately turned bright red as she gently placed Mizuki back inside her cot before turning to face her sensei, her expression embarrassed and horrified. "H-How d-did y-you k-know?"

"Shikamaru told me that you two are dating. I have to say that I am surprised, Hinata." Kurenai chuckled.

Hinata looked at Shikamaru who just shrugged his shoulders. "Ino told me. I'm just telling Kurenai-sensei the 'latest' news."

"So who confessed?" Kurenai asked teasingly while Shikamaru closed his eyes pretending not to be interested, but she had a feeling that he was.

Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers nervously again. "S-Sasuke-kun did…"

"Seriously?" Kurenai muttered in genuine surprise and Shikamaru's eyes shot open, "Now I'm really surprised. Who would have thought the silent Uchiha Sasuke was the one that made the first move?"

"I-I didn't expect it either." Hinata blushed.

"Sasuke is a silent guy that likes silence and Hinata is relatively a quiet and gentle girl. Somehow, I'm not really surprised." Shikamaru yawned.

"Well, guess that logic is true," Kurenai chuckled, "But I'm happy for you Hinata. No matter what others might say on this, I'll support you okay?"

Hinata beamed hearing those words and hugged her sensei whom had acted like an elder sister to her throughout her life. "T-Thank you Kurenai-sensei."

"Ah, you're a big girl now currently dating. I remember the first day when I had you my student. You were so shy back then, but look at you now. All grown up. I'm proud of you, Hinata."

Hinata held back her tears and hugged her sensei even tighter. Kurenai chuckled and patted her head. "I'm not kicking you out, but don't you have a boyfriend to attend to now?" She winked.

Hinata blushed and started to panic when she realized she was late to meet Sasuke. "A-Ah, I lost track of the time, and I still need to buy some groceries!"

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm pretty sure Sasuke will forgive you," Kurenai teased.

Hinata blushed even harder and bowed apologetically and politely before saying her goodbyes. Kurenai giggled to herself as she observed Hinata bolted out of her apartment, her face red as a tomato.

"Hey Shikamaru." Kurenai called out still chuckling.

"Yea?" Shikamaru yawned.

"I think there will be Uchiha-Hyuuga babies soon. You better be prepared to teach either snotty brats, or extremely shy ones, or in-between in the future," the genjutsu specialist giggled.

At the thought of snotty young Uchihas running around the academy, or extremely shy ones hiding behind the desks, or both snotty and shy, Shikamaru sighed. Perhaps the shy ones wouldn't be so bad, but he was already having problem dealing with the adult snotty Uchiha, what could he expect from a snotty Uchiha kid? Heaving out yet another sigh, Shikamaru murmured out the phrase he always said.

"How troublesome."

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

She couldn't believe she had lost track of time. She promised Sasuke to meet before noon and now it was already beyond noon and she still needed to buy some groceries for lunch. She really hoped Sasuke wouldn't be mad. She had no idea if he would be or not. They are dating right now, so would he be extra mad if she was late, or completely wouldn't mind? Honestly she had no idea. This was her first time dating and she really had no idea how to approach certain things yet. In fact, her mind was still trying to process the fact that she was dating the Uchiha Sasuke. Once again, at the thought of her new boyfriend, Hinata immediately blushed.

"The usual, miss?" A male voice was heard.

Hinata snapped away from her thought regarding her new boyfriend and blushed as she realized the stall owner had been talking to her. "A-Ah y-yea. S-Sorry."

Even though he was working in a market selling vegetables and fruits, the stall owner was a relatively young man and quite a charming one in fact. Hinata wondered why young girls weren't flocking his stall yet. It wasn't like Hinata went to this stall only because of his looks. The only reason she came here was because well… she had always bought stuffs from this stall so it had become a habit. In fact, she didn't notice that the stall owner was good looking until Ino commented about it. Now that she looked at him, she guessed that he was indeed good looking, but no one could beat _her_ Sasuke-kun. Once again, Hinata blushed hard when she realized what she had just thought.

"So, miss, you've been coming here for a while, but I still do not know your name," the stall owner smiled.

Hinata blinked. "E-Ehh, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ah, Hinata-san. It's an honour to have a beautiful Hyuuga buying from my stall. My name is Tamaki."

"A-Ah, nice to meet you, Tamaki-san?" Hinata mumbled, confused as to why the stall owner was extra chatty today. Usually he would just say hi, packed her vegetables and she would go. However, now when she thought about it, she would immediately rush off so there wasn't any time for him to talk, but why would he want to converse with her? Not to mention the fact that he called her beautiful. Hinata found it strange. Unfortunately for her, her denseness caused Hinata not to realize that he was trying to hit on her.

"So..." the stall owner continued nervously, "maybe someday we could…"

"Strange. I thought your job was to sell the vegetables and fruits and not flirting with the customer," an all so familiar husky voice interrupted the stall owner and Hinata blushed when she felt strong arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder, "So, Mr Young Stall Owner, may I know what you want from _my_ girlfriend?"

"A-Ah sorry!" Tamaki stuttered as the dark onyx eyes stared deeply into his hazel ones, "I-I didn't know she was taken!"

"Ah," Sasuke frowned and purposely traced his lips along Hinata's jaw line. The timid Hyuuga blushed madly and shuddered at the sensation, "_Now_ you know."

Seeing the intimate act, Tamaki immediately packed the vegetables Hinata had asked for and handed it to her. At this, Sasuke tightened his grip on Hinata's waist, glared at Tamaki and grabbed the bag from him before taking Hinata's hand and pulled her away from the stall.

Hinata managed to mumble out a soft thank you before Sasuke pulled her away. Most of the villagers were looking at them now, surprised at the sight of the Uchiha holding the hands of a Hyuuga. As Sasuke was holding her hand tightly, it wasn't hard for Hinata to infer that Sasuke was being possessive.

"S-Sasuke-kun—"

"Are you really that dense?" Sasuke asked.

"E-Eh?"

Sasuke frowned. "He was hitting on you."

"T-Tamaki-san was?"

"He was trying to ask you out on a date," Sasuke stated bitterly.

"Even if he was, I wasn't going to accept…"

Sasuke suddenly stopped and let go of her hand. He turned to face her and grimaced. "I don't like it. The way some men are looking at you. I really don't like it."

"T-They were looking at me?"

"You are really dense, aren't you?" Sasuke murmured with a deeper frown.

"S-Sorry…"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't expect her to apologise. She did nothing wrong. He doubted that she asked to be stared at. He bet all those men were perverts and he was in fact ready to kill them all if he could. Obviously he couldn't because most probably the Hokage would lock him up if he did and he couldn't be with Hinata if that was to happen.

However he really hated the way Tamaki was flirting with her just now and he really hated the way some men were staring at her. Hinata was _his_ and no one has the right to look at his girlfriend in such a perverted way. It was then when it hit him. Hinata was his. He just had to show those damn perverts that fact.

Hinata was surprised when she suddenly felt Sasuke's lips on her. One minute he was commenting about how some guys were staring at her and how she was so dense and then all of a sudden he was kissing her? Furthermore, they were in public! She knew Sasuke could be rather affectionate sometimes but she didn't expect him to be so open about their relationship in public.

As Sasuke continued to kiss her, Hinata felt her cheeks burning as she slowly responded to the kiss. Even if it was embarrassing kissing him in public where the villagers were _obviously_ staring at them, her body just reacted on her own accord as she returned the kiss. She felt his lips twitched into a smirk before they broke apart.

"S-Sasuke-kun—" Hinata buried her face into his chest, embarrassed by what she just did in front of the villagers.

"That ought to do it," Sasuke smirked.

"D-Do it?" Hinata looked up and blushed.

"To show all of them that you are mine, Hinata," Sasuke smirked and leaned closer, tracing his lips along her ears, "and that I won't be happy if any man tries to flirt with you… because you're _mine_."

Hinata blushed harder at his words, but she didn't have the time to react as Sasuke then took her hand into his and started walking again, pulling her gently with him. As they made their way back to Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke continued holding her hand gently while carrying her bag of groceries and glaring at all the men he saw. Most of them immediately backed away and stopped looking at them, or stopped looking at her specifically and Hinata was glad to finally be free from those stares. From their eyes, Hinata knew that none of them would dare flirt with her anymore as Uchiha Sasuke had definitely made his point clear.

The point being where Hyuuga Hinata was _his_ and that if anyone dares to flirt with her, things definitely wouldn't end well. As the pair disappeared from sight, the male villagers made a mental note to themselves to never ever mess with Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend unless they have an early death wish. Mess with Hyuuga Hinata and they would get one hell of a beating, because Uchiha Sasuke was one possessive man.

_Definitely_ a possessive man.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for all of your reviews.

A/N: I said once a week, but not really in a good mood so I thought of writing parts of the next chapter. Ended up typing the whole 12 pages. Anyway, Eid Mubarak to all Muslims celebrating out there :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 21**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

The coast was relatively clear. No shady figures were seen lingering outside or nearby making the place even less suspicious. From the outside, it looks like an ordinary bar, with drunken men strolling in and out struggling to even walk properly on their two feet. However, Karui knows that there are some in there who can provide them with reliable and valuable information regarding the Cloud Ninja who has been targeting Hyuuga Hinata from the Leaf Village.

Ever since the Raikage ordered Killer Bee to investigate the situation, definitely angered by the fact that some Cloud Ninjas were threatening the ties they shared with Konoha, Killer Bee, Omoi and her had been investigating and gathering data day in and out. It was a difficult task as whenever they obtained a new piece of Intel, their target would find out in one way or another. Apparently, the Cloud Ninja after Hinata has strong support within the village itself, making his whereabouts hard to locate as some villagers would warn him if the three of them were getting close in finding him.

Nevertheless, they didn't give up. Raikage has given them the orders and they are going to do it right. Besides, Karui befriended some Leaf Ninjas during the war, the shy Hinata being one of them, hence she wouldn't want anything to happen her. In fact, she still didn't know why someone would be after Hinata. The timid girl was just too… kind.

As they had been searching within and outside the village for a while to find information with no avail, the trio then decided to expand their search to the underground activities since they figured they were wasting time trying to find information in a place where some of his supporters lies. The Raikage had also informed them that the Kazekage was getting edgy; hence they couldn't afford to waste any more time. Killer Bee figured it would be easier to threaten the people of the underground since they already have a black list. Hence here they are observing a hidden bar where they believe contained some information. Now the only problem was to obtain it without evoking suspicions.

"Man, if Samui was here, with her big chest, she could just go in there and seduce to obtain the information. If only you have bigger chest, then you would be able to do it, but your chests are flat which means there are no appeal so there's no way you can seduce," Omoi sighed and Karui was trying her very best to control her temper as he continued on rambling, "Because you're not capable of seducing, I will have to go in and collect the information the hard way. What if a fight breaks out? What if I'm forced to fight? Then I might get hurt. Maybe a cute girl will help heal me and then we'll fall in love, but then my fangirls won't be happy. What if I die? The girl will be hurt… and my fangirls…."

Omoi didn't have the chance to finish his ramblings as Karui had already smacked him hard on the head emitting a deadly aura. "MY CHESTS ARE NOT FLAT AND YOU DON'T HAVE FANGIRLS AND YOU WON'T BE GOING IN THERE ALONE YOU IDIOT. KILLER BEE WILL TAKE LEAD."

Omoi rubbed his head where a huge bump had appeared no thanks to Karui's smack and sighed. "I'm just stating a possibility. Don't be so mad about it."

"I'm not mad," Karui declared, "I just find your ramblings annoying. Tsk, if it's only me and Killer Bee, we'll have completed this mission already!"

"You can't survive without me," Omoi grinned, "Where's Killer Bee anyway?"

"He should be behind us."

"But he's not."

Karui blinked and noticed that Killer Bee was no longer behind them. In fact, he was nowhere near them. "EHHHHH WHERE DID HE GO?"

"I think he went in there," Omoi pointed towards the bar where he managed to catch a glimpse of Killer Bee entering it. Karui stared at the entrance, appalled over the fact that Killer Bee had just entered a bar filled with illegal activities without much planning, but then again he's Killer Bee. Contemplating of what to do next, the duo looked at each other first before both of them made their choice and dashed into the bar.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He was greeted by the smell of alcohols, the sight of cards sprawled over the illegal gambling den and men staring at him with cold eyes. The bar that had been lively with curses and rude remarks immediately went silent the moment he entered where all eyes were on him. It wasn't a surprise if they knew who he was. He was Killer Bee, the famous Jinchiruki of the Cloud Village. Everyone with connections with the Village of Hidden Cloud knew that he possessed the Eight-Tails in him so it was only natural that the people in this bar knew about it as well.

"Killer Bee!" Karui and Omoi exclaimed the moment they entered but immediately stopped when they felt the tense atmosphere.

"This is a good place to make an Enka concert eh?" Killer Bee commented.

"Ehhhh? You only entered this bar to find a concert location?" Karui murmured in shock.

"Why else would I be here for?"

"We have to find—" Karui was about to yell but Omoi covered her mouth before she could.

"The information," Omoi whispered for her.

"Oh, information yo." Killer Bee mumbled before walking towards the bartender. Karui and Omoi watched as he went to the stool and just sat there.

"Milk, yo?" Killer Bee requested

"_Baka, who orders milk in an illegal bar?" _The Eighth Tail's voice spoke within him.

"Ah, not milk then yo," Killer Bee said and the bartender frowned as he wiped a bottle.

"What do you want?" The bartender asked.

"Information, bakayaro. Konoyaro."

"Information? We have no such thing." The bartender frowned.

"I see." Killer Bee stood up and looked around. "Karui, Omoi, let's prepare for an enka concert outside yo?"

"Wait!" the bartender stopped him. He had heard about Killer Bee's infamous Enka concert before and if possible, he rather not had one outside his bar. His bar is an illegal one for goodness sake! What will happen if an open public concert is held outside? Also, he very well knew that Killer Bee's Enka concert had always been disastrous. If one was to be held outside, it would most probably drive all his customers away and he couldn't afford that. Killer Bee had come here in a non-threatening manner, but the moment he mentioned the Enka concert, he suddenly became very threatening to his business.

"What is it that you want to know?" the bartender asked hoping to get rid of him as soon as possible.

Killer Bee grinned and sat back on the stool. "There's this Cloud Ninja who has been after a Hyuuga, yo…"

The bartender frowned as he heard it. "I don't know him."

"Orh? Then you won't mind me setting up a concert here, bakakaro. Konoyaro."

The bartender's face paled, "Ryuuji. Nagesa Ryuuji."

"Oh, then where can I find this Ryuuji guy?"

The bartender stayed silent and stared at Killer Bee's face which was screaming Enka no matter how he looked at it. He gulped.

"Follow me. I'll tell you where he's hiding."

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

Staring at the canvas while holding his paintbrush, Sai wondered what he should paint. He had been thinking about it for a while, since yesterday actually, but he still has no inspirations. This latest painting won't be part of his collections as he is actually trying to make a painting for Hinata which was why he's thinking hard about it. It was supposed to be a get well soon gift since he didn't get her anything when he visited her few weeks ago. Granted, she was well and healthy now, but Sai still wanted to give her a painting because she was his friend or at least, he would like to believe so.

Truth to be told, Sai was still trying to grasp the concept of friendship. While he could confidently call Naruto and Sakura his friends since he spent more time with them than he did with any others, Sai was still trying to get to know the rest. Now that Uchiha Sasuke was back in Konoha, he knew he most probably wouldn't be called for a mission much with Team Seven since Sasuke would most likely be forced to go with them as the original team, hence Sai had been spending most of his time polishing his social skills.

He had to say that so far he wasn't really successful. His fake smile still exists that most outside the Konoha 11 found him slightly creepy. Even within Konoha 11 itself he was still trying to get to know them better. That was where Hinata came into the picture. While he was in talking terms with all of the Konoha 11, Hinata was one of the few who willingly entertained him whenever he started to ask questions, sometimes stupid ones, about friendship. He wanted to know more, and Hinata willingly told him more and helped him out.

As he spent time with her, he realized that it was very hard to dislike her. She stuttered at times due to her shyness which could be bothersome, but other than that, she was easy and comfortable to be with. She didn't judge him; neither did she seem wary of him due to his allegiances with Danzo previously. She just treated him normally like how she treated the rest. He remembered Sakura and Naruto telling him that she was the first rare few who accepted Naruto when the rest of the villagers chided him, even though she was too shy to talk to him, but that definitely portrayed her character; that she didn't judge others and is relatively… accepting.

Other than Naruto and Sakura, Hinata was also the other one to teach him about friendship willingly. She told him the normal things friends did, such as hanging out, or giving gifts during appropriate times. One week after Naruto and Sakura announced their engagement, Sai was still clueless as what to give them, so Hinata helped him out telling him that he should just follow his heart since Naruto and Sakura were his first two friends. He listened to her and Sai ended up creating a beautiful painting of those two and gave it to them as a gift. The joyous thankful expression Naruto and Sakura showed him when he presented them the gift was something Sai knew he would forever remember.

So now, he would like to get something for the girl he considered a friend as a get well soon gift, though she was already well, or perhaps as a congratulations gift since he found out from Sakura that Hinata was now dating Sasuke. Yes, maybe he should make it a congratulations gift, but now the only question was what to create.

Knowing that sitting down here and just think wouldn't get him any inspirations, Sai finally got out of his house and walked around town hoping to find something that would help him get his muse. As he strolled pass Yamanaka's flowers shop, something caught his eyes.

Lavenders.

Soft, light purple like her eyes, they smell nice and they are pleasant to the eyes. They kind of remind him of Hinata.

"Sai?" Ino came out from the shop after she noticed that he had been staring at a certain flower.

"Ino-san," Sai greeted with that usual fake smile of his.

"Are you here to buy some flowers?" Ino asked him coyly.

She always thought that Sai was good-looking. When it comes to his look, he shares some resemblances with Sasuke, but while Sasuke was hard to read because of his cold personality, Sai on the other hand was hard to read because well… he was just hard to read. She couldn't tell whether his smiles were real, or fake, or whether he meant what he said or whether it was just a joke.

"Not really," Sai answered still staring at the lavenders, "Ino-san, do you think the lavenders remind you of Hinata-san?"

Ino blinked at stared at the flower Sai had mentioned. "Hmm, now that you mention it, yes. Her eyes are actually pale purple instead of white, and she smells like lavenders. You are planning to get some for her?"

"No. I'm just trying to find an inspiration to paint something for her, as a congratulatory gift since she just started dating Sasuke a week ago. " Sai told her.

"Ah, I see. I guess painting a field of lavenders for her will be nice and maybe you can add a shining beautiful moon above. The moon can represent Sasuke, the dark warrior that shines when around her." Ino giggled.

"You know Ino-san, that's a good idea," Sai smiled and for once Ino thought it didn't look fake, "Do you mind if I sit here to paint?"

"Sure, why not…" Ino blushed startled by his sudden real smile, "Do you mind if I stay and watch?"

"Not at all," he told her while setting up his canvas before he began painting. Ino watched with awe as Sai started his first few strokes of the painting.

"Do you want some tea? Or some snacks maybe? I'm assuming this will be long," Ino asked.

"That'll be nice, Ino-san," Sai smiled again making Ino blushed once more as she stepped inside the shop to make some tea and get him some snacks.

After Ino brought him the snacks and tea, Sai thanked her once again before concentrating on his painting once more. As Ino watched him paint, she thought maybe Sai wasn't as unreal as people assumed him to be. He seems pretty genuine now trying to make a painting for Hinata and she thought it was incredibly sweet of him. Perhaps all this while, Sai was just misunderstood and maybe after this, Ino vowed she should try to get to know him better.

**xXXxXXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXXx XXxXXx**

It had been a week since she started dating Sasuke and honestly speaking, she was getting used to it and secretly enjoying it. Throughout this one week, she realized that Sasuke loves to hold her a lot for no reason. He could just appear from nowhere and placed his arms around her waist while she was cooking. He could even just pull her into an embrace and refused to let go. Well, not that she minds him holding her. In fact she would secretly enjoy it because whenever Sasuke holds her, it made her feel… protected.

She also realized that Sasuke likes to kiss her… a lot. It would be very hard to pull away the moment he started kissing because he just wouldn't want to stop. As embarrassing as it was to say, it seems like kissing her was his number one hobby and the more embarrassing thing was that she didn't mind. She enjoyed kissing him a lot and even though most of their kisses usually turned extremely heated, Sasuke never once did something she doesn't like. He was very affectionate, but he never tried to touch her in those inappropriate places. Though at times things get extremely heated that she wished he would touch those places, but of course she never admit this out loud. She was embarrassed at how perverted she could be at times.

"Thinking about something naughty again, Hinata-chan?" Mikoto winked and giggled which made Hinata blushed harder.

She didn't answer because she was in Sasuke's kitchen cutting some tomatoes preparing to make lunch and she didn't want Sasuke to catch her talking to herself again.

"Ah Hinata-chan, when you two kissed, I can't help but to squeal in joy because it's so hot!" Mikoto giggled.

Hinata blushed even harder and cut the tomatoes faster.

"Both of you should just start making beautiful babies already! I can't wait to be grandmother~ I bet Fugaku can't wait to be a grandfather and Itachi can't wait to be an uncle. So just get in that room and make some beautiful babies already, Hinata-chan!" Mikoto winked.

Fugaku choked, Itachi coughed and Hinata stopped cutting as she froze and blushed madly as Mikoto had just given the permission for her and Sasuke to…well you know.

Once again, the indecent thoughts entered her mind and Hinata had to shake them away to prevent her body from reacting. She was blushing madly when she felt the strong arms around her waist.

"Why are you blushing so hard, _Hime_?" Sasuke whispered into her ears."

"I-I-I…" Hinata stuttered, "N-No reason really, Sasuke-kun."

"Really?" Sasuke held on to her tighter and started tracing his lips against her neck.

"A-AAh… Y-Yes.. A-Ahh, " she moaned.

Sasuke smirked against her neck and Hinata knew that he was going to start teasing her again, and gods if he did, they wouldn't be able to stop and she would end up not making lunch. Hey, she couldn't help it that her boyfriend was addictive. _Very addictive _in fact_._ Luckily for her though, someone knocked the door, giving her an excuse to escape from his ministrations. Sasuke wasn't too happy about it though as he reluctantly let Hinata go.

Hinata quickly opened the door, her face still madly flushed, but she doubt her blush would ever die down whenever Sasuke was around. She hopes whoever was visiting them wouldn't be so suspicious.

"Hinata-san."

Hinata blinked and stared at the male outside the door. "Sai-san!" She beamed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here to give you something," Sai smiled signalling towards the painting he was holding.

As Sai passed her the painting, she took a peek and saw the beautiful field of lavenders with different shades of purple with a bright round moon illuminating in the dark sky making it seems as though the lavenders were glistening.

"Sai-san, it's beautiful!" Hinata chirped cheerfully and seeing this, Sai smiled while Sasuke frowned and approached them, immediately placing his arms around Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, Sai-san made this painting. Beautiful isn't it?" Hinata blushed.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured. Even though he hated to admit it, the painting was indeed beautiful. He just didn't like it that this creepy man that looked like him was giving it to his girlfriend.

"You can see it as a congratulatory gift for finally dating, Hinata-san and…" Sai smiled as he gave Sasuke a glance.

"Sasuke." The Uchiha muttered with a frown.

"I know," Sai stated, "I'm just wondering what name I should give you. Ah Mr Sunshine sounds nice."

"Mr Sunshine?" Sasuke grimaced.

"I apologize for disturbing both of you. See you around, Hinata-san and Mr Sunshine." Sai apologized before he left with his signature smile.

Hinata giggled while Sasuke's frown deepened. "Mr Sunshine?"

"Sai-san has this habit of calling someone by the opposite of your character," Hinata chuckled, "So if you're Mr Sunshine, it definitely means you're the opposite, like Mr Night or Mr Darkness or something, which I think you are."

"Hn." Sasuke snorted. "I don't like that guy."

Hinata merely smiled as she placed the painting gently on the floor deciding to think about where to hang it up later.

"Then what did he call you?" Sasuke then asked, slightly curious.

"W-Well last time he used to call me Ugly Devil."

"Ugly Devil?" Sasuke grimaced. If Sai always called people by the opposite that means… "Doesn't he truly mean beautiful angel then?"

Hinata blushed as she thought about it. "W-Well y-yea I guess."

"Now I _really_ don't like that guy," Sasuke uttered coldly and sat on the couch.

"You don't like anyone, Sasuke-kun."

Well true. He really didn't like a lot of people and he wasn't going to make an effort to start liking them either, but she was wrong when she said he didn't like anyone. Well yes, mostly everyone but he did like someone.

"Well, that's where you're wrong, hime…" Sasuke told her and Hinata gave him a quizzical look. Without warning, he pulled her closer to him, making her sit on his lap as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Hinata immediately blushed while Sasuke smirked, "You're wrong hime, because I like you."

"W-Well that's because I-I'm y-your g-girlfriend, so it doesn't count," she tried to argue but failed miserably as Sasuke began to nibble her left ear. He smirked as she began reacting to him and to her surprise, he suddenly pushed her off his lap and pinned her onto the couch.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata blushed tremendously as Sasuke pinned her down and hovered on top of her. He prevented her from saying anything else by placing his lips on hers and kissed her ferociously. Hinata closed her eyes and returned the kiss allowing herself to be lost in the pleasure. Who knows how long they stayed in that position kissing each other until Sasuke felt an extra presence in his apartment. Annoyed at the intrusion, Sasuke pulled away and Hinata whimpered at the loss.

"Someone's here," he whispered and when Hinata felt the familiar chakra, she buried her face against his chest, embarrassed at the thought that someone just saw their intense kissing session.

Sasuke frowned and glared at the door. He let go of Hinata before emitting his Chidori and struck towards it. Almost immediately, another spark of electricity was seen as the Chidori was blocked by another lightning jutsu.

"I've always suspected that you're a pervert," Sasuke began, "I just never thought you would spy on a previous student, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yo Sasuke," Kakashi murmured, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt your moment."

"When did you get in?" Sasuke frowned.

"When Hinata opened the door for Sai. Just thought I'll look around for a while. I didn't expect you two to… you know. Anyway, congratulations. That was one intense kiss. It's a massive progress."

"Pervert," Sasuke growled and was about to hit him again, but Hinata grabbed his arm to stop him before he ended up destroying his own apartment.

"S-Sasuke-kun, it's okay," she persuaded him and looked deep into her eyes.

Seeing her pleading eyes, Sasuke sighed and stopped the attack. "Tsk, fine."

Hinata gave him a sweet and thankful smile before looking at Kakashi. "Is there a reason why you came here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well yea. I'm here to pass a message actually," Kakashi told them.

"What message?" Sasuke asked grumpily. He was still annoyed that Kakashi had interrupted their heated moment. He would have beaten his sensei up, but Hinata was here and she wouldn't like it, so for now he just had to suck it up.

Kakashi noticed his previous student annoyance and couldn't help but smirk, though it was hidden from his mask. When he found out that Sasuke and Hinata were dating, he found it hard to believe since those two were like polar opposites. However, after seeing the heated kiss with his own eyes just now, he finally believed it all right. Those two just can't get enough of each other.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see both of you," Kakashi told them. "Finish up whatever you two were doing and head to the Hokage office straight. It's regarding the Cloud Ninjas."

Hearing the message, Hinata frowned and Sasuke held her hand to provide some sort of comfort. "We'll be there in a short while," Sasuke informed Kakashi.

"Very well," Kakashi mumbled and was about to leave when he gave them another teasing glance with a wink, "Don't kiss for too long."

Once he left, Sasuke looked at Hinata with concern. He was still holding her hand. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yea," Hinata meekly nodded and smiled, "Let's go Sasuke-kun. I want to settle this problem one and for all."

Sasuke understood and with hands still intertwined, the pair immediately made their way towards the Hokage office.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXXx**

With the letter from the Raikage at hand, Tsunade re-read it again and again to make sure that she had read it right. Feelings of slight relief were felt when she finally read through the entire content. When the messenger hawk from the Village of The Cloud first appeared before her today, Tsunade was afraid it would bring another solemn news, that the letter was sent from the Raikage to inform her of the little progress they achieved in their part in trying to locate the Cloud Ninjas. Ever since Hinata had fallen into another comatose state for two weeks, Tsunade had been anxious in finding the ones responsible. It wasn't only her. Even the Kazekage had requested for them to be quick or Hinata's life would be in danger again. Gaara had told her that as long as the culprit was out there, he will never rest because Hinata's life was still at stake.

Honestly speaking, if the letter continued to mention of little progress, Tsunade may have to act on her own. However, much to her relief, the letter had brought in some good news. Not only did Killer Bee and his team found out who was responsible, they even managed to locate the hideout of the Cloud Ninjas and the coordinates of the location are sent here through this letter.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune entered, "Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino are here as you have requested."

"Sasuke and Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"They're still not here yet. Kakashi has sent the message though." Shizune said.

"I see. Bring those that are here in first then." Tsunade ordered and seconds later, Neji, Kiba, Shino and Ino entered the room wondering what they were called in for.

"You must be wondering why I've called all of you here. I'm planning to send all of you a mission together. It's regarding the Cloud Ninjas that are after Hinata." Tsunade explained. "I will explain in more detail once the two loverbirds arrived."

"Lovebirds?" Kiba blinked.

"Sasuke and Hinata." Tsunade stated the obvious.

"Ah." Kiba murmured while Shino remained impassive, Neji cringed hearing the term 'lovebird' while Ino tried hard not to giggle. As if knowing that they were just talking about them, Sasuke and Hinata entered the Hokage's office with their hands still intertwined. Upon seeing this, Neji glared daggers at the Uchiha and Sasuke noticed, but he didn't bother to let go as he enjoyed pissing Neji off.

"Good. Now that everyone is here, I can begin," Tsunade spoke, "I just received a letter from the Raikage stating that Killer Bee has found out who has been responsible for the attacks so far. His name is Nagesa Ryuuji, an official Cloud Ninja from the village. The reasons for his attacks are unknown so far but I would like to believe that it is personal."

The others stayed silent while Hinata smiled sadly hearing Ryuuji's name. Tsunade noticed this and frowned. "What's wrong Hinata? Do you know this man?"

"Yes I do," Hinata whispered, "We… have already met."

The rest looked genuinely surprised while Sasuke gripped her hand tighter for comfort.

"What are his intentions, Hinata-sama? What does he want from you?" Neji asked protectively.

"Revenge." Hinata stated blatantly.

"What for?" Tsunade enquired.

Hinata smiled sadly as she recalled Ryuuji's words. "B-Because it's my fault that his uncle was killed. If I didn't exist…"

"I see," Tsunade grimaced, "So it's personal as I've expected."

"T-That's why, I want to face him. I-I want to try talking to him," Hinata said, "If we can find where he is…"

"Killer Bee found where his hideout is. They have sent us the coordinates. The reason I called all of you here is because this will be your mission. I'll be sending you to the hideout. You will face this man. All of you here except for Hinata." Tsunade announced.

"W-What? Why am I not part of this mission? It's me he wants. I should be the one to face him," Hinata argued.

"It's because it's you he wants which is why I can't send you. Your life is at stake here. You'll be safer in the village. I only call you here because you have the right to know since the people I'm sending are very… important to you."

"B-But…"

"My decision is final, Hinata. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Ino and Sasuke will be leaving for this mission soon. You will stay put in this village for your own safety." Tsunade announced, "And oh, Sasuke, I'm unlocking your Sharingan. You will be able to use it partially."

With that said, Tsunade dismissed them to prepare for the mission. Hinata reluctantly left the room alongside Sasuke. Neji patted her shoulders as a form of assurance, telling her that everything would be all right, that she shouldn't worry. Kiba and Shino did the same thing while Ino smiled at her. Sasuke said nothing and just held on to her hand, but she knew he was sending the same message across, that she shouldn't worry much.

"It'll be fine," Sasuke whispered and Hinata looked up and forced a smile.

No, it wouldn't be fine. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Ino and Sasuke… These are the people she really cared about. Neji is her beloved cousin. Kiba and Shino are her beloved teammates. Ino is a precious friend and Sasuke… Sasuke is her significant other. They are important people in her lives and all of them will be going on this mission. The Cloud Ninjas are full of surprises which mean all of them are risking their lives in this mission and it was all because of her, because she was the target, because her life was threatened. So no, it wasn't fine because this was her problem. She was the main cause for all this so she wants to settle it with Ryuuji herself. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of this, because of her…

As she watched Sasuke packed the necessary items for the mission, Hinata frowned with worry. How could she stay still while they are away on this mission? How could she be at peace knowing that the people she cared about are out there fighting the one who is after her? While they'll be out there, she'll definitely worry out here, and she will continue to worry until they come back; until she received news from them, if not she'll continue to be uneasy. How can she be calm when her heart was already feeling uneasy? She was having a bad feeling and she hated it.

"I can go with them," Itachi told her in the midst of her thoughts.

"E-Eh?" Hinata whispered softly so that Sasuke wouldn't hear.

"Well, since we can communicate through our minds, if I'm there, you will know what's going on. You will know if they are safe or if something bad has happened, because I'll inform you and I'll keep an eye on them, on my little brother."

"Itachi-san…"

"I worry for my little brother too you know," Itachi smiled, "Mother and father will stay here with you. I'll join them for the mission. None of them could see me, so it'll be fine, Hinata-san. Don't worry."

"Itachi-san… Thank you…" Hinata murmured softly and Itachi just smiled.

Once Sasuke was done packing, Hinata followed him to the gates to send him off. The others were already there waiting and Hinata wasted no time and wished all of them good luck, telling them to come back safely.

"We will, Hinata. Don't worry." Kiba grinned. Hinata just smiled, but deep inside she was still uneasy. When they left, Sasuke stayed on for a while longer and gazed at her.

"You okay?" He asked as he gently caressed her cheeks. Hinata leaned in to his touch, fearing that she wouldn't feel them anymore. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but her heart was still uneasy.

"I'm fine," she lied, not wanting him to worry.

"You're a terrible liar," Sasuke frowned.

"I-I…" Hinata mumbled and her now teary eyes looked at him longingly, "Please come back safely, Sasuke-kun. Please."

She was pleading him. She was pleading him to return to her safely and honestly, Sasuke was surprised by her sudden insecurity. Was she doubting his abilities? No… Hinata never doubted him, so there must be another reason. Not knowing what else to do, Sasuke kissed her and Hinata eagerly responded before Sasuke pulled away and hugged her. He gently rubbed her back and Hinata allowed herself to bury her face against his chest, taking in his natural scent that she has come to love.

"You worry too much," Sasuke murmured still patting her back.

"You will come back safely, right? Please come back safely…" She sniffed and hearing this, Sasuke tilted her chin upwards, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were sad and pleading and it ache him to leave her in this state, but he had no choice. This was a mission; a mission that would determine her safety.

"I will." Sasuke promised and kissed her forehead. Hinata closed her eyes as his lips brushed her forehead, before moving to her cheeks and finally her lips.

"Wait for me, _hime_," he whispered and Hinata gripped his shirt and nodded.

Sasuke then let go of her. He showed her one of his rare smiles and then he was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for your reviews!

**A/N:** I think this fic will be ending soon. I don't think it'll go beyond 30 chapters. Haha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 22**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Ino felt like she was in a war just by being in this mission and no, it wasn't a war filled with intense bloodshed and violence, but instead, a silent war between three men who looked like they want to kill each other, or if she wants to be specific, a war between two protective men and a legendary loner.

Ever since the mission began, Kiba and Neji had been glaring daggers at Sasuke and the brooding Uchiha was more than willing to glare back with equal intensity. None of them spoke. They just glared as though that was the only way they could communicate and honestly, Ino was beginning to feel awkward. She was Yamanaka Ino. Silence wasn't a normal part of her lifestyle. She was so used to Chouji's constant munching during missions that silence was no longer part of her dictionary, which was why this silence was _very_ suffocating.

She didn't mind if she couldn't talk to Sasuke in this mission. She knew better that talking to him wasn't a good idea as he still has temperament issues despite currently dating Hinata. If there was one thing she was really sure about the current Sasuke, it was that he was only nice to Hinata and no one else. Even_ if_ he was nice to anyone else, which was very rare she must say, it was only because Hinata was by his side. Basically this brooding Uchiha only acts nice because of Hinata. In other words, he was living because of Hinata and only for Hinata.

Since she couldn't talk to Sasuke, she was left with the other three guys remaining. Ino also didn't mind if she couldn't talk to Neji. That guy was like another Uchiha, even if he never wants to admit it, except that instead of intense black eyes, he has pale white ones but still intense nevertheless, and instead of jet black hair, he has long silky brown hair in which Ino still has no idea how he managed it. She did try asking him once, but obviously he didn't answer and gave her the odd look. Well anyway, back to her current dilemma. Honestly, when she accepted this mission, she was prepared not to talk with both Neji and Sasuke, but Kiba…

She hadn't expected Kiba to keep quiet as well. She had actually expected the usually talkative and noisy Kiba to be annoying and made some noises. She expected to actually have a conversation with him, but no, Kiba was extremely quiet today choosing to glare at the Uchiha the entire time and hell, even Akamaru was being silent with him. If Ino didn't know better, she may have thought that the Inuzuka has some boy crush on the Uchiha.

Hence, here she was cursing herself for being stuck in this awkward yet intense silence. Well, she could try talking to Shino, and no she hasn't forgotten that he exists… okay maybe she did just a little, but anyway, Shino was still silent like those three but for a completely different reason. Shino was quiet because of well… He was Shino. If he wasn't quiet and took part in an active conversation with her, then he wouldn't be Shino. He was probably some imposter… a bad one, or he had some weird personality change.

Anyway, back to her current dilemma again. Ino still didn't like the fact that she was stuck in this silence. She wondered why Tsunade-sama didn't send Sakura for this mission instead. Why did Tsunade-sama have to send her? It wasn't like she didn't want to be part of this mission. She really did because she wanted to help Hinata and catch all those Cloud Ninjas that were after her, but this… To her, this intense silence was slow death.

Sasuke on the other hand was more than aware that Neji and Kiba were staring at him, but he didn't give a damn. He was also aware of Ino's silent torture but again, he didn't give a damn. Who cares about what they are thinking anyway. Inside Neji's head was probably some assassination plot on him for dating his cousin. Kiba was probably wondering about what was so good about him that Hinata just had to fall for him, Ino was probably thinking about how to escape this situation and Shino… Well Shino… Who knows what that guy was thinking?

Honestly, Sasuke didn't care if they didn't talk to him. In fact, he liked it better that way. He was only here because of Hinata, to beat up all those bastards Cloud Ninjas who hurt her and once he was done, he couldn't wait to return to Hinata's side. Hence, he rather that this mission goes on smoothly without anything or anyone to annoy him which was why he was more than thankful for the silence. However, he knew that the silence wouldn't last because Ino would definitely talk sooner or later.

Unable to tolerate the silence any longer, Ino decided to strike a conversation. First it was with Shino, who wasn't part of the 'war'.

"Hey Shino, nice weather huh?" She asked.

"…"

As the conversation with Shino obviously died, well the guy didn't really answer her in the first place, Ino then turned to Neji. "Hey Neji, how do you take care of your hair?"

"Instincts," he answered and then there was silence again.

Heaving out a sigh, Ino turned to Kiba. "Hey Kiba, is Akamaru okay? He seems quieter…"

"He's fine," Kiba answered and then there was silence as he continued to stare at the Uchiha.

Exasperated, Ino turned to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun, how does it feels like dating Hinata so far?"

Sasuke stayed silent and thought about it. How does it feel like? Obviously it was great. He suddenly remembered the two males staring at him and Sasuke smirked. This was a good way to annoy them. He was in the mood.

"It's good. Really good." Sasuke smirked. "It's always the _quiet_ ones."

That statement was enough for Neji and Kiba to stop staring and immediately lunged at the Uchiha instead. Activating his Sharigan, Sasuke fought back and Ino watched in horror as the three began to brawl on the hard ground and Shino… well Shino..

Who knows what that guy was still thinking?

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxX**

Itachi didn't know that his little brother could be such a tease… in a bad way. He was sure that his comment regarding the quiet ones was said on purpose to piss both Kiba and Neji off and obviously he was successful in his attempt as seen from the injuries those three sustained.

"I can't believe I'm wasting my chakra to heal you guys when we are not even in the hideout yet," Ino complained as she healed Sasuke's injuries inflicted by none other than Hyuuga Neji. She had just finished healing Kiba and Neji and thus now it was Sasuke's turn who was injured the most since he was ganged up by two possessive men.

"Blame the Uchiha. He provoked us," Kiba snarled and Neji crossed his arm in agreement.

"Well, you don't have to be oversensitive about it. Hinata is a big girl," Ino reminded them, "And Sasuke-kun, don't provoke them next time."

"You were the one that asked me the question," Sasuke told her coolly.

"Well, sorry! I just wanted to start a conversation," Ino snapped making the Uchiha winced as she was suddenly rough with her healing. "Seriously, why can't you all behave like Shino?"

Hearing this, all of them turned to face Shino who was leaning against a tree, where his existence was completely forgotten until his name was mentioned.

"I don't want to daydream about bugs. I rather daydream about Hinata." Sasuke murmured.

Shino stayed still while Kiba tried to lunge at him again, but Ino's mind control stopped him.

"Sometimes I wonder how Hinata-sama can tolerate you," Neji frowned.

"Easy. I kiss her and touch her a lot," Sasuke smirked and that was more than enough to make Neji snapped again.

"Enough! All of you!" Ino yelled tired of their acts, "Oh god, we have a mission to complete. For Hinata's safety! So please_ behave_ guys, for Hinata's sake."

The three of them grimaced knowing that Ino was right. Neji immediately calmed down not before glaring at the Uchiha one final time, Kiba cursed before turning away and Sasuke… Sasuke was still impassive as always.

"How far from the hideout are we?" Shino finally spoke after being silent for so long.

"I think it might take another day," Ino said.

"Then we should continue moving," Shino suggested looking at the others behind those shades.

"Yea we should," Neji agreed, "Can you move already, Uchiha?"

"Hn." Sasuke frowned and stood up.

The five of them wasted no time and continued on their journey towards the hideout once again. Still observing them, Itachi floated pass through Sasuke to see what was up front. At this, Sasuke stopped and turned around, his sharingan still activated as he felt something strange.

"What's up Sasuke? Still injured from our blows?" Kiba mocked.

"Not at all dog boy," Sasuke frowned and continued walking. He didn't bother to deactivate his sharingan.

As they walked, Sasuke couldn't help but to have this feeling that someone was observing him and just now… Just now… He swore he felt some tingling chakra pass through him.

It felt familiar. It felt like his brother.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

There were a few things Uchiha Sasuke couldn't understand in life. One was why Naruto didn't die from eating too much ramen. Two was why fangirls continued to go crazy over him even after he sent death glares towards them and now this; this being the fact that he currently could feel Itachi's presence.

How in the world was he feeling Itachi's presence? How was it even possible? Itachi was dead, so how in the world was he feeling Itachi's chakra? It didn't make any sense. Itachi's chakra wasn't supposed to exist anymore. A dead man chakra wasn't supposed to be lingering in this world. What was happening?

He wasn't one to believe in spirits, but honestly, Sasuke had no idea what to think or what to believe. He did saw Hinata's mother, but that was in between life and death. Also, during the war, the reanimation jutsu brought the dead back to life, so it was hard for him not to believe in the dead coming back to life, but does that mean that Itachi had been brought back to life? It couldn't be… Itachi had bid him his final farewell, telling him that no matter what choice he's made, he would always love him forever, so for what other reason would he return?

Confused, Sasuke looked around constantly still having the nagging feeling that someone was observing him. Itachi's presence was fade, but it was there. He could tell. He knew his brother's chakra more than anything else. After all, he did spend most of his life trying to seek revenge on him.

"Oei Sasuke, what's wrong? You seem restless suddenly," Kiba asked as he noticed that the Uchiha had been looking around a lot.

"Nothing," Sasuke frowned and continued walking.

"Shouldn't you deactivate your Sharingan? You should conserve your chakra," Neji reminded him.

Sasuke said nothing but deactivated his Sharingan anyway. Neji was right about conserving chakra so for once, he decided to listen to someone other than Hinata. What he didn't expect was that the moment he deactivated his Sharingan, Itachi's presence completely disappeared. He felt nothing at all as though his presence just now was only a dream.

Curious, Sasuke activated his Sharingan again and as he had expected, he could feel Itachi's presence again, even if it was fade. So he could only feel it when his bloodline limit was activated? Sasuke frowned. What the hell was going on?

"We're here," Ino's whispers snapped him out from his thought. Looking up front, Sasuke saw the hideout they were all looking for. It seemed rather… quiet. When they felt that the coast was clear, they moved closer to investigate further.

The hideout didn't seem like a hideout at all. Other than being located in an open area, they couldn't see anyone or sense anything. There weren't any guards nor were there any traps. It was completely quiet and deserted and it made them wonder if the cloud ninjas found out about them coming and had escaped. However, Akamaru had caught some scent which means the place wasn't completely deserted, right?

"It feels like no one is here," Ino whispered as she looked around.

"Maybe they want you to feel that way," Sasuke stated, "Remember that you can't sense them. The Byakugan can't detect them too, neither can my Sharingan."

"Sasuke is right. I can smell them which means they are here. Just hiding." Kiba frowned.

"My insects didn't find anything so far. Wherever they are hiding, it's definitely discreet." Shino said.

"Let's split up and search." Neji suggested and they agreed. "And keep on high alert."

As they split up, Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he carefully observed the hideout, but just like how the Byakugan couldn't detect anything, his Sharingan couldn't either. He wondered if Mangekyo Sharingan would work and he would then be able to sense the Cloud Nins, but Tsunade only partially activated his sharingan which means he wouldn't be able to access his mangekyo.

Also as he was silently looking around, once again Sasuke kept having this feeling that he was being watched. Again, he also felt a lingering sense of Itachi's chakra and he still couldn't understand why. It was beginning to frustrate him. Why now? Why was he feeling Itachi's presence now on this mission making his mind a mess?

Meanwhile, Itachi was still observing Sasuke. This hideout was rather suspicious thus he couldn't help but to feel wary. As he explored the hideout, he noticed something that none of them could see. He was a ghost thus nothing could escape his eyes which was why he could see them.

Bombs. Invisible ones and they were ticking.

It was a trap. This entire place was a trap. They knew that Sasuke and the rest would be coming. This place was going to explode and none of them could tell. Itachi must warn them no matter what, but how? None of them could see him. None of them could hear him. As the clock continued to tick signalling that the bombs were going to explode soon, out of impulse, Itachi shouted. He knew that no one could hear him, but he just shouted.

"Sasuke! Little brother! Get out from here! The bombs are going to go off!"

Sasuke froze. He heard it. He heard a voice. A voice was warning him to run. A voice that sounded so much like his brother. No, a voice that sounded _exactly_ like his brother. Sasuke blinked as confusion hit him.

"Aniki?" He turned around and mumbled to nothing. He couldn't believe it, but he swore he heard Itachi's voice. How? How was it even possible? Then, there was the warning. There are bombs here. A ticking one and they are going to explode. As he finally processed the warning, Sasuke pushed all his other thoughts away even though he had so many questions now to look for the rest. He must warn them.

He searched for the others. It was in this situation where he hated being separated. Running out of options, Sasuke shouted hoping that they could hear it, where ever they were.

"We need to get out of here now! There are bombs!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could

The others heard it and they stopped wondering if it was a false alarm, but then without warning, an explosion occurred, the walls collapsed and everything went black.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxX**

She woke up with a halt screaming Sasuke's name that Hanabi dashed into her sister's room to check out what was wrong.

"Aneki?! What happened?!" Hanabi asked and gently rubbed her sister's back who was clutching her heart and hyperventilating. Her breathing was ragged and uneaven. Sweats were seen on her forehead. Whatever her sister screamed about must be scary, because Hinata looked anxious and terrified.

"A nightmare…" Hinata whispered once her breathing even out a bit.

"About Sasuke?" Hanabi asked and Hinata nodded, her face extremely pale with some tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The younger Hyuuga looked at her sadly and embraced her to provide comfort.

"It's just a nightmare, Aneki," Hanabi whispered hoping it would soothe her sister, even if it's just a little.

"I know," Hinata forced a smile not wanting her sister to worry, "I'm just shocked that's all. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Hanabi looked at her unconvinced. She wished she could stay by her sister's side longer, but she had a meeting with Konohamaru for another mission.

"Really. You should go Hanabi. I don't want you to be late for your mission," Hinata smiled and Hanabi gave her another hug before she reluctantly left her side.

Yes it was a nightmare. Hinata knew that. It was only a nightmare, but yet it felt so real. It was as though she saw it happening before her very eyes; Sasuke shouting to get out of the place and then there was the explosion, then the walls collapsed and then _nothing_. Once again, Hinata paled and looked outside.

What if it was real? What if it was a scene that really had happened viewed from Itachi's eyes? Itachi had said that if anything went wrong, he would inform her through her mind since their minds were strangely connected, so what if that scene really happened and Itachi transmitted it to her mind for her to see and because she was sleeping, it seemed like a nightmare instead? What if that was the case then? Then that means… That means….

"Hinata-chan, don't think negatively," Mikoto tried to comfort her, "It could really be a nightmare…"

"But what if it is real? What if Sasuke-kun and the rest are in trouble right now? What if something had happened to them? Then I… I…" She mumbled and held back her tears.

"Hinata… Calm down. Believe in them. If you keep on thinking like this, nothing good will come out of it. You need to calm down. You need to think rationally." Fugaku told her even though part of him was also currently worried for his sons.

Hinata nodded in acknowledgement and looked out of the window once again. It had only been three days since Sasuke and the others left for the mission, but she already had this bad feeling. No, she already had this bad feeling even before the mission began and whenever she had a bad feeling, nothing good ever happened next.

However, it was only three days which means it was still too early to request for a search. The normal protocol required for it to be a week before a search could take place unless the Hokage really demanded it. She could talk to Tsunade-sama about it, but she knew it was still early. They were trying to investigate a hideout. Those kind of missions would usually take more than a week. If by the end of the week and she still heard nothing from them, then… most likely…

Hinata frowned and bit her lips at the thought. No, she mustn't think that way. She must believe in them, believe that they would come back as they had promised, as Sasuke had promised to her. Once again, Hinata looked out. She gazed at the clear blue sky and prayed.

"Sasuke-kun, Neji-niisan, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Ino-san, please come back safely," she whispered with tears forming in her two pale eyes, "please Sasuke-kun… "

_Please._

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

With three stacks of paperwork in front of him, Naruto sighed at the amount of work given to him. Tsunade had sent him off to a mission in Suna except that it wasn't really a mission, but more to a lesson. The purpose of sending him here was to make sure that Naruto learns from Gaara the way of being a young leader. Gaara had agreed to help, and thus here he was now here with numerous amount of paperwork in front him. Now seeing the amount of workload, Naruto began to question his dream of becoming a Hokage, but then again, maybe the load aren't usually this many. Maybe Gaara was trying to bully him or something.

"Gaara, why are there so many paperwork…" Naruto whined.

"Sorry to break it to you, but that's just half of the normal amount," Gaara stated and hearing this, Naruto gasped dramatically.

"How can you even survive with this, Gaara?!" Naruto wailed. "I'll get killed by all these paperwork!"

"You'll get used to it overtime," Gaara told him nonchalantly, "Now finished that up so we can head back to Konoha in the evening."

"We?" Naruto looked up.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage so I'll be going to Konoha with you," Gaara explained.

"I see." Naruto grinned before pouting again before those stacks.

Gaara sighed. If he waited for Naruto to even start, he doubted those paperwork would even decrease. "I'll help you out."

Naruto immediately perked up in excitement. "Really?!"

"Do not misunderstand. It's only for this time. If I wait for you to do it yourself, I can bet by next week, I'll still have three stacks of paperwork undone. There'll be no chances next time."

"Hey!" Naruto pouted before grinning slyly. "But someone seems excited to return to Konoha.~ I wonder why~"

"No specific reason." Gaara frowned.

Naruto stared hard at the red-head Kazekage and wondered. "You know Hinata and Sasuke are dating already, right?"

Gaara shifted his attention away from the paperwork and meet his friend's blue eyes. "Yes I'm very well aware. She sent me a letter last week."

"You're not sad or something? Jealous or heartbroken or anything?" Naruto inquired worriedly.

"Why should I be?" Gaara asked him with a quizzical look.

"I don't know!" Naruto murmured in exasperation. "I mean, you asked her out for dinner, you two seems close and I have no idea if you've feelings for her or not and now that she's dating someone else, I'm just worried you know!"

To Naruto's surprise, Gaara actually smiled. "Thank you for your concern, Naruto. I'll admit that maybe I do have feelings for her but they aren't as strong as the Uchiha. Hinata-san is just a very special friend."

"So you are okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sureeee?"

"Yes Naruto, so now hurry up and start before I decide to bury you in my sand," Gaara frowned and threatened.

"Scary! But yes sir!" Naruto grinned at the threat and once again, Gaara sighed before the duo immersed themselves with those stacks of paperwork…

When they were finally done, it was already evening and Gaara asked Naruto if he wanted to rest for the night or just start on their journey back now. Naruto told him that they could start now since he knew Gaara barely sleeps so he didn't want his friend to wait, not after he ended up doing most of the paperwork instead of him.

Hence they began on their journey to Konoha. They didn't really talk much to Naruto's dismay, but again, he knew Gaara wasn't really a conversationalist, especially when he was travelling, thus Naruto bear with it even though at times he just had to start a conversation. Thankfully for him, Gaara responded. He didn't know how he would survive if Gaara stayed silent throughout.

As they didn't take any breaks since both of them had way too much chakra to spare, they arrived to Konoha the very next day in the afternoon. The moment they stepped inside the village, Naruto screamed in joy before yelling something about meeting his beloved Sakura-chan. He disappeared in a blink of an eye and Gaara wished his friend had that same kind of motivation when it comes to doing the paperwork.

Since the meeting with Tsunade was only tomorrow, Gaara realized he had the entire day free. Strangely he was still not tired despite the long journey, so Gaara took this time to explore the town again and maybe visit a friend. He hadn't seen Hinata ever since she woke up from her two weeks coma, so maybe he should visit her now since he has the time. Also after spending a few days with Naruto which at times could drive him crazy, it would be better if he could spend time with someone quiet after this, and Hinata was relatively quiet.

Breathing out a sigh of content that he could finally see his female friend, Gaara roamed around the village as he sought the timid Hyuuga.

**xXxxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx XXxXX**

Hinata was feeling extremely anxious. Even though she did say that she would wait for a few more days before going to the Hokage, she just couldn't stop this feeling and it had only been a day since the nightmare. She honestly had no idea if she could wait any longer. The uneasiness had been getting stronger day by day…

Worried, she strolled along the park, roaming back and forth occasionally thinking about the safety of her friends and her significant other. She walked and walked, unaware that she was being observed or stared at actually. It was only when a group of girls- five of them appeared in front of her that Hinata realized she wasn't really alone in the park. They looked practically normal, except for their leader (she assumed she was their leader since she was standing in the middle) who stood out a lot because of her bright green hair.

"Can I help you?" Hinata politely asked though she had this gut feeling that things may turn ugly since the girls were glaring deeply at her.

"You are Hyuuga Hinata?" One of them asked looking at her from down to up, as though not believing that she was Hinata.

"Yes I am Hyuuga Hinata," she answered politely despite not liking the way the girls were looking at her. The way they were looking at her, it was rather…demeaning.

"Seriously?" One of them scoffed. "She looked plain. No make-up and look at her clothes! I can barely see any skin. How can she be the great Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend?"

Hinata uttered nothing as the girls hurled more insults. They accused her of using some spell to win his heart. They even said that she used her main bloodline in the Hyuuga clan to manipulate him. They even insulted her further saying that for an ex-heir of a Hyuuga clan, she looked pathetic, weak and plain.

"Are you done?" Hinata smiled when the girls finally stopped talking. She looked extremely neutral and unaffected which angered the girls more.

"You don't deserve Sasuke!" One of them snarled and Hinata was getting irritated by their remarks.

"Even if you say that, it doesn't change anything. I'm still with Sasuke-kun and that _won't_ change. Your threats won't make me leave him. Why should I listen to the opinions of some strangers when the ones I love have approved of this relationship?" She stated nonchalantly.

"Why you…"

"I love Sasuke-kun and whatever you say won't change anything. I love him so I will fight for him. Even if you tried to seduce him with your revealing clothes and sex appeal, I will fight for him because Uchiha Sasuke is _mine_, and I won't let any of you take him away." Hinata said out with conviction.

"You….!" The leader yelled and wanted to slap her. Hinata wasn't one to attack civilian so she stood still waiting for the slap but it never came as sand suddenly grabbed the hand of the leader tightly, stopping her hand before it could reach Hinata's face.

The leader paled seeing the sand enveloping her hand. She tried to pull away, but couldn't and she paled even more when the red head made his appearance.

"May I ask why were you trying to slap Hinata-san?" Gaara inquired with a small frown.

"S-She threatened me, K-Kazekage-sama!" the woman yelled and the sand's grip on her tightened as Gaara frown's deepened.

"It's not good to lie in this kind situation. I heard the entire conversation, unfortunately." Gaara stated much to the girls' dismay.

"Forgive me!" She exclaimed and Gaara grimaced as he loosened his sand. The moment he let go, the girls ran away for their lives. Once they were out of sight, he turned to face Hinata with concern. "Are you all right, Hinata-san?"

"I-I'm fine, Gaara-san. They weren't really much of a threat. I just didn't want to hit them," Hinata smiled.

"I know. As expected of you," He stated with a small smile.

"What are you doing here, Gaara-san?"

"I have a meeting with the Hokage tomorrow, but I ended up reaching here a day earlier. I was about to look for you in the Hyuuga manor to see how you're doing, but I found you here instead."

"A-Ah, I was just taking a walk." Hinata blushed

"Mind if I join you then?"

"Not at all," Hinata genuinely said and the two ended up taking a stroll together. They were mostly quiet for a while until Gaara started a conversation.

"I've yet to congratulate you properly on your new relationship with Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara said.

Hinata immediately blushed. "W-Well, we're just dating. It's not an engagement yet so you don't have to be so formal, Gaara-san."

"Knowing Uchiha Sasuke, he most probably will ask for an engagement soon." Gaara told her and once again, Hinata blushed.

"What makes you think so?" She asked shyly.

"He is highly possessive. I believe he would like to make you _officially_ his very soon," Gaara randomly stated.

"I-I see," Hinata blushed hard as she recalled how possessive Sasuke became when a shopkeeper in the market tried to flirt with her. What if Gaara was right? If Sasuke indeed wanted to make this an official engagement soon, how would she react? She would probably blush a lot, squealed deep inside before accepting…

Suddenly she felt sad because what was the probability of it happening? She wasn't even sure of Sasuke's safety now… and once again the feeling of anxiety consumed her.

"Something is troubling you." Gaara uttered. It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement. He knew something was troubling her.

"N-Nothing." Hinata bit her lips nervously.

"I do know that's a lie," Gaara frowned not liking the fact that she was hiding something.

Hinata hesitated and bit her lips again. "I-I'm worried."

"About?"

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata smiled sadly, "and my friends. Tsunade-sama sent them to a mission. They have located the hideout of those Cloud Ninjas but I've been feeling uneasy ever since they left…"

Gaara stayed silent as Hinata folded her arms together and stared blankly on the ground biting her lips. She looked like she wanted to break down. "What if something had happened? This uneasiness… What if…"

She was rambling and Gaara could tell that she was in fact breaking down. Comforting others wasn't really his forte, thus Gaara had no idea what to do seeing Hinata like this. He knew he should comfort her, but how? He remembered seeing the Nara doing something to comfort his sister, so Gaara figured perhaps he should mimic that act. Hence rather awkwardly, Gaara placed his arms around her as a gesture of comfort.

"Hinata-san, calm down." He whispered.

She was startled that the usually stoic Kazekage was hugging her. The hug wasn't intimate. In fact, it was very awkward as if Gaara had no idea how to do it, as though it was his first time and in fact in was. Gaara never hugged anyone before and Hinata was his first. Despite the awkwardness, Hinata appreciated his gesture. He was trying to comfort her and she appreciated that.

"Gaara-san…"

"How long have you been feeling uneasy?" He asked.

"Since yesterday… there was this nightmare… There was an explosion and then…"

Gaara frown. He knew Hinata was sensitive over the safety of others which was why she tends to feel uneasy if something bad was about to happen or had already happened. Hence now, if Hinata felt that something had happened to Sasuke and the rest, most probably it would or already had.

"Let's inform the Hokage. We'll search for them."

"But Tsunade-sama may prevent me from going since my safety is at stake…"

"I'll persuade her." Gaara stated. "If you stay here, you won't be at ease anyway. You want to search for him right?"

Hinata immediately nodded.

"Then we'll go to the Hokage's office now. I'll ask the Hokage to let you go. If she worries for your safety, she won't have too, because I'll be going with you."

"Gaara-san… You don't have to do this."

"I want too."

"Why?"

Staring deep into her pale lavender eyes, Gaara gently brushed away some of the hair that were partly covering her forehead. Hinata was surprised by the sudden gesture but she was even more startled by the amount of emotions Gaara was currently displaying. Then Gaara answered, an answer that strangely warmed her heart.

"Because you are a special friend, Hinata-san. A very special friend."


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for all of your reviews!

**A/N**: Hey, again, I will emphasize the fact that I can only update during the weekends or Friday night. I'm only on my 3rd week in college, but my work is already piling up. I have projects, research and assignments to complete and of course these are the priority. Updating is now a luxury for me which I will do when I'm free, so I will really appreciate if you all can wait patiently and not pressurize me to update. The last thing I need is to fall sick due to excessive workload. Please? :(

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 23**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he felt consciousness returning to him. His entire body felt numb and he couldn't move. His fingers were tensed and his head was throbbing so badly that he felt like hitting it against something to make the pain go away. In fact he would if he knew where he currently was because when he opened his eyes, the only thing he could see was darkness. He allowed his eyes to get used to the new surroundings as he tried to figure out his location. The air was stiff and the space was rather constraint…

Once the throbbing pain had stopped, Sasuke stood up. His eyes still couldn't see anything and he waited for a few more minutes for his vision to clear, but nothing happened. There was only darkness. Confused, Sasuke reached out his hands and they touched something concrete and rough. As he still couldn't see, his hands roamed and moved around this object he had just discovered and he frowned when he realized that it was a wall.

Still puzzled as to why he couldn't see, Sasuke took a step to the right to estimate how big this place was. He knew he was trapped in some room, he just wanted to guess how big it was. Even when more minutes had past, his eyes were still blind. Even when they were opened, all he could see was darkness and nothing else. Hence, this was why he took a step to the right rather slowly and he repeated this process for around five more steps until he bumped into another wall. Again, Sasuke frowned.

Where the hell was he? And why couldn't he see? The last thing he remembered was the explosion. He remembered warning the others about it and then the explosion occurred before everything went black. He must have lost consciousness and maybe the explosion had temporarily blinded his sight, but now he felt like that wasn't the case. He felt no pain in both of his eyes. In fact, he felt nothing, as though the chakra flowing into his eyes had forcibly been stopped.

Sasuke frowned at the thought of his chakra being forcibly closed. Only a Hyuuga could do something like that, so who in the world did this? Something must have happened between the time he was unconscious and now. Someone must have brought him here, to this small room and did something to his eyes. How else then did he get here? And for what other reason couldn't he see?

Using the wall as support, Sasuke moved around slowly. He hated that all he could see was darkness. Just when he thought he had finally escape from darkness, but now all he could see was it. He felt helpless walking around not knowing where to go or whether there were obstacles in front of him. He felt so lost and pathetic, but most of all, he felt alone. As he couldn't see anything at all, Uchiha Sasuke had never felt so alone before.

He suddenly wished that Hinata was here. He wished she was here to embrace him, guide him and accompany him from her genuine kindness. He also wished that he could see that soft smile of hers. Oh god how he wished to see it right now, and the he realized that he might not be able to see her smile again with this lack of sight. Just the thought of it made him so upset and angry. He was angry at the one who did this to him. He resented that person for depriving him to see the smile of the only woman he had started to love. He despised that said person for making him trap in this suffocating darkness again.

Feeling a sudden surge of exhaustion, Sasuke leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He was gasping for air all of a sudden. As he struggled to breathe, Sasuke figured that this place had limited ventilation. Someone was trying to suffocate him, but Sasuke wasn't going to die easily. He had been through so much and he finally found his happiness he had been looking for that dying now wasn't an option.

As he tried to breathe in slowly, Sasuke heard some things. Since his eyesight wasn't working, his ears were now more sensitive to the surroundings. He heard the footsteps, soft at first, but louder as seconds past. There was then a loud clang which caused his head to hurt and Sasuke knew that it was the sound of a metal lock. He then heard a screech and Sasuke winced at the sound, not liking the way it vibrated into his ears. He then heard footsteps entering the room and even though he couldn't see, he could sense someone else presence here. This room had a door and someone had just entered. There was someone here with him right now.

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled menacingly even though he was still gasping for air.

"You are a tough one, Uchiha Sasuke," the man chuckled, "I believe you already know who I am since the reason you are here was to find me."

"Ryuuji." Sasuke snarled bitterly.

"How do like you the hospitality here so far? I believe the darkness suits you well? No?"

"Screw you!"

Ryuuji chuckled. "Even when you're struggling to survive and gasping for air, you are still a rude one. I wonder if the others are just like you."

"What did you do to them…" Sasuke asked and he could feel his body weakening due to the lack of air.

"Nothing really. Like you, I merely forced close the chakra points near their eyes, blinding them temporarily," Ryuuji smirked, "and like you they are trying to survive in the darkness gasping for air…"

"You…"

"Don't worry. Because I am kind, I'll let you survive until Hyuuga Hinata arrives to save all of you, and because I am even kinder, I'll let you see her again after that… her beautiful dead body."

Sasuke could feel the anger surging in him. How dare he! Even though lacking air, Sasuke lunged forward by instincts and he managed to grab Ryuuji a bit, but because he had weakened, the man easily pushed him away.

"YOU BASTARD. DON'T TOUCH HER IN ANY WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke fumed with rage.

"Survive Uchiha Sasuke. Then we'll see." Ryuuji laughed and Sasuke then heard his footsteps residing before the sound of the metal door being shut and then a click from the lock. Out of anger, Sasuke charged forward only to meet the cold surface of the metal door. He banged and punched it, cursing loudly despite struggling to breathe.

"You bastard… Freaking bastard…" He cursed repeatedly. Sasuke grimaced and tried to keep himself up. He must get out from here. He mustn't let anything happen to Hinata or else...

However, even if he wanted too, there was nothing much he could do. The insufficient amount of air was finally getting to him as his body weakened rapidly and he started to lose some of his senses.

"No… Don't hurt Hinata… Don't hurt her…"

Those were his last words before Uchiha Sasuke lost consciousness and collapsed.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

As a spirit, Itachi never once panicked before. Even when he was alive, he barely lost his cool because Uchiha Itachi had always been a relatively calm man. The only time he ever panicked was when he brought 3 year old Sasuke to a park and the boy suddenly went missing. That moment, Itachi felt like the world was collapsing. Sasuke was his life, the most important person in his life and if anything was to happen to his little brother, Itachi would blame himself. He managed to find Sasuke though after an hour of intense searching. He was playing near a river with a timid and shy girl. Now that he thought about it, he believed that the girl was Hinata.

Other than that, Itachi never once panicked again. No matter how intense or life threatening the situation was, Itachi always kept his cool and approached the situation with his calm disposition. However now, Uchiha Itachi was panicking. For the first time in his death, he was panicking and it was all because he couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. After the explosion occurred and the smoke cleared, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Uchiha Sasuke had suddenly disappeared and just like how he felt when Sasuke disappeared as a child, Itachi was feeling exactly the same way now. Scared. Worried. Anxious. Panicky.

At first, he could detect his chakra, so he followed it to find his little brother, but all of a sudden, Sasuke's chakra disappeared. Despite that, Itachi still kept his cool and tried to sense the others' chakra and he managed too, but seconds later, their traces vanished as well and it was then when Itachi started to panic.

Something had happened to Sasuke and the rest and he knew it wasn't something good. Since traces of their chakra had completely vanished, it could either mean that they were locked in some room that contained the chakra in or they could be dead. Itachi refused to believe the latter. He had promised Hinata that he would keep and eye on them, hence he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if they…

Even though he told himself not to believe it, Itachi was still uneasy. What if it is true? What if they are really… dead? Itachi frowned and pushed those thoughts away. This wasn't the time for him to have negative thoughts. This wasn't a time to panic. He must find Sasuke and the rest and in order to do that, he must calm down and think.

As Itachi slowly calmed himself, he figured that if he couldn't detect Sasuke now, he could start searching for him in the location he last sensed him at. Without wasting any more time, he started his search. The good thing about being a ghost was that he could just go through the walls, not having to bother about making the wrong turns because this hideout was a complicated maze. There were so many dead ends, which Itachi gladly walked through them and he continued to do so until he arrived at the location where he last detected Sasuke's chakra.

It was a hallway, barely lit up with metal doors at the corners. Itachi assumed that this place could be some kind of holding cell, or a prison judging from how well hidden it was. Again without wasting more time, Itachi started searching from door to door. Most of the rooms were empty, until he discovered a barely conscious Hyuuga Neji in one of them.

His face was paler than usual. He was still breathing, but barely and it was then he realized that the room had no ventilation. If it continues on like this, he would die so Itachi did the only thing a spirit could. Using his spiritual energy, Itachi managed to create a few holes on the metal door. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep Neji alive until help arrives.

Itachi then left the room to search for the others. As he had anticipated, Itachi found Ino, Kiba and Shino in three different chambers similar to Neji's and just like Neji, they too were barely conscious. He did the exact thing he did to help Neji – using his spiritual energy to create some ventilation. Once he was done, Itachi then searched for his little brother and he finally found him in the last chamber.

Sasuke's condition was much worse than the rest, making the older Uchiha frowned in disapproval. The younger Uchiha was barely conscious as well and he was also barely breathing. His face was turning slightly blue due to the lack of air, but Itachi could tell that Sasuke was still fighting – fighting to survive.

"Hinata…" He heard Sasuke mumbled out weakly.

Even nearing his death, he was still thinking about the woman he loves. Seeing this, Itachi frowned. Sasuke had finally learned to love again. He finally found someone who he truly loves, and now he was lock here to his death, deprived of seeing Hinata again? Angry at the thought, Itachi uses more of his spiritual energy to create ventilation for Sasuke. He had already used up more than half of his energy to help out the others which means he was getting tired, but Itachi didn't care. He vows to help Sasuke even if it means using up all of his spiritual energy.

Once he was done, Itachi left the room feeling completely exhausted. He had used up nearly all of his spiritual energy, with only a little remaining and the little amount will be used to call for help. Sasuke and the rest need help. Itachi may have given them time to survive, but if help doesn't come soon enough, all his efforts would be pointless.

Hence using his remaining spiritual energy, Itachi sent the coordinates of their location to Hinata before his presence slowly vanishes as exhaustion fully consumes him.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"No." Tsunade firmly said to the two in front of her.

As Gaara had urged, Hinata, together with Gaara, had went to see Tsunade to inform her about the rescue mission. As Gaara had anticipated, Tsunade didn't take it too well, rejecting their request at first mention as she was still adamant in not letting Hinata out of the village.

"I'm not really asking for your permission," Gaara stated, "As a Kazekage, I do not need permission. I'm only informing you that I'll be taking Hinata on this mission out of courtesy."

"Oh you need my permission all right," Tsunade frowned, "Hinata is a ninja from my village. If anything happens to her, I'll have to take responsibility because she is a shinobi from the Leaf. I'll be damn if you take her without my permission. Hinata's life is also at stake. What are you thinking wanting to bring her out?"

"If she stays her, her anxiety will just linger on. Knowing that Uchiha Sasuke and her friends are in danger, she won't be at ease." Gaara calmly said.

"This is the norm for a shinobi's life. Everyone feels uneasy when their love ones were sent on a mission so I can't send out Shinobis to a rescue mission just because of an uneasy feeling."

"Hinata-san's uneasy feelings have never been wrong. During the war, she saved so many lives because of it, so I'm asking for you to let her go. She won't be alone. I'll be going with her."

Tsunade frowned and let out an exasperated sigh, "Sheesh, you young people are so stubborn! I'm getting too old for this job. I can't wait to retire and make way for Naruto so he can be the one to handle stubborn youngsters like you."

Hinata blinked at the sudden outburst. "U-Umm, so is that a… yes?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Tsunade sighed, "So damn it is a yes."

Hinata's eyes brightened up. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"But—" Tsunade glared at the girl. "Like hell am I going to allow you two to go on your own. While I know that both of you are indeed capable, your father will kill me if he finds out that I sent you out with only one ally. The last time I did that, it didn't end well."

"And you—" She then glared at redhead Kazekage. "Suna— your sister and brother specifically will kill me if they discover you went on a mission without proper Kazekage's protection. Just so you know, I still treasure my life. I might be old, but I still want to enjoy life which means I don't want to be killed by an angry father or some siblings. So, for the sake of both of your safety, I'll send out the new team Seven consisting of Naruto, Sakura and Sai to go with both of you as back up."

"Very well, that'll be fine. Inform them immediately so that we can leave as soon as possible," Gaara told the Hokage and in a blink of an eye in, he disappeared from the office, taking Hinata along with him.

Once the two vanished, Tsunade heaved out a frustrated groan. "SHIZUNE!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" her loyal assistant appeared with concern as why the Hokage seems edgy all of a sudden.

"Inform Naruto, Sakura and Sai that they have a mission now. Tell them to be quick and that the Kazekage is waiting for them to move their asses to the gates."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Shizune bowed and was about to leave.

"And oh—" Tsunade stopped her, "Once you're done, come back to my office and help me write my retirement letter! It's about damn time I put Naruto in charge so that I can gamble all I want!"

Shizune blinked, and looked at the Hokage horrified at what she just said, but seeing Tsunade starting to destroy her own office, she knew that the Hokage was serious about her retirement. Well, whatever. She just had to deal with it later. Now she must pass the message to the trio, because if she's late, Tsunade will torture her.

Shizune sighed. Hell, maybe she should retire as well.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Gaara and Hinata both waited at the gates waiting for Naruto, Sakura and Sai to arrive. They didn't say anything to each other as Gaara knew that Hinata was still secretly anxious, hence he was giving her space to calm down. He stood close to her though, worried that she might break down any time, and if she did, at least he could be quick to comfort her.

After fifteen minutes, the new Team Seven finally arrived with a solemn expression on.

"Hinata, is it true? That Sasuke might be in trouble?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Hinata looked down sadly. "I-I'm not sure, but this bad feeling…"

She felt gentle hands holding hers and Hinata looked up and saw Sakura looking at her worriedly yet warmly. "It'll be fine Hinata-chan. We'll find him. We'll find them."

Hinata smiled thankfully and silently encouraged herself. There was no time to think of the negatives. She must find them and save them if necessary. She must be brave to save the ones she really cares about and she has friends to help her.

"Which direction should we go?" Naruto asked. "If they are ambushed while locating the hideout, there are chances that the hideout is in an entirely different place."

"We're back to square one if that's the case." Sakura frowned.

Hinata stayed silent. Naruto was right. If it was an ambush, the hideout might be an entirely different place and Sasuke and the others could be transferred there already. If that was the case, how were they going to find them? As she thought about it, Hinata then heard a voice, a weak voice trying to communicate with her. Itachi's voice.

_"Itachi-san?"_

_"Hinata-san… I know the location… It is…"_

Hinata listened as Itachi told her the location. His voice sounded weak and she knew that he wasn't all right. Right after he told her the location, his voice died down and she then could no longer feel him anymore. Even though worried for Itachi, Hinata faced the others and informed them of the information.

"It's the same hideout, just a different part." Hinata told them.

"How do you know?" Naruto blinked.

"Gut feeling?"

"Tsunade-sama said that their hideout is located in the Hidden Mist, which means we have to go there." Sakura murmured.

"But it takes a few days to go the Hidden Mist and time isn't something we have right now. Speed isn't a problem for Naruto and I, and perhaps Sai-san but Hinata-san and Sakura-san may have problem catching up." Gaara stated.

"We don't have to worry about that. I can bring all of you there in no time," Naruto grinned and the others gave him a quizzical look. Naruto's grin widened. "It's time to test out my new jutsu!"

"New jutsu?" Hinata blinked.

"The space-time jutsu!" Naruto grinned.

"But I thought only the fourth Hokage can use that jutsu?" Sai asked.

"I am the fourth Hokage's son so obviously I can use it as well!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"But are you sure you can control it, Naruto? I don't want you to transport us to some other world," Sakura gave him a coy look.

"You should trust me more, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined and pouted again.

"Well, if you say so…" Sakura sighed, "So you guys are up for it?"

"I don't mind." Sai smiled.

"I trust Naruto," Gaara said.

"I trust Naruto-kun too." Hinata smiled softly.

"Excellent!" Naruto beamed and did some hand signs. "Stay put guys!"

Instantaneously, a huge black hole appeared in front of them and before they could comprehend what had happened, the five of them were suck in into another dimension, transporting them to the Hidden Mist.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

Naruto's space time jutsu actually worked. The jutsu that could be used by the Fourth Hokage and Tobi so far had successfully been done by Naruto. Granted some work still needed to be done. While Naruto had successfully transported them to the Hidden Mist, he still needed to work on the landing. Naruto accidentally opened up the exit portal in the middle of the sky and when they actually exited the portal, they were falling. As none of them had anticipated such exit, they were caught off guard. Sai didn't have the time to use hit jutsu to draw a bird to carry them and neither could they summon any creatures to stop the fall. If Gaara's sand didn't cushion their fall, they highly believed that most of them would have broken bones by now.

"Seriously Naruto? In the middle of the sky?" Sakura gasped in shock.

"Hehe, sorry, sorry," Naruto grinned, "It seems like I still need to work on the exit."

"You'd better, Naruto, or you'll end up killing someone," Gaara frowned.

"Hey chill, we all got out alive, right?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Barely," Sai commented.

"Come on! You guys are so mean. It wasn't that bad right? Hey, Hinata, it wasn't right?" Naruto looked at her expectantly.

"U-Umm… U-Umm," Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers. She really hated being in this kind of situation. "W-Well, for your first time, it's quite all right, N-Naruto-kun."

"ALL RIGHT! YOU ARE THE BEST HINATA!" Naruto exclaimed and practically hugged the shy girl much to her embarrassment, only to be pulled away by Sakura barely seconds later.

"If Sasuke-kun sees you doing that, he'll kill you." Sakura growled.

"Oh come on, Sasuke isn't going to see it. You are just jealous, Sakura-chan," Naruto teased.

"Shut up!" Sakura pummelled his head while blushing slightly and the future Hokage agonized in pain. Hinata looked at him sympathetically while Sai was just smiling and Gaara silently observed the hideout.

"I can't sense anyone in there," Gaara murmured.

"You won't be able to sense them at all. Whatever technology they are using, it is definitely advance since they are able to hide their entire presence," Hinata frowned.

"I'll check what's inside," Sai offered as he made some hand signs summoning some drawings of his rats. He sat still as the rats sneaked into the hideout transferring information back to him.

"There's no one in there, or at least I can't see anyone," Sai frowned, "the place is huge and it's like a maze. It'll be hard to pinpoint any exact location."

"We're in for a rough ride, huh?" Naruto grimaced.

"Let's split up," Hinata suggested.

"Is that a good idea, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, "They are after you after all."

"I can take care of myself," Hinata answered, "besides, if we don't split up, it'll take a longer time and time might be something the others do not have right now,"

"Hinata-san is right. Even if it's risky, we'll have to do it," Gaara stated.

"All right then, we will split up! Be careful guys! I would like to see all of you here again after this, you that you can experience my jutsu again. Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed and without saying anything else, the five of them dispersed.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

Taking yet another turn, Sai grimaced as he was met with yet another dead end. Whatever his paintings had seen just now was right. This place was indeed like a maze. No matter how many turns he made, Sai would end up in the same place, or would just meet with another dead end. Sad to say, he was lost in this hideout.

Tired of getting lost, Sai summoned more of his small drawings to help him find his way. This was the enemy terrioty, thus he must be careful and not fall into their hideous plans, if they have any. From the twenty minutes he spent in this hideout, Sai saw no one here and neither did anyone come to 'greet' him. It was rather strange.

When one of his drawings found a door, Sai wasted no time and headed towards it. The door led him to some kind of lab— deserted of course as he had expected. Exploring the new discovery, Sai discovered some journals which showed him some interesting technology such as how to eliminate one existence without killing him, in other words how to hide one presence completely. Since no one still bothered to greet him or attack him yet, Sai decided to take this time to research on this interesting technology as his drawings kept guard outside.

Who knows, this technology may even be useful in the future.

Gaara though, was cursing his luck. The moment they split up, the place he was exploring just happened to be where the guards were currently resting at. Using his sand as a shield, he sighed as he continued on walking while some guards tried to kill him. Seriously, it was just his luck to be in a place full of guards and they were rather alert. The moment they saw him, they asked no question and started shooting.

Of course the bullets were so damn easy to deflect with his sand. None of the bullets hit him and Gaara actually questioned their ability to shoot. Thinking that he was mocking their ability, the guards started shooting again, relentlessly this time, but Gaara didn't even have to release more sand to deflect it. He also wondered if they knew that he was the Kazekage, but Gaara figured they did when they suddenly stopped shooting and paled.

"Gaara of the sand…" they whispered in horror.

Even without Shukaku, Gaara still had some amount of bloodlust, so he stopped and smirked, "Quite a welcoming, huh?"

The guards didn't even have a chance to even scream as sand immediately engulfed them, burying them into oblivion and once that was done, Gaara continued walking as if nothing had even happened.

Sakura on the other hand had been using her fists a lot ever since they split up, and she really meant a lot. It wasn't like she used it to punch guards or something. In fact, she didn't use her fists to eliminate human beings, but instead she used them on hard concrete walls. Irritated over the fact that the walls were everywhere, Sakura started destroying most of them with her fists. If she was met with a dead end, once again she destroyed the wall relentlessly with no mercy to make her way through.

However the walls were never ending. This maze was never ending and it was beginning to get on her nerves. One thing she hated was complicated puzzles and this maze was one obscure puzzle she couldn't even be bothered to solve, hence the intense punching of walls. As she continued walking, Sakura raised her fists in irritation when she was met with another dead end.

"Whoever designs this hideout, I'm going to pummel his head hard," she cursed before breaking the wall into pieces and walked through the big hole she successfully created as though nothing happened. As she continued her journey to search for Sasuke and the rest, she wondered how Naruto was doing, but knowing her fiancé, he had most probably destroyed more things than her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having the time of his life. Ninjas appeared out of nowhere in front of him and he was having a blast fighting all of them, and while most of the ninjas were either dead or exhausted, Naruto was still as lively as ever and he hadn't even tapped on the Kyuubi's chakra.

"How do you guys appear out of nowhere? I can't even sense any of you!" Naruto grinned widely as if the inability to sense them wasn't something to worry about at all.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I didn't expect you to appear in this hideout. The legendary war hero." Another cloud ninja appeared. This one seems tougher than the rest. His body was bulkier and his frame was well-built. This one would definitely be a challenge unlike the others who he defeated in just a few hits.

"So you're my next opponent eh?" Naruto stared at him in excitement.

"You can say that," he said and that was enough for Naruto to dash forward to hit him, but he was forced to stop when the wall behind the cloud ninja suddenly collapsed, burying the cloud ninja along with it.

"What the…" Naruto blinked.

"Oh Naruto, it's just you." Sakura appeared from the other side of the now shattered wall. "I heard some voices and I thought it could be either Sasuke-kun or the rest, but it's just you."

"Sakura-chan! You just buried my worthy opponent!" Naruto gasped.

"Oh my bad. So you did all this?" She asked looking at all the bodies littered around.

"Yea," Naruto grinned in his good man pose.

"Ah congratulations Naruto for making more mess than me."

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto smile widely. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really," the pink haired medic smiled, "I've been walking around this hideout but the only thing I discovered are just dead-ends."

"Same here," Naruto sighed, "Except for me, these ninjas suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"Can we even find Sasuke-kun and the rest?" Sakura looked down sadly and Naruto came closer to his fiancé and held her hands.

"We will, Sakura-chan. That's what you told Hinata right? And you told her that because you believe we will, so we will." Naruto lifted up the mood and Sakura smiled at him thankfully.

"And we will start by destroying that last wall," Sakura murmured, her gaze on the last standing wall in this area. The rest had either been destroyed by her or Naruto.

"Go for it Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered and with super force, she punched the wall with her two fists and watched it as it shattered into pieces. The sight of the other side that greeted them was rather strange as the only thing behind the wall she just destroyed was a metal door.

"Wow, someone must really want to hide this place," Naruto commented.

A hidden door behind a wall? Definitely a great hideout… or a great holding cell. Without further ado, Sakura approached the door and noticed some holes on it. She took a peek, and her eyes widened.

"Naruto, use Rasengan and break this door open! Sasuke-kun is inside and he's not moving!"

Trusting Sakura's words, Naruto did not waste any time as he unleashed his Rasengan to break the door open. Sasuke wasn't moving inside which means things were definitely not good. As his Rasengan hit the metal piece, a dent was seen before an explosion occurred, creating a huge hole on the metal surface. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto and Sakura wasted no time and dashed in.

"Hey teme!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Despite their calls, Sasuke remained still. Seeing this, Sakura wasted no time and checked his heartbeat. Her face turned pale because she couldn't feel any. Sasuke no longer has any heartbeat.

"No…" she mumbled in disbelief.

"Sakura-chan…He's not gone right?"

Sakura shook her head as she pumped chakra into her heart. No, he isn't gone. She didn't want to believe it. Naruto didn't want to believe it. She continued pumping and pumping, hoping to feel any sort of heartbeat. Even if it was the slightest, she didn't care. She just wants a sign that he's still alive.

"Please Sasuke-kun, stay alive. Don't leave us yet. Don't leave Hinata-chan yet," Sakura pleaded as she continued to heal him. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

"Teme, you bastard… Wake up!" Naruto yelled, but Sasuke was still lifeless and the blonde's face immediately paled at the sight of the still lifeless Uchiha. "No… Teme… Not yet… Not yet…"

"TEME!" Naruto called out his best friend repeatedly, "TEME… TEME!"

"SASUKE!"

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

As she dashed along the corridor, she thought she heard Naruto's voice shouting Sasuke's name repeatedly. At this, Hinata stopped running and stared at the empty space with worry. Did something happen? Did Naruto find Sasuke-kun already? Or was it just her imagination? Hinata frowned and turned towards the direction of Naruto's voice. She wouldn't be able to find out anything if she continued running here. She found nothing so far which means if she heard Naruto shouting Sasuke's name, he must have found something.

"Hinata-chan, I can't feel Itachi's presence at all." Mikoto murmured worriedly as she followed her.

Hinata grimaced. Ever since she reached this hideout, she couldn't find Itachi anywhere either. He was supposed to be here. He was the one that told her about this place…

"I fear that he had used all his spiritual energy," Fugaku grimaced.

"What will happen if you use up all of your spiritual energy?" Hinata asked. She saw the change in the two Uchihas expression and she had a feeling that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Spirits who used up all of their spiritual energy will disappear… completely."

Hinata froze as she heard those words. Disappear completely. That means…Itachi... Hinata didn't know how to react. She couldn't react, because barely seconds later she heard that familiar male's voice, the voice of that person who caused all this.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata turned around, anger fuming in her heart. Standing there was Ryuuji, the man behind all this. It was because of him, Sasuke was hit last time. It was because of him Sasuke and the rest were captured and god knows what had happened to them and it was because of him that now Itachi could have disappeared completely.

Her body was trembling, but not due to fear, but out of anger. She was angry. She was fuming. This man… If it was not for this man then… It was his fault. He must pay.

As rage clouded her mind, Hinata dashed forward and attacked.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for your reviews!

**A/N:** Completed my assignments earlier than usual, so here is another update. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 24**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Anger wasn't something she usually felt. Throughout her entire life, Hinata barely got angry. In fact, she believed she could count the number of times she was furious with her fingers. It was that rare. Hinata had always been the soft-spoken girl who tried to avoid conflict if possible. She always tried to resolve a situation without violence, a peaceful girl who sought for a nonviolent solution instead of one that involved blood. Her sweet and kind personality also made her very forgiving. She had always forgiven easily which was why being angry had never been part of her.

However now…

Now Hyuuga Hinata was furious and she had no idea how to describe this rage. It felt like something within her was exploding. Her emotions were out of control. She couldn't contain it and she couldn't think straight either which was why she just attacked when she saw Ryuuji. It was rather out of character of her to suddenly charge without considering a peaceful resolution first. However now, she was doing all the things she never did. She was angry. She was acting based on emotions. The moment she saw Ryuuji, she suddenly remembered Sasuke, her cousin, her friends, Itachi and something inside her just snapped. She just engaged him in battle, not caring if she really hit him, not caring if she got hurt in the process.

"Wow, Hyuuga Hinata, you're fast." Ryuuji smirked as he evaded her relentless strikes.

"Where are Sasuke-kun and the rest?" Hinata snarled.

"I wonder…" Ryuuji played dumb, "Maybe they are somewhere… fighting for their pathetic lives."

"You bastard!"

Ryuuji laughed as he saw her increasing fury. Yes, this was what he wanted; for her to understand how agonizing it was knowing you can't save the people you cared about. He wanted her to feel it; the pain he felt when his uncle was unjustly taken away from him. He wanted her to feel it; the anger and hatred after losing the one she cared about the most, where that rage would then blind her to seek revenge because that was exactly what he felt, what he had to go through.

"Yes Hyuuga Hinata, release all that anger!" he provoked.

"Shut up!" Hinata yelled furiously and struck him again.

The two of them engaged in an intense battle as both attempted to lay a finger on the other. Hinata fought using her gentle fist while Ryuugi had his own unique stance, yet his style felt strangely familiar to her. As her Byakugan couldn't detect his chakra points, Hinata tried to pinpoint the locations by memory as she fought to forcefully close some of his chakra points.

They fought for minutes, but it felt like eternity as both struggled to hit the other. In terms of strength and speed, Ryuuji had the slight edge, but Hinata didn't fall too far behind as she focused her chakra onto her two legs to successfully evade his attacks. After minutes of endless fist fight, Hinata managed to hit one of his chakra points on his right arm, immediately immobilizing it in the process.

Ryuuji didn't look startled one bit. In fact, he looked like he had been anticipating it, something that was getting on her nerves. She frowned and took a step back before Ryuuji did something that surprised her. Hitting the same spot she had just struck using his left palm, his right arm was now able to move again and Hinata stared at him in shock. How in the world did he…? Closing and opening chakra points were strictly techniques that belong to a Hyuuga. So how could he use it? Or was it just a fluke?

Surprised and caught off guard, she didn't expect Ryuuji to suddenly jump in front of her. He then attacked her right arm in return and it was too late for her to avoid it. What surprised her was that immediately, her right arm felt numb. She couldn't move it and she straightaway knew that Ryuuji had forcefully closed her chakra points. He could really use a Hyuuga technique. His chakra control was as efficient as any Hyuuga.

"How…?"

"I didn't spend my time seeking revenge without studying the enemy," Ryuuji smirked, "I have to say the Hyuuga techniques are hard to master. You need great chakra control, and you must know the location of each chakra points, or else it won't work. However, after years of controlling my chakra and remembering the different spots of each chakra points, I have to say that once you get a hang of it, the technique is a breeze. See, you don't even need to have the Byakugan to use a Hyuuga's technique. My uncle died for nothing. You don't need those worthless eyes."

She could tell that the last few statements were said with bitterness and resentment. As Ryuuji charged towards her again, Hinata forcefully opened her chakra point so that she could move her right arm again. She then painfully tried to evade all his hits, knowing now that if she was struck, it wouldn't be good.

They fought, they struggled, they hit each other, but neither gave up. Ryuuji was relentless and so was Hinata. While his desire for revenge was strong, her desire to save her friends equals his desire for revenge, making them fight on par. They panted as their chakra slowly depleted away due to the battle. They had been wasting too much chakra trying to numb the other and it was taking a toll on them.

"What happened to that hatred just now, Hyuuga Hinata?!" Ryuuji charged forward. "Show me that anger you displayed in the beginning!"

Hinata kept quiet as she avoided his hits. Anger. That was what she felt in the beginning and she was still feeling it now, but was it worth it? Was it worth it to let her rage consume her and take control of her life?

Rage is an evil thing. Once it took control, it would be hard to escape and you would be trap in the darkness for a long period and she knew this. She may not have experienced it herself but she had seen it before. She had seen what happened when one allowed anger to control them. Her cousin Neji was an example. His hatred towards her and the main family over his father's death led him to nearly kill her. Sasuke was another prime example. His hatred for his brother and his desire to avenge his clan pulled him into the darkness and it consumed him to a point that Naruto's words didn't reach him, that Sakura's previous love could no longer get to him and Kakashi's teachings were pushed away to the back of his mind.

Sasuke had been trapped in the abyss for so long and even when he was forced to return to the village, he was still lingering there. She had seen how the darkness broke him apart and shattered his entire being into pieces. She saw how the nightmares haunt him and how he hid his fear deep within himself and putting up a cold facade up front, how he refused to love again because he was afraid to get hurt once more, afraid to have those he really cared about taken away from him once again and she knew this man in front of her was the same.

Ryuuji's desire for revenge over his uncle's death had blinded him as he failed to see other reasons to live for. He only lived for revenge and it made him a bitter and angry person. His rage had closed all other parts of his life. The only thing that mattered to him now was revenge and she just wondered, what would happen once he has fulfilled it? What would happen once he has successfully gotten rid of her? Like Sasuke, he had no other reasons to live for. Throughout his life, revenge has been his priority that once it's done, what would he do? The chances were, he would give up living as well because he no longer had anything else to live for.

So was it worth it? Was it worth it then to let anger control her entire being? She might end up becoming like Sasuke and Ryuuji. She might fall deep into the abyss and there would be no climbing back up. She would be all alone because anger would blind her to the point that she wouldn't be able to see that there are those who really cares, which was why she shouldn't let her rage consume her. She should deal with this just like she always did. Calm, compose and gentle. Violence wasn't her forte. Being angry just wasn't her.

She knew there was hope for this man because Sasuke had came out from the darkness and so could he. It was a small hope, but it was still hope nevertheless and because of that, Hinata would cling to that hope, that this man could be saved, that she would help saved this man no matter what because like the rest, he too deserves a second chance to live a life where hatred and revenge no longer consumes him.

So Hinata stood still. She stopped fighting. This man was angry at her so she allowed him to take his rage out at her and hopefully…

"Why aren't you fighting back?!" Ryuuji screamed, unhappy at her lack of response.

"I don't want to fight you…" Hinata whispered.

"I have your friends and because of me, they are going to die! Hate me! Fight me!" He snarled.

The thought of her friends made her attacked again, but it wasn't fatal. She tried to numb him, hoping that her words could reach him and would stop him.

"You should stop this. You won't gain anything."

"Shut up! Your father took my uncle, so I'm going to take your life after I make you suffer emotionally seeing your friends' dead bodies!"

"Killing me won't bring him back."

"Shut up! It gives me satisfaction!"

"Then what happens after that? What happens after you take my life away? What will you do?"

Ryuuji stood still before he looked at her with anger. "I can think about it later."

"You won't be able too. Darkness will consume you so much. There'll be no turning back."

"For revenge sake, I don't care."

"Your uncle won't want you to live like this."

"Don't you dare mention him!"

"Ryuuji-san… please."

"Stop talking." Ryuuji clenched his fists. "You are just like me. You were angry when I told you about your friends. You wanted revenge, just like me. Face it Hyuuga Hinata, you're just like me. You're a hateful person like me so act like one!"

Hinata kept silent and looked deep into his eyes, smiling sadly.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am indeed a hateful person. No.. I_ am_ a hateful person. I felt envious when Naruto-kun always had eyes on Sakura-san. I felt bitter when the clan prefers Hanabi over me. I always wonder, what do they have that I don't? Sometimes, I even wished they didn't exist… then maybe the rest could finally see _me._ Then maybe I won't be invisible anymore. I have those selfish thoughts, so yes, Ryuuji-san, I'm a hateful person."

Ryuuji scoffed and Hinata merely smiled again as she continued. "But then why should I take away the happiness of others? Why should I take away my sister's right of being acknowledged by the clan? Why should I take away Naruto-kun's happiness in loving Sakura-san? I am a bitter person, I have always been, but I couldn't make myself to take their happiness away even when I'm jealous of them because I'm _weak_. I have _always_ been weak, but you know what, Ryuuji-san? For once I'm glad that I'm weak, because I know I won't be able to forgive myself if I took away their happiness for my own selfishness. The guilt will haunt me."

"And I know the guilt will haunt you too, Ryuuji-san, because you're not a hateful person. When I first met you, you're so cheerful. I was afraid of being in a group of strangers, but you comforted me. You approached me with that happy smile of yours. You played with me until your uncle decided to bring me back. Ryuuji-san, this is not you… so please wake up."

When Ryuuji stayed silent, Hinata hoped that her words had reached him, but when he looked up with those anger still in his eyes, she frowned. Words could no longer reach him. Only fists could. As Ryuuji charged with fury, Hinata got into her stance. This will be her last hit. Her kaiten will be her last attack and whatever that might happen after this… she would resign to fate.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx XXxXXx**

Sasuke hated this. No matter where he looked, everything around him was dark. He couldn't feel his legs. In fact, he felt like he was floating again. He felt so light just like the time he was stuck in the white realm. However, unlike the white realm last time, this was different. This realm was intensely dark, sucking him deeper into the void and he detested it.

Was this what death really felt like? Was this the gateway to hell and until the gate opens for him, he would be stuck here in the darkness forever? Sasuke didn't want that. He didn't want to die yet, be it going to hell or heaven, he was not ready for death yet. He still wanted to save Hinata. No… He must save her or he would never forgive himself. If anything happened to her, Sasuke would willingly allow hell to drag him, but now… Now he must save her, no matter what it would take which was why he couldn't afford to waste any more time floating here in this darkness.

Wanting to escape, Sasuke forced himself to wake up. He struggled, he fought, he screamed in the abyss hoping it would regain his consciousness but nothing changed. He was still floating. He struggled again and again, but to no avail. However, Sasuke didn't give up and repeated the action, until he heard a voice, a familiar voice he never expected to hear again. He thought it was his imagination when he heard the voice before the bomb exploded, but now he was hearing it again. Could it be a coincidence? Was this real, or was his mind playing tricks on him again?

_Calm down little brother. The more you struggle, the more you'll be stuck here._

"Aniki?"

Itachi had no idea why he was in this realm. After using all of his spiritual energy, he degenerated and his soul was sent here for whatever reason. He presumed this place was most probably where he would linger till either the heavens or hells are ready to welcome him, and till then he would be stuck here. Here though, he felt his spiritual energy slowly returning to him and he wondered if it would give him strength to return to the world of the living where he would be able to haunt Hinata again, but Itachi felt that it was no use thinking and he should just allow himself to recharge first.

At first, he thought he was alone here, but then he felt something familiar. No matter where he go, Itachi would always be able to sense this person, the most important person in his life; his little brother. His little brother was floating aimlessly and he was fighting to escape this realm, but Sasuke didn't know that the more he fight, the more energy he would use and the lesser chance he would have to escape. Itachi wondered if Sasuke could see him, but even if he couldn't, maybe he could hear him, hence the reason why he spoke.

_Little brother, conserve your energy, then you'll be able to escape._

"Is this a dream? This has to be a dream right? Why am I hearing your voice?"

_Little brother, you can choose to believe it or not, but the fact remains that you are still hearing me right now and that I'm here._

Sasuke was startled when he saw Itachi floating above him, his features as similar as the last time he saw him. He hadn't change. He was still smiling, the smile Itachi only showed to him; the precious little brother, and seeing it, Sasuke felt like crying. "Aniki… It is really you… Why…?"

_I wonder myself. Maybe I'm supposed to push you out. Saving you as always, foolish little brother._

Sasuke chuckled. "I can never fully be freed from you…"

_Because you are my little brother. I will always find a way to help you, Sasuke._

"And how are you going to help me now?"

_I don't know, but I'm going to try to get you out of here because I know you want too. I know you have a reason to live now, Sasuke._

"A reason eh? How did you know?"

_Foolish little brother. I'm your brother, I will know. From the way you're fighting to get out, she must be really special."_

"She is," Sasuke whispered longingly, "She really is."

_Maybe you should use your thoughts of her to pull you out of this realm._

"Aren't I already?" Sasuke frowned.

_No you are not. I mean, yes you are, but you are still wasting your energy by fighting. This is a spirit world. Here, we are all spirits and fighting will get you nowhere because us spirits do not have strength. The more we fight, the lesser energy we have, and we will end up lingering here more. However, even when we do not have strength, we still have memories and memories are strong. The memories can save you. The memories of the one you love can give you the strength to keep on surviving, especially if you are in between life and death, those memories can save your life._

Sasuke decided to listen to his brother. He had always went against him; stubbornly refusing to hold his hand when he was a child once, causing him to get lost and make Itachi worried sick, seeking revenge when he told him not too, hating even when Itachi had told him the truth and the path he took cause him to linger in darkness even when all the things Itachi did in his life was for him, in order to save him. Hence now, Sasuke listened.

He closed his eyes and thought of Hinata. He thought of her sweet smile, her melodious laughter, her beautiful pale eyes and her silky midnight blue hair. He thought of her gentle touches, her kind nature, her forgiving personality and how warm she was. He thought of her fabulous cooking that made him anticipate having meals every single day. He thought about the times he spent with her; how he felt happy, calm and serene. Even now when he was just thinking about her, Sasuke felt relatively at peace. He felt some sort of strength he had never felt before; a new kind of motivation.

Itachi was right. Memories of the ones you love are the most powerful. He knew this because memories of his brother and his family were what that drove him to hatred and vengeance and now, memories of Hinata were giving him the strength to stay alive. Just by thinking of her and remembering her, Sasuke could feel the life returning back to him and he then felt a strong pull as though those memories were pulling him back to the world of living.

"It's working Aniki…"

_I'm glad little brother._

Itachi's voice was fading and Sasuke opened his eyes to realize that Itachi was disappearing. His brother was once again leaving him, but what could he expect? His brother was dead, killed by his own hands. Sasuke reached out his hand, hoping to hold his big brother one last time, but Itachi didn't take it. Instead, he smiled and poked his forehead, just like what he always did.

_"I'm happy for you, my little brother,"_ Itachi smiled, then he vanished and the world around Sasuke went white. His head was spinning. He felt like he was falling and he heard voices calling out to him; the voices he was so familiar with. As even if he refused to say it out loud, he would always recognize these voices because they too had impacted his life.

The voices of his teammates; his friends.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

By then, Sakura was crying and Naruto who was holding back his tears to provide support for the medic couldn't hold it back anymore. Sasuke wasn't moving. Sakura had healed him, but he wasn't moving. He was lifeless. The thought of his best friend being dead, Naruto couldn't accept it. He kneeled down and held his left hand, while Sakura was the holding the other. They clutched his hands and cried, and then the Uchiha suddenly moved.

"Sasuke? Teme?!"

Sasuke opened his eyes only to see darkness. He then remembered that the cloud ninjas had done something to his eyes. He frowned and tried to figure where he was, but he felt the two hands holding his and his frown disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"My eyes. They blocked my chakra flow. I can't see." Sasuke immediately said.

Though shocked, Sakura understood and immediately inserted some chakra near his eyes so that his chakra could flow again. It took a while, but Sasuke was glad when his vision slowly returned. It was blurry at first, but he didn't care. He was hell glad that he could see and it was definitely better than darkness.

"Thanks." Sasuke murmured clutching his head that was still throbbing. "Why are the two of you here?"

"To save your ass of course! Hinata was worried so Tsunade sent out a rescue team. Thank god we came; you are in a pretty bad shape and we haven't even found the others!"

Hinata. Yes, she was the reason why he woke up and suddenly, Sasuke was worried. Did she come here with them? "Where's Hinata?"

"We split up to search for you guys."

Immediately, Sasuke stood up even when his head was still throbbing.

"Sasuke-kun, you should rest first."

"I need to find Hinata. I must find her." Sasuke uttered and he left no room for argument as he dashed off. For one who was currently injured, he sure moved fast. Hinata must be one hell of an important girl to him.

"I'll go with him. I can't forgive myself if anything happens to him again," Naruto murmured seriously, "Sakura-chan, can you look for the others? If my theory is right, they should be locked in this similar cells and I know you have the strength to break them."

"I will. Help him, Naruto. Help him."

The blonde smiled and gave her his signature thumbs up and then he too dashed away running after his best friend.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

Both were on the ground bloodied and weak. Ryuuji was lying there, his eyes empty as he could no longer move while Hinata was kneeling with blood dripping from her mouth, hands and even her body. He fought for revenge, while she fought to save him from darkness but both of them fought to the death. Hinata's final attack managed to hit all of his chakra points, hence completely immobilizing him while his final attack barely missed out her fatal points. Hinata had to admit that she was lucky. If his strike had hit her heart, she would probably be on the ground as well and the only difference would be that he was still alive and she would be dead.

"Kill me." Ryuuji whispered.

Hinata looked at him and shook her head. "I can't."

"Kill me." He said again.

"No."

"Please."

Using whatever strength she had left, Hinata crawled to him and place her hand on his cheek. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. "You don't deserve to die."

"I want to die."

"Many said that, but they end up being thankful that they continued living."

"How would you know?" he angrily spat out.

"Because I wanted to die as well."

"The why didn't you?"

"Because my mother wouldn't be happy, and I know if you did, your uncle wouldn't like it either."

"Stop mentioning him."

Hinata smiled sadly. "Perhaps I should've killed myself. Then you wouldn't have to suffer like this."

"You're weird, Hyuuga Hinata. Always so thoughtful. Thinking about the enemy instead of yourself. One day, it will really kill you."

"It already did." She whispered.

Again she smiled as she then removed her hand from his cheek and placed it directly above his heart. Ryuuji wondered if she was finally going to kill him. One push on his heart and it would stop beating. He would be dead. He would be free. He would be able to join his uncle. He waited for the push to come, but instead what he felt was a warm sensation. He looked down and saw the green light emitting from her palm. His eyes widened. She wasn't trying to kill him. She was trying to save him!

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving you.""

"Are you insane? You could die from chakra exhaustion! Don't heal me you idiot! Don't waste your energy on me! I don't need your sympathy!"

"And I'm not giving you any."

"Then why?"

"Because like many others, you deserve a second chance. You deserve a better life."

Ryuuji stared at her wide-eyed. "Then what about _your_ second chance? By healing me, you may no longer have any chance left."

Hinata kept quiet as she transferred her remaining energy to him. Yes, what about her second chance? She thought about it and smiled sadly. She already had her second chance. When she didn't kill herself, that was her second chance in life. When her clan labelled her as unworthy and pressurized her father to disown her, he didn't and allowed her to stay on. She did and proved herself. That was her second chance too. When she didn't die in the Chuunin exams, that was her second chance to change, to get stronger. When Naruto rejected her, she found love in another man. She found love in Sasuke and that was her second chance in love.

Hinata smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "I've had so many second chances and I'm so thankful for them all. I'm so thankful to have been given so many chances…. But you... You haven't received any… That's why now… I want to give it you, your second chance."

"You… are a fool."

"I know. I have always been a fool… I'm sorry, Ryuuji-san, for everything so please live." She whispered as she transmitted her last remaining energy and then darkness enveloped her.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He dashed as fast as he could towards the direction of her chakra that was slowly fading. He knew Naruto was following him, but he couldn't be bothered to stop and send him away. He couldn't be bothered to do anything right now except to find Hinata. As he continued running, he suddenly felt her chakra disappearing. From fading, it was completely gone and Sasuke feared the worst. Even though exhausted and running out of chakra himself, Sasuke increased his speed.

When he arrived at the location, he saw two bodies. One was unconscious, the other wasn't but unmoving. Naruto who had been following him arrived and his eyes widened at the scene. Anger surged in Sasuke as the unconscious one was Hinata. He rushed towards her and cradled her in his arms. He called out her name but there was no response and Sasuke looked at the conscious man in anger preparing to kill him.

"You bastard…"

"She was a fool…" Ryuuji whispered in a daze. His eyes were watery and Sasuke realized that they were actually tears. "She was such a fool… wasting her life to save mine…"

Sasuke froze and stared at the unconscious girl. Naruto stepped forward and spoke. "You mean… Hinata healed you? Why would she?"

"To give me a second chance." Ryuuju smiled bitterly. "Like I said… she was a fool."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Why? Why was she so selfless? Why didn't she think of the implications? Why didn't she think of how her love ones would feel, of how he would feel? Why? Why was this man still alive and she…

Once again, the anger surged in him and it was more than enough for him to try to kill Ryuuji, but before he could, Naruto stopped him, trying to calm him down.

"Sasuke! Stop! There must be a reason why Hinata saved him. Hinata used her last remaining energy on him. You wouldn't want to kill the last person she saved, right?"

"But Hinata…"

"It might just be chakra exhaustion. If we bring her to Sakura-chan fast enough, she could be saved." Naruto added.

Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde before clutching his girl again. "She'd better be saved, or…"

Or what? Or he would kill the guy? Most probably yes, but Naruto was right. He would be wasting Hinata's remaining life away by killing the guy. Then what? If Hinata was gone, he had no idea what he would do. He would probably lose himself. No, most probably he would because the only reason he was staying alive was for her, because she was there with him and if she wasn't around any longer… Then his life would have lost its meaning. His life would have lost its purpose. His life would be empty again just like it had always been before he fell in love with this girl. Without her, he had no idea if he could live, because it wouldn't be the same.

It just wouldn't.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"We're finally outside the hideout," Sakura murmured and placed Ino's unconscious body on the ground. Sand then appeared besides her carrying the other three unconscious males before gently placing them on the ground as well.

Luckily for her, she bumped into Gaara while searching for Ino, Kiba, Shino and Neji, or else she had no idea how to carry all of them outside. Besides, Gaara's sand was relatively useful as it provide warmth to the four who were slowly recuperating now after Sakura had healed them. They were still unconscious, but they were recovering nevertheless.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"He went with Sasuke who dashed away to find Hinata-chan."

Gaara understood. As expected of Sasuke to act that way after they found him and as expected of Naruto to chase after him.

"Then Sai?"

"I have no idea," Sakura truthfully answered, "I didn't bump into him in the hideout. Wondered where he went."

"Gathering useful data," Sai appeared with a smile on his face, showing off a piece of journal, "I discovered the lab so I did what I could. Gather the data about their new technology."

"We most probably should seal that journal once we get back. Technology such as this, if it falls to the wrong hand, it'll be bad." Gaara added.

"You're right, which is also why I burned down the lab after gathering this."

"Good job, Sai." Sakura said.

Sai smiled, but it disappeared as he looked at his four unconscious friends. "Will they be all right?"

"We managed to save them on time and I was able to provide them with the treatment they need to stay alive. Once they received the proper care in Konoha, they'll be fine."

"Where are Naruto and Hinata? And Sasuke?" Sai then asked.

"We found Sasuke, healed him and he went to find Hinata. Naruto followed him. Hopefully they'll be all right…"

"Let's just wait for them." Gaara stated, praying for the best.

Minutes later, a dimension portal appeared in front of them and they weren't surprise to see both Naruto and Sasuke falling out of it. They were worried though the moment they saw Sasuke carrying an unconscious Hinata while Naruto was carrying another unconscious man.

"Heal her," Sasuke wasted no time and placed Hinata in front of Sakura. The pink-haired medic immediately started the healing process and the remaining conscious ones watched with worry. Sasuke stood still and emotionless, but all of them knew that his mind was currently a mess. Who knows what he was thinking right now?

Sakura continued the healing process and after a while, Sasuke kneeled down and held on to Hinata's hand and one couldn't describe the relieve he felt when Hinata finally moved. The now semi-conscious girl weakly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was his black eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She smiled weakly, "You're safe…"

Sasuke frowned and clutched her hand. "You're selfish, you know that?"

Hinata gave him a quizzical look, and she was startled when he suddenly hugged her longingly. "Sasuke-kun…?"

"Next time when you want to save someone's life, please think about the ones who care. Think about your family. Think about _me_. How would they feel? How would I feel? I can't live without you Hinata. _I can't._ Please don't scare me like this any longer. _Please._"

He was pleading her and Hinata suddenly felt so terrible. She didn't consider the feelings of her love ones when she decided to give her life away. She hadn't considered his feelings. Sasuke was right. She was indeed selfish. This man would be broken again if she was gone and she hadn't considered that. How could she? Once again she was given another chance to realize this, to realize how much she meant to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried out.

Sasuke brushed her hair and embraced her tighter. "You're fine now. That's all that matters." He whispered.

She cried out again and when they pulled away, Hinata turned around to see the others. Naruto and Sakura was smiling at her, glad that she was fine, Sai was showing her his rare genuine smile, happy that she made it alive and Gaara had his impassive face on since he couldn't really smile when there were a lot of people around him, but she could see the relieve in his eyes that she was safe. She then saw the unconscious Ryuuji Naruto was carrying and Naruto seeing her concern expression, smiled.

"Don't worry. He's not dead. I didn't kill him, and I had to stop Sasuke from killing him, but I figured he might struggle if I carry while he was conscious, so I hit his head, though I think I might hit it a little bit too hard, but he's fine." Naruto grinned.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief before looking at her unconscious cousin and friends. "A-Are they all right?"

"They are fine, Hinata-chan. They'll regain consciousness once they receive the treatment back home. Everyone is fine, Hinata-chan. Everyone is safe. We can go home." Sakura smiled.

Home.

She couldn't describe the joy she felt when she heard that term. She then felt herself being carried and she realized Sasuke was carrying her. Sakura took the unconscious Ino, Sai carried Shino, Naruto took Neji and Gaara used his sand to carry both Kiba and Akamaru. Wasting no time, Naruto then opened up another portal to teleport them back home. Minutes later, from the village of Hidden Mist, they were already at the Village of the Hidden Leaf. Naruto transported them straight into the hospital, thus without any time wasted, the medical nins rushed to treat them.

Hinata was separated from Sasuke as she was put into a room due to her injuries while Sasuke was healed on the spot. Ino, Kiba, Shino and Neji were all transferred to one room each as the medical nins started their treatment. Sakura was given time to recover her chakra before she could join back the other medical nins to treat the others while Naruto and Gaara just stood and waited as they sustained the least injuries.

When Sasuke was done with his treatment, he went straight to Hinata's room and stayed by her side. She was conscious, but still weak due to her injuries. He held her hand and gazed at her longingly. They didn't speak. They didn't have too because they could see the emotions in each other's eyes. She was glad that he was safe, and he was glad that nothing had happened to her.

Sasuke stayed by her side until a few hours later, Hinata's father came into the room. Hanabi was still on a mission, so she wasn't here. Sasuke who was still holding her hand let go to allow the father-daughter moment.

"F-Father?"

Hiashi said nothing and just gazed at his daughter. He took a step closer and just continued to stare at her. However, this stare wasn't one of disapproval. This stare wasn't one of disappointment. It was filled with intense relieve and contentment. Hiashi then placed his two hands on Hinata's cheeks and held it gently, a physical contact that Hinata was surprised off.

"F-Father?"

"Hinata… My daughter… You're all right… You're alive…" Hiashi murmured before he suddenly pulled Hinata closer into a fatherly embrace. "Thank you Kami-sama… You're alive… Thank you…"

Her father was hugging her. Hinata was surprised, because this was the first. It was the first time her father was embracing her and she didn't think twice as she returned the embrace, wanting to treasure this moment as much as possible. She couldn't hold back her tears and neither could Hiashi. The cold Hyuuga Hiashi was crying as he hugged his daughter and with tears in their eyes, both of them embraced each other showing the love they never did, her love for him as a daughter and his love for her as a father, the unspoken family love they felt for the past 19 years.

Her father was warmer than she had expected. She had always thought that he was cold, but he wasn't. He was warm, just like the rest. Her father was warm, and her father loves her. She had always known of it ever since he told her, but now she could be sure of it. Hinata couldn't hold it any longer and just sobbed loudly. She gave her life away and nearly died, but once again, she was given another chance to realize all of these. As she cried, she opened her eyes and saw Sasuke looking at her with a small smile. She smiled back.

She was given a chance to live again and this time, Hinata no longer wanted to waste it because this new chance had showed her how much her friends care for her, how much her father loves her and how much the brooding man standing in the room watching her longingly loves her. As Hinata sobbed in her father's arms, Sasuke approached her and held her hand.

With the two most important people in her life by her side right now, Hinata repeatedly thanked the gods above for giving her another chance to live.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for all your reviews

**A/N:** I know I said Friday, Saturday or Sunday, but I just want to get this fic done and over with. There are only like 4 more chapters to go (I think) so why not just update quickly huh? It just so happened that I managed to find some free time, so here it is. Enjoy?

No idea when the next update will be. Very tired.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 25**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Tsunade hadn't been more relieve to know that all her ninjas are safe. They sustained many injuries though and are required to stay in the hospital for a few days to fully recover, but they are safe nevertheless. They are back here alive, safe and sound and that was all that matters to her. If Gaara hadn't requested for her to send out a search party alongside Hinata, who knows what would happen to Sasuke and the rest. A day late could make a huge difference and Tsunade must say that she owes the Kazekage a lot for his help in this Cloud Ninja situation.

"I must say Gaara, I owe you one, or maybe even more than one," Tsunade smiled at the Kazekage who was in her office with a certain hyperactive blonde ninja. Both Gaara and Naruto were the only ones that weren't exhausted after the mission, thus they made it their responsibility to provide the Hokage with the mission report.

"It's a pleasure to help Konoha in times of need," Gaara formally replied.

"Or more too it is a must to help Hinata in times of need," Naruto grinned teasingly earning a death glare from the Kazekage.

"You better not make him mad Naruto. He is your mentor in your 'to be a leader' training, so who knows what work he'll give you if you're on his bad side?" Tsunade smirked.

"Neh granny, I will never be on Gaara's bad side. He likes me too much!" Naruto beamed confidently. "Right Gaara!"

"You are delusional." Gaara frowned.

"You are just shy," Naruto grinned.

"I am straight, thank you very much, and I have no interest to chase after someone who has a fiancé, especially if that someone is a man," Gaara glared at him

"So which means if a man is single, you don't mind being with—" Naruto said out but in a split second, sand swirled around him and covered his mouth mercilessly preventing him from saying whatever stuff he wanted to say.

"I've been wondering when you're going to do that," Tsunade murmured looking at the red head before staring at the blonde who was trying to escape from the sand. Seeing Naruto's current character, she pondered about the prospects of retiring. Maybe she should give the blonde more time to mature… but then again, he is Naruto, which means he will always be like this outside of battle and turns serious whenever there is a battle. Maybe the village needs a joyful leader? If that's the case, Naruto is definitely the good option.

"Here's the mission report," Gaara snapped her out of her thought and handed the report over to her. Tsunade murmured a thanks and chucked it somewhere to read it later. "What will happen to Nagesa Ryuuji?"

Tsunade looked up again. "For now, Ibiki is handling him. He'll be locked here in Konoha's prison before Hidden Cloud sends some men to pick him up. Raikage wants Ryuuji to be imprisoned in his land, so till the Cloud picks him up, he will be imprisoned here."

"I see. Hinata-san doesn't want anything bad happening to him it seems. It'll be good if whatever sentence the Raikage is planning to give him does not involve death."

"I have no say in the Hidden Cloud's law system, but I can do my part and request for a pardon. You should too, and maybe the Raikage will listen."

Gaara nodded before handing another item to the Hokage. Tsunade gave him a quizzical look and he explained. "Sai discovered a lab in the hideout. He managed to gather data, especially about the technology they are using to 'disappear' and 'to make one's existence disappear without dying'. Those are all the data he gathered and I'm giving it to you since your ninja discovered it, thus this village will have the right to it."

"You're very honest, aren't you? You can keep this for yourself and study it to make Suna stronger without the other villages realizing it."

"Having that kind of weapon will just be detrimental. Power blinds man. If it falls to the wrong hand, Suna might end up destroying itself, and the peace that has been established among the five nations will falter as well."

"You're right, which is why this kind of data is best destroyed. It's better if no one knows of its existence." Tsunade muttered.

"I don't think we should destroy it," Naruto spoke after finally escaping Gaara's sand, "I think sealing it will be better. Destroying it could bring us down in the future. In the future, if someone makes this kind of technology again, at least we'll have something to base it upon. We won't keep it near us. We just have to seal it somewhere far away and hopefully, the time won't come where we have to use it again."

Tsunade smirked. "It seems that I can retire much earlier than I thought."

"Man granny, you only said that but you'll never retire."

"Actually no, I'm planning to retire in two weeks You'll take office soon."

"Oh, I see. That's good then," Naruto grinned until her words caught up to him. His eyes immediately widened. "HEH WHAT?!"

"I said I'm retiring in two weeks," Tsunade smirked, "So Naruto, you'll be a Hokage very soon."

"No way. Impossible. " Naruto mumbled in disbelief.

"Possible. Why does no one believes me when I say I'm going to retire? I am really going to retire." Tsunade snapped.

"Granny it's too soon!" Naruto yelled in panic.

"I don't care. I want to gamble as much as I want already without being stuck in this office."

"I'm not ready!" Naruto protested.

"You will be in two weeks," Tsunade brushed him off.

"What can I learn in two weeks?!"

"You'll figure out yourself." Tsunade yawned. "Now get out of my office boys. I need my alone time."

Tsunade shooed them away and Gaara said nothing as he left and make his way to the hospital sighing as Naruto kept on mumbling continuously as he followed him.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXXxXXx**

The recovery process was dull she must say. Due to chakra draining and some other injuries she sustained, Hinata wasn't allowed to go home after the first day. She was required to stay for a few more days according to Tsunade to make sure that she was all right and this was only the first day. After her father had visited her where he stayed for hours, Hinata had no other visitors and she ended up staying in her room doing nothing. The only good thing was that Sasuke stayed in the room with her even when he too needed to recover.

The three Uchihas were nowhere to be seen and Hinata wondered if anything had happened to them. The last conversation she had with them was when Mikoto told her that she could no longer sense Itachi's presence. After her battle with Ryuuji, their presence seemed to disappear as well. Hinata wondered if they just disappeared off somewhere or had disappeared off completely. If it was the latter, why didn't they say goodbye then? Where are they? Hinata found herself feeling worried at the thought of the three ghosts.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he sat at the side of her bed holding her hand. Hinata nodded her head, but it was obvious it was a lie. He could just read her so easily. Sasuke sighed and stared. "You're really a terrible liar, you know?"

"Sorry," Hinata smiled, "I am not okay. I-I just want to go home"

"I would rather bring you home. I can't even kiss you properly here without having people peeping." Sasuke frowned.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She blushed at his statement. "Y-Your apartment is your home, n-not mine."

"What's mine is yours now." He deadpanned and shifted closer forcing her to look into his eyes, "You don't like it?"

She blushed profusely as he considered his place hers. She shook her head saying that she didn't mind. In fact, she really liked it even when she was too shy to say it out loud. However, Sasuke seemed to be able to read her expression again as he teasingly traced her lips with his fingers and smirked.

"And what's yours… is mine as well," he whispered before kissing her passionately. She whimpered and wanted to argue that they were in the hospital, hence they shouldn't be kissing like this, but of course she couldn't as Sasuke was an amazing kisser and she found herself drowning in his kiss.

The moment she started to respond, Sasuke wasted no time and deepened the kiss. As his self control was diminishing rapidly, he pushed her down making Hinata lying on the bed as he stayed on top still ravishing her lips. Who knows how long they stayed that way as Sasuke didn't seem like he wanted to stop. Perhaps he didn't because it had been a long time since he kissed her. He vividly remembered their last intense kiss was before the mission, and honestly he began to think that he might have withdrawal symptoms for not being able to kiss her. Was he addicted? Perhaps, but who cares? Once he starts, he refuses to stop.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata moaned when he started to kiss her neck. Her breathing became rapid as pleasure overwhelmed her and she knew if she didn't stop him, they might just end up doing it on a hospital bed. As much as that wasn't romantic, Hinata had no idea if she wanted him to stop. The pleasure was too much for her to even think straight.

"Wow. Oh my. I think we entered at the wrong time."

If Hinata had been thinking whether they should stop, she didn't have to think anymore because it was obvious that they should now as someone had entered the room and seen them. She recognized the two chakras and it made her feel like burying herself in a hole the moment Sasuke pulled away and glared at the two intruders as Hinata buried her face against his chest at the thought of Naruto and Gaara seeing their heated kiss.

"Naruto," Sasuke frowned before shifting his attention to the red head and glared, "Kazekage-_sama._"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara glared back before his eyes softened as he looked at the blushing girl who was trying to hide, "Hinata-san."

"G-Gaara-san… N-Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted with a heavy blush before hiding her face again in embarrassment.

'It seems like we disrupted something, huh?" Naruto grinned.

"Obviously." Sasuke frowned not liking the fact that he was interrupted again.

"But wow, Hinata. I didn't know you have it in you," Naruto teased making the timid Hyuuga blushed even harder.

Sasuke was about to give the blonde a painful lesson, but sand swirled in between them. "I think— " Gaara looked at the couple, "—We should leave them alone."

Naruto was given no chance to protest as Gaara used his sand to immediately drag him out of the room.

"Gaara-san!" She called him out before he could leave. The red turned to face her with a puzzled look. She blushed again and played with her fingers nervously much to Sasuke's annoyance. "When are you leaving for Suna?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I-I'll see you tomorrow morning then," she smiled with a blush. Gaara simply nodded, not before showing her one of his small smiles, again much to Sasuke's annoyance before he left the room, dragging Naruto along with him.

Hinata was still smiling even after Gaara left and Sasuke couldn't help but to grumble. She blinked and gazed at her mumbling boyfriend.

"Are you all right, Sasuke-kun?" She asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine." He snorted.

Obviously he wasn't. Like how he could read her, Hinata could read him as well. "You're unhappy that we are interrupted."

"No. Why should I be?" He grimaced.

"You're a terrible liar as well, you know that?" She teased and Sasuke said nothing as he looked away from her in a childish manner. Hinata sighed knowing that Sasuke only acts this way when he is well… jealous over something. "Are you still jealous of Gaara-san?"

"No, not at all." he countered.

"Really?"

"I just don't like him, a lot." Sasuke admitted with a frown.

"W-Well, will it make you feel better if I tell you that Gaara-san is just a good friend?" Hinata asked and she embraced him from behind, resting her head on his broad back.

"Who knows." He deadpanned.

"Then what will you do if I tell you even if Gaara-san is a good friend, my number one man will always be you…?" She blushed at how cheesy her statement sounded. She felt him moved as he removed her hands that were embracing him and held it. He then shifted his body to face her with a devious smirk. Her blush immediately deepened.

"Is that true Hi-na-ta?" He whispered seductively and she shyly nodded, shivering at how good her name sounded when he said it like that. His smirk widened and Hinata knew he was most probably going to tease her again, not that she really minded

"What will I do?" He pondered with a sly smirk. "Most probably this."

He kissed her passionately again and this time much to his joy, they weren't interrupted.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Much to Hinata's embarrassment, Neji who was still recovering in another room decided to pay her a visit the next morning when Sasuke was still on the same bed with her. It wasn't like both of them weren't properly dressed. In fact, while no one interrupted their kissing session after Naruto and Gaara left, they didn't went all the way like they nearly did before. She was impressed at how Sasuke managed to regain his self control even when she knew that he was _dying_ to just do it. However, he managed to stop himself and tell her that she should rest for the night. She did, and she fell asleep in his arms, and Sasuke ended up sleeping soon after, lying beside her on her hospital bed still holding her.

It surprised her they didn't move throughout the night. Throughout the night as they slept, Sasuke continued to hold her, never once letting her go one bit, and even when Neji discovered them this morning and coughed violently to get their attention, he still didn't let her go. In fact, he pulled her even closer and held her more protectively much to Neji's chagrin. It was only when Hinata politely requested for him to release her so that Neji wouldn't have more reasons to kill him than he already had did Sasuke then let go of her, even if it was reluctantly.

"N-Neji-niisan," Hinata greeted.

"Hinata-sama," Neji nodded before glaring the Uchiha with a scowl.

"What?" Sasuke glared back.

"Nothing," the male Hyuuga answered even all of them knew that it wasn't nothing.

"We haven't done anything yet, in case you're wondering," Sasuke snorted.

"I'm glad," Neji mocked and Hinata heaved out a sigh wondering if those two would ever get along. Neji glared at the Uchiha again before placing a container of what it seems like soup on the table.

"Tenten visited me yesterday. She didn't have the time to visit you since she has a mission, but she made some soup and here's some for you,"

"Ah, thank you, Neji-niisan. I'll drink it later."

Neji smiled and took his leave, not before staring at his cousin's boyfriend again to piss him off. "Don't you have your own room while recovering here, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Well yea, but I rather stay here," he deadpanned.

"Hmm," Neji smirked, "Who would have thought that the great Uchiha Sasuke can be so… _clingy_."

Sasuke would have hit him. He would have, but as Hinata had placed hers arms around him, he didn't and controlled himself even when he would really love to hit him… or cut his hair just to piss him off.

"He's just teasing, Sasuke-kun," Hinata tried to appease him and even know he knew that wasn't the case since just like him, Neji too enjoyed pissing him off, Sasuke decided to just let it go for now and get back at him next time. Somehow, he had a feeling that it would be a never ending cycle. Both he and Neji would continue to piss each other off. Well it was nice that he was having a 'healthy' relationship with his future cousin-in law.

Wait, did he just say cousin-in-law?

"S-Sasuke-kun, I should go meet Gaara-san now to send him off," Hinata's soft voice snapped him out of his thought.

Sasuke groaned in disapproval but followed her anyway. As much as he hated Gaara, he loved Hinata too damn much to deny her the opportunity to say goodbye to her good friend. However, it seemed like this was a bad start of the day. Not only was he woken up by his girlfriend's overprotective cousin he really hates, and now he must be there to see his girlfriend saying goodbye to the guy he hates. Well, he rather be there. Due to his possessive nature, he rather not has Hinata be with any man alone, especially when the said man has expressed his interests towards her before.

When they arrived at the hotel Gaara was staying at, the kazekage was already waiting outside. Sasuke was really trying to ignore the fact that he was smiling at Hinata and she was smiling back. He was also trying to reduce his possessive instincts as he allowed Hinata to walk beside Gaara while he grumpily distant himself since she wouldn't be seeing him for quite a while.

"I'm surprised that he is allowing me to walk beside you," Gaara murmured as they made their way towards the gate.

"Well, he is trying to tolerate, but he does mind in fact, a lot," Hinata nervously answered, giving her boyfriend who was grumpily walking an apologetic glance.

"He won't have to worry after this, since I won't be seeing you much anymore after I leave," Gaara stopped since they were already at the gates and gazed at his friend.

Hinata smiled at him sadly knowing that he was right. He was the Kazekage, hence he wouldn't be able to leave his village much. She came from a noble clan; hence the clan wouldn't allow her to visit Suna on her own unless there was a mission.

"I will try to visit you when I can, Gaara-san," Hinata told him with a small blush and Sasuke was really trying not to get jealous by reminding himself that Hinata just blushed a lot.

"I'll be looking forward to it then, Hinata-san," Gaara smiled in response and it took a lot of self control in Sasuke's part to not hit the guy.

Hinata then twiddled her fingers nervously causing Gaara to gaze at her with curiosity. Much to his surprise, and Sasuke's chagrin, Hinata suddenly hugged the startled red head and Sasuke was really trying hard not to explode when Gaara hugged back.

"Gaara-san, thank you for everything," Hinata murmured gratefully. She realized that Gaara had helped her a lot. If not for Gaara, she doubted she would have been able to save Sasuke and the rest. If not for Gaara, they might have died the first time the Cloud Ninjas attacked them. Gaara had helped her even when it was not his problem and because of that, she was more than thankful.

"It's been a pleasure to help you, Hinata-san," Gaara smiled to this special friend of his and pulled away knowing that the boyfriend was staring daggers at him.

Taking a step forward, Sasuke glared at the Kazekage who stared back gladly. The Uchiha looked away before swallowing his pride to say the word he rather not said.

"…Thanks." Sasuke mumbled and both Gaara and Hinata were surprised. Hinata couldn't help but smiled at the action of her significant other who was willing to swallow his pride and say thank you to the man he hates.

As much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it, if not for Gaara, Hinata and he might not even be in a relationship now because Gaara was the catalyst. The Kazekage's presence threatened him forcing him to act. If he hadn't make his appearance and proclaimed his feelings towards Hinata to him, saying that if he was a coward to make his move, he would be more than happy to take her away. That forced Sasuke to act and thus, as much as he despised this guy since he was really a threat, if it was not for him, Hinata wouldn't be his.

Knowing that he must leave soon, Gaara nodded in acknowledgement at the Uchiha's gratitude before patting Hinata's head rather awkwardly and Hinata chuckled at his awkward gesture. Before he left, he gave Sasuke another glare, a glare that said 'Take good care of her or I'll hunt you down.' Sand then swirled around him and after Hinata bid her final goodbye to him, the Kazekage disappeared.

As Gaara's presence completely disappeared with only traces of his sand left to show that he had indeed been here, Hinata smiled sadly wondering when she would see her friend again. Sasuke snaked his hands around her waist as a form of comfort and rested his chin on her head.

"You'll see him again soon," he whispered, "as much as I don't like it, you'll see him again. I'll just have to suck it up."

"Really?" Hinata chuckled.

"Yea. I promise. Anything for you, hime."

A_nything for you_

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"You really want to go?" Sasuke asked Hinata, not liking the fact that she was going to visit him.

It had been three days since the man who was after Hinata had been imprisoned here and today, it was confirmed that Killer B from the Cloud Village alongside a few others would be coming to retrieve him so he would receive his punishment in his home village. Hearing this, Hinata wanted to see Ryuuji again. She had wanted to go earlier, around two days ago, but her father prevented her, saying that she was not well enough to visit the man who hurt her. Sasuke, being protective and possessive, obviously agreed with her father.

However this time, none of them stopped her as they knew whatever going on between Ryuuji and her was something they couldn't really comprehend (much to Sasuke's annoyance) and since Hinata had refused to kill him, it wasn't a surprise if she wanted to talk to him again. Nevertheless, even when he wasn't happy that she was going to visit the very man that nearly killed her, Sasuke accompanied her in the end since she really wanted to go and he didn't want her to go alone as he cared for her too damn much.

When they arrived at the prison, Ibiki gave Sasuke a suspicious glare, something which he wasn't really surprised about. Knowing Ibiki's nature, he wouldn't allow someone who tried to destroy the village once access to a prison which held some dangerous inmates. Technically, Sasuke should be offended. After returning to this village for nearly a year where he had caused no troubles, the villagers should have regained his trust on him, but obviously that wasn't the case. Many were still wary whenever it comes to him and honestly, he didn't give a damn. Sasuke only needed one person's trust and that was Hinata.

With Hinata's polite nod and assurance, Ibiki allowed Sasuke to enter and the Uchiha followed Hinata in, not without returning Ibiki's glare with his own first. The prison guards then led them towards Ryuuji's cell and once there, Sasuke waited while Hinata approached the cell and greeted the man inside.

"Ryuuji-san," she murmured and the said man looked up hearing his name being called. Prison obviously didn't bring him any good. His pale skin had turned even paler; making him looked sickly instead of fair. The muscles that used to exist in his arms were now gone and what was left now was just a skinny and seemingly lifeless man confused about his life. Seeing the timid Hyuuga, his lips curved into a thin wry smile, a smile that looked like he had resigned to his fate.

"Hyuuga Hinata." He smiled at her and Sasuke cringed at the sight. "Are you here to greet me before I meet my doom?"

Hinata returned his smile with her usual gentle smile, something which Ryuuji hadn't seen for so long ever since he sought revenge. "You won't meet your doom, Ryuuji-san."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I requested for it. The Cloud Village will punish you. That I can't stop, but I can lighten your punishment and I did. You won't meet with the death sentence. You'll stay alive."

His eyes widened slightly before his lips curved into a frown. "Why would you plead for my life?"

"Because I want too," she simply answered and he stared at her in disbelief.

"You are really a strange woman," he admitted, "but an interesting one I must say. I who have lost the will to live must now stay alive because you pleaded for my life. Is this your way of punishing me? For me to suffer by staying alive?"

"No," she whispered, "Like what I've told you before. I believe you deserve a second chance in life."

"Tell me Hyuuga Hinata. How is this a second chance? Once I'm released, what am I supposed to do? There's nothing left for me, Hyuuga Hinata. Nothing. So what's the point then?"

As much as he hated this man, Sasuke saw part of himself in him. Living for vengeance most of his life, what was he supposed to do once revenge could no longer be accomplished? Like him, this man had nothing left in life, so what was he supposed to do then? However, if he, Uchiha Sasuke, managed to move on and find another reason to live, then maybe it would be possible for this man. Maybe.

"There'll be something for you. You just have to find it," Sasuke said out with a scowl. Hinata was surprised by his contribution, but smiled at his actions while Ryuuji looked at him quizzically.

"How can you be so sure, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I was like you. Vengeance. Hatred. There's no purpose in life anymore." Sasuke told him before he took Hinata's hand and gripped it. "But I found another reason to live."

"What if I can't find it?"

"You'll find it, Ryuuji-san," Hinata used her free hand and held his hand in assurance and smiled, much to Sasuke's disdain, "I believe in you."

"If an asshole like me can do it, another asshole like you should be able too," he glared at the man not liking the fact that his girlfriend was holding his hand with her other hand.

Ryuuji stared at the two, before looking at Hinata only and smirked. "You know Hyuuga Hinata, you're really an interesting woman. If my uncle wasn't killed, we would have gotten along very well. I may even want to… court you."

She blinked at his statement while Sasuke looked like he was going to punch the man anytime soon. Sasuke pulled Hinata closer to him and snarled. "Too late nutcase. She is mine."

"How unfortunate," Ryuuji smirked slyly and that was enough for Sasuke to pull Hinata away mumbling something about visiting hours are now over rather grumpily.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Ryuuji called out again and even though Sasuke hated it, he stopped to allow Hinata to answer him. Once again, Ryuuji was smiling, but this time it seemed different. It seemed real. "Thank you," he said, "and I'm sorry."

Hinata blinked in surprised before she smiled sadly. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry, Ryuuji-san. Forgive me."

Ryuuji said nothing else as he watched her go with her significant other. He mused over the fact that they could have been good friends from young if Hinata's father hadn't misunderstood the situation and thanked his uncle instead for returning her instead of killing him. Things would have turn out differently. However fate decided to take his uncle's life away instead and because of that, he became a hateful man.

Fate was one funny thing. Fate turned him into a hateful man, but because of fate, he was still alive now and Ryuuji had no idea whether he should thank fate or curse it. However, now that he was alive, Ryuuji decided that maybe he should wait and then he would know whether to thank or curse fate.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

Once they left the prison, Sasuke was still holding her hand and he was still grumpy. Hinata had no idea whether she should chuckle at his jealousy. Uchiha Sasuke could be rather… sensitive at times.

"Sasuke-kun."

"What?" He grumbled.

She giggled. "I'm cooking your favourite dish later."

He didn't say anything, but Hinata could tell that his mood had lightened when he quickened his pace so that they could reach his apartment faster. There are a few things Uchiha Sasuke could not reject, and Hinata's cooking is one of them. When they reached his apartment though, to her surprise, Sasuke didn't allow her to go into the kitchen. In fact, he refused to let her go and pinned her against the couch with the devious smirk of his.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She blushed. "I need to cook."

"That can wait." He smirked. "So many men are interested in my girlfriend. I'm not very happy about that."

"W-What are you going to do?"

"I think I want to mark her," he whispered as he traced his lips along her neck.

"W-Well, but I'm c-cooking your favourite dishes," she shivered at the feeling of his lips on her neck, "Tomato soup… Tomato rice… Tomato salad… You will miss out a lot."

"Really? Or are you the one missing a lot?" He looked up and smirked. Hinata blushed furiously as she escaped from his advances and made her way to the kitchen. "I'm curious, hime. How did you know all of my favourite things? I vividly remember that you're not my fangirl."

"I-I have my sources."

"Oh? Have you been quietly stalking me all this while?" He asked and followed her.

"No. I have better things to do, Sasuke-kun."

"Like stalking Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun! I didn't stalk Naruto-kun." She pouted.

He chuckled and embraced her from behind as she tried to prepare the dishes. "Then? How do you know me so well?"

Even when he had done this a lot, Hinata was still blushing furiously whenever Sasuke did something affectionate like this. Then, there was his question. How was she supposed to answer him? She knew a lot about him because Uchiha Mikoto told her everything about her son. Talking about Mikoto, where was she anyway? Hinata still couldn't see them anywhere.

She began to ponder. Should she tell him the truth? Sasuke is her boyfriend. She shouldn't hide things from him right? A relationship should be built by trust, thus hiding something from Sasuke doesn't seem right. However, how would he react to it? It was his family, the family he had spent most of his life avenging. He might not take it too well, but if he suddenly found out about this in another way, he might take it even worse. Hinata sighed. She didn't want to keep secrets from him if possible. Thinking about it was making her tensed up, and Sasuke noticed.

"What's wrong, hime?"

"W-Well, you asked how I know so much about you when I'm not even your fangirl. The truth is…"

Sasuke let go of her, allowing Hinata to turn around and look into her eyes. She seemed nervous and Sasuke could not understand why. She started to twiddle her fingers and he began to wonder where in the world she got her information on him from for her to act this way.

"Hinata?" He called out worriedly.

"I got to know it from your mother because I can see your family." She blurted in a second that Sasuke couldn't get what she was saying.

"What?"

She twiddled with her fingers once more and took a deep breath before saying it again, slower this time.

"Your family. Their spirits. I can see them."


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for all your reviews!

**A/N:** Ah, Chapter 26. This story will officially have 29 Chapters. I'm currently writing chapter 29 right now. Chapter 27 and 28 still need to be edited, so it won't be published for now. Anyway, enjoy. It's nearing the end. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 26**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Silence filled the room as Sasuke stared at Hinata without saying a single world. It wasn't the silence that was making her anxious. It was the fact that his eyes had lost all the emotions, now devoid of any, similar to the time before she became his caretaker that was making her anxious. Seeing his emotionless eyes, Hinata bit her lips nervously while Sasuke stared hard at her, the stare that shrunk her completely.

"Can you repeat what you just said?" he finally spoke after minutes of intense silence.

"I-I can see the spirits of your family…"

Sasuke averted his gaze away from her, looking down now as the shadow of his hair covered his eyes from her sight. "Since when?"

"It started ever since I woke up from the coma… when I saved you the first time."

He looked up at her again, his hard gaze meeting her nervous ones. "From the beginning?" He asked and it sounded cold. Again, Hinata bit her lips nervously and nodded. The last Uchiha frowned. "Why?"

She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why can you see them?"

"I don't really know…"

"What purpose does it serve?"

"They asked me for help."

"Help?"

She nodded faintly. "To help you achieve happiness."

His eyes widened after hearing her answer and Hinata didn't like the look he was giving her, the look of disbelief, shock, anger and betrayal. He couldn't lie. It was rather hard to believe in spirits. To him, those were just myths. However, Sasuke had so many encounters with the spiritual world recently, from meeting Hinata's mother to seeing his own brother, to the point that it was impossible NOT to believe in spirits. They existed. He knew that, and now it strangely made sense as to why he could hear Itachi during the mission. If it was true that Hinata could see them, Itachi might have followed him to keep an eye on him. It also made sense now as to why she kept on talking to herself because she was talking to ghosts; his family ghosts that he couldn't see and as much as it was so damn hard to believe, it all made freaking sense.

Then there was the anger because she didn't tell him. Why? Why kept it away from him? It was his family. He has the right to know because it's about_ his_ family. He would want to know about them, the family he could no longer see or keep in touch with, and she had been talking to them without him knowing. Furthermore, it had been going on for nearly a year. Why? Why kept it a secret from him? _Why?_

Finally, the betrayal. When she said that they had asked her for aid to help him achieve his happiness, everything felt like a lie now. Her kindness, her acceptance and even her love, it felt like a lie now. How could he be sure that those were done with sincerity? That those were real and were not done out of obligation because she had agreed to help them? How can he be sure that all her actions so far, even being in a relationship now with him, weren't done because she had promised his family to help him? He wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't anymore. He wasn't sure of what to believe anymore. He felt angry. He felt hurt. He felt betrayed.

Seeing the change in his character, Hinata was worried. She took a step forward and wanted to reach out to him, but he took a step back and seeing this, Hinata stopped, not able to make herself move forward any longer as he had indirectly pushed her away.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I—"

"I want to be alone," he rudely cut her off and walked past her without saying a single word as he made his way out of the house. Hinata winced when she heard the door slammed shut leaving her alone in Sasuke's apartment with only the icy silence as her companion.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

She didn't talk to Sasuke for two whole weeks, or at least she did try, but the man rejected her, ignored her and pushed her away. When she came to his apartment, he locked himself in his room. Even when he did get out, Sasuke didn't even greet her. The Uchiha was completely ignoring her presence. When she prepared meals for him, Sasuke didn't eat her them. In fact, he ordered takeouts even when her dishes were clearly well-prepared and were arranged nicely on his dining table. Sasuke never once touched them, and Hinata was forced to pack it all up. Luckily for her, Chouji was more than willing to have it all for himself.

After a week of being ignored, Hinata stopped coming. It was obvious that the man wanted to be alone, so she figured it was better to stop coming completely and give him the space he desired. It was lonely she must say. She was so use to spending time with Sasuke that now when he was ignoring her, she felt empty. It was as though a significant part of her life was taken away from her and nothing could replace the empty void in her heart. She spent most of her time outside, training with her teammates, babysitting Kurenai sensei's daughter and gardening in the Hyuuga manor. She saw Sasuke once or twice outside walking around, but again he ignored her and even when she didn't show it, deep inside, she broke down every single time he acted as if she didn't exist.

After a week, rumours started spreading that they had broken up. Ever since they started dating, wherever Hinata was, Sasuke would definitely be with her. Hence now when many saw the two of them walking separately, many suspected that something wasn't right. Her friends became worried when they noticed that Hinata was becoming more withdrawn. She didn't talk much. She was still smiling, but it wasn't as cheerful as before. In fact, it seemed force. The always kind and gentle Hinata was extremely lifeless.

Neji had asked her what was wrong, but she said it was nothing and that it was normal since couples couldn't always stick together forever. Hinata was adamant in saying that they hadn't broken up. She claimed they were just having their own personal space. Even when Neji was sceptical, he decided to let it go for now and chose to silently observe. Nothing good will happen if he just made assumptions, hence Neji chose to watch over Hinata and support her when necessary.

Her friends were understanding and never once mentioned Sasuke in front of her. She once again bumped into Sasuke outside. Their eyes met, but again, he treated her like a stranger. Hinata kept telling herself that everything would be fine and that he just needed more time. After all, she had expected him to be angry when she told him the truth, but it would be okay soon right? Because time would heal everything, right?

However, even when she always told herself that everything would be fine, it was hard when everything around her kept on reminding her about him. His fangirls were merciless. Every time she went out for grocery shopping, some of them would verbally insult her, saying that she deserved his cold shoulder and that Sasuke had finally seen the light and realized how horrible she was. They hurled insults and called her rude names, but Hinata said nothing and just smiled politely, choosing to ignore the relentless fangirls because she was too emotionally drained to fight back. She always went back to the Hyuuga manor with a smile despite all the insults, but they knew, Hanabi and Neji especially, that deep within, Hyuuga Hinata was wilting. Inside, Hyuuga Hinata was breaking.

By the second week, Hinata's façade of being all right broke. She was tired of pretending that she was okay when she definitely wasn't. She was tired of hoping that it would be fine when the situation seemed extremely bleak. She gathered her courage to talk to Sasuke again. However, her courage disappeared once she was standing outside his apartment as she realized that the spare key Sasuke hid specially for her under the potted plant was no longer there. It seemed minor, but to Hinata, it was a hard blow. By taking away the key, it was implying that he no longer wanted her in his life anymore. He was officially pushing her away.

She was distraught, but she didn't want to give in. She came this far. She had allowed her feelings to develop deep, even deeper compared to the times she liked Naruto. Her feelings for him now couldn't be described with just words, so was she going to let it end so easily? No way.

She could feel his presence inside near the door, and she figured perhaps he was standing nearby. She summoned her courage and knocked. As expected, he didn't answer, but she knew he was there right at the door but refusing to open it. Hinata didn't give up and continued knocking. Sasuke stayed stubborn and refused to let her enter. After 15 minutes, she stopped, but Hinata didn't walk away. Instead, she spoke.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you're in there. Please listen to me. Just for a few minutes._ Please_."

Barely seconds later, the door opened and Sasuke stood in front of her, glaring at her with his cold eyes. It felt weird to stand close to him but not touching him in any way. She was so used to the physical contact with him that now when he was keeping his distance, Hinata realized how much she loved and yearned for his touch.

His deep scowl was enough to tell her that he wanted her to spill whatever she wanted to say quickly, so Hinata wasted no time.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you're angry. I can understand why and I am sorry. I'm sorry for keeping it from you, but I want you to know that my feelings for you are real. I may become your caretaker at first because your family had asked me for help. It may have started as an obligation, but as time passed, it changes Sasuke-kun. My feelings for you have changed. It isn't only an obligation. I want to help you because I want to see you happy. The times spent with you are always the happiest and I enjoy and relish every single moment we spent together."

Sasuke said nothing and just eyed her condescendingly. Hinata took a deep breath and continued.

"What I want to say is that, it started as an obligation, but now I want to be with you. I want to stay by your side because I love you Sasuke-kun. This love is even deeper than any love I felt before and I treasure this feeling so much. I don't want it to end, Sasuke-kun, because I really love you. I know you are still hurting, so I'll wait because I really love you..."

By the time she completed her speech, tears were already forming in her eyes, but she held them back from falling. Sasuke was still just staring at her, uttering no word until Hinata finally regained her composure again.

"Is that all?" He asked and Hinata didn't know how to react at his lack of reaction regarding her confession.

"Y-Yea."

"I see. See ya." Was all Sasuke said and then he shut the door.

At that very moment, Hinata could feel the heart she was trying to hold together shattering into pieces. She stood frozen outside still trying to process what happened. She had just confessed out her true feelings, telling him how much she loves him and he just shuns her. Even though her heart was hurting and her mind was in a mess, Hinata forced her legs to move as she dragged herself away from there.

When she went back home, Hinata immediately locked herself in her room and for the first time in two weeks ever since Sasuke started ignoring her, Hinata cried. She had told herself that she shouldn't cry as crying showed how weak she was, but she couldn't help it. Life without Sasuke was one thing, but living life knowing that Sasuke might hate her forever and no longer want to have anything to do with her was another. She loves Sasuke a lot. She loves him so much that it's hurting her deeply now that he's ignoring her. She loves him so damn much that it breaks her to guess that he is pushing her away, that he no longer wants to be with her. She loves him a lot that the thought of him leaving her is simply something she can't accept. A life without Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata can't imagine that.

In this situation, she wished the three ghosts were with her right now, but they weren't. She had no idea where they were because they still hadn't come back ever since the mission. How she wish she could hear Mikoto's cheeky yet bubbly suggestions, Fugaku's harsh and serious tone, but yet it showed a certain form of acceptance and finally, Itachi's warm and brotherly presence. If they were here, they would have been able to help her. They would advise her, but they were no longer here. She was by herself.

Hyuuga Hinata was all alone.

Perhaps she had taken their presence for granted. She was so use to having all the Uchihas around, from the living Sasuke as her significant other, to the three dead Uchihas as her advisor and the ones that had been giving her support. Now that all the Uchihas were no longer with her, Hinata felt so empty. She couldn't describe the void inside her, a void that the Uchihas had filled, only for it to burst open again when they left. The Uchihas had played a significant part in her life. Without any of them, it just didn't feel the same.

Tired, Hinata fell asleep, hoping that the next day, the three Uchihas would magically appear again, just like how she mysteriously could see them the first time around, but it was just an unfulfilled wish as the next day she woke up to an empty room. There was no playful Uchiha Mikoto to wake her up, no stern Fugaku to stare at her, and no Itachi's gentle voice who always greets her when she wakes up. As lifeless as she was, Hinata forced herself to get up. Life must go on, she told herself. Hence, she washed herself, changed into some new clothes and dragged herself along the manor where she accidentally bumped into someone; her father of all people.

"F-Father! I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." She bowed down apologetically, not looking into her father's eyes not because she was afraid of him, but because she didn't want him to see her swollen eyes. Knowing that her father actually cared a lot about her, Hinata knew he would get worried if he saw her lifeless eyes.

"Hinata. Look at me." Hiashi's stern tone forced her to look up and meet her father's gaze. It wasn't a harsh gaze. In fact, he looked extremely concern and he grimaced when he saw how dull her daughter's eyes currently were. Hinata's eyes had always been different from other Hyuugas. While most were pale white and expressionless, hers had a tinge of lavender and always had some warmth in them. However now, that warmth was gone.

"Let's have a chat." Hiashi then said and Hinata tilted her head in confusion. He signalled her to follow him and both of them ended up sitting in the main hall where Hiashi took the leading seat while Hinata sat politely in front of him.

They sat in silence as the servants served them tea. Hiashi took a sip, telling Hinata to do so as well and she obliged. The silence remained for a few more minutes, until Hiashi finally spoke about something she wasn't really expecting.

"I do not really know much above love," Hiashi began and Hinata found herself listening to her father carefully, "your mother and I were from an arranged marriage, hence love was rather lacking in my part. However, I would like to believe that love is a beautiful thing."

Hinata stayed silent wondering what her father was getting into as he continued. "However, that doesn't mean I do not love your mother. I just don't really know how to show it. I may know how to show her affection, but I do not know how to show her compassion."

Hinata gave her father a perplexed look. Hiashi just smiled, and continued. "I was an asshole, to be frank. Your mother was extremely patient with me. So many times I pushed her away because of an argument or because I was upset with her over something, but never once did she push me back. Even when I kept pushing her away, your mother kept on staying by my side, always. However, there was once when your mother completely scared me. Once again, I had pushed her away, but unlike the norm, this time, she wasn't there the next morning. Your mother actually left and she was pregnant with you."

Hinata widened her eyes in surprise. "W-What happened then?"

"The council of elders said that if the wife of the clan head ran away from her husband, then she was no longer ideal to be a wife. Not surprisingly, they refused to allow me to search for her. I argued that she was carrying the next heir. The elders refused to give in and simply said if she didn't come back on her own, I could just find a new wife."

The timid Hyuuga frowned at the way the elders treated her mother. "Then what did you do?"

"I listened and waited, but as I waited, it felt different. Your mother had always served me tea. However, I always took it for granted and rarely drank it. During the time when she left, a servant served me and it felt strange. Without your mother's presence near me, it just felt wrong. It felt like there was a missing void. When she isn't by my side, a part of me seems gone. Despite my ego, I have to admit that it was my fault she left. It was my own fault the void was created, so for the first time, I decided to disobey the elders. I left to search for her."

Hinata smiled. "Where did you find her, father?"

"In a green house a few miles outside the village. She was gardening, and later I realized that place was her gardening spot before she married me. When I found her, I didn't say anything and neither did she. She sensed my presence, looked up and just smiled. At that moment, the emptiness which I felt when she was gone was immediately filled up. It was then I realized how much your mother meant to me. It was only when she was far away from me did I realize how much I need her."

Hinata felt warm hearing about her father's feelings regarding her mother. However, there was one thing she was confused about. "Why are you telling me this, father?"

"Doesn't it sound familiar?"

Hinata blinked and she then blushed when she understood what her father was trying to convey. "F-Father, I-I—"

"You are really like your mother, Hinata, and it just so happens that the man you love is just an asshole like me. One reason why Uchiha Sasuke is still ignoring you now is because you are still here. He knows you are in this village. He knows you are nearby and even when he is ignoring you, he knows you will wait. However, his pride and ego won't make him return to you easily so you are forced to wait longer. However, the longer you wait, you will end up being more broken. but Sasuke won't notice this. Just like how I didn't realize your mother was hurting, Sasuke won't notice that you are breaking apart. In his mind, you are still here and because of that, you will definitely wait for him because you love him."

Hinata stayed silent. She somehow understood what her father was trying to say. She had practically confessed to the man how much she really loved him, and that her feelings for him are real and not because of some obligation to make him happy. She had practically told him that she would wait for him, because he had become an essential part of her life that without him, she had no idea if she could survive. She had told him her true feelings, her strong love for him, but yet he was still ignoring her. What if her father was right? What if it was because he knew that she would wait, hence, he was delaying, and as he kept on delaying, her heart continues to break day by day.

Hiashi took another sip before looking at his daughter again. "However if you are not here..."

Her eyes immediately widened. "Father, are you implying that I should...?"

"If he really loves you, he will search for you. He will chase after you."

"B-But where? I can't just leave the village like that."

"You can, if you need a time off. Something which the clan leader and the Hokage can obligingly give you, especially if a leader of another village formally request for your presence in his town," Hiashi smiled and handed a scroll over to his daughter.

"This is," Hinata read the scroll, "an invitation from the Hidden Sand."

"I know that you are good friends with the Kazekage. Since he can't visit you here often, he has formally request the Hokage to allow you to come to Suna. Since the Kazekage has helped out a lot during the Cloud Ninjas situation, the Hokage felt obliged to give you the week off to visit Suna so that the Kazekage can meet his good friend."

Somehow, Hinata had a feeling that this was all a plan; that this had been thoroughly planned out by Gaara, Tsunade-sama and even her father to get her out of the village and go to Suna which is coincidentally far away so that Sasuke would feel threatened by her "disappearance."

"The three of you planned this, right?"

"Four actually." Hiashi murmured, not bothering to deny his involvement. "And don't ask me who the last one is."

Hinata couldn't help but smile slightly. Since the three of them and the mysterious last one had thoroughly planned this out, why not just go with it? She needed a break from this village anyway. The fangirls had been merciless. It would be nice to have a change in atmosphere.

"T-Then, I guess I should take my leave soon, father." She stood up and bowed politely before emotions got the best of her as she embraced her father with gratitude. "T-Thank you."

Hiashi returned her embrace and murmured, "I just wish for your happiness and I know he can give it to you, as much of an asshole the Uchiha can be."

Hinata blushed over the fact that her father had indirectly approved of her relationship with Sasuke, well if the relationship would continue after this and she really hoped it would. She hugged her father even tighter, embracing the strange fatherly warmth he now has.

"You should go now, to visit your good friend in Suna." Hiashi told her and Hinata gave him her brightest smile; the smile he had always seen when she was an innocent young child.

Hinata left to pack some items and she packed rather fast. Hyuuga Hiashi then sent her to the gates. He bids her farewell and once Hinata left, he prays deep within that Uchiha Sasuke isn't blind to let his daughter falls from his grasp. He prays that Uchiha Sasuke loves her deep enough to search for her.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He had locked himself in his house most of the time ever since he found out that his girlfriend could see his dead family. He went out a few times but it was obvious that he was downright avoiding her. Her confession last night though was completely unexpected. While he knew that she had tried to talk to him in these two weeks where he ignored her, he actually thought she stopped trying when she decided to give him space and stopped pestering him. When she did that though, he actually questioned her feelings for him, and then last night… Last night, all of a sudden she appeared in front of his doorsteps and practically confessed her true feelings for him.

The way she said it out, the way her eyes shimmered with emotions and longing when she told him how much she loves him, it was obvious that what she said was the truth. Hyuuga Hinata loves him, a lot. Deep within, Uchiha Sasuke was rejoicing that fact, but up front, he pretended that he didn't care. She loves him, and he loves her, but his ego and pride are still too huge for him to forgive her so easily for her 'betrayal.'

He knew that shutting the door right in front of her face after her confession was downright rude, but then again, he was an asshole. He was still upset that she kept the ability to see his dead family from him, thus he justified that his actions was valid; that he has the right to act that way towards her.

Now, Sasuke was wondering whether his actions were a little too much; ignoring her for two weeks straight, pushing her away, refusing to eat her cooking and pretending that she was nothing whenever he bumped into her outside, but even if it was, he was too prideful and too egoistical to admit it. He really couldn't understand himself sometimes. Hinata had practically apologized to him and told him how much she loved him, yet he was still pushing her away. Was he really that much of an asshole?

His thoughts were interrupted when the door of his apartment swung open by force and Sasuke didn't have to look up to guess who it was. After all, there is still only one person who refuses to knock.

"Oei, teme." Naruto crossed his arms and glared at him.

"What?" Sasuke glared back.

"Old lady Tsunade is going to retire!"

"So?"

"Which means I'm going to be Hokage… like in a few days!"

"Congratulations then." Sasuke murmured and ignored him again.

"Yea, thanks little bastard."

"That's not the real reason why you are here, right?"

Naruto frowned. "You're right. That's not the reason."

"So what do you want?"

"To do this." Naruto grimaced and punched the Uchiha hard on the stomach. Since Sasuke was caught off guard, he couldn't evade the hard and painful punch. "You bastard! What's your problem ignoring Hinata for two weeks?!"

"That is between me and her. It is none of your concern."

"It is my concern when the whole town is talking about it, spreading rumours that both of you have broken up and then Hinata who is _my_ precious friend has to deal with some of your fangirls who keep on harassing and insulting her every single freaking day."

"She was harassed?"

"Oh god you don't know." Naruto grimaced. "I bet now you don't even care that she left."

Sasuke was still trying to process over the fact that she was being harassed. Since he spent most of his times indoors away from the fangirls, he actually had no idea, and then his mind began to process Naruto's last sentence. Hinata left? Sasuke was really trying to maintain his uncaring demeanour but it was failing. He just couldn't keep his cool the moment he heard she left.

"What do you mean she has left?"

"You seriously have no idea?" Naruto stared at him in disbelief and the Uchiha shook his head with a deep scowl. "Wait, why should I explain it to you? Not like you care where she is anyway."

Immediately, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and glared at him. Yup, he cared all right. It was obvious that he really cared. "What do you mean by she left?! Where is she?"

"Gaara sent a formal invitation to her to visit Suna— only her. The invitation though sounds more like an invite to stay in Suna forever than a temporary visit and Hinata accepts. She left for Suna in the morning."

"She accepted the invitation?"

"Well Gaara is her good friend, so obviously she won't reject it. Besides, I believe she needs fresh air judging from the situation here, being harassed and all that. So yea, are you happy now? I mean you've been ignoring her. Now you don't have to lock yourself in here anymore. She's no longer in this village and in case you don't know, the Kazekage do have feelings for her. So who knows what will happen after this."

Sasuke said nothing as Naruto stared at him waiting for a response. When Sasuke was still silent, Naruto sighed in frustration and walked away towards the door preparing to leave. Before he stepped outside, he stopped and looked at the Uchiha once more.

"You know," Naruto smiled sadly, "You two were so happy. I thought nothing can break both of you apart. The way you tried to save her, the way she tried to save you, it's obvious both of you really love each other. I really thought you are meant for her, and she for you, but I guess I'm wrong, huh, Sasuke?"

With that said, Naruto left.

_I have done my part Sasuke. I told you she left, to a place where a threat— another man, exists. Now the rest is up to you. Will you chase her? Or let her go?_

Sasuke was still trying to process the current situation. Hinata had left. She was no longer in this village. She had left for Suna where the Kazekage had formally invited her— only her, to visit his country. He was well aware of Gaara's interest towards her previously. Had it developed into something more? Or was Gaara taking advantage over the fact that their relationship was unstable now? The man did say that if he didn't make his move, if he didn't tell her his real feelings, if he pushed her away or anything, then he would take her away from him.

All of a sudden, Sasuke was afraid. Hinata was gone, far away from him, going to a village where the leader obviously has an interest on her and this was all because he was too prideful to accept her apology. It was because she was always here in this village that he always delayed the process of forgiving her. Now, he may lose her forever if she has a change of heart after being in Suna.

Realizing what it could mean if she did has a change of heart, Sasuke pulled his hair in frustration. "I'm such a fool."

"Yes indeed you are son. You are such a fool, letting the woman you love go like that."

Sasuke froze when he heard the voice. He wondered if he had imagined it but it seriously sounded like his father. He was about to turn when he heard another voice.

"SASUKE-CHAN I DEMAND YOU TO BRING HINATA-CHAN BACK!"

He now paled as that definitely sounded like his mother and at this, Sasuke slowly turned around where he then heard the final voice.

"Foolish little brother as always. When will you _ever_ learn?"

When Sasuke finally fully turned around, he rubbed his eyes repeatedly wondering if he was imagining things because now standing right in front of him, were his _dead_ parents and big brother.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for all your reviews!

A/N: Really sorry, been really busy lately. Most of my assignments and projects proposal are due next week so I'm currently drowned by work right now. Nevertheless, here goes chapter 27! Two more chapters and it will end! I'm halfway done with the final chapter, which is chapter 29. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Chapter 27**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

There was a huge difference in finding out that your girlfriend could see your dead family and seeing your dead family with your very eyes. While he had a choice in whether he wanted to believe Hinata or not when she told him she could see them, now it was different because now, Sasuke was questioning his own sanity. The Uchiha was still rubbing his eyes, wondering if this was just some kind of dream, but no, they were still there. His _dead_ family members were still there, floating right in front of him.

When his mother approached him and stared at him, Sasuke found himself staggering back till he hit the wall.

"Sheesh, your reaction is so similar to Hinata-chan when we first greeted her in her room. Do I look _that_ scary?" Mikoto pouted and crossed her arms.

His mother was standing in front of him. No. His dead mother was standing in front of him. Sasuke stared at her wide eyed still finding this hard to believe. He opened his mouth to speak but not a single sound came out. He repeated this process, but he just couldn't say anything. Uchiha Sasuke was speechless.

"Sasuke-chan! I am so disappointed in you!" Mikoto suddenly yelled out. "Your father and I only left Hinata for a few days to search for Itachi and when we are back, she left and you allowed her to leave!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was still staring at them, at his mother especially while still trying to process the fact. Was this real? And since when did his mother became so fierce? Sasuke blinked and opened his eyes repeatedly until he finally found his voice to actually speak again.

"W-What… W-Why… H-How…?" He managed to utter out, not caring the fact that he actually just stuttered.

Mikoto wanted to yell at him again, but Fugaku stopped her before she could. "Calm down. You wouldn't want to scare our son to death right?"

"Well yea I don't want too…"

"I think Sasuke is still a little stunned," Itachi looked at his frozen little brother, amused by his reaction, "Or maybe not a little, but we definitely have some explaining to do."

Sasuke was still frozen until his father approached him and though his face was as stern as Sasuke had remembered, he couldn't help but notice that his father's aura was warmer, even though he was dead. "Relax son. Spirits don't bite. Get up and sit down somewhere proper. We don't want to explain to you while you are shocked on the floor."

Though still in a daze, Sasuke stood up and sat onto the couch and his eyes never left the three ghosts. He stared at them, and they stared at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke finally snapped out of his daze and voiced out.

"Finally, that sounds more like my little brother," Itachi smirked, "It saddens me that you still learn no manners after all these years."

"Why can I see all of you?"

"Probably the same reason why Hyuuga Hinata could see us, and the reason is, we have no idea." Fugaku said. "Son, fate is a funny thing."

Sasuke kept quiet as he processed the words. It was obviously now true that Hinata could see them since the ghosts had just confirmed it themselves, and now he could see them too. He had no idea what to feel. He had no idea how to react in fact, seeing his family again after so long even when they were already dead. He knew for a normal reaction, he should be happy seeing his family again, but Uchiha Sasuke was freaking out. It wasn't really the first time he saw a spirit. However, the last time he saw one, he was half conscious, lingering between life and death and hence mystical things such as spirits weren't surprising, but now… Now he was very much alive and he was currently seeing his dead family. It was just so unreal.

"I know you are still in the 'I'm having trouble believing this' phase, but unfortunately we don't really have much time to explain everything. While you just wait here, Hinata is out there and on the way to the land of that red head man who has an interest in her!" Mikoto wailed agonizingly.

"Gaara. The name is Gaara, mother." Itachi murmured.

"I don't care what his name is!" Mikoto cried out, " Sasuke-chan, if you don't chase after Hinata-chan, another man, that red head man especially, might take her away!"

"Why should I chase after her?"

"Because it is an obvious fact that you love her, you stubborn asshole!" Mikoto yelled vehemently. "And if you don't, I'll drag you to the underworld with me. It's a promise! I swear with my own life... or death!"

Sasuke was appalled that his sweet and loving mother had just called him an _asshole_, and he was even more stunned that she, the sweet and gentle mother he used to know, had just _threatened_ him and it actually caused him to gulp.

Sasuke then cleared his throat to find his voice again. "Is it true that you asked for her help?"

"Yes we'll admit it. It's true. We approached Hyuuga Hinata for help; wanting her to aid us in helping you achieve happiness because she was the only one who could see us!" Mikoto said. "But if you think that the only reason she is with you is because of her obligation and promise to us, you're wrong you stubborn Uchiha!"

"It started as a promise, but to Hinata, it was now more than that. We have told her to stop many times, that she has no need to help us or you in fact, but she refuses to listen. She continued on being your caretaker. She continued to stay by your side." Fugaku added.

"Why would she do that?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, right little brother?" Itachi smiled.

Sasuke kept quiet. Itachi was right. He did know the answer to that. It was just like Hinata to stay on. It was just in her personality. She didn't reach out to him in a day. She only managed to reach his heart after months of being his caretaker, but she did anyway, and yet he questioned her feelings. The girl had practically confessed to him last night and yet, he stayed silent. He had just allowed the woman he had ever loved walked away just like that.

"I simply let her go like that," Sasuke mumbled in disbelief at how stupid his actions were.

"Yes you rather did," Fugaku grunted. "It was rather… impulsive of you."

"What should I do?" He stared at the three ghosts. At this point, he didn't care if they were ghosts. He just needed someone to talk too. He just needed advice and they were the only ones with him right now.

"You already know what you should do right, Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto grinned slyly. "Go stake your claim. She is yours, but she is not officially yours. You told that red head man you'll fight for her, so show him that you will."

Those words were enough to make Sasuke realized what he should do and without saying anything else, the Uchiha dashed out of his house to find one certain Hyuuga.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx XXx**

Travelling to Suna alone was rather lonely. Since the travelling period took around two days, it was lonely not having someone to talk to during the journey. The three Uchihas always followed her around whenever she had missions on her own before this, but now that they were no longer here, she could feel the huge contrast. It was like a huge part of her life had gone missing.

Hinata heaved out another sigh as she thought about the ghosts. She wondered why she suddenly didn't see them again. Did they really disappear just like that? Or had she lost the ability to see them? She wished she had an idea of what was going on. It felt sad if they suddenly vanished without saying a word. She didn't have a chance to say goodbye…

Knowing that thinking about it would just make her heart hurt and she would end up missing them more than she already had, Hinata tried to stop thinking and just continued on her journey. She had just taken a break a while ago which meant that she would be reaching Suna soon in about a few hours time. Increasing her pace, she dashed forward, wanting to reach a comfortable area soon as the change in weather was already affecting her.

It warmed her greatly to see a familiar figure waiting for her at Suna's gate. Knowing that he most probably had many work to do as the Kazekage, she was surprised that he actually waited for her arrival. Not wanting him to wait any longer, Hinata increased her pace again so that she would reach the gates sooner.

"Gaara-san." She greeted with a smile.

The Kazekage smiled back as he extended his hand to welcome her. She accepted it and Gaara led her in into Suna bringing her straight towards her room. "I know the journey from Konoha must be tiring, so I'll not hold you back. Please rest Hinata-san. We'll talk once you receive sufficient rest."

"Thank you Gaara-san," Hinata blushed, "But you don't have to prepare such a big and beautiful room you know. I'm just a normal visitor."

Gaara blinked. "I thought it'd be better if you reside in the Kazekage's residence since I highly believe my sister would want to catch up with you. I'm sorry if it's a little too much, but it's not every day that you visit Suna. We might have been a little too excited."

Hinata chuckled. "Thank you then, Gaara-san"

"You're welcome," the Kazekage smiled, "You should rest now, Hinata-san. I'll see you tomorrow during breakfast. Temari said she'll be preparing, or at least trying too."

Hinata giggled again before telling Gaara she would see them soon. With another smile, Gaara left her alone so she could rest. Hinata took this time to explore the room which was rather too grand for her. The bed was a queen size, with cushy pillows and comfy mattress. The temperature of the bed was just right; not too hot and not too cold where Hinata knew if she lied down now, she might just fall asleep straightaway. Hence, Hinata continued to explore the room, admiring the outside view the balcony was giving her. The sun was currently setting and the village seemed like it was glowing as the final rays reached the horizon. She then checked the washroom where too her genuine surprise, she found out it complete with a personal tub.

Feeling tired and not to mention sticky from the journey, Hinata decided to have a warm shower before taking a nap. She undressed herself and entered the tub now filled with warm water and she closed her eyes, attempting to relax as she tried to ease her mind to forget her current problems. However, no matter how hard she tried not to, she ended up thinking about Sasuke and only Sasuke. As the Uchiha never seemed to leave her mind anytime soon or ever, Hinata came out from the tub with a sigh. Covering herself with the robes available, she rested on the bed and think.

Again, she thought about Sasuke. She wondered what he was doing right now and whether he was all right. She wondered if he was eating properly and began to worry about his health and lastly, she wondered if he was even searching for her. The last thought made her heart beat anxiously all over again, but she tried not to think about it and closed her eyes. Her tiredness soon overwhelmed her and Hinata ended up falling asleep. As she slept, Hinata had a dream. She dreamt about the Uchiha and in the dream they were happy. In the dream they had a family. She didn't realize when she started crying or when she woke up, but when she did, Hinata pleadingly wished that it wasn't a dream.

She wished the dream was real; that it would come true.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx X**

Uzumaki Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't one to lose his cool. Even when something was indeed bothering him, no one could really tell because he would look impassive as always. Naruto, being his good friend, would be able to notice the subtle differences in his expression, and perhaps Sakura and Kakashi would be able to infer as well, but most of the times, it would be hard because Sasuke wasn't one to express himself.

However, when the last Uchiha suddenly barged into his apartment during midnight immediately waking the future Hokage up because Sasuke didn't knock, kicking the door open instead, Naruto immediately knew that something was definitely bothering him. Or else why would the last Uchiha break his door open in the middle of the night with an expression as if he wanted to kill someone?

"Woah there, Sasuke, what's up? You look like you want to kill."

"I do want to kill right now. I want to kill that old tyrant." Sasuke fumed.

"Old tyrant?" Naruto blinked.

"Your freaking Hokage refuses to let me leave for Suna. She says there's no mission for me in Suna, so there's no reason for to be there and she doesn't want me to create trouble by leaving the village easily since I'm still under probation. Freaking hell."

"Woah, relax dude. She's your Hokage too you know, in case you don't know."

"I can't freaking relax. I need to go to Suna!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Why do you need to go to Suna so badly?" Naruto asked even though he actually knew the answer already.

"I need to find Hinata." Sasuke grimaced. "I need to bring her back, before…"

"Before…?"

"Before he takes her away."

"He?" Naruto blinked.

"Gaara."

"Why would Gaara steals her away?"

"He had expressed his interest towards her before, that if I'm not brave enough to tell her my feelings, he will take her way." Sasuke answered bitterly as he remembered Gaara's words.

"I see. So you are afraid that Hinata might leave you for Gaara. Why would she? I mean, I highly believe she loves you."

"Because I'm an asshole." Sasuke admitted with a sad frown. "She told me her true feelings and yet I…"

Despite Sasuke's serious tone and the sombre aura he was emitting, Naruto beamed happily much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"What are you so happy about?" Sasuke frowned.

"I'm so glad that you admit you are an asshole." Naruto grinned and patted his back. "Anyway, since when do you need permission to go to Suna? I don't remember you asking for permission to leave before."

"In case you have forgotten, I was a village traitor and I'm still under probation. Do you think they will allow me to happily leave this village by myself?"

"Ah I see." Naruto squint his eyes before grinning again. "Don't worry, teme! I'll help you out! Just go and chase your love! I'll handle old granny."

"Won't that get you into trouble? You are going to be the Hokage soon. I don't want to cause a problem for you."

"Wow, since when you are so thoughtful." Naruto acted surprise. "If you don't want to cause me a problem, you won't come here, you know."

"Can't be helped. I don't really have anyone else to talk too."

"I'm glad you come to me because I'll help my best friend no matter what!" Naruto jumped enthusiastically. "Don't worry about causing a problem. It won't. Trust me, it won't"

"Really?" Sasuke stared at him quizzically wondering why his friend was strangely extremely calm. Shouldn't he be worried that him leaving the village without permission might cause a problem? Then why was Naruto acting like there was nothing wrong?

Of course Sasuke didn't know that all of this was actually part of the plan and obviously Naruto wouldn't tell him, so he just smiled widely and pushed the Uchiha out of his apartment, encouraging him to chase after his love, with or without permission.

Sasuke said nothing else and just leave and the moment the Uchiha left, Naruto bolted out of his house heading straight towards the Hokage's office.

"I know you would come," Tsunade smirked, "Why? That little asshole came complaining to you?"

"Kinda. He nearly destroyed my house. You don't have to be so hard on him you know, old granny."

"I just want it to be as realistic as possible," Tsunade said, "A Hokage won't let a shinobi who previously betrayed his village and also currently under probation to leave the village easily with the reason of wanting to chase after a girl."

"Well whatever. He has gone to find her now. Let's just hope all this will work out and he won't mess up by saying something stupid."

"I wonder…" Tsunade smirked slyly. "Hey Naruto. Let's make a bet."

"What bet?"

"What your first job will be."

"Hmm interesting." Naruto grinned. "So what are you betting on granny?"

"Your first job will be a wedding."

"HEH?! Impossible."

"Why not?"

"Sasuke won't propose that soon. He won't get married before me! Definitely won't!"

"That's why I ask if you want to bet. You seem convince that he won't." Tsunade yawned. "So? What will it be?"

"I bet a 100. They will return together, but no proposal yet. Not before I proposed to Sakura-chan."

"Deal." Tsunade smirked. "When are you going to propose anyway?"

"After I become the Hokage of course!"

"Whatever. I don't really care about your love life."

"You seem interested about that teme's love life!" Naruto argued with a pout.

"Because I never imagined I would see an Uchiha falls in love with a Hyuuga. Those two clans are like fire and ice."

"Mehh, boring," Naruto countered childishly, "I'm going to go back to sleep now granny."

"Yea go, go. Shoo," Tsunade drove him out of her office, "And oh Naruto?"

"What?"

"Better start memorizing the marriage vows. You may have to marry off your best friend soon."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked away, mumbling something that Sasuke would not get married yet, at least not before him because since Sasuke seemed to beat him in everything, Naruto was adamant in wanting to get married before his best friend.

Tsunade just laughed it off and told him only time would tell.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx XXx**

She woke up to the smell of something burning. At first, Hinata ignored it and tried to get back to sleep. However, when the smell gradually grew stronger, Hinata knew it was time to wake up. She quickly washed up and changed into her normal decent clothes before making her way towards the kitchen. There, she was greeted by the sight of both Kankuro and Temari trying to save what she assumed was breakfast.

"The hell? I asked you to keep a lookout for ONE minute and you let our breakfast burnt to crisps?!" Temari yelled.

"You only asked me to keep a lookout. You didn't ask me to flip the eggs over," Kankuro then argued.

"It's common sense!" Temari exclaimed. "Are you an idiot?!"

"I'm not the one who needs to be a housewife," Kankuro scoffed, "You are lucky that the Nara isn't a big eater."

"Maybe that's a good thing then," Temari snarled in response.

As the argument seemed to be getting out of hand, Hinata decided to make her presence known. She entered the kitchen and coughed out to get their attention. Temari and Kankuro immediately stopped arguing and looked at the timid girl.

"Hinata!" Temari beamed before hugging the girl in excitement. "Finally you came out from your room! It's so great to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Temari-san," Hinata managed to squeak out as the blonde was practically crushing her in the embrace.

"Sorry that you have to witness such an unsightly argument in the morning," Temari then said as she shot Kankuro a glare which he uncaringly ignored.

"It's fine really." Hinata smiled. "I assumed both of you were making breakfast."

"_She_ was making breakfast," Kankuro emphasized as he glared at Temari this time around.

"At least I'm trying." Temari spat.

Hinata laughed nervously as the siblings started to quarrel again. She wondered what she should do. She knew she should try to stop them and appease the situation, but the last time she tried to stop an argument between the two sands' sibling, it didn't end too well. She knew better not to get involve. Also, she didn't have to worry much. According to Gaara the three of them have a pretty good relationship, and their arguments were always a form to express that they care about each other… Hence, Hinata figured it was better not to appease the situation since it was their way of showing love. She thus took a step back, only to bump into someone behind.

"Gaara-san!" she squeaked in surprise when she realized who it was.

"What is going on here?" Gaara stared at the scene before him.

"W-Well, there is an argument going on… It started because breakfast was burnt…."

Hearing the cause, Gaara heaved out a sigh. It was not always that he decided to come out from his office and eat breakfast with his siblings. He was usually always too caught up with his work that he never failed to miss breakfast every single day. However, since Hinata was here visiting now, he thought he should make an exception. He didn't expect though to be greeted by a siblings' squabble.

Deciding that he had seen enough, Gaara prompted Hinata to follow him. "Let's go Hinata-san."

"E-Eh, go where?" the timid Hyuuga blinked.

"Breakfast. Outside." Gaara stated as if it was the obvious.

"T-Then how about Temari-san and Kankuro-san?"

"They can take care of themselves. At most, we can buy takeouts for them," Gaara murmured leaving no room for argument.

Hinata blushed and followed the Suna's leader as he led the way around town. She noticed that the villagers were looking at them— or at her specifically. It wasn't really surprising. It was rare for them to see their leader walking around town. It was even rarer for them to see him walking around town with a companion; a woman of all people.

Hinata was already a familiar figure in Suna, but many still do not comprehend her friendship with Gaara. She wasn't surprised if some rumours or speculations were spread about her and the Kazekage. She had asked Gaara about it once when she was in Suna last time if he was worried about the speculations and rumours spreading.

Gaara didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked like he didn't give a damn. He just told her truthfully that he didn't care and she shouldn't either because it was common for the villagers to say whatever they want since they were bored and it was not always that they could spread something interesting about their usually mundane leader. Even though Gaara said it with such a serious tone, Hinata couldn't help but laugh at it.

He didn't understand what was funny and Hinata merely commented that he was too serious sometimes. Gaara blinked and told her that he didn't know how to have fun since he had spent most of his time trying to get accepted by the rest.

Hinata understood and smiled at him warmly. She told him everything was fine now since the village had accepted him and even those outside the village had acknowledged his ability as a leader, so he should relax once in a while because he was still human and that the first step he could take for relaxing was having breakfast. Gaara agreed and both of them ended up going to the different restaurants to try out the different cuisines. They were relatively quiet when they were together as Hinata usually just stared into space and Gaara simple watched her.

"You are thinking about him," Gaara commented as they tried out yet another cuisine.

Hinata smiled sadly. "I can't help it. I love him."

"He will come and find you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I wouldn't plan for this if I wasn't sure. Uchiha Sasuke won't let go of his possession easily. He will search for you."

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Gaara-san. For you to go all the way to plan for this..."

"You are a special friend, so it's a pleasure. Friends always help each other, right?"

Hinata smiled warmly. "Yes! Which means, it's my turn to help you now."

Gaara wondered what she meant, and then Hinata brought him to park to relax. Throughout her stay in Suna, she ended up helping Gaara trying to relax. After spending lots of time together, Hinata realized that Gaara really needed help when it came to relaxing. The poor Kazekage was always tense, worried and anxious most of the time, thus Hinata tried her best in trying to get him to chill. She even offered to help him with his paperwork, something which he protested against.

"You are here to visit a friend, not become my personal assistant," Gaara reminded her.

"But I would love to help a friend. I really don't mind Gaara-san," Hinata chuckled.

"No. Paperwork is my responsibility, hence I need to deal with it on my own." Gaara firmly stated. "I believe I have highly burdened you with my inability to relax ever since you arrived. You deserve the time off to spend some time doing something you like."

"I enjoy helping you." She said, and it wasn't a lie. She did enjoy helping him.

"Hinata-san…"

"We are supposed to catch up, right?" Hinata tried to argue.

"True, but by catching up, it doesn't mean you have to help me do my work."

Hinata sighed. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"You enjoy gardening, no?"

"Yes, I do." Hinata perked up at the mention of gardening.

"Then follow me."

Hinata said nothing as Gaara led the way until they reached a spot where she assumed it was a greenhouse. They entered and she marvelled at the sight of the herbs, crops and flowers inside the said greenhouse. This place was definitely well-taken care off. She almost wanted to say that the plants here looked… happy.

"Gaara-san…"

"This is our personal greenhouse. I do know that you enjoy gardening, so why not make yourself at home?"

"But it's your personal greenhouse."

"Hinata-san, you are my friend, so what's mine is yours."

"T-Thank you, Gaara-san."

The Kazekage smiled and told her to have fun before leaving her in the greenhouse to deal with his numerous work. When Gaara left, Hinata took the time to explore the greenhouse. The scent was almost familiar to the garden she had back in Konoha. The sight of the crops and plant made her feel warm and chirpy. Being her made me her feel peaceful and serene.

Gaara told her to make herself feel at home, but to Hinata, even when she indeed felt at home, without Sasuke, it just wasn't the same.

It just wasn't.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx XX**

"So what are you going to do once you reach Suna?

Sasuke actually wondered how in the world Hinata managed to deal with three ghosts trailing her every single day. The three Uchihas were following him to Suna, and honestly speaking, Sasuke had no idea how to deal with it. His mother was extremely chatty and he wondered why. He didn't remember his mother being this talkative and giggly when she was alive. However, because it was his mum, Sasuke actually felt complied to reply. Howver, he didn't want to be seen talking to himself, so he kept quiet and just frowned. Of course, Mikoto didn't really take that too well.

"When your mother asks you a question, you should answer!" Mikoto wailed right into his ears.

Sasuke winced as her high pitched voice vibrated into his ears. "I don't know what to do yet."

"Really? So you are just going to barge into Suna and confront the Kazekage and demand her whereabouts?" Fugaku asked.

"Something like that."

"That's a foolish plan, little brother. A Foolish plan."

"I didn't really ask for an opinion." Sasuke grimaced. Really. Even though they were dead, they were really acting like they were alive by criticising his _every_ move.

"Well, I wonder if this is a good idea. Maybe Hyuuga Hinata is currently happy spending time with the Kazekage. We should leave her alone and let her enjoy her holiday." Itachi then said.

"I'm not going to let her spend time alone with that red head!" Both Sasuke and Mikoto yelled at the same time much to the surprise of the other two Uchihas.

"Now we know where Sasuke gets his stubborn traits from," Fugaku rolled his eyes, "And they said _I_ was the bad influence."

"I can hear that," Mikoto glared and her husband just smiled while Itachi remained neutral as always.

Sasuke sighed, but in reality he was holding back a smirk. Although at times it was rather annoying as the three ghosts kept on talking again and again, Sasuke actually enjoyed this. He missed this moment, having some time with his own family. When they were alive, they barely behave like a fully functional family. However now, the arguments, the teasings… It felt like a real family. The ironic part was that Sasuke only felt this after they were dead.

Throughout the journey, the three ghosts always talked to him. They told him the time they spent haunting Hinata and Sasuke couldn't help but smile knowing that his significant other could get along with his family so well. Now, he only hoped that it wasn't too late to win her back.

After one and a half day of travelling without any breaks, Sasuke finally reached Suna. Even though the guards recognized him as the Shinobi of the Leaf, they were still wary, so they sent a message to the Kazekage. When their leader gave them the approval, they allowed Sasuke in, and the Uchiha wasted no time and rushed to see a certain redhead.

Gaara wasn't surprised when Sasuke suddenly barged into his room without knocking or greeting first. The last time he checked, the Uchiha barely had manners and it seemed that it was still lacking now. As the Uchiha was obviously glaring at him, Gaara did not react and just look at him calmly.

"Can I help you, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Where is she?"

"I do not understand what you are talking about." He played dumb.

"Hinata. Where is Hinata? I know she is in the village."

"Ah, tell me Uchiha Sasuke. Why should I tell you?"

"Because I love her you idiot and I want to tell her that. I'm not going to lose her. I'm not going to let you take her away from me and I'm here to make sure of that because I want to be with her forever."

The Kazekage stared at him blankly before his lips twitched into a smirk. "Greenhouse."

That was all the Kazekage said and it was enough for the Uchiha to bolt out of the room in search of a certain greenhouse. After nearly half an hour of searching, with the help of the three ghosts as well, Sasuke finally found the place. The three Uchihas prompted him to enter while they wait outside, not wanting to disturb the moment.

Once inside, Sasuke was greeted by the scent of nature. It greatly reminded him of the garden Hinata made for him back at Konoha. His eyes search for her in the enormous vast space and finally he found her. She was kneeling down, gently tending to a crop of tomatoes. She looked so peaceful, so calm and despite the dirt on her face… she looked so beautiful as always. Just looking at her was enough to ignite a certain desire within as he made his way quickly but quietly towards her.

She was surprised when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her around. She was even more stunned when she felt the soft and warm lips pressing roughly and passionately against hers. Her eyes widened a fraction when she realized it was Sasuke, and even though startled, she gave in to the pleasure that was slowly building, closed her eyes and kissed him back with equal passion.

She was shocked that he actually came here to find her. She was startled that he said nothing and just kissed her with such intensity. However, the words he said next right after he pulled away surprised her the most because it wasn't something she had expected at all.

"Hyuuga Hinata, marry me."


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you for all your reviews! I'm so gonna thank every single one of you in the final chapter later.

**A/N:** Surprise! Surprise! Stunned by the fast update? Well since this fic is ending, might as well end it fast. Already completed chapter 29! If I'm not tired and if I'm nice, I might just post it up tomorrow. If I'm nice which I have no idea if I am unfortunately... Haha, but guess it depends huh? Anyway, here is chapter 28! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Haunted by the Uchihas**

**Chapter 28**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

When she was young, Hinata remembered her mother telling her that dreams always consist of beautiful things. Dreams are actually a hidden desire etched within you that you wish would happen in real life. It's usually something beautiful which you are not sure or not confident as whether it would happen, or a wish you hope to be granted. For Hinata, being proposed to is one of this hidden desire and wish, which is why she currently has no idea whether this is real or just a dream.

She remembered waking up to the smell of something burning. She recalled seeing Temari and Kankuro arguing. She knew she had spent time with Gaara, teaching him how to relax. She was also quite sure that Gaara did show her the greenhouse and thus she had been spending the time in it.

However now, Hinata wasn't sure if those were real. What if in reality she had not woken up yet, that she dreamt of all those instead of experiencing them, from witnessing the argument between the sand siblings till being in the greenhouse now? What if it had all been a dream? Yet, she highly believed that the physical contact she made with the sand siblings just now was real, and the interaction she had with Gaara was still fresh in her mind, so it couldn't be a dream, right?

Maybe she fell asleep while tending the crops in the greenhouse. Yes, that seemed more logical and probable. Perhaps she had been too tired taking care of the plants that she took a rest, but ended up falling asleep instead without her realizing it and in her sleep, she ended up dreaming about Uchiha Sasuke coming to her, kissing her and then proposing to her. Yes, that seemed like a logical explanation, so this is a dream then right?

Sasuke on the other hand was getting anxious. He had just asked her for marriage. He, Uchiha Sasuke, had just asked Hyuuga Hinata for her hand! He had to admit that he had said it out on impulse, but heck, he didn't regret it and he wasn't going too. Sasuke was damn sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the woman in front of him; the woman being Hyuuga Hinata. He was actually glad that he actually found the courage to propose, but now he was anxious because Hinata had been quiet ever since he uttered those two words.

The Hyuuga hadn't said anything. She didn't react. She didn't even move. She just stared at him and blinked. This process repeated itself, and she continued staring and blinking. Her relatively blank and impassive expression was making Sasuke extremely nervous. He swore he could even feel the butterflies and maybe even birds in his stomach. Why was she quiett? Was he rejected already? Hinata looked extremely emotionless. In fact, she looked like she didn't care. Sasuke gulped. Was it too late? Was he too late?

"Say something," Sasuke finally spoke after finding the courage to speak.

"Can you pinch me?" Hinata ended up asking.

Sasuke gazed at her in confusion. "What?"

"I think I'm dreaming so pinch me."

Ah, so that's why she's quiet. Knowing the reason, Sasuke finally let go of his breath which he had been subconsciously holding due to nervousness. Being able to breathe calmly again with the anxiousness now gone as well as feeling at ease now, Sasuke smirked. He came closer and placed one of his hand on her left cheek. He slowly moved his hand and caressed it, allowing his warmth to be transferred to her. He could feel her cheeks burning up just by caressing her and then he finally did what she asked. He pinched her, but he wasn't done. Once he had pinched her, Sasuke leaned closer with a smirk. He kissed her cheek gently and then he licked it where Hinata immediately froze at the sensation.

The caressing was so gentle yet she could feel the roughness of his hand evident of the battles he had. The kiss was warm that it made her cheeks reddened and then the licking… It sent a shivering sensation throughout her entire body. At that moment, Hinata immediately froze because it was obvious that this wasn't a dream. This Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of her was definitely real.

"You're real…"

"What? You thought I was some kind of hallucination?" Sasuke smirked and Hinata actually nodded. Seeing this, his smirk widened. "You must love me a lot to actually hallucinate about me."

She immediately blushed and then she was quiet, her cheeks reddening harder and harder as seconds past. She couldn't find any words to speak. She had no idea what to do. Hinata was completely awe-struck, or love-struck, or whatever it was.

"So?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"Huh?" Hinata dumbly asked still unable to comprehend the situation.

"What is your answer?" Sasuke asked and again, Hinata had the blank look. Sasuke sighed and summoned up his courage to repeat what he said. "I want you to marry me Hinata, so what's your answer?"

It was at that moment where Hinata fell from whatever clouds she was in and snapped back to reality. Yes, the proposal. She remembered of course. Uchiha Sasuke had asked her to marry him. No, he _wants_ her to marry him, so it was more of a demand than a request, but whatever it was, the Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrob of many girls, had asked her for her hand. By actually asking, or demanding, it actually meant that he wished and desired to spend the rest of his life with her. Uchiha Sasuke wants to be with her.

At that thought, Hinata blushed even harder. She couldn't describe her emotions right now. She was shocked, confused and definitely elated. Being proposed to by the man she loves has always been a childhood dream, and perhaps the dream of many girls in the world, and now here she was experiencing it. Sasuke had proposed to her! The suddenness of the proposal plus all the emotions she was feeling, it was definitely overwhelming and because she was Hyuuga Hinata, when she was overwhelmed or stunned or too happy over something, Hinata did the one thing she always did.

She fainted.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx XXxXXxXXx**

"So…" Gaara stared at the unconscious girl now lying on the comfort of her bed and looked at the Uchiha who carried her here in amusement. "You proposed to her and she fainted?"

Sasuke glared at the red head and grimaced. "Yea, and it is NOT funny."

He knew he shouldn't smirk or laugh at the situation, but Gaara just found the situation amusing, much to the Uchiha's disdain. It was obvious that Sasuke didn't like his amusement one bit, as seen from his deep scowl.

"Somehow, I am not surprised by this," Gaara then said, "Hinata-san tends to faint easily when overwhelmed. What did you say anyway?"

"I just asked her to marry her."

"How?"

"I went to the greenhouse, found her, kissed her and told her to marry me."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke frowned.

"My personal opinion is that it was sudden. You guys were not in good terms and all of a sudden you appeared again and told her to marry you. No wonder Hinata-san was stunned."

"I can't help it." Sasuke growled. "With someone like you near her, I want to make her officially mine."

"Ah the jealous and possessive man has returned."

"You will do the exact same thing if Hinata is your girlfriend." Sasuke scoffed.

Gaara thought about it. "I wonder. Maybe you should give me a chance to try it out and I'll tell you the answer."

"Go to hell."

"So what are you going to do now, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I'll wait for her to regain consciousness."

"And then?"

"I'll ask her again?"

"It seems like being romantic is not in the Uchiha's blood." Gaara commented much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Then what? It is in _your_ blood?" The Uchiha replied sarcastically.

"No, but it is in Kankuro's blood."

"I don't really care."

The Kazekage looked away and stared at Hinata again. "Did you get a ring?"

"Am I supposed to get a ring?" Sasuke gave him a confused look.

"Don't people usually propose with a ring?" Now it was the Kazekage's turn to be confused.

"I don't know. I never proposed before. This is my first time proposing."

"I never proposed before as well Uchiha Sasuke, but I at least know that a ring is involved."

"So I am supposed to get a ring?"

"I supposed so?"

Sasuke stared at the Kazekage blankly and Gaara knew that the Uchiha was clueless about the art of proposing. It surprised him greatly that he knew something about it and the Uchiha didn't and here he thought he had the least knowledge when it came to love. Gaara sighed. For the sake of his friend, it seemed like he must get involve.

"Follow me," Gaara told the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at his sceptically. "What for?"

"To get a ring."

"You are helping me find a ring?"

"Well yes."

"Why?"

Gaara sighed again. "Hinata-san is my friend, Uchiha Sasuke. If you're going to propose to her, I rather it will be proper. She deserves it."

Sasuke knew Gaara was right. Hinata deserved to be proposed to properly. It wasn't like he didn't want to get her a ring. In fact, he wouldn't mind spending a lot for her. It was just that, his mind was so fixed in wanting to talk to her that he didn't even prepare his proposing. He wasn't even expecting to propose, which was why he didn't get for her a ring. However, now that she was unconscious and he was determined to propose to her again once she woke up, this was a chance for him to get for her a ring and proposed to her more romantically later on.

As much as he hated this man and as much as his pride hated to ask for his help, he was in Suna and the Kazekage knew the town better than him, thus Gaara should know the place where they could find the nicest rings.

Hence, without arguing or whatsoever, Sasuke willingly followed Gaara as they started their search for a suitable ring.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

He really has nothing against Gaara helping him to find a ring, yet Uchiha Sasuke just felt weird to have a male companion following him to purchase a ring. In other words, Sasuke wasn't really comfortable with the idea of buying a ring with another man. It just felt strange to him. To make it even more awkward, Gaara wasn't even close to him, making this entire situation even weirder. Luckily for him though, Gaara wasn't much of a talker like him, thus Sasuke didn't have to worry about awkward conversations.

Gaara ended up bringing him to a jewellery shop towards the end of town. According to him, his sister, Temari, always bought her necklaces here and to Gaara, the necklaces seemed to look nice, thus he assumed this shop must be good. According to Gaara as well, his sister had good taste, so if she chose to buy from this shop, it had to mean something. Sasuke tried to recall how Temari looked like and when he did, he wanted to question Gaara's logic, but decided to go against it since this may be his only hope to get a ring.

When they entered , the shopowners looked genuinely surprised to see the Kazekage. Their facial features definitely showed that they weren't expecting to have the Kazekage as a customer. Hence, they actually stood still, seemingly star-struck and even losing the ability to greet and Gaara had to cough to snap them back to reality and get their attention.

"Forgive us Kazekage-sama. How can we help you?"

"I'm looking for a wedding ring."

"Wedding ring?" They asked, obviously shocked by the Kazekage's request. Their Kazekage obviously wasn't getting married, or at least they never heard any news of him getting married and neither was the Kazekage actually seeing anyone. So why would he need a wedding ring? Unless he had been seeing someone in secret…

Seeing their confusion, Gaara then pointed towards Sasuke before speaking. "A wedding ring for him."

He thought saying that would clear the confusion, but it seemed to startle the shop owners more as their eyes widened in disbelief. When Gaara stared at them, they looked down with embarrassment and regret. "Forgive us Kazekage-sama, we shouldn't judge you just because of this."

"Judge me?" Gaara blinked in confusion.

"We'll find a suitable ring for you and your boyfriend straight away, Kazekage-sama."

Both Gaara and Sasuke nearly fell down.

"Boyfriend?" Gaara murmured in utter shock.

"Oh great. Look, now they think we are getting married to each other," Sasuke spat in annoyance.

Gaara blinked again and realized that the shop owners had misunderstood the situation. He knew he better clarify to them before rumours started to spread that the Kazekage was interested in men. "It seems that you have got it wrong. I'm not buying a ring for him. I am just helping him find a wedding ring. He wants to propose to his girlfriend."

The shop owners stared at the two males in front of them before they started to bow apologetically. "Forgive us Kazekage-sama for judging you too quickly! We apologise for our lack of respect towards you and your friend. We'll make up to you by finding the most beautiful ring for your friend."

Gaara nodded implying that he understood before he turned to look at Sasuke. "So what are you waiting for?"

"What?" Sasuke glared at him.

"You are the one who wants to propose, so go look for a ring."

Sasuke grunted, but approached the shop owners anyway. He glared at them, where they immediately paled before he stared at all the transparent glasses where inside were many rings. He grimaced at the amount of rings that exist. Gold, white gold, silver, and then there are the ones with diamonds, or without diamonds, or even rubies, sapphires and even emeralds. It even came in different sizes with some small ones, mediocre and those extremely big rings which Sasuke knew he would never purchase because it just didn't fit Hinata. Then, there were the designs. Some rings were simple. Some had complicated designs where Sasuke had no idea whether to describe it as nice or whether the designs were completely pointless. In summary, there were many different kind of rings that Sasuke wondered how he was going to find that one perfect ring for the woman he loves.

Seeing his confused and overwhelmed expression looking at all the rings, the shop owners smiled and decided to interfere. They had been in the ring business for a long time, hence they had seen many buying different kind of rings. The experience they had in this business allowed them to know which ring suits who best depending on personality.

"Since wedding rings are for your significant other, it has to be special. The ring should at least match her perfectly such as her features and her personality since we hope that she will be wearing it forever." The shop owners smile. "So if we may ask, what is this woman like?"

Sasuke immediately described her. He described her features, from her silky midnight blue hair, to her beautiful pale eyes, from her cute small lips to her delicate dainty hands. He also mentioned about her melodious voice, how it chimed into his ears whenever she spoke. He then told them about her amazing personality, her gentleness and kindness, how she treats many equally and gives them second chances, how she cares about others more than herself. Sasuke of course says that she is extremely shy, always blushes easily but that's what makes her very cute. Sasuke also mentions how loving and caring she is, and he didn't forget to add the fact that she's an amazing cook. There were more and by the time Sasuke was done describing her, the shop owners knew that this man seriously loves the woman a lot because the way he described her was as though she was the only woman in this world to him!

The shop owners blinked, but brought him to a different section of the shop. Since Sasuke had described Hinata as kind, timid and gentle, they figured a small yet exquisite ring would suit her best. Sasuke stared at the given choices. There were still many to choose from even though this was a specific section. He stared and stared, and then he saw it— the most suitable ring.

It was silver, with lavender coloured diamond in the middle. The diamond wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. It was just right. There was a swirling design towards the end, but it didn't make the ring looked complicated. In fact, it made it looked elegant, something which would fit Hinata to him. Also, the ring wasn't attention-seeking. He knew Hinata didn't like standing out and wearing this right wouldn't attract much attention to her. It was simplicity at its best.

"That one." Sasuke immediately pointed out to the ring he had been eyeing.

The shop owner took it out and stared at him to be sure. Despite its small size and simple features, the ring he had chosen was one of the expensive ones in the shop. The shop owners told him the price. Sasuke didn't gape one bit. He was an Uchiha and Uchihas have a lot of money. Also, since he was the sole survivor, he practically owns all the money now. Besides, Hinata deserves it. He didn't care how much he had to spend for that woman because she deserves it. He would gladly do anything for her.

Thus, without wasting time, Sasuke bought the ring. It was costly, but Sasuke didn't care because it was for the woman he loves.

The woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. The woman by the name of Hyuuga Hinata.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Her head was throbbing. As consciousness slowly returned to her, Hinata felt like hitting her head onto the wall because it hurt. Groaning, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was three pair of intense black eyes staring at her. Hinata immediately screamed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hinata-san." Itachi smiled as the Hyuuga had just screamed in shock.

Hinata stared at the three ghosts in front of her and blinked. She rubbed her eyes, stared at them again and blinked again. They were really there. It wasn't her imagination. They were there. They were back. Hinata squealed in joy as happiness consumed her. If she could touch them, she would have hug them, but since physical contact wasn't possible between ghosts and humans, Hinata just beamed brightly, definitely happy to see them again.

"You're back! You're back!" She exclaimed.

"Yes we are. I am glad that you are very happy to see us, Hyuuga Hinata." Fugaku smirked.

"Did you miss us, Hinata-chan?" Mikoto winked.

"Yes!" Hinata didn't waste time to answer. She did miss them. It had been so different without them. Despite her current joy, she then turned serious as she asked them what had happened. Why did they suddenly disappear?

"As you know, Itachi used up all of his spiritual energy so he degenerates," Fugaku started to explain, "When a spirit degenerates, he will be sent to the realm between heaven and hell, where he will wait for either of the doors to open for him. We don't really know how long the process will take."

"But obviously, Itachi didn't want to move on yet. He still has things to do here, but it is impossible for a spirit to escape that realm without help, so Fugaku and I decided to search him. We managed to find him and shared some of our spiritual energy to him so that he could escape from the realm. It took quite a while, which was why we kind of disappeared for that two weeks."

Hinata blinked. Even though it was slightly hard to comprehend, she was glad to have them around again. It had been lonely without them, especially during the time when Sasuke ignored her. At the thought of Sasuke, Hinata immediately recalled what had happened just now and she started to panic. Sasuke had proposed to her and she freaking fainted! What if he actually thought it was some kind of rejection? That wouldn't be good because she didn't reject him! She just… fainted.

From panicky though, Hinata then started to blush deeply because Sasuke had proposed to her. The inner fangirl within her that existed ever since she started dating Sasuke squealed in joy and Hinata started smiling to herself. The three Uchihas looked at her change in character in amusement, from panicky to inner joy. It was rather… amusing.

Of course Uchiha Mikoto disrupted the moment because she was jumping in joy herself. She came closer to the Hyuuga and with a high pitched squeal, she asked what her answer would be. Hinata was about to reply her when the door suddenly opened and the only and only living Uchiha entered her room to check on her condition.

Hinata froze and blushed and also kept her mouth shut. Sasuke stared at her before shifting his attention towards the three ghosts hovering near her.

"Did you disturb her rest?" Sasuke asked.

"No little brother, do not worry, we did not wake your precious one up. She woke up by herself." Itachi smirked.

"Ah. Can you leave us alone then? I want to talk to Hinata… alone."

The ghosts understood and Mikoto giggled before she left, giving her son and Hinata playful look. Once they left, Sasuke looked at Hinata who seemed stunned. Well, she definitely was. Sasuke just talked to the three ghosts. Since when could he see them?

"H-How?"

"I'm lazy to explain." Sasuke deadpanned.

"A-Ah."

Sasuke sighed. "Basically when you left for Suna, they suddenly appeared right in front of my eyes. I have no idea why. I suddenly could see them."

"O-Oh," Hinata blushed. He didn't look too angry anymore, so which meant he was fine with it now? Then there was the proposal. At that thought, Hinata blushed again when she started to feel tension. Sasuke was staring at her and he wasn't saying anything. In fact, he seemed nervous.

"Are you all right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yea, I'm fine," he answered and rubbed his head nervously. Hinata gave him a quizzical look. Sasuke cleared his throat, and spoke. "W-Well…"

He sat on the bed since she was still on it and took her hand. By now, Hinata's heart was beating extremely fast. She knew she shouldn't expect anything but ever since the sudden proposal just now, she had a feeling of what might happen next.

"I know this is rather sudden, and just now was even more sudden, but…" Sasuke uttered as he used his free hand to take out a small velvet box and her breathing immediately hitched. "I want to do it properly, so I'll ask again."

Sasuke opened the box and Hinata had to let go of the breath she had been holding even though she felt like fainting right now. There inside the box was the most beautiful ring of all. She shifted her gaze and met his eyes. He was looking at her with so much intensity and then he uttered out those words that could make her heart stopped.

"I know I have been an asshole, but I can't help it. I'm just born that way. I can learn to tolerate others, but that doesn't mean I will be nice to them. The fact remains that I will always be an asshole to many, but there is one thing I can change and that is I will not be an asshole to you. I'll try my best to give you the happiness you deserve. There is also one thing that will never change and that is my feelings for you. No matter what happens, I will always love you because you are the one that taught me how to love again. I know this is not the most romantic confession or proposal, but Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?"

At that moment, time seemed to have frozen. She stared at the ring and then gazed into Sasuke's eyes which were filled with so much longing and hope. He was waiting for her answer. The decision was now hers. Does she wants to spend the rest of her life with Uchiha Sasuke as much as he wants to spend it with her?

Without warning, tears filled her eyes. Unable to control it, Hinata started sobbing because she already knew her answer. Sasuke though panicked when Hinata suddenly started crying.

"Hinata?" He called out worried wondering if he had said something wrong.

"Y-You ignored me." She sobbed and Sasuke was now extremely anxious. "Y-You really hurt me."

Now, Sasuke was really beginning to panic.

"I-I told you that I love you but you ignored me for two whole weeks!"

Great, was karma going to hit him hard? Was she going to reject him like how he had rejected countless of girls? Sasuke rather hid inside a hole than hearing her rejecting him.

"Y-You are an asshole."

That he already knew, but still, ouch.

"Y-You really sucks sometimes."

Double Ouch.

"... b-but I still love you. So yes."

He was too caught up in her 'you sucks' speech that he barely heard her last sentence. He heard it, but he wondered if it was real or whether he was delusional. He stared at her dumbly. "W-What?"

"Yes Uchiha Sasuke. I'll marry you."

That was enough for Sasuke to pull her closer into a deep kiss while putting the ring on her delicate finger. She eagerly returned the kiss and they wouldn't have stopped if not for the giggling they heard. Blushing, both of them pulled away and stared at the intruders.

"I told you not to chuckle. Now you have disrupted their little moment." Fugaku grunted.

"Sorry, I was too excited," Mikoto giggled.

"Will I be expecting some niece and nephews soon? Father and mother can't wait to be grandparents." Itachi teased.

"Aniki…" Sasuke growled.

Hinata was embarrassed, but she couldn't help but to chuckle. It felt warm, having all of them here. Even when the three of them were dead, it felt real. They felt like a real family. Hinata smiled as she held her future husband's hands.

"Let's tell Gaara-san and the rest the news," she whispered.

Sasuke agreed. He figured since Gaara had helped him in getting a ring, he thus deserved to be one of the first to know. They went out of the room in search of the Kazekage who happened to be in the kitchen with his siblings.

"Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, Temari-san," Hinata greeted as she entered the kitchen, hands intertwined with Sasuke.

The three of them stared at their intertwined hands. Kankuro was the first to break the silence. "So you guys made up eh?"

Hinata blushed and nodded. "And we have some news."

"You are getting married." Gaara stated as if it was an obvious fact.

"Gaara, you shouldn't spoil the surprise! You should allow them to tell us the happy news themselves!" Temari reprimanded him.

"Forgive me," Gaara seemed apologetic.

"I-It's all right, Gaara-san," Hinata blushed, "B-But yes, we are getting married. We want to share it with you all first."

"Congratulations Hinata!" Temari exclaimed with joy. "I'm so happy for you!"

"It's about damn time." Kankuro grunted. "Thought you guys will never make up. I assume he proposed properly this time?"

"Y-Yes, he did, Kankuro-san," Hinata giggled with Sasuke just stared at the puppet master. He then turned to face Gaara who simply gave him a nod as a sign of congrats. The Kazekage then approached them to wish all the best.

"I'm glad you two have finally come to terms, so congratulations," he began, "as an apology for ruining the surprise, I have an offer."

"An offer?" Hinata blinked.

"As the Kazekage, I have the power to marry you off. So, if you want, I can legitimize the marriage right now."

"R-Really? But we are from the Hidden Leaf."

"Because Suna and Konoha are now allies, it's possible. I'll make the marriage official here, but you can also have another ceremony in Konoha once you get back where the Hokage will unite both of you. In case a bad scenario occurs where someone doesn't approve of the marriage there, you can always come back to Suna because the marriage will be legal here. Hopefully that will not happen though."

Hinata looked at Sasuke who was smirking. She knew then that he wanted to get married right now. She couldn't really blame him. She knew Sasuke had been holding back the entire time and by officialising the marriage here, it was practically giving Sasuke the right to 'devour' her later at night. Hinata immediately blushed. She was a growing woman, so she couldn't help but to feel excited at that thought.

"W-What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"It's up to you, hime. I don't want to rush you, so if you're not ready, we can wait." He gripped her hand in assurance.

Hinata blushed. She didn't want to wait. Like Sasuke, she has hormones too. Contrary to popular belief, Hinata wasn't extremely shy. She had naughty thoughts as well and she too had in fact been holding back.

"I-I want to legalize the marriage now," she murmured and Sasuke stared at her wondering if she was sure of it. She gave him the smile that told him that this was what she really wanted.

"Are you sure? What about your clan? Don't you need their permission?"

"I am old enough to make a choice myself," Sasuke smiled, "Besides, father was expecting you to come and find me. I don't think he will be surprised if we returned as husband and wife."

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look, but Hinata just smiled, refusing to explain. As she was sure of her answer, Gaara wasted no time and ordered them to follow him. With Temari and Kankuro as the witnesses, Gaara made them said the vows and legalize the marriage. Once the ceremony was done, Gaara offered them another round of congratulations. He even gave them a room for them to spend the night together in private.

"Well, have fun." Gaara then said much to Hinata's embarrassment before leaving the newlyweds alone in their room. Hinata blushed, her heart beating rapidly knowing what would happen next because Sasuke was looking at her with such desire. The Uchiha held her cheeks and caressed it gently, before leaning in to kiss her, only to be interrupted by his family much to his frustration.

"Oops, did we come in the wrong time?" Mikoto grinned teasingly, making Hinata blushed even harder.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. He might sound rude, but he was really frustrated right now and this was only making Mikoto grinned wider.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just want to offer our congratulations." Mikoto smirked and the two male ghosts nodded in agreement.

"T-Thank you." Hinata smiled.

"Okay. Let's leave them alone. Newlyweds deserve their private moments. We'll talk to them later." Fugaku offered.

"Do not fail this little brother. I know you've been holding back for so long," Itachi smirked making the younger Uchiha blushed hard.

"All right, let's stop teasing them~" Mikoto murmured and they prepared to leave the room. She looked at them again before leaving and grinned. "Have fun restoring the clan, my sexy son and hot daughter in law~"

Both Sasuke and Hinata stared at the female Uchiha wide-eyed. Once they were sure that the three ghosts had left them alone, they gazed at each other awkwardly.

"T-That was awkward." Hinata commented.

"W-Well, yea," Sasuke agreed before his lips twitched into a smirk. Without warning, he pushed Hinata onto the bed, "but at least we are alone now."

"S-Sasuke."

He silenced her with a ferocious kiss and soon clothes were off only grunts and moans were heard as both of them felt blissful pleasure. When the deed was done, they were consumed by exhaustion, but both felt relatively at peace. At that moment, even without saying anything but only holding the other in each other's arms, they felt so happy.

Sasuke played with her hair as Hinata rested her head on his naked chest. She could hear his heartbeat and she felt so warm having him so intimately close to her like this.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." She whispered before exhaustion fully consumed her.

Sasuke stayed silent and continued brushing her hair. She knew Sasuke wasn't one to express himself with words, hence she didn't mind when he said nothing. His actions had proved her his true feelings. When her eyes closed, Sasuke wasted no time and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her forehead. He then rested his head near the crook of the neck and whispered those words. He thought she was fully asleep, or maybe he knew she wasn't fully asleep yet, but Hinata heard him said it and she smiled before sleep fully consumed her.

"I love you too, hime. I love you too." _Always._


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, I wanted to thank every single one of you and list your names here but it is a very long list and it will take up a lot of space and some might find that irritating, but I want ALL of you to know that I appreciate every single of your support. Without your continuous support, this story wouldn't be a sucess so thank you so much!**

**A/N:** This is the final chapter guys. I have no idea what to feel right now actually. Writing this fic had been an enjoyable experience and as my first Naruto fanfic, I didn't expect it to garner such hits. So thank you so much. Unfortunately, every story has to end, so this is it. I have other ideas for a SasuHina, GaaHina and NaruHina fic respectively, but now I will focus on completing my ongoing KHR fics.

Also, I'm currently looking for a **Beta Reader** for an upcoming** GaaHina fic** I've been planning. Those interested can mention in the review or PM me. Thanks :)

Sorry for the long A/N and thank you for the support. This is the last chapter of Haunted by The Uchihas, so do enjoy. Take care everyone.

* * *

**Haunted by The Uchihas**

**Final Chapter**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

After a day of being in Suna as newlyweds, Hinata and Sasuke decided to return to Konoha as quickly as possible as so that they wouldn't miss out the ceremony where Uzumaki Naruto would be given the title of Hokage. Of course, there were things to settle first before they could attend the ceremony. After all, they did get married, hence it was only natural and respectful for Sasuke to meet and greet her family, especially her father.

"So," Hyuuga Hiashi began sternly as he sipped his cup of tea. Both Sasuke and Hinata sat, rather nervously, in front of him, "You married my daughter."

"Yes." Sasuke immediately admitted and tried to maintain his cool when Hyuuga Hiashi simply glared at him hearing his answer. Standing behind the stern Hyuuga, the overprotective cousin gladly joined the staring game while the sneaky little sister was smirking.

"Why are you here then? You're already married, so you don't need my permission anymore right?" Hiashi murmured sternly, his eyes never leaving the currently nervous Uchiha.

Sasuke tried to maintain his calm demeanour while Hinata inwardly panicked, wondering why her father was suddenly acting this way. Didn't he approve of their relationship before she left? So why was he acting like this? Why does it seem like he's trying to scare Sasuke away?

"I feel that it is only right of me to greet my father in law, since I will be caring for your daughter from now on," Sasuke answered coolly.

"Hinata, stay here. I want to talk to Uchiha Sasuke alone." Hiashi then said as he ordered Sasuke to follow him. Hinata obediently nodded where deep within she was anxious of what her father wanted to talk to her husband in private about. She gave Sasuke an encouraging look and the Uchiha smiled in response before following his father in law to the training grounds.

He wondered what Hiashi wanted to do with him here. Was he trying to test his strength? Or was he trying to kill him himself for just marrying his daughter so suddenly? Honestly, Sasuke had no idea. While Hyuuga Hiashi relatively seemed like a calm man, his actions sometimes weren't.

"You seemed to only smile in front of my daughter." Hiashi commented.

"She deserves only the best."

"So your smile is considered the best?" Hiashi smirked.

"Judging from my lack of facial expression, yes."

Hiashi said nothing but Sasuke could see the slight amusement in his expression. Barely seconds later, the Hyuuga got into his stance and the Uchiha stared at him in confusion.

"Fight me." Hiashi ordered.

"What?"

Hiashi didn't bother explaining as he straightaway attacked the startled Uchiha. Truthfully, Sasuke had no idea how to react. He knew he should fight back, but he didn't want to risk injuring his father in law! So in the end, he just defended, evading Hiashi's strikes more than attacking him.

For a man his age, Hyuuga Hiashi still possessed the speed of many young ninjas. However, Sasuke was still one of the fastest ninjas in this world, therefore evading his strikes weren't really a problem, but Sasuke was still careful. Hyuugas could be very surprising at times.

"Do you love her?" Hiashi suddenly asked in the middle of their sparring.

"Yes." Sasuke answered without any form of hesitation. He loves her. He loves her so damn much and he wonders what else he must do to actually prove it.

Hiashi's lips twitched into a smirk as he continued attacking him. "Well, then I guess I should just accept you, huh? However, I want to ask for some things."

"Anything you want." Sasuke said.

Still battling Sasuke, Hyuuga Hiashi said out his request and the last Uchiha immediately froze in shock, leaving him wide open for the Hyuuga to punch him right in his gut. He coughed and was sent flying to a nearby tree, but his eyes weren't widening in pain. It was widening in disbelief.

Sasuke stood up after the hit and stared at his father in law. "What?"

"Why? You can't do it?"

"That's not it. I would _love_ to do it, but Hinata…"

"You can explain it to her. She'll understand. I'm sure both of you have the stamina to fulfil this request, _son_." Hiashi smirked and patted Sasuke's shoulder before exiting the training grounds, leaving one dumbfounded and confused Uchiha behind.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"So… have you guys done it yet?" Hanabi asked with a sly grin.

"W-What?" Hinata mumbled, blushing madly.

"D-Don't act innocent, aneki. Just tell me the truth!" The younger Hyuuga pouted.

"It's an inappropriate question to ask, Hanabi," Neji reprimanded.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you want to know as well whether Uchiha Sasuke is good at everything as everyone says," Hanabi scoffed.

"Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed, appalled and embarrassed at what her sister wanted to know. It didn't help that Neji wasn't defending her much. In fact, the male Hyuuga simply gave her the curious look, as if he was interested to know as well.

"So?" Hanabi prompted, grinning again.

"W-Well, I-I… H-He… W-We…"

Thankfully for Hinata, she was saved from further embarrassment when her father entered the main hall again. Her blush disappeared though when she saw her father by himself with Sasuke nowhere to be seen.

"F-Father, where's S-Sasuke-kun?" She politely asked.

"Training grounds." Hiashi pointed out. "You should go to him. I think my son in law is still in shock."

Her father was smirking and Hinata blushed hearing him said the term "son in law." However, he mentioned that Sasuke was in shock, thus worried for her husband, Hinata made her way towards the training ground and found Sasuke standing still, seemingly in a daze.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, snapping the Uchiha out of his talk.

"Hinata." He smiled. "Nothing really."

She gave him a coy look. "What did father say?"

"He approves of our relationship." Sasuke smiled. "Though he requests for some things…"

"What is it?"

"A wedding ceremony to be held here." Sasuke said.

Hinata smiled. "Ah, that's not surprising. Of course he wants to see his daughter's ceremony."

"That's not the only request though." Sasuke continued, scratching his head in what Hinata knew was an act of nervousness. Now she wondered what else her father requested for.

"He wants something else as well?"

"He wants grandchildren."

Hinata immediately blushed. "W-Well, that's not surprising. F-Father would want to continue the bloodline and you need to restore the clan, so I did expect father wanting 2 or 3 grandchildren."

"Well, that's the thing. He doesn't want only 2 or 3."

"Huh?" Hinata looked at him wondering what he meant.

"He wants a lot."

"How many is a lot?"

Sasuke sighed as he recalled Hyuuga Hiashi's words. He really didn't mind it. After all, the process of making babies is after all _enjoyable_. However, he wondered if Hinata could handle it. He is pretty sure giving birth is a painful process. He wasn't even sure if Hinata wanted to get pregnant again after giving birth to one, so how was he going to get the amount Hyuuga Hiashi wanted?

"Sasuke?" Hinata held his hand when she noticed he seemed to be lost in thought. The Uchiha sighed again and just told her what her father really wanted.

"Your father wants more than 10 grandchildren."

Hinata blinked. She blushed and gripped her husband's hands tighter. She processed the words and blushed harder. Her father wants her to give birth to more than ten kids.

More than ten. That's like having a baby EVERY single year. She would have to be a baby-making machine.

At that thought, Hyuuga Hinata, no, Uchiha Hinata, promptly fainted.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

"I wonder how he'll react," Mikoto pondered as the three Uchihas followed their son and their beloved daughter in law as they made their way to meet a certain blonde.

"Knowing him? He'll most probably yell loudly, just like his mother last time. You remember how Kushina was like." Fugaku growled.

"Yes I do." Mikoto chuckled as she recalled the eccentric mother of Uzumaki Naruto.

"But is this a good time? His special day is coming after all. I wonder if you should ruin it by breaking the news." Itachi offered his rational perspective.

"It is happy news. Why would it ruin his day?" Sasuke argued.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to get married before him." Itachi countered.

"Then he has to suck it up."

"What a kind friend you are, little brother." Itachi snorted and Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

Hinata giggled at the scene before her. Though none of them had any idea as to why Sasuke could see the ghosts now, it warmed her greatly to see the Uchihas bickering with each other. She knew this was what Sasuke deserves, for him to spend time with his family again before they officially depart. At the thought of them leaving, Hinata felt sad, but she had no right to stop them. In reality, they were no longer part of this world.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Mikoto approached her with an air of concern around her. "Don't look too sad. I don't like seeing my daughter in law looking sad!"

The timid Hyuuga smiled. "S-Sorry, Mikoto-san. I was just thinking of something."

"Call me mother."

"What?"

"You're my daughter in law now right? So I insist."

She blushed. "M-Mother."

Uchiha Mikoto smiled before squealing loudly and then floating around happily. Fugaku looked at the actions of his wife with a sigh yet there was an air of contentment around him. Itachi on the other hand looked greatly amused.

"I guess you should call me brother then, though I prefer you to call me by my name. It sounds nice when you say it." Itachi added with a small smirk causing Hinata to blush again.

"Don't flirt with my wife," Sasuke scowled and took Hinata's hands, pulling her closer to him as he glared at his one and only brother.

"Ah foolish little brother. Your jealousy transcends no boundary. To even be jealous of a dead man," Itachi shook his head with a sigh.

Sasuke's scowl deepened and he just tightened his grip on Hinata's hands, not letting her go at all as they made their way towards Naruto's place, grumbling something about his brother being a sly flirtatious ghost.

Hinata chose not to comment on anything, knowing how possessive Sasuke could be. Even though she was amused by the current situation, she decided to maintain a neutral expression as Sasuke could be sensitive at times. She wondered if he realized that Itachi just loves to tease him. Perhaps he did realize, and his natural response was to act stubborn just like he always was even though deep within, he was secretly enjoying this moment. Once again, as the Uchihas argued, Hinata was left to wonder what would happen once they left. Would she be able to say goodbye? This entire year had revolve around them and she had in fact gotten attached to them. Saying goodbye wouldn't be easy, but Hinata knew she had to be prepared for it.

Since she had this feeling it would be soon.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx XX**

After constant squabbling among the Uchihas, they finally arrived at Naruto's place. Sasuke didn't bother knocking, strongly kicking the door open much to Hinata's horror. When she reprimanded him, he just answered nonchalantly that he was returning the favour as Naruto always destroyed his door thus it was only natural for him to destroy his.

Since they didn't knocked, they were greeted by the sight of a stunned Naruto with an equally shocked Sakura who was currently massaging his back. The two stared at the "intruders" and Sasuke stared back, while Hinata simply gazed at them nervously. Their eyes clashed where both parties didn't say a single word, leading to a moment of awkward silence.

"The hell?! Bastard, what happen to knocking?!" Naruto finally yelled after minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"It no longer exists ever since the day you were born."

"Teme!" Naruto wanted to punch him, but immediately stopped when Hinata stood in between and bowed apologetically.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, we're sorry for intruding and coming uninvited."

"No, it's fine Hinata!" Naruto beamed. "So I guess you two are back together, huh?"

"Well, what do you think?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hehe, it seems like the plan works."

"Plan?"

"You don't know how torturous it was to plan it out! We figured jealousy was the only way to wake you up, so Gaara, old granny, Hinata's father and I cooperate and sent Hinata to Suna so that you would feel threatened by her disappearance!"

Sasuke blinked. So it was all a plan. Cunning bastards, he mused. Irritated with their intrusion in his love life, he knocked Naruto's head, though the truth was, he was actually thankful that the four of them had planned it out or else he and Hinata wouldn't even be married now.

"Geez, what a way to show thanks," Naruto grumbled before turning to Sakura and showed her the puppy eyes Sasuke found irritating. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme is so mean to me!"

If he was looking for sympathy from his fiancé, he definitely didn't receive it as Sakura blatantly ignored him and gave her attention to the two guests.

"So what brings both of you here?" the pink haired medic asked with a smile.

"To congratulate the dobe in becoming the Hokage. We know the ceremony is in a few days, but Hinata insists on coming earlier to congratulate him personally." Sasuke stated uncaringly.

Hinata took a step forward and handed her gift to the still grumbling blonde. "Congratulations, Naruto-kun. I made this ramen as a gift. Hope you'll enjoy it."

As the scent of Hinata's home-cooked ramen reached his nose, Naruto stopped grumbling and transformed back to his lively happy self before he practically hugged the shy Hyuuga out of gratitude. "You're the best, Hinata!"

"Naruto…" Sakura called out menacingly, but the blonde still didn't let go of Hinata. In fact he purposely went further by rubbing his cheeks against hers.

"What, Sakura-chan? You didn't want to comfort me, so I'm hugging my awesome friend, Hinata! She's the best!" Naruto grinned still embracing the now embarrassed girl.

All of a sudden, another deadly aura was felt and without warning, Naruto found himself flying to a nearby wall as the Uchiha stared at him with a deadly gaze. "Get the hell off my wife!"

"Heh, sorry! I was just hugging a friend!" Naruto protested. "Geez, you are too possessive— wait what?"

"What?" Sasuke grimaced.

"You just called Hinata your… wife."

"Because she is."

"Huh?"

"We got married in Suna."

"MARRI— WHAT?!" Naruto practically jumped out and shouted, staring at his two friends completely appalled.

"We are married." Sasuke repeated currently annoyed that his friend didn't believe him.

"No. Way." Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, asked Gaara. He was the one that married us off." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Silence filled the room where both Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke and Hinata wide-eyed. They opened their mouth to speak, but they couldn't find their voices. Sasuke and Hinata are married. They are husband and wife. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata are now husband and wife. Somehow, they still find it hard to process that fact. Hinata left for Suna hurt. Sasuke chased after her hoping to get her back. They left a village with a broken relationship and now they returned officially married?! Silence still consumed the room, until Naruto dropped to his knees and started bawling.

"Naruto-kun! What's wrong?" Concern filled the timid Hyuuga, no, Uchiha, the moment she saw Naruto's reaction.

"Why? Why?!" Naruto mumbled out.

"Why?" Sasuke gave him a sceptical look, confused as to why Naruto was unhappy. "Shouldn't you be happy for us?"

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU MARRIED BEFORE ME, TEME?! AND I THOUGHT I FINALLY CAN BEAT YOU IN SOMETHING! AND MY HUNDRED BUCKS. OLD GRANNY IS GOING TO MOCK ME." Naruto pouted childishly.

"You bet on _my_ wedding?" Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

"WELL DUH."

Somehow, Sasuke knew he should be angry, but he couldn't. So that's why Naruto was upset. Other than the bet, it seems like Itachi was right. Naruto did want to get married first. Somehow, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his friend's childish response. It really reminded him of the old times, when they were 13 and still a team. It reminded him of how grating Naruto could be, and he still is now, but that's just what made him Naruto— his eccentric and lively best friend.

As Naruto continued to grumble and grumble, Sakura congratulated them, before turning to her fiancé to appease him. Sasuke watched and he remembered. He remembered the time they spent together when they were 13; the mission they undergo as a team. He remembered Kakashi's quote of those breaking the rules are scum, but those who leave their friends behind are worse than scums, and Sasuke knew his two friends had embraced the quote perfectly because they never once left him behind.

Even when he left them, they continued to search for him, they continued to reach out to him, they continued to fight for his life, they continued to believe in him when no one else did and they kept allowing him to live even when they had so many chances to kill him themselves. If they had given up on him, if they had wanted to end his misery themselves by taking away his life, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't fall in love with Hinata. He wouldn't be in this world because he would be dead. If they had given up on him, his current life now would have been non-existent.

"Thank you." Sasuke uttered out and both Naruto and Sakura immediately looked up to meet his gaze.

Thank you for believing in him. Thank you for becoming his friends. Thank you for reaching out to him when he was alone in this village after the masscare. Thank you for letting him live. Words couldn't describe his gratitude and since Uchiha Sasuke had always been horrible with words, he hoped those two words could reach them and seeing the smiles on their faces, Sasuke knew that the words had in fact did.

"I will see both of you during the ceremony. Congrats dobe," he smirked and taking Hinata's hands, they left the house leaving the couple behind. Naruto and Sakura were still smiling as now they knew that their actions weren't futile. Their actions did reach the cold enigma called Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto shouted and the Uchiha turned to face him again. "I'll definitely memorize the wedding vows so I can marry you and Hinata properly in this village as my first job! So you better be a good husband, you bastard!"

Sasuke said nothing. He just waved him off and took Hinata's hand again to leave, but they saw it, the way his lips twitched into a smile as Naruto 'congratulate' him and they saw it too, the look of conviction in his eyes when Naruto told him to be a good husband. Now as Naruto and Sakura gazed at Sasuke who was holding Hinata's hands protectively yet lovingly, they knew that he definitely would.

Because Uchiha Sasuke doesn't love easily, but when he does, he will definitely treasure it.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Even when they tried to keep it low profile, news about Sasuke and Hinata being married and would hold an official ceremony in Konoha spread fast. It didn't help that Naruto loudly announced to the entire village that he would marry off his best friend right after the Hokage inheritance ceremony. Sasuke really wanted to kill him for making the event big, but Hinata calmed him down, saying that even she didn't wish for a huge wedding, but no one could really stop Naruto from doing what he wants. As he had experienced Naruto's persistence for years, Sasuke understood and decided to suck it up. A wedding ceremony only happened once in his life, well in his case twice since they already had a ceremony in Suna, but anyway, he guessed he should just enjoy it even if he would be annoyed by the crowd.

Days then passed and before they knew it, the day of the ceremony has arrived. Hinata waited nervously at the Hyuuga compound for the time she was supposed to leave. Keeping her company was her excited little sister who was smirking at her.

"What are you so nervous about? Technically, he is ALREADY your husband." Hanabi reminded her.

"B-But our marriage in Suna only has two witnesses. T-This is a big ceremony. Why did Naruto-kun have to invite the entire village?"

"Since it is taking place right after the Hokage Inheritance ceremony, I'm really not surprised." Hanabi blinked. "But don't worry aneki! You look beautiful with this lavender kimono that I'm sure Uchiha Sasuke will eat you up again after this!"

"Hanabi! S-Stop embarrassing me."

"I refuse. It's my hobby." The younger Hyuuga grinned.

"Hanabi!"

Hanabi just laughed while Hinata tried to control her blush. Minutes later, Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Neji arrived at their location, meaning that it was time for Hinata to leave. Since Hiashi was her father and Neji was like a brother to her, those two offered to be her escorts, wanting to spend their final moments with Hinata before she was handed over to Sasuke where the responsibility would then be on him. They made their way towards the ceremony where the crowd had gathered to watch the current Hokage passed on her title to Naruto, as well as to watch the anticipated wedding ceremony which would be held after this.

She saw Sasuke standing with Sakura and Sai. He was wearing his traditional Uchiha clan's yukata which made him looked extremely good looking and their eyes met, causing her to blush while the Uchiha smirked. Without further ado, the ceremony began. Tsunade started her speech, reminiscing the times before she was Hokage and how a special friend as well as a special kid managed to convince her to become a leader. She continued talking about her special friend, how he would be proud of Naruto if he was still here and she ended her speech with a tribute to this special friend; Jiraiya, as well as all the other ninjas who had sacrificed themselves for the village.

Tsunade then turned to Naruto, looking at him with pride as she smiled. "This is the boy that no one cares about, the boy that everyone refuses to accept because he's the Kyuubi, but this is also the same boy that changes so many hearts and this boy will be the one to lead and protect the Hidden Leaf from now onwards. Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Leaf Ninja Kushina, as of today, you are the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf."

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers as Hinata watched the first boy she ever had feelings for took the stage, her eyes beaming with pride. Naruto might not have return her feelings, but he was still her special friend and she was proud of him. Besides, because Naruto didn't accept her, she found someone who loves her more than himself; that someone being Uchiha Sasuke. It was a blessing in disguise.

Naruto kept his speech short, before grinning widely. "As you all know, we have another reason for being here other than me being the Hokage. Today, we will be seeing the union of the number one asshole and one the most gentlest and timid girl of the village. Surprising yea? However, I can't describe how happy I am to see my two good friends in this union and I'm proud that my first job is to marry them off, even when I lost 100 bucks to old granny Tsunade."

Sasuke scoffed, Hinata giggled and Tsunade who was still beside Naruto grinned over the fact that she had finally won a bet before hitting him hard to show her appreciation. Yet, the blonde still grinned widely and wasting no time, he began the ceremony. It was short much to Sasuke's delight, the vows were simple but it was said with so much emotion by the couple. Naruto didn't screw up. He wasn't kidding when he said he would memorize the marriage vows to marry them off because he really did. The ceremony was then sealed by the traditional kiss and once they broke apart, the crowd erupted into cheers while some fangirls and fanboys cried. Who would have thought of all the girls in Konoha, the one to win Uchiha Sasuke's heart was the shy Hinata? And who would have thought of all the man in Konoha, the kind and gentle Hinata would end up with the cold asshole, Uchiha Sasuke?

When the ceremony ended, the villagers started to leave while the closer friends remained in a small gathering to congratulate the couple.

"Well Hinata, I never thought I would see you get married so soon, but it seems like my dream to see you get married came true. I might not like your choice of husband, but I'm still happy for you, Hinata!" Kiba grinned and hugged his shy teammate.

"Congratulations, Hinata. May your life be blessed with further happiness." Shino added.

"I think he meant kids," Kiba teased and Hinata blushed deeper while still hugging her two precious teammates.

"You better take good care of her Uchiha Sasuke," Kiba then told the Uchiha, "Hinata is like our sister, so you know what'll happen if anything goes wrong."

Despite the threat, Sasuke smirked. "I will, dog boy. I will take good care of her."

One by one, they offered their congrats. Ino gave them flowers, Chouji offered free barbeque for a month as part of their 'honeymoon package' while Shikamaru just congratulated them saying that he was too lazy to prepare a gift.

Tenten gave Hinata a new weapon set, telling her that it would be useful if Sasuke tried to do 'anything funny' against her will. Lee offered his youthful advice and Neji embraced his cousin.

"You're an Uchiha now, Hinata-sama. It's an honour to have someone as gentle as you as a cousin and now, I wish for your happiness."

"You've been a great cousin, Neji-niisan. Thank you for everything," She hugged her elder cousin and Neji smiled as he returned the embrace. When they broke apart, Neji glared at his cousin-in-law who willingly stared back.

"I will take care good care of her. You don't have to be so overprotective." Sasuke snorted.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Well, well, look at this. The pot calling the kettle black. Who's the extremely protective one here?"

"Both of you and I'm not kidding." Hinata answered and the two males looked at her before their lips twitched into a smirk.

"Well, take care of Hinata-sama well, Uchiha Sasuke, because I'll be_ watching_ you."

The next set of congrats were from the senseis. Kakashi gave Sasuke an Icha-Icha book much to the Uchiha's annoyance but Kakashi just grinned saying it would be useful during the process of _you know what._ Sasuke made no attempt in hiding his irritation as he hit Kakashi right on the stomach. Gai then offered another part of youthful advice while Kurenai who was holding her daughter, embraced Hinata and told her she didn't mind being the godmother of her kids.

Team Seven was next. Sai gave them a new painting while Sakura congratulated them heartily, her emerald eyes shimmering with happiness. Naruto's gift was a six months worth of coupons from Ichiraku Ramen and both Sasuke and Hinata wondered if they were ever going to use it.

The final congrats came from Hinata's father as he kissed his daugher's forehead telling her to be happy. He told her no matter what others had said, he had always been proud of her and that he was glad to have such a gentle and kind girl as his daughter. Hinata showed her appreciation by embracing her father tightly and when they let go, Hiashi patted Sasuke shoulders and demanded him to take care of Hinata well since she was an Uchiha now. Of course he ended it by reminding the two of his request of having more than ten grandchildren, causing the couple to blush madly.

When both Sasuke and Hinata were being congratulated, the three Uchiha spirits watched from above with a smile on their pale faces. Even though he had the annoyed expression on because of the crowd, Sasuke looked very happy. His dark eyes were glistening, something which they hadn't seen for years. They knew then that Uchiha Sasuke has achieved his happiness.

Their one and only wish had been fulfilled which means it was now time for them to go.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"L-Leaving?"

Hinata looked at the three ghosts, sadness evident in her eyes. The three ghosts had approached them a week after the wedding to tell them that it was time for them to leave since their wish had been fulfilled. Though Hinata knew that this day would come, she wasn't ready to let go yet. She had spent so much time with them that saying goodbye was just unbearable.

"Yes Hinata-chan, we have to depart. Our wish has been fulfilled, thanks to you and now it's time for us to finally rest in peace." Uchiha Mikoto smiled.

"B-But…" Hinata clenched her fist.

Seeing this, Sasuke took her hand and held it tightly trying to provide comfort. His family was leaving and he was sad as well, but he knew they were already dead, hence even though it hurt, he had to let go because they deserve the peace. After all they had done, they deserve at least that much.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you know we can't stay in this world forever," Fugaku smiled, "But do know that even when we leave, we'll never forget about you because you made us feel so alive even when we're dead."

"Hinata-san, we may be leaving this world forever, but we'll always stay near you forever." Itachi spoke with a gentle smile as he pointed towards her heart, "We'll always be in your heart."

"I-Itachi-san…"

"Though before we leave, we do have one last request." Mikoto said. "Will you help us?"

Hinata didn't answer. She knew if she said yes, she wouldn't be able to see them again. She really wanted to be selfish right now. She wanted to say no, because she wanted them here where all of them could be together as a family. However, the fact remains that they are still ghosts, and they'll have to leave sooner or later, but it was hard to let go. It was hard to bid farewell after all the teasing, the laughter, and the jokes. It was so hard to say goodbye after what they had been through together.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered into her ears and pulled her closer to him. "It'll be fine."

Hearing her husband's voice, Hinata reluctantly nodded her head, implying that she would help them, that she would fulfil their last request.

"W-What is it that you guys want us to do?" Hinata tried to sound normal, but her voice was choked as she held back her tears.

"We want to take a picture. All of us. As a family."

Hinata looked at Sasuke who just nodded in understanding. He prepared a camera and set the timer. Both he and Hinata then sat on the couch as the three Uchihas stood behind.

"C-Can the camera catches you?"

"You'll see once the picture is complete." Itachi smiled.

As the clock ticks, Hinata held onto Sasuke's hand as she smiled for the picture. The timer was set off, a flash was seen and then Hinata felt a fading presence behind her. Sasuke and her abruptly stood up and turned around only to see that the three Uchihas were slowly degenerating into particles but they were smiling.

At their final moments, the ghosts gazed at their son and daughter in law again, their expression serene and joyful. Hinata by now was crying, and Sasuke smiled sadly seeing his family disappearing forever with such a peaceful expression.

"Sasuke…" Fugaku called out and Sasuke looked at him longingly, wishing he could just hug him for the first and last time. "I know that I haven't been a good father to you when I was alive, but I want you know, I love you Sasuke…always do and always will… That's why now, I'm glad… that you're happy."

Mikoto then continued. "To me, you'll always be my baby boy, Sasuke. My baby boy had been through so much pain… that I felt obliged to not depart till you find joy in living. Now look at you, you look peaceful Sasuke. My baby boy has grown up so much, now married to a beautiful woman. I'm so happy for you Sasuke. I'm glad that you're happy now. Take good care of Hinata-chan, and stay happy okay? Smile more!"

Sasuke nodded, tears brimming in his eyes and then he turned to the last Uchiha; his big brother that had done so much for him.

"Aniki…"

"Remember when I told you, no matter what path you take, I'll always love you?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded. Itachi smiled and approached his little brother, flicking his forehead one final time. Even though Sasuke couldn't feel his touch, that action means so much to him. It fully represents the relationship between him and Itachi throughout the years. "I just want to say that statement still stands little brother. No matter what happens, I'll always love you… No… _We_ will always love you, little brother."

Itachi retracted his hand, turned to face Hinata and smiled at her for the final time before joining his parents again as they were about to fully disappear. Sasuke reached out his hand, wanting to reach out to them for the last time, but it was too late. Their hands had degenerated leaving only their smiling faces before they completely disappeared into the light and what was left was just their fading presence.

"_Thank you for helping us and our little Sasuke… Hyuuga…. No… Uchiha Hinata."_

_"We will always watch over you from the other world. Always. Be happy, both of you..."_

Those were the final words Sasuke and Hinata heard before the presence of the three ghosts completely vanished from the apartment and from the world and the moment their presence completely faded away, sadness overwhelmed Hinata. The three ghosts that had been her friend, her support and even became a family to her throughout this entire year were now gone... forever

"T-They're gone…"

She felt strong arms around her waist embracing her from behind protectively yet gently. "But they're at peace," he whispered, "my family… no… _our_ family is finally at peace."

Hearing it, Hinata smiled sadly as the tears continued to fall. She turned around and kissed her husband's lips, rubbing away the tears that were also falling from his eyes. He was crying and she cried with him and this memory was something they knew they would remember and treasure forever.

**xXXxXXxXXXXXxXXxX**

When the photo was processed, Naruto, who offered to do the processing, freaked out when he saw the three pale figures in the picture. He told Sasuke about it, and the Uchiha just told him to give the photo to him.

"Are you sure?" The Hokage looked at him skeptically.

"Obviously." Sasuke deadpanned.

"But that's like extra people in that photo!" Naruto shrieked, horrified.

"No, they are not extras." Sasuke smiled looking at the picture. "They are meant to be there."

**xXXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Months passed and Sasuke stared at the photo now hanging proudly on the wall. He smiled seeing his pale dead family in the picture with him and Hinata and mused how fate had brought all of them together.

Fate was indeed a funny thing. Hinata and him barely talked when they were little. He rarely acknowledged her presence and she was too caught up admiring someone else. Their lives had never been connected. However, fate was strange. Fate brought back the dead to the world of the living and the dead brought them together. The dead Uchihas, _his family_, were the ones that connected them. It was because of them that they were now together. It was because of them that they were now a family.

"You miss them, right?" Hinata's voice chimed into his ears. Sasuke turned and faced his wife who was leaning on the couch, her hands on her now bulging tummy. He walked to her with a loving smile and sat beside her, kissing her forehead before pulling her gently closer to him.

"Of course and I know you miss them too."

"I do. If not's for them, I don't think I'll be with you. I'm so thankful, Sasuke. So thankful." Hinata whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Shhh," he comforted her, "I know."

Hinata smiled before she leaned closer to steal a kiss. Seeing this, Sasuke gladly connected their lips together and they kissed with passion.

"I think they are kicking," Hinata murmured in between their kiss. Curious, Sasuke placed his hands on her tummy and he could feel the kicks Hinata was talking about. He immediately looked into her eyes with love and kissed his wife once more and Sasuke then felt the kicks of the unborn twins again.

"They seem to react a lot when I kiss you." Sasuke smirked.

"I guess they like it," Hinata giggled and kissed her husband again.

He smirked and deepened the kiss, kissing her with intensity, wanting to show how strong his feelings for her are. They broke apart and she blushed and leaned against his chest. Sasuke smirked at how embarrassed Hinata could get sometimes and played with her hair, admiring her beautiful features. She was indeed beautiful and the pregnancy just enhanced her beauty. Ever since he married her, he had always thanked his dead family for connecting them, because god, he didn't know where he would be if he didn't have her. He always felt at peace whenever he was with her, but most importantly, he was very happy with Hinata.

"I love you, Hinata." He whispered lovingly. "Thank you for everything. Thank you so much."

Her eyes widened and then she smiled, the gentle smile he knew he would always love. "I love you too, Sasuke. I love you too."

He had always been a hateful man, but now he was at peace. Anger had always consumed him, but now he felt joy. Sasuke always felt alone, but now he knew he wasn't. He has a family who has always loved him, watching him from the other side. He has two close friends who will always support him. He has a beautiful wife who showers him with endless love and soon in a month's time, he will be a father of precious twins; a girl and a boy.

Hinata was right. He would never know what life had in store for him unless he lived it and now, Uchiha Sasuke was indeed glad that he chose to keep on living.


End file.
